Sonic X: Puff Chaos - Season 1
by M1YAK2
Summary: [First Crossover that's not Digimon in the beginning. A tribute to the PPG fans, who're suffering under Cartoon Network's..."Show." More info inside.] It was supposed to be an average night, but the PPG are transported by a mysterious gemstone to another dimension it seemed, and they meet a blue hedgehog, named Sonic the Hedgehog. After this event, nothing will be the same again...
1. Episode 1

_**LONG Author's Note:**_

Well, this is the very first crossover story that doesn't involve Digimon at all. Though I will make a few subtle references of it here and there, but, nonetheless, they won't be showing up at all in the story (Or at the very least, early on...). Ironically, this was at first intended to be a Digimon crossover, but after giving it much thought, I didn't go for it. Besides, I needed to have at least one fanfiction that doesn't involve Digimon (Or at least in the beginning parts). Instead, the crossover involves another cartoon show: Powerpuff Girls. I'm doing this because I feel bad for neglecting this show, and the fans years ago. I only watched one episode, and that was when Buttercup was trying to figure out a unique ability to her.

Other than that though, when my dad would usually put it on for him to watch (When nothing else is on, and I'm in the living room with him), I usually instantly say, "Turn it to a different show. It's too girly." Yeah...I was THAT kid back then. Oh, but I was being a HUGE hypocrite for saying that PPG was a show for girls, when I used to watch My Life as a Teenage Robot on Nickelodeon, which, virtually in my opinion, is about the same thing; an abnormal, super powered girl (Robot in this case) saving the world, and trying to live a normal life. The art style also looks almost about same, now that I think about it...I guess I had a thing against Cartoon Network back then...

Anyways, I know I'm talking for WAY too long now, but bear with me. After I saw what Cartoon Network has REALLY been doing to the PPG reboot, I decide, "It's time to take a stand for the community." and start supporting PPG. Meaning, I've decided to start creating fanfictions for PPG now. It's the least I can do for wrongfully judging them. Besides, I don't know why, but after seeing CN's attempt at a crossover with TTG and PPG, just triggers me. Again, I don't know why, but the point is, I'm doing Crossovers for the three girls right now.

So, after watching a bit of Sonic X, just to revisit old memories for a bit, I feel like I can create a good crossover with these two series. I mean there are quite a few similarities between these two series (Or at the very least some with the new show. You know, Sonic [20]06, PPG [20]16, both which have 6 at the end) Bear with me, as I said, I've only watched one episode (That I barely remember. All I remember was the tongue curling bit) of PPG, so I'm doing these chapters from reading off of quotes, pictures, and the wiki, so pardon me if I get some personalities and powers of the girls wrong, or other Powerpuff Girl characters to that matter, including Mojo's signature rambling, I might not get that right. Luckily though, I haven't watched any scenes from the new show, so I won't have any knowledge of the script or humor of that show either, save for a few picture online, which have dialogue quotes on them. Though I do have to say, I don't, hate the new designs all that much. They do look polished, but I'd imagine any fan would want to stick to the original designs. Especially compared to a dumb show like that. Though this is as close as we're going to get to seeing the very action packed superheroes in HD.

But anyway, without further ado, enjoy.

 ** _ARC 1:_**  
New World

 _EPISODE 1:_  
A Chaos Night

 _ **I Do NOT Own PPG or the Sonic Franchise**_

An average night of Townsville. Usually, by this time of the night, everyone's asleep. Granted, there are a certain few who are out driving, or doing late night work, but other than that though, it seems pretty peaceful. Course, peaceful seems to be the last thing that you would describe this place, as each and every day, trouble arises. Whether it'd be burglary, gang problems, or even monsters, this town can't catch a break. Especially against the notorious villain, Mojo Jojo. He was just a lab monkey, until exposed to a chemical in a lab accident, named Chemical X, which then the humans all shunned him, unaware that he was changed from this experience.

However, this accident, that Jojo allegedly caused, also created what would be his greatest adversaries: The Powerpuff Girls. Three superhuman, 5 year olds. They're no joke. They are strong, fast, and indestructible...for the most part at least. They may look cute, young, and naive, but when it's time for work to be done, such as fighting crime, their looks can be used for deceiving you, as you'd be hauled off to jail with bruises in no time flat.

The leader, known as Blossom, is pretty much the smartest one out of the trio. The smartest one in Townsville even! Usually the three dons the same exact outfit, really, albeit with a color of their own, and a couple of different details. Their outfits usually consist of dresses, a black belt, white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Blossom color is usually pink, and her hair goes right towards her waist, tied by a heart-shaped hairclip. Most notably is the red bow she most often wears on her head, and she takes that really seriously. Usually, she's mature and level-headed, though other times, she can be fussy and overbearing. Often, she plays peacemaker if her two other sisters start to get in fights, but ironically, she may easily get sucked into arguing with Buttercup as well. In battle, she usually plans and strategizes what their battle strategy is going to be, and they're quick to follow. There's a reason why she's considered smart.

The second girl, known as Bubbles, is regarded as the nicest one out of the three. She usually dons light blue as her color. Her hair is blonde, and is styled in two pigtails on her sides. Even though she is very sweet, she can be overemotional, or even worse, hardcore, in which their arch-enemy fears Bubbles the most because of being a victim of her rage. Most often, she carries her stuffed octopus toy, in which she named it, Octi, regarded as her best friend.

The last girl, known as Buttercup, often considers herself to be the strongest of the three. She often wears green, and her hair is black with a flip on the back. She is basically tomboyish, and reckless and stubborn some or most of the time. Besides having a tough nature, she also can be greedy. Because of the story with the tooth fairy, she went around in the town knocking teeth out just for the sake of getting quarters from the tooth fairy. Uncommonly, she also shows a soft side, as before, she didn't really like apologizing, but now it seems like she doesn't mind it. Granted it also seems she doesn't apologize as often, but she does it without the feeling the need to gag.

These girls have a variety of powers at their disposal, but most commonly, are the ability to fly, have superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, create energy blasts to fire at enemies, etc. The list goes on.

Right now, however, trouble arises, as in Townsville, it seems that a giant robot is ransacking the entire city. Citizens scream, and run away from the mayhem. Everyone is scared, but this isn't really surprising for anyone anymore. As mentioned a moment ago, this is an average night. Inside the robot, was, unsurprisingly, Mojo. Usually his plans always fall off into the deep end, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, but this time, he seems really confident that he'll beat them this time. Like, more than ever confident.

"Look at all those people, scream in horror. They should be. I know I've said this a bunch in the past, but now, I'm sure that I have the power to defeat those Powerpuff Girls. To think, several days ago I started working on this mech before that meteor shower 2 nights ago. After that, it would seem that my assurance to victory was placed right before me! Literally! Because it just so happened to come out of my cereal box...for some reason. Now, the Powerpuff Girls will bow before me!"

Off into the distance, Mojo sees three glimmering stars of pink, light blue, and green coming his way. He chuckles.

"And, here they come..."

The trio of girls were flying to the chaos to save everyone, once again, albeit pretty cranky, as they were just woke up from their sleep, had to quickly brush their hair, and put on their normal clothing.

"Can't little girls get their beauty sleep at this time of the night?" Blossom grumbled.

"*Sigh* Let's just get Mojo back to bed in a nice comfy cell." Buttercup said.

"I have heard that they are serving good food in the mornings in prison." Bubbles said.

"I won't be going anywhere, Powerpuff Girls, as I formulated the perfect evil plan!" Mojo exclaimed.

"You said that about your last evil plan." Blossom said, folding her arms.

"Which we stopped..." Buttercup said.

"Well...I'm extremely confident in this plan, because I have a secret weapon at my disposal!" Mojo exclaimed.

"It better not be some sort of ray to make us say random things from the internet."

"I do like some of those, but I don't want to be saying those all the time." Bubbles said, shaking her head.

"No! But I think I should consider that for later..." Mojo said, in deep thought. "Nah, I can think of eviler things to make them do."

"Hey, how about enough of the lip, and more of the fist?" Buttercup said, cracking her fists.

"If you say so." He turned a lever, and a fist suddenly meteor smashed her into the ground. She then struggled for a moment to get her head out of the ground.

"Okay, That's It! You're gonna be sorry!"

"She probably could have teched that." Bubbles said. Blossom then looked at her funny. "Okay, I'll stop..."

Buttercup, in a fit of rage from being easily fooled like that, flew at high speeds to impale the robot, however she ended up getting smacked away from the fist from earlier. The two other girls caught her.

"Snap out of it, sis!" Blossom said. "I don't think Mojo was kidding when he thinks this could be his ultimate plan."

"I guess so. Usually my plan would be impale that thing, but I guess not."

"Well, as long as we keep a safe distance from that thing, and try to confuse it, we can do some damage on that thing."

"That seems easy."

"No, actually. I get the feeling that Mojo has something up his sleeve."

"Maybe your Danger Sense is a bit off at this hour. In any case, let's get punching!"

Buttercup and Bubbles then rushed towards the robot, trying to confuse it. Blossom, sighing, followed.

As the leader instructed, they flew around the robot, confusing it, and avoiding getting crushed by it, and kept on punching it. These girls won't show mercy once you shove them into the deep end, which is pretty easy to do. However, something flashed on the robot's torso, and suddenly, a cannon appeared, which fired a flail right at Bubbles.

"Watch out!" Blossom safely got Bubbles out of the line of fire.

"Uhh, was that there before?" Bubbles asked, nervously.

"That's funny. It's almost like the robot's, reinforcing itself, or something."

"Hey! No fair Mojo! You can't just get new weapons whenever you want!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We'd better take care of him, before he gets new weapons."

"So he's got a flail now. Big whoop. What much more do you think he'll do?"

Suddenly, the robot was flashing again, getting another new weapon. This time, its arms opened up, and pointed launchers at the girls.

"...That's how..." Blossom said, with them having beady eyes, and sweat dropping.

"WAH!" All three girls started scrambling to avoid impending fire from the missiles.

"Blossom, tell me you got something!" Buttercup yelled out.

"Something in that mech flashed a moment ago." She said. "Did you girls see that?"

"I can't because I was too distracted by the impending missiles coming our way!"

"Well, there HAS to be something in that robot that's making it develop new weapons. For some reason I can't see inside with my X-Ray vision. Whatever's happening has to be in the middle of that thing!"

"Well how can we get into it?" Bubbles said. "This thing won't let us near it!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

The mech flashed again, and suddenly, it now has brass knuckles on it's fists.

"Think faster, think faster!" Bubbles yelled. The three split up again. Mojo was laughing as he sits back, and watches the action unfold.

"Excellent. This power source is even more powerful than I thought. And to think it appeared in my cereal box last night." Mojo chuckled.

Some of the punches were extremely close to hitting the girls, even though they're flying at high speeds.

"It's getting so fast!"

Suddenly, a fist was going to make contact with Blossom, so she stood her ground, and tried to hold the punch back. But despite all efforts, she was getting pushed back.

"A-And it's getting more powerful! I-I can't hold it back!" She exclaimed.

"Oh enough of this." Mojo then pressed a button, and then, the second arm dislocated from its socket, and pinned Bubbles right into the ground. Blossom got distracted by this, and gave away, getting smacked away. The fist then pounded her right into the ground. Buttercup saw as her sisters were lying on the ground, injured, and struggling to get up. The arms then relocated themselves back into the beck. Mojo Jojo then laughs, and stands victoriously.

"Well, two down, one to go. But first, I think I'll put those two out of the misery of defeat. It's the least I can do. Us villains do have our soft sides, heh heh heh."

The mech then flashed once more, and replaced the flail cannon, with a powerful laser cannon.

"A laser cannon? Oh, you shouldn't have. Say goodbye, Powerpuff Girls!"

The cannon then was charging up, to destroy the Powerpuff Girls for good. Buttercup stood there, furious. When you mess with her sisters, she'll completely take the gloves off, and will tear you apart, piece by piece. She can even threaten limb by limb. Without thinking, she flys right into the barrel of the cannon, and tries, with all her might, to destroy it, by charging right into it. Because of this, it's slowing the charge up time down.

"You little ingrate! Go faster! Go faster!" Mojo keeps pressing the button to try to make the system charge up faster. It's right at 20% charged. Luckily, Blossom and Bubbles woke up, just in time, to see what Buttercup is doing.

"What does that girl think she's doing!?" Blossom exclaimed. "Buttercup!" She then flies right towards the barrel of the cannon.

"Wait for me!" Bubbles soon followed.

The two then got to where Buttercup is.

"Buttercup!"

"Not now, Blossom! I'm trying to destroy this thing!"

"At least have us help you." Blossom and Bubbles then started to help to try to destroy the cannon.

"Blossom, why couldn't we just get out of the line of fire?" Bubbles asked, trying to charge right into the weapon.

"If we leave Mojo to fire this thing, it could destroy this place. We can't let that happen! Now Push!"

The three girls kept trying with all their might to stop the firing sequence, and destroy the cannon, but to no avail. The cannon is at 80% charge capacity.

"It's no use!" Mojo said. "Give up while you still can, and you'll have backseats to the destruction of Townsville!"

"Just keep pushing! We have to protect Townsville! We have to!" Blossom exclaimed. The trio of girls were on the verge of giving up, as it seems that there's no way out of this mess. Suddenly, something shined behind the laser cannon. Whatever was the bright light was, it started to affect the Powerpuff Girls. It was making them stronger somehow, and they were starting to bend the cannon. The dashboard displayed something was malfunctioning in the laser cannon attachment.

"What!? This can't be! Fire! Fire! Fire, you blasted machine!"

The cannon was 99% charged, and reached 100%.

"Fire! NOW!"

"Big finish!" The three girls then combined efforts, and just before the cannon was going to fire, they managed damage the firing mechanism of the cannon, and couldn't fire.

"No! I almost had the last laugh!"

The Powerpuff Girls then flew right out of the mech, just in time, as the whole thing blew up from the inside because of the laser malfunction, sending all of its limbs flying. The girls floated in victory as they saw the pieces of the mech fly away. They were also tired too from that last stand they just made. The explosion did some damage to the city, but not too much damage. And luckily, no one was seriously hurt.

"Whew...We almost didn't-" Blossom started.

"And take this!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she fired heat vision out of her eyes at the flying pieces of mech. It then exploded altogether, in the outskirts of Townsville.

"Uh, Buttercup, I think you got a little carried away there."

"Well excuse me for trying to save your lives." She said.

"Well, guess we better get his butt back here, so we can get him to jail...again."

"And then, *yawn* get to sleep." Bubbles said, tired. The Powerpuff Girls then started to fly in the direction of the crash site of the mech.

* * *

They landed in a forest, covered by trees. A bunch of metal was scattered everywhere.

"Geez, this place is a mess." Blossom said.

"Do you think the police will clean this up?" Bubbles said.

"Well, it will make our lives a lot easier." Buttercup said. "Let's just find Mojo, and get out of here."

They then continued to search for Mojo Jojo. There could be the chance that he managed to escape back to his lair by a volcano. As they continued searching, Bubbles stepped on something hard.

"Huh? Hey, what's this?" She then picked the glowing object up. It was diamond shaped, and it was colored red. The other two sisters got a chance to look at it. "Did Mojo steal this?"

"Well, he could have when he crushed that jewelry store down the block." Buttercup said.

"Strange. I don't think I've ever seen a diamond like this before." Blossom said, scratching her head.

"Who's to say it's a diamond? Maybe it's a ruby."

"Rubies aren't shaped like this." As they were talking, Mojo was sneaking up on them.

"It's colored red, and it could if I shape it."

"Look, the main thing is, we stopped Mojo, and we can take him to jail, we'll return this to the policemen, and we can get to sleep...Hm, but it does look pretty though."

"Blossom."

"Yeah, I know. Return it to their proper owner."

"Uh, no, it's not that. It's-"

Suddenly, Mojo snatched the mysterious gemstone back. Immediately Blossom grabbed a hold of it, and so did the other girls.

"Give to me that gem back! It powered my unstoppable robot up!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Unstoppable? Yeah right. Tell that to the little girls who beat you at your own game." Blossom said.

"It had some minor flaws, but I'll use this to get back at you three!"

"How about we take you to jail, and we take this back to a museum or something?" Buttercup said.

"Give it back!"

"No, YOU give it back!" The three girls exclaimed. They continued to struggle on it, until eventually, it started shining. They were all amazed at the lights to continue struggling.

"What's it doing?" Bubbles said.

Suddenly, the light appears to be expanding, making into a dome of light. Everybody started shielding their eyes from the blinding sight.

"I can't see anything!"

"Blossom, what'd you do!?" Buttercup yelled.

"Don't ask me! Ask Mojo!" She exclaimed.

"Don't bring me into this mess! It was your faults!" Mojo exclaimed.

Suddenly, it felt like they boarded a roller ride, as it feels like they're being blown away. They were tossing and turning everywhere, and it was all because of the mysterious explosion of the gemstone.

As soon as the mysterious bright explosion died down, the girls and Mojo, were nowhere to be found. Policemen just arrived at the scene, after everyone just witnessed the explosion from far away. Thinking the Powerpuff Girls already handled Mojo, they arrived to arrest him, but they were nowhere to be found.

Another car pulled up, and the Powerpuff Girls's creator, Professor Utonium, walked out of the car to investigate what has happened.

"Professor Utonium." An officer greeted.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"There was a mysterious explosion here, and then suddenly, it disappeared. The Powerpuff Girls are also nowhere to be found, along with Mojo." The Professor then took out a scanner device, and searched the area. "What is that?"

"It's a Chemical X scanner. It detects whether or not there's a presence of Chemical X in the area."

"Do you use that to track your own daughters?"

"You're getting out of subject here!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. So, what does that doohickey say?"

"If that was an explosion, and the girls and Mojo were wiped out, then there still should be some traces of Chemical X somewhere, but strange enough, there isn't..."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It only seems logical that the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo must have been moved, or heck, teleported to who knows where!"

"So, do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No, and that really frightens me. I hope that those three girls will be okay."

* * *

Everything hurts from last night. She thought she was dead from that mysterious explosion from that mysterious gemstone, but Blossom appears to be alright, as she woke up, not knowing where she was.

"Ow...What happened?...Huh? Wait, where am I?"

She then gets up, and begin to recall what has happened.

"Let's see...Buttercup got extremely angry at that giant robot, we stopped it from destroying Townsville, and as of a consequence, the robot got blasted away, Buttercup shot at it with her heat vision, and then we played tug-a-war with Mojo over a strange gemstone, and...then it like, exploded, or something, and then I thought we were gonna be dead from that explosion. What was that anyway?"

Headlights suddenly appeared to her, and they were coming towards her fast, with a truck honking.

"WAAH!"

Immediately, she jumped right out of harm's way, narrowly avoiding getting ran over. Not that it would be any problem for her, since she is indestructible, but still, she finds that rude and insulting.

"HEY! Didn't the authorities told you to not text and drive!?"

When Blossom started to yell after that truck driver, she realized, she wasn't alone. She was in the middle of an intersection, where a bunch of cars are blaring their horns at her, surrounding her, since she was in the way. She was in some sort of town, and not Townsville in that matter. There was a highway a few turns up ahead, and it says the next city isn't until miles away.

"Hey! Who's blocking the road!?" One driver complained.

"What in the world? Where'd she come from?" Another said.

A bunch of the people in the cars were looking at her in confusion. They were baffled to where she even came from, while Blossom herself was baffled herself. She doesn't recognize any of these people, and not because they're not from Townsville. They look...normal too. Like real detailed, and figured human beings.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm a total stranger? I'm still in Townsville...Right?" Blossom said.

Then, behind the traffic, a police car pulled up, and two officers stepped out of it, obviously investigating the incident.

"These nights couldn't get any weirder." Officer 1 said.

"First we had a blue hedgehog appear out of nowhere, breaking the sound barrier, now we got a weird, bug-eyed little girl falling from the sky?"

"Just another night of patrol, Frank. Just let it go."

Blossom was still confused at the people who don't recognize her.

"Haven't you guys seen a Powerpuff Girl before? You know who I am." She kept saying, trying to see if SOMEONE at least recognizes her.

The officers then walked up towards her.

"Hey, little girl." The officer then got Blossom attention. "Wanna take a fun ride with us down to the station?"

 _(Even the police officers don't recognize me?)_ Blossom thought to herself.

"I got this one. This isn't like the Blue Hedgehog incident from last night."

 _(Blue Hedgehog? Okay, where the heck am I?)_ Blossom thought to herself while crossing her arms.

"I don't think she likes us." The officer named Frank said.

"Oh well." The other officer said. "Hey kid, we just need you to come with us. How about that?"

"Huh?...Nah, no thanks." Blossom said, shrugging them off.

"What? Listen kid, we don't want any trouble. Now if you can quietly come with us, that will be easier."

"Sorry, but I gotta look for somebody first. Have you seen two other girls that look like me named Bubbles and Buttercup?"

"She could be delusional."

"Hey! Who're you calling delusional!?" Blossom yelled. She then started to float right in front of them, startling everyone on the scene. "Is this how you treat a superhero that probably saved your butts a few times? First someone almost ran me over, and now you guys are acting like you don't recognize me?"

"That girl! She's flying!" One citizen exclaimed.

"Who is she!?" Another exclaimed.

"Is she some sort of alien!?"

Everyone continued to gasp, and gaze in awe at the girl, floating in midair.

 _(First Bug-eye freak, and now alien? Okay, I'm definitely not in Townsville.)_ Blossom thought, looking around again.

"Alright, we got an alien situation!" A sergeant and another officer then walked towards the scene. "I got this one." He then leapt forward, and tried to tackle Blossom down, but she simply floated right out of the way.

"Listen, I'm not the bad guy here, okay?" Blossom said, floating close to the ground.

"Don't get too agitated boys." The sergeant said. "I'm sure we can handle an alien girl." He told the officers to surround the 'Alien Girl.' "Alright, on my word...NOW!"

The officers then leapt forward, straight at Blossom, to try to capture her. They think they got her though, when they piled right onto her.

"I think I got her!"

"No way out of this one kid!"

"Yeah, heh heh he- whoa, wait, what the!?"

From underneath, Blossom was able to pick up the whole squad that was on top of her, and gently set them down, in which they were on top of each other.

"Well, they are a bit smarter than Townsville police." She said.

Suddenly, an officer nets her.

"Don't worry sarge! I got her!"

"Really? What, you just net any other kid like me?"

"Well, you're an alien. What else should I do about you?"

"Anything other than what you're doing."

Unsurprisingly, she was able to get out of the net by using her heat vision, startling the officers. She then took off.

"I know I respect the law and everything, but I got more important business to do, so bye!" Blossom yelled out, leaving the scene.

The sergeant then grabbed the radio, and sends out a dispatch.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! We have an alien on the run! It has the appearance of a Bug-eyed 5 year old girl! Do not be fooled by its appearance. It is now headed to Station Square! Repeat, close off all roads to Station Square!"

* * *

Some officers were driving nearby for patrol.

"These nights just keep on getting weirder and weirder." The first officer said.

"First it was a blue hedgehog, now it's just a 5 year old little girl?" The second one said.

"I don't know about you, but I think the station has been eating too much donuts lately."

As they were talking to each other, they were oblivious to the fact that Blossom is sitting on top of their police cruiser.

"Whew, I need a break." She said to herself, relaxing. "I just don't get it...This place doesn't look like Townsville, but it doesn't look like Citiesville either...But the way their police force has been treating me, makes me think of Citiesville. If I am in Citiesville, I gotta find Bubbles and Buttercup, and get back to Townsville, because more likely, these guys won't roll out the welcome mat for us. And Mojo I guess..."

Then the cruiser screeched to a stop.

"Hey! Kid! Get off of my car!" The officer that is driving the cruiser exclaimed towards Blossom.

"Well, guess it's time to go." She said.

Blossom then takes off, running away, leaving behind a trail of pink light behind her. The officers looked at each other in shock of what they just witnessed.

"Stupid donuts!" The first officer exclaimed.

"Those donuts must have had bad ingredients in them." The second officer said. "L-Let's go arrest the manufacturers instead!"

* * *

Not to far away is a speed car, which is actually a part of the special forces in the police department known as the S team. The S stands for speed. The chief of the S team is inside, listening to what was happening on the chase.

[...I think I see it. It's currently achieving 120 and counting on the highway.]

"First was that blue hedgehog who beat me in a race, now suddenly a little alien girl appears out of nowhere, and thinks she is the king of the highway? Hah! No chance. That giant hedgehog may have beat me, but there's no way I'll let a 5 year old beat me on my highway!"

The rocket engines on the car warmed up, pretty quickly, and the speed cruiser took off at incredible speeds, going towards where the chase was going on.

Police cruisers are right behind Blossom, trying to catch her.

"Geez, these guys won't give up." Blossom huffed. "I mean, I know I respect the law and all, but I can't just turn myself in now. I need to find Bubbles and Buttercup." She then starts to run faster.

"She's too fast for us! We can't keep up! She's now at 200 and she's not slowing down!"

Blossom then keeps on taking exits and merges to get to the city known as Station Square, as she thinks she'll be able to find the other girls there.

"She's headed back to Station Square!" An officer exclaimed.

"We can't let it terrorize the city."

"Out of my way, guys! I got this one!"

Just then, the chief of the S team came roaring in, and left the cruisers in the dust.

"Sam Speed! If anybody can catch that thing, it's him!"

Blossom observed the exit signs above her.

"Station Square? So that's where I'm in...? Can't say I ever heard of that." She then looks behind her to see if she was being followed. "Whew, maybe now I can take my time."

"Sorry kid, can't let you do that!"

Just then, the chief, known as Sam Speedway, came zooming in from an exit, and was beside the speeding Powerpuff Girl.

"Hey kid! You didn't read the speed limit! Cars, bikes, or whatever can only go 50 on this highway. Only I can go 200 on this road!"

"Only you?"

"Yeah. The name's Sam Speed."

"My name's Blossom. Sorry, I got no time to stick around."

She then picked up the pace, and left Sam in the dust. However, Sam also sped up, with the flick of a switch, and a turn of a lever. The rocket engines propelled the racer forward, and he managed to catch up to the girl, and she was surprised when he caught up.

"You know kid, I'm widely known as the king of the road, so there should be no such reason to why you can outmatch me."

"How is it that this guy can go as fast as a Powerpuff Girl!? Oh, what is wrong with me today!?"

"Just accept the fact, you're not as fast as me and turn yourself in."

What can I do? I can't use my powers against him. That'll make me look like a killer. Think, Blossom, think! She thought to herself, trying to think of a way out of this. Then, she sees a sign that says it's a sharp turn up ahead. That's it! I'll get to that turn first, and I'll fly my way out of this. Just gotta get there first.

"End of the line kid!"

At a press of a button, a giant claw came out of the speeding vehicle, ready to capture. At first, there seems to be no way out of this mess, however, something seemed to spark within Blossom. The feeling of going fast seemed to over take her, causing her to go faster and faster. Her moving feet started running faster and faster, until they looked like they're fast spinning wheels.

"Whooooaaa! G-Gotta go faaaaast!"

"What the!? Where'd this kid get an adrenaline rush!?"

Blossom continued to go faster and faster, until she took off right at the sharp turn, and started to fly the rest of her way towards Station Square.

"YAHOOOO!" You can hear the excitement from her from all the way back at the highway.

Sam looked over the curve to see where Blossom went, and sighed, as that was his second defeat.

"This just isn't my week..."

* * *

Blossom continues to fly towards what is known as Station Square.

"You know, it may not be my home, but it still does look pretty at night..."

She continues to lounge above the city. Even though it's not her home, there are some similarities with this place. She could almost imagine her favorite ice cream place a few blocks down, or Townsville Elementary to that matter. She would continue to imagine things, but something was wrong with her right now. Normally she can withstand a full flight, but it appears she's falling slowly and gradually.

"Huh? Am I, falling?" Blossom soon realized what was happening. She still wasn't near the main city of Station Square. She was in the residential area of Station Square, where there are no tall buildings. Only a long fall towards the ground. "Heh heh...Uh-oh..." She then tries to keep on flying by air swimming, but to no avail. "Okay...This is gonna hurt, REAL BAAAD!"

She then was falling, pretty fast, and was going to crash into the ground. Then, she sees she was headed for a pool below her.

"Please land in the pool, Please Land in the Pool!"

True enough, she did managed to land into the pool, breaking her fall. Not planning to stay down there long, she resurfaced, and swam to the ledge of the pool.

"Aww. Now I'm going to be soaking wet..." She sighs in disbelief, wishing to go home right about now. "Already have I've been chased by the police, a speed racer, and now I couldn't fly for some reason. I hate this place..." She then buried her eyes into her arms, sighing in frustration. When compared to Citiesville, Blossom thinks Station Square is a close contender with the way everybody has been treating her, and how bad her luck is tonight.

She then hears footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, don't be sad. This place isn't really that bad." Someone said. Blossom looked up, to see what she never really saw before, nor ever expected to come into contact with. A giant blue hedgehog, who is walking, talking, and looks humanoid, with white gloves, and red shoes.

"Hey, wait, aren't you that giant blue hedgehog that those guys were talking about?"

"The one and only." He said, with a smirk. "Need a hand?"

"Uh...Thanks, I guess." The hedgehog took Blossom's hand, and helped her out of the pool.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"My name's Blossom. What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Episode 2

Just to clarify first that this fanfiction isn't created, just because of me being generous for the show and its fans. I'm also doing this because later on, I'll start to connect somethings, if you know what I mean. If you do, don't spoil it for anyone else...Then again, at this rate, this will take forever, probably, but if you do keep it a secret for however long, then I'll be very thankful. But again, thanks for reading, as I try to not make anyone cringe.

Also, since I've rambled in too much the last episode to want to say this, I'm going to attempt to connect the Sonic Archie comics with this story later on, as well as the recent Sonic games that came out after Sonic X. Not in this season though. Be warned, as with Powerpuff Girls, I've never read the Sonic archie comics either, since I don't think I'll be able to find them anywhere near me, so, wiki ftw for me.

Not to mention, I'm going to replace some of the things in the English dub version of Sonic X with the Japanese version. (Though, swears are out, most of the time. Don't want this to get too edgy early on).

Anyways, enjoy.

 _EPISODE 2:_  
Egg Problems

 _ **I Do NOT Own PPG or the Sonic Franchise**_

On an uncharted island, there lies a mysterious fortress. It was tall, and crooked, and it looked like it was dislocated. It was a tall, circular tower, with a rounded roof on top of it. The interior mainly has circular corridors, spiraling to the top.

On the top floor is where an evil genius is observing the new world he just been transported to. He's the notorious villain, known as Dr. Eggman. He's observing Station Square, as that's the only city closest towards his fortress.

"So, we were transported into this world by Chaos Control...Very well then, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here, and soon I will rule the entire world! As for starters, I'll finish off this city! Decoe!"

Eggman's robot assistants, named Decoe and Bocoe entered. Decoe is colored yellow, while Bocoe is colored silver, with both of them looking human shaped, almost.

"Yes Doctor?" Decoe said.

"Bring me my cards."

The robot then handed Eggman a deck of cards with pictures of robots on them. They were robots that Eggman has in his arsenal.

"Which robot will you use, doctor?" Decoe asked.

"Hmm...They all look so lethal that I can't choose...Well then, let's let the Selection Machine decide." He inserts the deck into a machine, and it randomly picked one for him. The machine itself resembles a slot machine, and its purpose is to pick a robot for him whenever he can't decide...Which arguably is most of the time. The machine picked a robot, which has the heads of missiles on them. "Aha! Missile Wrist! Perfect! This will be a start to my world domination plans!"

* * *

It's now morning in Station Square. After what happened in last night, police is checking everywhere for signs of alien activity. They're interviewing as many witnesses as they can.

[We come at you, live at Station Square, as apparently, there are witnesses that claim that they have seen an alien sighting.]

A news reporter, by the name of Scarlet, was reporting on last nights events. The news channel then brought up several witnesses.

[We've seen it, or her, or whatever it was. It was small, pink, and very fast.]

[It sure did look cute, for being an alien and all.]

[I've seen her just lift up 4 heavy policemen off of her, when they tried to capture her.]

[For a little girl, she does seem pretty smart, but she lacks in fashion sense. I mean, I would never choose that ugly bow for my daughter.]

"Hey! This bow IS stylish you know!" Blossom yelled at the TV screen, pretty agitated by the witness. "Critics..."

An older boy then came walked up some stairs into the room, with a plate of pancakes, and silverware.

"Here Blossom. You must be hungry from all the commotion from last night." He placed it down on the floor for her.

"Thanks Chris." She thanked, and started eating, and swallowing the breakfast. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay here last night. I needed a break from being chased by police all night, oh, and beating up a super villain."

After falling into a pool last night, Blossom was allowed to stay for the night at the Thorndyke Mansion. However, since she still needed to be kept secret, she hid out in the garage, which has three stories, which has rooms that could pass off as a bedroom, and it has a TV inside of it. After meeting Sonic the Hedgehog, Blossom was introduced to his friends. Christopher Thorndyke being one of them, or Chris for short.

"No problem. But uh, Blossom, can you tell me how you got those cool super powers?"

"Yeah. I'm also interested too." Someone else then entered the room. He was actually a humanoid yellow twin-tailed fox, who can also walk and talk, like Sonic from last night. His name, is Miles "Tails" Prower, but everyone just calls him Tails.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." Blossom said. "But, my two other sisters and me were made in a lab accident."

"A lab accident?"

"Yup. Our dad, named Professor Utonium, was trying to make perfect little girls."

"Your professor tried to create daughters? Why?" Chris asked.

"I guess it's probably because he can't really get anybody to date him, and he really wants daughters to take care of."

"That's kinda sad."

"I know. Anyway, a chemical, named Chemical X got into the batch, and made a huge explosion, and instead of 3 normal girls, he created Bubbles, Buttercup, and me Blossom. We call ourselves the Powerpuff Girls!"

"That's pretty interesting." Tails said.

"What does the X in Chemical X stand for?" Chris said.

"I dunno." Blossom responded. "Dad never told my sisters or me."

Sonic then walked up the stairs into the room.

"Hey, all freshened up?" He asked.

"Yup. Thank you guys for helping me, but I gotta get going." Blossom said, getting up.

"You're leaving?" Chris asked.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, but my sisters must still be in this city, and I need to find them quick, and get back to my home." Blossom said.

"Where are you from anyway, Blossom?" Chris asked.

"It's a city called the City of Townsville. Have you heard of it?"

"No. Never heard it in my life."

"Well, as soon as I find my sisters, we're going back to our home. Who knows how much my dad's worry about us."

"Okay, but you'll come visit us, right?"

"Of course! I mean, I can't really ignore the people, and uh, animals, who allowed me to stay a night."

"Are you sure you don't need help? That is a big city after all, and there's those police guys who are hunting you down." Sonic said.

"I think I'll be fine...maybe."

"Sonic, don't forget, the police is after you, Tails, Cream and Cheese too." Chris said.

"Wait, they are?"

"Yeah. A couple of nights ago, is when we got transported to this world." Sonic said.

"Hey, that reminds me, you haven't told me about your story either."

"Eh, I'll tell you later. Right now, I guess it's time to get the search rolling."

"Huh, but Sonic, I said I'm fine." Blossom said.

"Ah, two more eyes couldn't hurt, you know? So, you said your sisters look almost exactly like you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't rally want you to risk-"

"Then let's get searching then." Sonic then ran out of the room, and Blossom sighs.

"Don't worry, Blossom. You'll get used to Sonic's way of things." Tails said.

"We better go after him." Chris said.

"Well, how're you guys supposed to keep up with us?" Blossom asked. "Sonic and me virtually almost run the same.

"We'll keep up with the Tornado!" Tails said.

"The what?"

"C'mon! I'll show you!" Tails then ran downstairs, leading everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Station Square park, there were kids playing with each other, adults out for a jig, and families out on picnics. Birds were chirping, and squirrels were collecting nuts. However, someone from inside a large bush, peeked through, and observed their surroundings.

"Buttercup, can't I peek out?" A voice from in there, asked.

"Bubbles, you can't. You need to rest."

The other 2 missing Powerpuff Girls were inside of the bush, and they made some pretty big room to fit them both. Bubbles was lying down with bandages on her head. After they entered this new place, it seemed that Bubbles sustained injuries to her head, and now she's resting. The reason why they're hiding, is because they saw the news broadcast of Blossom escaping from authorities last night, and they worried they'll be mistaken for alien girls, like Blossom was.

"My head feels a lot better than last night, you know?" Bubbles said.

"I won't take the chance." Buttercup said. "Oh, it's all Mojo's fault that we're in this city. Now policemen everywhere are going to accuse us for being aliens!"

"Do you know where we are in the first place?"

"No, but they keep saying Station Square, so, I'd wager we're in some place called station square."

"Do you think Blossom's okay."

"I hope so. It feels so weird. Like we've been hit by a dash of Antidote X, and we're losing some of our powers. I bet you anything Blossom's having the same problem too."

"T-Then we need to find her!" Bubbles was going to stand up, until her sister stopped her.

"Wait, there's too many people outside. We can't fly as good anymore, so we need to sneak around them."

"How? We left our disguise box back at home."

"Rgh. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way."

The girl in green peeks out to see if anybody is walking her way. So far, people seem to be distracted by something, and looking in one direction.

"Okay, looks all clear. Can you walk? That blow was pretty rough on your head."

"Nah, I'm fine, sis." Bubbles said, getting up, albeit a little wobbly. "Hopefully the people won't try to hurt us."

"I'm sure they won't."

Buttercup and Bubbles then left the bush, and started flying in the direction that nobody was looking at, albeit close to the ground. So far so good. Nobody seemed to notice them, or accuse them of being aliens.

However, they then heard some people screamed in horror.

"Oh, for the love of..." Buttercup grumbled. She then turned to the opposite direction to yell at the people, supposedly screaming in fear because they saw the two of them. "Listen, we're not aliens! We're just- huh?"

There were lots of commotion stirring up behind them, and it wasn't because of seeing the two Powerpuff Girls. They saw something down the city that frightened them all. Some of them are even running away, and they were either too distracted or too frightened to see Buttercup or Bubbles.

"Well, that's nothing new."

"Do you think Mojo's here, and he's trying to attack the city?" Bubbles said.

"Well, without Blossom here, we'll be a bit short handed. But I think I can handle Mojo. Besides, I got a score to settle with him."

"Sure you do..." Bubbles said, sweat dropping, and remembering what happened back in Townsville when Buttercup tried to go in, fists first.

"Is your head feeling okay?"

"Yup...I think. I still want to tag along."

"Okay, but if you're feeling dizzy, or something, tell me, and I'll get you out of here."

"Okay."

The two Powerpuff Girls then took off towards where all the screaming, and rampaging was happening.

* * *

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, the garage door opened up, and driving out, was a blue bi-pedal plane. It was mainly blue, with yellow stripes on it, and red at the edges. On top of both wings, the side of the plane, and the back stabilizer, there were insignias of twin tails, signifying that this is Tail's plane. Also on the side of the plane, was the name, Sonic.

"Wow Tails. And you built this yourself?" Blossom asked.

"Well, not exactly, but I did do some improvements to the engine, and paint work." Tails replied. "But the only problem is, this only seats for two, including the pilot."

"Nah, it's no problem. Chris can come along. I'll just fly my way there."

"But didn't you said the last time you flew was when you lost power, and fell into the pool?" Chris said.

"Well, now that I got my energy back, I don't think there's anyway that I won't be able to fly this time."

"Just in case though, you can sit right on the top of the wing."

"Huh? But won't I be getting in your way?"

"Nah, it'll be no problem. Sonic does that all the time."

"Really? Well, okay then, I guess. If you say so." Blossom then floated, and landed on the top of the bi-pedal plane. Chris also climbed into the second seat of the plane. Someone was by the plane, wishing them good luck.

"Goodbye guys." She said. Her name was Cream, and she has a friend who's always with her named Cheese. Cream is another one of Sonic's friends. She is roughly older than the Powerpuff Girls, and she's a bunny rabbit, with an orange dress, and gloves also. Most of Sonic's friends have gloves, so it was no surprise. Her ears on her head were floppy, and hung over her head. She has a nice and sweet personality, almost like Bubbles. Cheese is a sky blue creature known as a Chao, and she's Cream's best friend...Kinda like how Octi is to Bubbles.

"Thanks Cream. We'll see you when we get back!"

"Everyone, hang on! Tornado 2! Let's go!" The Tornado 2 is what Tails named the plane. The Tornado 2 took off slowly on the ground, gradually gaining speed. It then slowly lifted the wheels off the ground, and started gaining altitude. It then managed to avoid the impending obstacles, like the stone wall, or the shrubs, and took off into the air, going to Station Square to search for the rest of the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Back at Station Square, citizens are terrified and running away from impending danger. The danger was just stomping its way down a road. It was Dr. Eggman himself, in his hovercraft known as the egg mobile, which humorously, was shaped like an egg, and along side him, was E-23 Missile Wrist. They were about to headed into the city, however, the Station Square Police Department (S.S.P.D. for short) stopped Eggman and Missile Wrist in their tracks, with weapons in hand.

"Hold it right there! Take one more step, and we'll open fire!" A police officer exclaimed.

Ignoring the demands, Missile Wrist advances forward, towards the squad.

"Fire!" The squad then opens fire towards Missile Wrist, however, it proved to be ineffective, as the bullets just bounced off of it. Eggman sighs, at the pathetic attempt for resistance.

"You know there is a word for this: Boring!" He said.

Then, the S.S.P.D. SWAT team showed up to provide back up. An officer armed with a flamethrower started firing upon Missile Wrist to incinerate it. E-23 was engulfed in flames, so it looked like it worked.

"That thing's toast!" The officer exclaimed. However, when the flames died down, it revealed that the robot wasn't even harmed at all. Eggman then floated down and laughed at the S.S.P.D.

"You cannot win! I can clobber you clutters at will! Now move over or get run over!"

"Uh, we give up!" The officer exclaimed.

"I can't stand quitters! Give them what they deserve!"

Missile wrist opens fire at the S.S.P.D., destroying many of their squad cars. Buttercup and Bubbles was watching the whole thing from on top of a building.

"That man's crazy." Buttercup said.

"I know. They said they surrendered." Bubbles said. "Why doesn't that man just let them be?"

Citizens were running, screaming, and they tried to take cover from Missile Wrist's rampage. It then smashes through a building. A bunch of people inside of there was running away, towards other rooms, or hiding behind furniture to escape Missile Wrist's line of fire.

"Heh heh heh. Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there!" Eggman said, already floating his way up there, via Egg Mobile.

[Acknowledged] The Robot confirmed. It then aimed its missile like arms above him, and fired, caving in the bottom floor. Eggman spotted more S.S.P.D. squad cars pulling up, in attempt to halt him.

"Ho ho ho ho! It appears that we're attracting a crowd."

Missile Wrist's fired arm then blasted through the rooftop of the building. It then latched onto the roof, like a grappling hook.

[Proceeding to upper structural surface.] It was then raising itself towards the roof, consequently blasting through many floors, effectively destroying them.

"Let's get this show up on the air." Eggman said, pressing a button. A camera then pulled up towards him. A holographic projection then appeared in front of the officers. The two Powerpuff Girls can also see it from where they are. Not only that, but the broadcast also reached the TVs in people's homes.

[Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you, exciting for me, that is, and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bodies! Ho ho ho ho!]

"So Eggman is here!" Tails exclaimed, as he can hear the whole broadcast from the radio in his Tornado.

"Hey Tails, Eggman's that creep you told me about that wants to destroy you guys, right?" Blossom asked.

"Yup."

"Well, I guess we can't just sit back and enjoy the view."

"It'll be a while until we get to Eggman, so hold on!"

* * *

Back at the battle site

"Turn yourself in now, bobber and we'll hold your end!" The chief of the S.S.P.D. squad called out to Eggman with an Megaphone.

"You must be joking." Eggman said.

"We're not playing around here, buddy! Pull over, and let us see your license and registration!"

"I am the one giving orders here!"

"Rgh...Oh yeah!? What makes ya think so!?"

"This makes me think so." Eggman said, as he snapped his fingers. Missile Wrist then fired one of its wrists down towards a police cruiser, right in front of the chief and two officers, destroying it. "Now will you surrender your city?"

"Uh...Sorry doc, that's not my call..." The Chief Policemen said, charred and burned. "We need to run it by the mayor."

"Then go and bring him to me."

"Now they're getting the mayor?" Buttercup said.

"What'll we do Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I would normally dive in head first towards that creep, but if Blossom were here, she'd shoot that option down."

"But, the mayor could get into trouble."

 _(Where are you Blossom? I know I always wanted to be leader, but now I realize how tough this job can be. Besides, this Eggman guy looks smarter than he is. If anyone can beat him in brains, it'll be you.)_

* * *

The Tornado 2 continued to fly towards where Dr. Eggman is.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Blossom said. "I think that policeman said the mayor of Station Square is going to Eggman."

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

"Remember? I got super hearing, so I'm able to hear their conversation from way far."

"We're almost there! Just hang tight!" Tails said.

"And where's Sonic? By now he MUST know that the city's in danger, right?"

"Hopefully he didn't run into any trouble." Chris said.

"Nah, I think he's fine." Tails said.

* * *

The Mayor of Station Square then got to the crash site, with the megaphone.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked.

"I am the Mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed into negotiating to the likes of you!"

"Really?" Eggman once again snapped his fingers, and Missile Wrist aimed, and fired upon a building. Coincidentally, it was the building the two Powerpuff Girls were standing on, and they almost lost balance, and fell off the building, until Buttercup grabbed a hold of Bubbles, and pulled them back onto the building. "There. Now are you ready to negotiate with me?"

The mayor of Station Square was coughing to get all the dust away from him before speaking to Eggman once again. "Uh, technically sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city."

Eggman slouches in his seat, realizing he was basically going nowhere with this.

"Missile Wrist, destroy this place before I lose my mind..." He said, snapping his fingers, and Missile Wrist was aiming towards the Mayor. Everyone feared for the worst.

"Okay, that tears it!" Buttercup exclaimed. She then took off into the air, and started flying towards the mayor.

"Buttercup! Wait for me!" Bubbles soon followed, flying so fast, the bandages on her head flew off from the wind. Missile Wrist then fired, and the force opened fired upon the robot, trying to stop it, but it was no use. Before the arm made contact however, the two Powerpuff Girls swooped in, and started to carry the mayor out of harm's way. They are super strong, so carrying an adult was no problem to them. Everyone was surprised, including Eggman.

"What the...?" He started.

The girls then placed the Mayor safely onto the ground, who was dumbfounded.

"Are you okay, Mr. Mayor?" Buttercup said.

"We didn't hurt you, did we?" Bubbles asked.

"What is this?" Eggman said, trying to asses the situation. The two girls then faced Eggman, looking heroic. "...Ho ho ho ho! And what do we have here? Two kindergarteners who skipped their bed time? I must say though, you do interest me with your flight abilities, and your immense strength."

"You're done terrorizing everyone here!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Really? What are you going to do to me? Dazzle me with your cuteness? Oh I'm so scared." Eggman's gloating is angering Buttercup even more.

"Hey, those two look like the alien girl from last night!" The Chief of the police force exclaimed.

"Missile Wrist! Open fire on these two girls!"

Once again, the robot aimed its arms towards its target, this time towards the two girls.

"Bring it!" Buttercup said.

Before it was able to fire though, someone swooped in, and hit it, making it fire off course to the ground, beside the two.

"Huh? Who did that?"

Whoever they were, they landed close to the ledge of the building Missile Wrist was on.

"Wait, is that...?"

"Is that, a...Giant Blue Hedgehog?" Bubbles said, rubbing her eyes.

True enough, it was a blue hedgehog. But not any other hedgehog. It was the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Grr, Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Hey, you threw a party, and didn't invite me to it?" Sonic smirked, mockingly.

"It was a party, that has a strict "No Hedgehogs Allowed" policy! Destroy him!" Missile Wrist then fired upon Sonic, to which he effortlessly dodged it.

"If you really want to destroy me, you gotta build a robot that's faster than that!"

Missile Wrist continued to fire upon Sonic, while the two Powerpuff Girls watched him.

"He's just dodging those like it's nothing." Buttercup said.

"Who did he say he was?" Bubbles said. "Sonic?"

"All he's doing is taunting that guy. He's not really attacking him. But think I can help him with that."

Bubbles nodded, and they both started to fly towards the battlefield.

Sonic continued to run around the rooftop, confusing the robot, as the two girls already got up there. In the confusion, unexpectedly, Missile Wrist fired upon the girls, and they were going to get hit, until Sonic swooped in, and got them out of the way. He stopped for a second and put them down.

"Geez, close one, huh?" He said.

"Stay out of this, you brats!" Eggman exclaimed to the two girls. "This is between Sonic and me!"

"Who's to say I want them to fight along side me?"

"Uh, what?" Bubbles said.

"You're sisters with Blossom, aren't you?"

"You know her?" Buttercup asked.

"Yup." Sonic then looks to the distance. "And in fact, I think you're about to meet up with her again.

"Huh?"

The two girls then looked off to the distance, and saw the Tornado 2 speeding their way.

"Look! It's Sonic!" Tails pointed out.

"And my sisters!" Blossom exclaimed. "Hey!"

"Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed, happily.

"Thank goodness." Buttercup sighed.

"Well, Eggman." Sonic started, as he walked up to Eggman. "I would like you to meet my new friend, Blossom, and we're gonna kick you to the curb!"

"Try me!" Eggman exclaimed. Missile Wrist aimed towards the Tornado 2, and started firing. Blossom then took to the skies.

"Hey, Missile Wrist! Over here!" Blossom taunted. The robot then drew its attention towards Blossom, and fired away, but like Sonic, she was too fast to be hit by E-23. In a counter attack, she was going to punch the arm, however, when she was did, her fist just bounced right off, as if she fist bumped someone. "Huh?"

"Ahahahahaha! Missile Wrist is made out of reinforced steel! There's no way that you can punch through it!"

Missile Wrist continued to fire upon Blossom with the wrists, and a missile launcher on its torso, while the other Powerpuff Girls reunited with her.

"So, what do you think we should do, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"I tried punching it, but my fist bounced off of it, so that's not gonna work." Blossom said.

"What else do you think we should do?" Bubbles asked.

Suddenly, someone came running out of an elevator. They were pink, and was wearing a red dress, and has a hammer on them. They looked a bit like what Sonic is: an anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Hiyah! Take this you tin bully!" She exclaimed. She then swung her hammer at Missile Wrist, but unfortunately, it did nothing but scratch it, and made a klunk sound. The robot then drew its attention to her.

"Anything but that." Blossom said, with the girls sweat dropping.

"Hang on Amy!" Someone exclaimed. Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, a red creature, with a fierce temper, came in, and punched Missile Wrist back. It didn't dent it, but it at least stumbled back, making it get close to the ledge.

"Hey, I got it!" Blossom exclaimed. "Bubbles, Buttercup, kick that wrist down to the ground!"

"Right!" The girls responded.

The three Powerpuff Girls then flew around, and to the front of the rampaging robot. At high speeds, they jetted themselves towards Missile Wrist, trying to push it off the ledge.

"Keep pushing!" Blossom exclaimed.

It was close to falling, but it was showing signs of resisting. Just then, the same red creature that helped the other girl, named Amy, rushed forward, and started punching E-23, making it tumble, trying to regain its balance onto the rooftop.

"You're done!" The strange red creature exclaimed, and deals one more punch to get it off the roof.

"Alright!" Blossom exclaimed. "No way he'll get out of this one!"

Missile Wrist was falling to its impending doom. However, it fired its wrists once more towards the rooftop, missing the girls.

"Hah! Missed us!" Buttercup taunted.

However, the wrists became grapple hooks again, and latched onto the roof, and E-23 barely avoided falling into the ground, and getting destroyed. Quickly, it started to pulled itself towards the group of heroes again.

"Huh? Ah! It's pulling itself up here!" Blossom exclaimed.

Soon it landed right in front of the heroes.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! You're of no match to Missile Wrist!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. "Not even Knuckles can make a dent on it."

"Knuckles?" Bubbles said.

"I'm guessing that's his name." Blossom said, gesturing towards the red creature.

"Yeah. My name's Knuckles the Echidna." Missile Wrist is stomping its way closer to the heroes. "I hope you got another good plan up your sleeve."

"Well, considering we can't make a dent on this thing, and he can just climb back up here whenever he can, I'm almost out of ideas."

Suddenly, Sonic whistled, gaining E-23's attention.

"Hey you bucket of bolts! Over here!" He teased.

"Get that wretched hedgehog!" Eggman commanded. The robot listened, and fired upon Sonic, albeit missing due to Sonic's immense speed.

"Hmph. Show off." Knuckles grumbled.

Tails and Chris was still in the Tornado 2, watching everything happening. Because not even Knuckles, or a Powerpuff Girl can make a dent on Missile Wrist, they doubt the Tornado could make much progress on that thing.

"There has to be some sort of weak point." Tails said.

"Yeah, but where?" Chris asked.

"Hmm..." Tails keeps on observing the fight. "Oh, wait! Hold on!"

"Did you think of something?"

"Yeah. I forgot about this, but I bet Sonic can handle it with this!" Tails then took out what appeared to be a shiny gold ring. "Hang on!" He then piloted the plane towards the fight. "Hey Sonic!" He got Sonic's attention, and then held up the ring.

"Nice!" Sonic then jumped up high, and Tails threw the ring towards Sonic. It shined brightly, and it was somehow powering Sonic right up. The ring was glowing gold, and Sonic curled up into a ball, and sped on over, and made impact on Missile Wrist's torso. Though he just bounced off of it, and jumped up high into the air, however, that was intentional. "Bye!"

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" More missiles then were shot out, and aimed towards Sonic. In defense, he curled up into a ball again, and the missiles made impact. Eggman laughed, thinking that he finally destroyed his blue enemy once and for all. However, this proved to be short lived, as Sonic was rocketing down towards Missile Wrist, fast. He crashed onto E-23's head piece, but this time, Sonic was having a little bit of problems fully breaking through the armor.

"Sonic needs help." Buttercup said.

"Girls, drill attack, now!" Blossom commanded. The trio of girls shot up, high into the air, and then was dive bombing towards where Sonic was breaking through the armor. They all then were spinning, making it seem like they were drills, and they stomped on top of Sonic, effectively helping him break through. With that, they managed to break through the armor, and pierce through the robot. It then was sparking out lightning through its top, with Eggman grumbling. Missile Wrist then was destroyed, creating a big explosion.

"Heh. I knew they could do it." Knuckles said, shielding him and Amy from the debris and smoke.

"Alright guys!" Chris exclaimed.

Out of the smoke, Eggman was charred and burned, with his Egg Mobile, defeated. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls walked up to him.

"Sorry to say, but you lose." Sonic said.

"This isn't over, you meddlesome hedgehog...I will defeat you, as well as you three annoying brats." Eggman said.

"We're not brats." Blossom said. "We're the Powerpuff Girls, and don't you forget it!"

Eggman then rose up higher in the air. "You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I'll rule this world, this universe, and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Hey! You're not getting away from us!" The Powerpuff Girls then started to go after him, however, a problem arises. They were having problems flying again. They were fine a second ago, but now they're losing their balance. "Not agaAAAAIIIN!" All three of them were falling to their doom, however, Tails in the Tornado 2 caught them, before they fell any further.

"Gotcha! You're safe now!" He said.

"Thanks, Tails."

Sonic looks off to the distance, watching Eggman escape.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy then rushed up, and hugged Sonic, rather tightly. "Sonic! You're okay!"

"Hey! Take it easy, Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, muffled. The 3 super powered girls then jumped back onto the roof when the Tornado 2 was close enough.

"Wow, that other hedgehog must have missed him, real bad." Bubbles said.

"Can you blame her?" Blossom said. "I was worried sick about you two. I'm glad you're safe."

"Same." Buttercup nodded.

"For a while there Sonic, I thought I'll never see you again! I'm so glad you came out all this way just to look for me!" Amy exclaimed, relieved.

"Amy! Please let me go!" Sonic exclaimed, as he continued to struggle.

"Sssssure. Yeah, let's go with that. We came here to find my sisters, AND Amy." Blossom said, awkwardly. "Oh & Knuckles."

Celebrations were cut short, unfortunately, as S.S.P.D. SWAT soldiers came out of elevators and pointed their guns at the group.

"Alright, nobody move!" One of them ordered.

"Oh great. Now what?" Knuckles said.

"Don't try running away."

"Rgh, I liked the guns better when they were pointed at the bad guys." Buttercup said.

Knuckles was glowing with rage (To his POV).

"Knuckles never runs from a fight!" He growled, and started to pound his fists together.

"Hey, easy there pal." The soldier said.

"I think I found a new reason to respect this guy." Buttercup said, surprised at Knuckles temper, noting that she too can get out of temper.

"Sonic!" Tails called out. The Tornado 2 was going to pass by them, and Tails threw out a rope ladder for everyone. Sonic grabbed Amy, and got on. The trio of girls also latched onto each other, like a chain, and Blossom grabbed onto the ladder.

"Hey Knuckles!" Buttercup exclaimed. "You can punch them later! We need to move!"

Knuckles continued to have a stare down with the SWAT team, however, he just smirked, deciding this was not worth his time. To tell you the truth, he would easily beat those soldiers right up, so that's why he didn't want to bother with them. He then made a run for the ladder.

"Get him!" The SWAT team opened fire on Knuckles, but were missing. Knuckles last second leapt off the ledge, and grabbed onto the ladder, and the Tornado 2 flew off, swerving around buildings.

"We'll go back to my house, guys!" Chris said.

"Cream and Cheese are already there! They're waiting for us." Tails said.

"Them too?" Amy said. "So we're all here together!"

"Wow, so not only did we get my sisters back, but we helped you get the rest of your friends back, huh?" Blossom said.

"I guess so!" Sonic said.

"Count me out. This is where I get off." Knuckles said. Surprisingly, he let go of the ladder.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Blossom yelled. "Knuckles!"

"See ya around!" Surprising to the Powerpuff Girls, he was actually flying, like they could, and he safely flew into a forest, down below in Station Square.

"He can fly?" Bubbles said. "How?"

"Why isn't he coming with us?" Buttercup said.

"That's Knuckles. He does things his way." Sonic said.

"Whew. I'm exhausted after today..."

"Don't worry. Chris's family is like millionaires! We can have all the food we can have!" Blossom said.

"You're serious!?"

"Yay!" Bubbles exclaimed. Chris then laughed nervously.

"Yeeaah. About that..." He started.

"Whaaat!?" Blossom exclaimed, as they rode off into the distance of the sunset to get back to the Thorndyke Mansion.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Also, Hooray for Super Mario Run, coming in December 2016!


	3. Episode 3

So, I did a bit of research, and found out that when 4Kids went bankrupt, Cartoon Network had the chance to pick up the rights of Sonic X, but refused it. The more I find these things, the more I hate Cartoon Network.

Favorite, Share, and Follow if you're liking the story so far...Not saying I command you to, but I'd really appreciate the feedback. I got a few more chapters qued up, and ready for publish. I don't really want to upload them in one sitting though. Better for me to publish them one by one, than to quickly rush them out, like how I felt with this episode. Oh well...

 ** _A/N 1/19/2017: _** Fixed an error in which Tails said Blue twice when mentioning the 7 Chaos Emerald colors.

 _ **I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls or the Sonic Franchise or any songs what-so-ever**_

Another day unfolded at the Thorndyke Mansion. The heroes, Chris, and his grandfather were gathered upstairs above the garage. Chris's grandfather is named Chuck Thorndyke, or simply Professor Thorndyke. He's a scientific genius, like Professor Utonium. In fact, the girls sort of look up to him, just in case they miss their father. He's working on a computer that's built into the room with them.

"So, this Chaos Control created a warp in time and space and that's how you guys ended up here?" Chris and the Powerpuff Girls were listening to Sonic's story of how he and his friends got here. "I think I understand that much but I still don't understand these Chaos Emeralds you guys are talking about."

"You've never heard of the Chaos Emeralds? Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya." Tails said.

"Well, this is the first time we're hearing of these Chaos Emeralds. What do you want us to do?" Buttercup said.

"Each Chaos Emerald is filled with a magical power." Amy started explaining, ignoring Buttercup's comment. "So you could imagine what would happen if you found all 7 of them."

"But no one has ever found all 7 emeralds and now it's highly improbable that anyone ever will find them." Chuck said.

"Why is that?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, you see Bubbles, every one of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared."

"That doesn't mean that they're gone for good." Sonic said. "Any time the 7 Chaos Emeralds come in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again."

"Then that means they're still out there someplace." Chris said.

"That's right!"

"Only we have no way of knowing where." Tails said. In the background, Chuck is starting to fall asleep. "If they're on this planet, that's good, but if they're still in the planet we came from, we may never get home."

"Listen, if the emeralds ARE somewhere in this planet, and if we can find some way to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp." Chris said. "You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it! Right, Sonic?"

"Yeah! No worries!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up, not really worried about the situation.

"Hey Tails." Blossom spoke up. "What does a Chaos Emerald look like anyway?"

"Well, they're kinda about the size of a fist, they look diamond shaped, and they have a respective color for each other: Green, Blue, Yellow, White, Purple, Aqua, and Red."

Blossom remembered that strange gemstone they picked up back at their home, and it was colored red. Buttercup even called it diamond shaped too, and it created a mysterious white light that sent the three to this city.

"I knew it!" Blossom exclaimed, waking Chuck up, and making him fall out of his seat, startled. "Sonic! A Chaos Emerald was in our home city!"

"You serious?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, it was?" Bubbles said.

"Don't you remember?" Blossom said. "We were trying to get it back from Mojo, but then that white explosion came from it, and sent us all to this place."

"That was Chaos Control!" Tails exclaimed.

"So, I bet you anything, that Mojo still has that Chaos Emerald."

"Then, we need to find him and get that emerald back."

"First things first, we need to find a way back to Townsville, cause I don't know where we are. Which is strange. I thought I memorized that entire World Map."

"Let me see." Chuck was looking online from his computer. "Townsville." He then was searching for it. "Oh, that's odd."

"What's wrong, professor?" Buttercup said.

"Well, when I tried searching for Townsville, it says there's no results."

"What?" Blossom said. "Oh come on, there's gotta be some results...right?" She then took over the keyboard. She searched for it again, but found nothing. "Wait, but, that's impossible. There's at least gotta be some records of Townsville, right?"

"Unless..." Chuck started thinking. "Unless, Chaos Control in your home didn't move you to a whole different city. It brought you three, to a whole different dimension; this dimension!"

The Powerpuff Girls gasped.

"We're not from this world!?" They exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out  
...For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!_**

* * *

 _EPISODE 3:_  
The Chaos Emeralds

At at construction site for a new building, they were working on moving dirt around to make more space for the building, and other possible add ons. The crane dug deep into the dirt, and once it lifted, something shiny fell out of the dirt. It fell right into the dirt, pretty much out in the open. It was green, and diamond shaped. Just like Tails explained. It was none other than a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

A Private Jet was flying overseas, in the middle of the night it seemed. Who was in it, was actually the President, along with a handful of agents.

"Then, where are they?" The President asked.

"It seems that the hedgehog, the alien girl, and their friends are staying with a family in Station Square." The President's Advisor reported. "Our agents also have traced Eggman to an island somewhere in the Southern Sea."

"Well, get going! I want them captured!"

"With all due to respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we observe their behavior."

"Grr, that's all well and good, but you'd better pay special attention to that dangerous Dr. Eggman character."

"We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President. We'll be sure to report back any suspicious activity."

A boat pulled up at the island that Eggman's base is resting on. A man in a black jumpsuit held up a light, making a signal to the team from miles away.

"Any word on the animals and the, uh, aliens?" Mr. President said.

"We have out operatives watching them too, sir." The advisor said. "And we're dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it."

* * *

It's now the next day at Station Square, and it was time for school. Chris goes to Station Square Elementary, and class was just about to start. The students in Chris's classroom were chatting among each other. Chris is seated next to two of his friends, named Danny and a girl Frances.

"I bet you that that little hedgehog thing is so fast that they're never gonna get him!" Danny said.

"I betcha right." Frances said. "Don't also forget that alien girl from the other night. She looks like a Kindergartener, but she move like that little hedgehog, huh Chris?"

"Huh?" Chris started paying attention to them.

"Children, may I have your attention." The School Principal then walked into the classroom with another person. "I'd like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Ms. Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore, she will not be with you for the remainder of the semester." The kids were all whispering at each other, shocked that their teacher had to take leave. "Please say hello to your new substitute teacher, Mr. Stewart."

"Hello Children." The teacher greeted.

"Hello Mr. Stewart." The whole class greeted. The teacher, Mr. Stewart, then glanced on over to Chris, and stared at him. He just stared down at the book he was reading again.

"He looks nice, doesn't he, Chris?" Frances said.

* * *

Later it became lunch time for everyone, and all the students were just dismissed to the lunch room. With lunch planned, they made their way to the cafeteria. Chris was waiting on Danny, though.

"Danny, c'mon, hurry up!" Chris called.

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" Danny replied. Chris then sighs.

"Christopher Thorndyke?" Mr. Stewart then walked up to Chris, getting his attention. "The Principal told me your name, and well, I wondering if you were the same Christopher Thorndyke whose father is the CEO of the Starship Software company, Nelson Thorndyke, and whose mother is the famous film actress, Lindsay Fair."

"Yeah, that's me." Chris replied.

"Well, I must say, Christopher, it's a privilege to meet the son of such distinguished parents.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you to say."

Truth be told, this is the reason why Chris's parents aren't at home that much. They're all busy, and have no time to visit back at home. It's sad for Chris really, since he rarely sees his parents.

"Good meeting you, Christopher." Mr. Stewart then held out his hand.

"Good to meet you too." Chris said, shaking the hand.

"By the way, this might sound strange, but do you have a favorite animal?"

"Uh...well...uh..." Chris then thought of Sonic in his head when he was wondering what his favorite animal was. "Hedgehogs, I guess."

"Ah..."

"Is that weird?"

"No, not at all!" Chris smiled a bit.

"Hey Chris!" Danny then ran out of the classroom. "Sorry. Let's go!"

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Stewart. See ya!" Chris and Danny then took off to go to lunch, while Mr. Stewart watched them leave.

* * *

Back at the construction site:

They continued to work on flattening the land for the new building. The crane was going to dig for more dirt, however, it made contact with the Chaos Emerald that was on the ground. The crane immediately stopped in its tracks, and the green color of the emerald started to spread onto the crane, frightening the workers. The monitors in the crane was going haywire, and the worker had no control of the thing.

"Hey, what's happening!?" The worker exclaimed. Suddenly, the crane was moving on its own. "Hey! Somebody help me! I'm losing control of this crazy thing! Ahh!" Not only was the crane able to move on its own, it was also violent, as it smashed a dump truck with the claw alone. It then rode over a stack of unstable logs, but was able to get past it without any problems. "Look out!" The crane was about to run over some of the workers, and in reaction, they ran away from the rampaging construction machine. It then drove over to a pile of dirt, and dug the claw right in, shaking off the worker in it.

"Hey, are you alright?" The workers came to check on the worker that was in the rampaging crane.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, that thing had a mind of its own."

The crane was moving for a bit, clearly showing its claw was stuck in the dirt, before stopping completely. The Chaos Emerald that caused it to be completely berserk was still in the ground, right where it was.

* * *

Chris and Danny were talking to each other in the school's cafeteria. The cafeteria was pretty comfortable. It has comfy booth seats, and a big TV for everyone to watch.

"So Chris, what did Mr. Stewart wanted to talk to you about?" Danny asked.

"He asked me what my favorite animal was." Chris replied.

"That's a bit odd."

The TV was on the news channel. A bit odd for an Elementary School, wouldn't you say? The news anchor, Scarlet, was just reporting on what happened a while ago.

[An unusual gemstone was discovered today at the department store, construction site.]

* * *

The Thorndyke Mansion TV also has it on. Though, the only ones in the Family room was Cream and Cheese, who was reading a book, and Bubbles, who was playing with her Octi. It's amazing how she managed to carry it to this world. Though, Cream and Cheese were falling asleep from being a bit bored of the news channel.

[Eye witnesses at the site report that the construction machinery seemed to malfunction whenever it came into close contact with this mysterious gem. The stone does seem to be radiating an invisible highly charged energy.]

"Isn't there something else on?" Bubbles spoke up. "I don't really wanna watch boring news."

[Now, some of you at home maybe experiencing some static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power.]

Bubbles then picked up the remote, and about to turn the channel, before something caught her eye.

[This is an artist's rendering.] Scarlet held up a colored drawing of the Chaos Emerald at the scene, and that stopped Bubbles.

"Wait..." She started remembering what that shape reminded her of, and, she remembered, that's a shape of a Chaos Emerald. "Ahhh! That's a Chaos Emerald!" She woke up Cream and Cheese. They were confused to what she was so jumpy about, but then they saw the spot on drawing of a Chaos Emerald too.

"We got to tell Sonic and the others!" Cream exclaimed. Bubbles picked up her toy before they left.

"Sonic! Blossom!" She called out, as they left the room.

* * *

Outside, Sonic was lounging around, on a tree branch, waking up from a nap. When he opened his eyes, he saw Blossom right in front of him, dumbfounded.

"Geez, if you needed a nap, you could have just slept on the couch." Blossom said.

"Nah. This feels more comfortable." Sonic said, stretching.

"Sonic! Blossom! You won't believe it!" Cream exclaimed, as they were running up towards them.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"What's the matter, girls?" Blossom said. She helped Sonic get down from the tree.

"They found one! They found one!" Cream repeatedly said.

"What do you mean, Cream?"

"They found a Chaos Emerald!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"They what!?" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

[Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem.] Eggman too was watching the news broadcast, as now he now knows of the location of a Chaos Emerald. [SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site for SSTV News.] Eggman chuckled, and turned off the broadcast.

"Well, what do you know? A Chaos Emerald." He said. "Right under my nose."

"Doctor." Decoe then walked up to him.

"Yes, Decoe?"

"Your cards." Decoe handed Eggman his deck of cards on a silver platter, with one of his robots from his arsenal on each one of them.

"Let's see..." Eggman began to look over his cards. "Which one...So many options...I can't choose." Once again, Eggman puts the deck in the Selection Machine again, and pulls a lever. All three wheels on the screen picked a robot that's shaped like a jet, yet it also looks like a bird. Number E-11. "Beacon. Ah ha ha!"

The launch bay was ready, and Beacon took off into the skies, with Dr. Eggman following closely behind. Inadvertently, they also got the attention of the spy that was on the island, hiding out in the forest part of the place.

"Enemy aircraft, spotted." He reported.

"Roger!" The receiving end answered.

"Once I get my hands on that Chaos Emerald, I will create a more powerful robot." Eggman said. "Getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog will be a breeze. And those little girls. I will destroy them as well. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, The Tornado 2 is getting ready to launch. Tails was piloting, Amy was in the back, and Bubbles was on the wing of the Tornado 2.

"Be careful. Don't get hurt, Tails!" Cream said.

"Don't worry, Cream, we'll be okay." Tails said.

"I hope Sonic, Blossom and Buttercup know where they're going." Amy asked. "If they get lost, we won't know where to look for them."

"Don't worry about Sonic. If anybody can find the Chaos Emerald, it'll be him."

"I hope so." Bubbles said. "Then again, we are good at Easter Egg hunting back in our world."

"Good luck, and be sure to keep an eye out for Sonic and the girls." Chuck said. "I certainly hope they can find that emerald."

* * *

Sonic, Blossom, and Buttercup were already speeding their way through the city.

"That place is around here somewhere." Sonic said.

"I bet we can see it easier if we get a bird's eye view." Blossom said.

Sonic was able to jump pretty high, because of his speed and momentum, while the two Powerpuff Girls were able to fly up towards where Sonic's going. They got onto the top of a rooftop.

"I guess we'll chill out up here, and wait for Tails, Amy and Bubbles." Sonic said.

"What!? That's your plan!?" Buttercup exclaimed. "That Emerald's gonna make something else go haywire by the time we get there at this rate, and you just want to relax? What if it's a drill, or a car, or...a ninja in a robotic body?"

"Tails did said that we need to get used to Sonic." Blossom said. "And by that, I mean, REALLY used to Sonic."

* * *

Eggman and Beacon continued to cross the ocean to get to Station Square to get the Chaos Emerald. Eggman suddenly sees on his radar that hazards was coming his way.

"Hm? Well, I do believe someone is following me." He then sees behind him missiles that were aiming for him. "Ehehehehe. This could be fun. What do you say, Beacon? Let's sink the finks." Beacon then got the attention of the missiles, and performed evasive maneuvers. It performed a somersault, and directed the missiles towards the water, which effectively defused them. "How do you like them apples? You foolish fly boys thought you could pull one over the good doctor, didn't you? Well, I guess the bad doctor proved you wrong."

* * *

Eggman and Beacon then flew right towards the city.

Back in school, class was still in session. Mr. Stewart wrote a lesson on math it would seem on the chalkboard.

"Questions, anyone?" He asked. No one raised their hands. "Okay, now you try it."

Chris was about to practice on the lesson he was given, but he then saw the Tornado 2 off in the distance.

"What are you looking at, Chris?" Frances asked, as Mr. Stewart peaked at him.

"Uh, um, excuse me, Mr. Stewart, I'll be right back, I have to do something first." Without an answer from the teacher, Chris then left the classroom, in a hurry.

"Chris." Danny called out, as Chris left through the door.

"Keep working class. I need to step away for a moment. Study quietly on your own." Mr. Stewart said, leaving also. Danny and Frances looked at each other, confused to what was happening.

* * *

Chris was racing to get to the construction site, by skates. He wasn't really catching up to the Tornado 2, though.

"I just gotta find that emerald." Chris said. "Just got to." He then took a turn into a one way street, and a green car stopped abruptly. It then backed up, and proceeded to go down the street Chris was taking. Mr. Stewart was inside the car, spying on Chris.

* * *

Back to Sonic and the girls, they spotted the Tornado 2 close to them.

"Finally. It's about time." Buttercup said, getting up, impatient. "You'd think they'd fly that thing a little faster."

"Hey guys!" Amy called out to the three. "The emerald is over there!" She pointed to the direction of the construction site.

"Chaos Emerald, here we come!" Sonic exclaimed, as the three jumped down the building, and started running towards the direction of the construction site.

* * *

At the site, there was news crews there, thirsty for more information, interested in the Chaos Emerald. The news crew were there, taking a break, until something else happens. Police are keeping the area under close watch to make sure no one will get close to the emerald.

"Wow, pretty freaky, huh?" One of the crew members said.

"Yeah, first that weird Hedgehog comes out of nowhere, then a flying, bug eyed kindergartener, now there's this magnetic emerald." The camera man said. He then looked up into the sky. "Hey, wait, what's that up there?"

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"Look, up there!" The Camera man then turned his video recorder on, and hit record, aiming closely towards where he's looking.

"What's that?" Scarlet said. The camera man got a closer look at what was coming. It looked like an egg shaped hovercraft was hovering towards them, with a jet that looks like a bird.

"Hey, it looks like that Dr. Eggman guy!" The other people were questioning to why Dr. Eggman would be coming their way.

Eggman and Beacon were closing in on the Construction site, as Sonic and the two other girls were racing to get there. They got up on top of a roof to see crowds running away, screaming.

"What's going on here?" Sonic said. They then looked to the right of them, and they saw the villain coming their way.

"Oh great. It's Eggman." Blossom said.

"So, Dr. Egghead thinks he can nab that emerald before me. Let's get going!" Sonic started taking off, quickly.

"He didn't tell us he was gonna take off like that." Buttercup said, agitated. "He's more impatient than me!"

"Let's just try to follow him." Blossom sighed. The two then took off, running as well.

* * *

Eggman was getting close to the Construction site, ready to get the Chaos Emerald. "Heh. We're closing in." He said. However, he looked to his left, and saw his enemies come his way. The wretched blue hedgehog, Sonic, as well as the two Powerpuff Girls. "It's that blasted Hedgehog, and those Powerpuff Girls!" He then faced Beacon. "Change of plans, we'll come back for our treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of that meddling Sonic, as well as those brats."

Beacon then took off at high speeds, going to the three. Sonic and the two girls leapt off a roof to get to the construction site, however, Blossom noticed that Beacon was flying towards them.

"AH! LOOK OUT!" She yelled. It was too late though. Beacon rammed through them, and they were sent hurtling into the sky. Eggman laughs, as he watches Beacon do its job. The three were a bit disoriented from the blow, allowing Beacon to get another hit on them. Fortunately, this time, Blossom and Buttercup were able to stabilize themselves in the air, and float. As for Sonic, he was continuously being juggled by Beacon.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Buttercup exclaimed. The Tornado 2 then was flying towards them.

"Quick, Amy!" Tails exclaimed.

"Look! Sonic! The ring!" Amy held a ring up high, so Sonic could see it. "Look! I'll throw it to you! Catch!" She threw the ring towards Sonic, who tried to catch it, however, he missed by a long shot actually, and it fell down to the ground.

"We're too far away!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Here, give me a ring! I'll get it to Sonic in a jiffy!"

Amy then got out another golden ring, and gave it to Bubbles. She then flew where Blossom and Buttercup was.

"Now that our little heroes are distracted, I think I'll return to our original plan." Eggman said. He then drove his Egg Mobile towards the construction site, and landed. A big tarp was covering where the Chaos Emerald was hidden. He took it off, but sees a problem. "Oh my...Those idiots didn't even bother to show where that blasted emerald is!" He started digging to try to find the Green Chaos Emerald. "Rgh, it'll take a while just to find that emerald. But, on the bright side, Sonic and his meddling friends probably won't make it here in time to even get the chance of getting that emerald, what with my-"

"Hey! I found it!"

"Huh? What!?" Eggman then looks to see who that voice was. Chris was actually there, and he just dug up the green Chaos Emerald.

"I can't believe it. I found the Chaos Emerald." Chris said. Eggman then walked up behind him. He then tapped on Chris's head, making him distracted. Eggman then swiftly smacked the hand holding the emerald, and caught it with his other hand. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Sorry, not anymore. Besides my dear boy, you hardly know what to do with such thing." Eggman then climbed back into his mobile.

"But it's mine!" Chris then started grabbing onto Eggman, trying to get the Chaos Emerald back. Unfortunately, he got pushed off. However, Chris was hanging onto the bottom spike of the Egg Mobile, taking off into the sky with Eggman.

Sonic, meanwhile, was still being continuously juggled by Beacon. Blossom and Buttercup tried punching the robot, but like Missile Wrist, it was made of hard breaking armor too.

"We're getting nowhere with this thing." Blossom said.

"Any other ideas?" Buttercup said.

"Girls!" Bubbles then came flying towards them, with a ring. "We need to give this to Sonic."

"Okay." Blossom then grabbed the ring. "But first we need to find a way to get close to Sonic, without that thing juggling us too!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Buttercup said.

"Well..." Just as Blossom started thinking, the ring she was carrying started shining brightly.

"Huh? Blossom! The ring!" Blossom quickly took notice of the ring, reacting to her somehow.

"What's it doing?" Bubbles asked. A surge of power started to flow through the girl. Just like with Sonic, it was also powering Blossom up too.

 _(This again...It feels like I just want to run off to the heavens; run off to my heart's content...)_ Blossom thought, as she was drawing in the amazing power of the ring. She just couldn't keep all this power inside of her anymore, she had to release it. Soon after, Blossom rocketed off at high speeds, towards Beacon. With the intense amount of energy she has conjured, she was surprisingly able to break through Beacon, easily. Bubbles and Buttercup caught Sonic, as soon as Blossom destroyed the robot.

"Wow. That's impressive." Sonic smirked. "She was able to use the power of a ring like I can, too."

"How come though?" Buttercup asked. "Aren't those rings, like, exclusive to you, or something?"

Blossom then landed on the ground, after destroying Beacon.

 _(Wow...That energy was incredible! I wonder why I was able to use it just now?)_ Blossom thought to herself, looking at the ring. The other three made it back onto the ground. Suddenly, they heard a cry of help.

"AH! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" They looked above them, and saw Chris hanging onto dear life on the Egg Mobile, high in the sky.

"Wha!? Chris!" Blossom exclaimed. "Hang on! We're coming!" She then jumped up into the air, ready to fly, however, she immediately dropped to the ground. "Or...not...Oh, come on! Don't tell me I can't fly again!"

"Hey, I can't fly either!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Me too!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Of all the times!"

Chris called for help again.

"Quick! We need to get to Chris!" Blossom exclaimed. Sonic and the girls then took off running again. Surprisingly, they're running pretty fast, considering they aren't able to fly again.

"That's weird. We can't fly, but we can still run pretty fast." Bubbles said.

"We can't think about that right now. Chris needs our help."

The Tornado 2 was also following them.

"We're coming, Chris!" Amy called out.

"Chris! Hold on!" Tails exclaimed.

Eggman is admiring his prize for today. The Green Chaos Emerald was roughly the size of his hand. He laughs, knowing he's got a Chaos Emerald. Chris then starts to climb his way onto the Egg Mobile. He was determined to get back the Chaos Emerald. He managed to climb onto the wing, and now he was going to climb into the hull, however, hid himself from Eggman's view. However, Eggman still knew that Chris was there. He turned his controls to try to shake Chris off his wing, chuckling as he does so. He finally jerked to the side one last time, and that made Chris let go of the wing. But after doing so, he managed to grab onto Eggman's mustache, dangling in the air by only that.

"I won't let go! Give me back that emerald!" Chris yelled.

"You grubby, little beast! Let go of my mustache!" Eggman yelled, in pain. Finally though, he managed to get Chris off his mustache, and off his Egg Mobile, sending him hurtling down to the ground. "That catabolic brat surely was a handful." Eggman said, pleased with himself. But, he started to realize, he was empty handed. "GAH! MY EMERALD!"

Chris, in fact, nabbed the Chaos Emerald last second before getting shoved off. However, he was still going to be pancakes on the paving if no one is able to help him in time. Mr. Stewart, who was trying to keep track of Chris, sees him falling from the sky. With a press of a button, the sky roof of the car opened up, and the backseats inflated to soften Chris's fall.

"I'll save him." Mr. Stewart said, as he stepped on the gas to get to Chris. However, Sonic and the girls came zooming right past Mr. Stewart, and they managed to get to Chris in time before he hit the ground. The four then ran off in the distance, with Chris safe with them. Mr. Stewart sighs, knowing that Chris is safe, and knowing a bit more of Sonic's and the Powerpuff Girl's allegiance. "Well, it's good to know there's at least someone looking out for the kid. Speaking of kids, I better get back to my class." Mr. Stewart then drove off to get back to the Elementary School.

* * *

At the Thorndyke Mansion, on the second floor of the garage, Chris showed everyone that he's got the first Chaos Emerald.

"Now that we have one, we just need six more." Cream said.

"That's right, Cream." Amy said.

"I'm not certain that we should keep it around here, though." Chuck said. "It may have an affect on my equipment."

"No problem." Tails said. "If anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix them."

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Okay, Grandpa." Some of them were looking at Tails awkwardly when he said that. Chris then walked on over to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Um, Sonic, girls..." Chris started. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Buttercup said.

"Um, well, for losing-"

"You got it back, didn't ya?" Sonic said.

"In the end, what matters is that you're safe, and you got the Chaos Emerald." Blossom said. "I think you did a great job today."

"Yeah." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

"I-I did?" Chris asked.

"You sure did, Chris." Chuck said. "Just be a little more careful the next time."

"Yeah. That'd really help us, you know?" Buttercup said, giggling.

"Uh, yeah. I'll try." Chris said. Everyone then started chuckling.

* * *

Later, Blossom was looking out towards the meadow.

"Hey, Blossom, what's wrong?" Buttercup and Bubbles walked up to her.

"Oh, it's just, this whole Chaos Control thing."

"What about it?"

"I still can't wrap my head around being transported to a different dimension...This place looks like it's our home, but it's not."

"Maybe."

"Aren't you girls home sick or something?"

"No. Why, are you?"

"Well, of course. Why aren't you?"

"Well, Chris and Sonic said that we'll be finding the Chaos Emeralds soon enough." Bubbles said. "We'll be home in no time."

"I just hope we can find all 7 here. Otherwise, we may never get home."

"When have you become such a downer?" Buttercup said. "Come on! As long as we're here, we're doing what we do best, and that's kicking some butt, and saving the city from evil!"

"Yeah, but our powers have been a little funky lately. I mean, we can't fly all the time for some reason, but we can still run pretty fast. Like super sonic fast."

"Maybe Mojo splashed us with Antidote X the last second before coming here? I dunno. I really don't want to think about it. Let's just enjoy this place while we're here, and collect the Chaos Emeralds while we're at it so we can go back home. Come on. Nobody wants to see a negative Powerpuff Girl."

Blossom then smiled, and then got up from the ground.

"Okay, okay. If nobody want's to see me negative, that's okay. I'll try to be a bit more positive now."

"Not a bit, a lot more!"

"Now, come on! I'm sure they got dinner waiting for us!" Bubbles said. The girls then took off to get back indoors, so they'll get their energy up for tomorrow. Blossom still had the thought of the whole Chaos Control epidemic in her mind, however, she decided to worry about that later, as she started focusing on enjoying the place here, and more importantly, helping Sonic and friends save the day, once again.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Episode 4

**_I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, the Sonic Franchise, or any songs what so ever_**

It was night time in Station Square. There's still some lights here and there, but not that much. In an unnamed street however, Knuckles was already feeling home sick. He was sitting on top of a bucket when a newspaper flew by, and caught onto his leg. He looked at it, and saw a monotone picture of Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls fighting against Eggman, with the title of:

Blue Hedgehog and Bug eyed freaks stops mysterious scientist, Dr. Eggman

Knuckles sighs, frustrated, and lets the newspaper fly off in the distance. He remembers back on his home, he was entrusted with a very important job. On a floating island, known as Angel Island, there was ruins on top of it. These open ruins hold what is most important of all to Knuckles...

The Master Emerald.

From looking at it, it has the appearance of a Green Chaos Emerald, albeit, it has more ridges on the top, and its size was extremely bigger than a regular Chaos Emerald. All Knuckles can think about is guarding that important emerald, as its told to hold unmeasurable amounts of energy than a Chaos Emerald. It's also what keeps his island, Angel Island, afloat above the planet.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps walk up to him. Knuckles was on his guard, and he saw who he was. It was Dr. Eggman.

"What do you want, Eggman?" He asked. A moment later, Eggman grew worry some, and went on his knees.

"Please, Knuckles! I'm begging you!" Eggman exclaimed, begging for Knuckle's help apparently. Knuckles wonders and gasps as Eggman grabs onto the echidna's hands. "If we don't do something fast, Sonic could make us prisoners on this planet forever! If we could gather all the Seven Chaos Emeralds, there's a fighting chance that we can somehow return to where we came from! Sonic knew he could use the Chaos Emeralds to warp himself to time and space. That's the reason why he attacked my base! He found out I collected all the Chaos Emeralds to keep them out of his grasp! You know how reckless Sonic is! I was afraid of what he might do if he got a hold of the emeralds, so I set up defenses, but there was no stopping Sonic! He was determined to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt! Finally, Sonic invaded my heavily guarded base, and to my horror, he finally achieved his goal! Sonic destroyed the base, and sent us all here, just for the fun of it!"

"Sonic...He's crazy!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I've changed my ways, and want to live in peace, but Sonic won't let me!" Eggman then blows into his nose with a handkerchief, and sniffs for a bit. Knuckles smiled a bit, thinking that Eggman's turned over a new leaf. Secretly, Eggman smirked evilly, then went back to looking like he's sobbing. "What can I do!? He won't even give me a chance to fix things! I want to get us back but when I found with the Chaos Emeralds, do you know what happened? Sonic snatched it from me, and said he's going to stay here for as long as he pleases!"

"That selfish hog!"

"And worst of all! He even found out about the Powerpuff Girl's dimension, and got them here, just so they can have fun, when really, he just wants more weapons to use against me!"

"He's using them!"

"Indeed he is! Sonic thinks this world is more fun than that of ours, so he won't let the Chaos Emeralds go, and let ANYONE go home! Even the Powerpuff Girls! In reality, not only he's using them, he's also keeping them captive!" Knuckles was getting more and more angry, clenching his fists. "You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy?"

"Sonic isn't my buddy!" Knuckles yelled. "I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that Emerald, or I'm going to take it from him, and release those poor Powerpuff Girls from his hands!"

"Be careful! Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back!"

"So then, a battle to the bitter end!"

"Thank you..." Eggman then turns over to blow his nose more, and then, he smirked, evilly.

 _(My chronic Sonic problems are over!)_

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,  
Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 4:_  
Duel at the top

Another day at the Thorndyke Mansion. Above the garage, in Professor Thorndyke's lab, Chris and Tails was admiring the Green Chaos Emerald. Blossom was also there, though she was on the beanbags reading.

"A Chaos Emerald. Does anybody know where they came from, or how they work?" Chris asked.

"Nobody knows much, except that they're real powerful." Tails replied.

"I hope my analysis reveals something about its makeup." Chuck said. He then noticed what Blossom was reading. "Uh, Blossom, aren't those books from the study?"

"Yeah." She replied. "A big smart brain like mine has to keep getting taught. If I'm not allowed to go to your school, then how else am I supposed to learn?"

"Can you even read those books?" Chris said. "I tried reading them, but I understood nothing."

"I can understand it just fine. After all, I am the smartest person in my city."

Suddenly, there was knocking at the hatch, covering the doorway to the lab.

"I know you're in there." Someone said below the door. "You haven't let me clean your room in so long, I'm issuing dirt alert."

"Oh no! It's Ella! Quick! Hide!" Chris exclaimed.

"But there's nowhere to hide!" Tails exclaimed. Ella was about to open the hatch.

"Uh, q-quick, Tails! Act like a toy!" Blossom exclaimed. Tails then got onto the bean bag chair, and went perfectly still, acting like a doll...A giant one. Blossom just went with the routine of, act like a little girl. Chris quickly went to Blossom, and took the bow off her head, as Ella walks in. "Hey! Gimme back my-"

"I'd thought I find you up here, Christopher." Ella said. She was the Thorndyke's housekeeper, and entrusted to also take care of Chris.

"Oh, hello Ella." Chris said, hiding the Bow behind his back, while Blossom started acting natural, with reading her books.

"Oh, do you have guests?"

"Uh yeah. Ella, this is a new student at my school, named Blossom."

"Hi!" Blossom said, acting sweet and innocent.

"I'm just tutoring Blossom on some history lessons."

"I don't need- Uh, I mean, yeah! Yeah! Gosh darn, social studies is hard work." Ella then took a peak at the book she was reading.

"With a French Revolution history book?"

"Whoops! I guess I grabbed the wrong book!" Chris exclaimed. Ella then took notice of Tails, who's still acting still.

"Ah! Is this your toy? He looks so precious!"

"Oh, uh, thank you! My dad bought it for me on my birthday. I turned 5 this year!" Blossom said.

"Good for you, dearie." When Ella took a stronger look on Blossom, she grew suspicious. "Hmm, for some reason, you remind me of that alien girl on the news a few nights ago."

Everyone got nervous.

"Uhh..." Blossom stuttered. Then she quickly thought of something. She then started to cry and sob. "Waaaaah! Why Does the Mean Lady think I'm an alien!?"

"Oh no no no no, dear! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ella exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry." Chris said. "She gets mistaken for the alien girl a lot at school."

"Oh, you poor thing. Here." Ella then handed Tails to Blossom. "There, feel better dearie?" She sniffed and nodded. "Good. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blossom said.

"Uh, well, I think it's time that she went home right now." Chris said, as he was leaving with Blossom, and the books she had.

"I'll go drive him." Chuck said, as he also left in a hurry. Ella blinked in confusion to why they were acting strange all of a sudden.

* * *

"Wow Blossom! That was great acting you did back there!" Chris complemented as they were quickly moving in the backyard.

"Yup! All in the mind of a Powerpuff Girl!" Blossom said. "Now can I have my bow back?"

Sonic was up on the balcony, napping, when he was wakened by their talking.

"Can't I nap in peace?" Sonic said, annoyed.

They didn't look to where they were going, and they all ran into the mansion's butler, Mr. Tanaka.

"Master Chris. May I ask to what is it that you're doing?" He asked.

"Uh, we were playing capture the stuffed animal." Chris said.

"It's super fun!" Blossom exclaimed, going back to the little girl act. "Do you wanna play?" Mr. Tanaka gave her an expressionless stare he does all the time. "Uh ha ha ha, ha..." Chris and Blossom all laughed awkwardly, then went around Mr. Tanaka, with Tails still acting like a doll. "Bye."

"I think I'll-" Chuck started.

"Sir." Mr. Tanaka stopped him. "While I commend your desire to stay fit, I would stick to adult sports like bowling."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll play Ring Around the Rosy if I-" Mr. Tanaka then gave Professor Thorndyke an intimidating stare.

"Perhaps you should slow down. Rest is important, and I believe it is time for your nap." He then was pushing the professor back to the mansion while they were arguing. The three were looking at this awkwardly.

Amy then accidentally ran into them from behind, and they all fell, thankfully after Mr. Tanaka left.

"Huh? Amy! What're you doing out?" Chris said. "You know it's dangerous to wander off by yourself!"

"I just saw a news report!" She exclaimed, getting up. "It looks like they found another Chaos Emerald!"

"Another one?" Blossom said.

* * *

They have the TV on in the family room, watching the report.

[The strange energy spikes, which seems to be coming from the Silver Valley area, have played with machinery and electronics from all over the region.] A news station reported.

"That has to be another Chaos Emerald." Blossom said.

"Silver Valley isn't very far from here." Chris said.

"If there wasn't any problem with my flying, I'd get you guys there no problem. So far, I think I can only fly for a set amount of time before I lose the power to fly. After that, it's all the matter of recharging my energy."

"Okay. Well, other than that, I guess we're settled to go to Silver Valley."

"Yup." Everyone said.

They then left the mansion to go find the Chaos Emerald. Though they did call out to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy called, waking Sonic up. "You heard the news? We're going to Silver Valley. Come along, and we'll have a nice romantic picnic."

"Amy. We're looking for the Chaos Emerald." Tails started.

"Nah, I've been there before." Sonic said. Amy gasped.

"You mean without me!?" She exclaimed. "Oh, so you went out there on one of your runs."

"Yep. You guessed it."

"Fine, Sonic! Come on! We can have more fun without him."

"How can we get over there without a car? My grandpa's resting, and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive us." Chris said.

"If I drive, I'm going to get spotted." Tails said.

"What can we do?"

"Well, we can take a train. How's that?" Blossom said.

* * *

Later, they were on a train, headed for Silver Valley. Inside the train, however, everyone was staring at the group. Tails and Amy were acting like Blossom's toys, and Blossom once again has her Bow off, to not seem noticeable to anyone. Though it's not helping much that everyone is staring.

"Those stuffed animals are really cute." One person said.

"I know, and that boy has the most adorable looking sister." Another said.

"Uh...They're all staring..." Chris whispered uncomfortably.

"It's alright Chris. We'll be there soon." Tails whispered.

"Don't talk Tails." Blossom whispered. "They'll hear you."

"Hey Blossom." Amy whispered. "I need to blink, what do I do?"

Suddenly, a little girl started to grab and pull on Amy's ear.

"Hey mom, can I have one of these?" She said. "Wake up, mommy! Look it!" She continued to talk, trying to wake her mom up, while Amy was getting more and more agitated. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and kicked the girl out of her seat and at the door. Obviously, she started crying loudly.

 _(Ah...Now if only I could blink, everything would be perfect... Amy thought in her head.)_

The Train continued towards its destination.

* * *

Back at home, Sonic was done taking his nap, and Buttercup and Bubbles walked over to him.

"Hey Sonic, where'd Blossom and the others go?" Buttercup asked.

"I think something about Silver Valley, or something." He said.

"Why would they go there without us?" Bubbles said.

"They did seem like they were in a hurry." He then sees something flying in the sky. It was little, and it has horns, like a devil would, and was flying via a jetpack. It also has a shoulder bag, with something in it. It then was landing towards them.

"What the heck is that thing?" Buttercup said, as it lands.

"Aww! It looks so cute!" Bubbles exclaimed. It then reached in the bag, and pulls out a miniature TV set, which he put down for everyone to see. "Aw, he even has a little TV for us."

"Message for you!" The thing said. He turned on the TV. "Here ya go!"

[Sonic, I'm sick of all your selfish acts! I'm challenging you to a showdown!] Knuckles was actually on the TV set. Sonic looked annoyed that Knuckles is even bothering to challenge him. [Meet me in Silver Valley in 1 hour. Don't be late.]

"A showdown?" Bubbles said.

[This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire.] Eggman's voice said on the TV.

"Eggman?" Buttercup said.

[The Eggman Empire is not responsible for its content. Except this part.] The TV then sparked electricity, and everybody was caught off guard. The TV then suddenly blew up, and the messager flew off into the sky, laughing deviously, as if it's a prank he just did.

After the smoke cleared up, Sonic, Buttercup, and Bubbles were wide eyed, and burnt and charred, and they coughed out smoke from the explosion.

"Grr, Knuckles is going to pay for that!" Sonic said.

* * *

Silver Valley is covered with greens, as well as having a huge lake, and waterfalls. The cliffs were pretty high as well, making it a pretty scenic tourist place. The four were having a picnic there, as there seems to be no Chaos Emeralds there.

"This Picnic was a super great idea, Amy!" Tails complemented, with them all on a blanket, eating what Amy packed. Where they were sitting, they were near the lake.

"I think this trip is definitely worth it, even if there is no Emerald." Chris said.

"Speaking of, shouldn't there be a lot of people here if there was a Chaos Emerald?" Blossom pointed out. "I mean, with that huge electric spike it can give, there has to be people trying to see it."

"Maybe something else caused the energy spikes." Tails said.

"I guess it musta been a mistake." Chris said.

"You know what I think?" Blossom started. "I think Sonic didn't want to come here, because he knew that there were no Chaos Emeralds here. But sheesh, he didn't have to tell us so indirectly."

"But that still doesn't change the facts that he didn't want to go out on a picnic with me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Don't you mean, us?"

"Sorry. Amy can get a little aggressive when she gets turned down by Sonic." Tails said.

"What was that?" Amy said, staring at him.

"Uhh...N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"I do feel a bit bad though." Blossom said. "I didn't ask Buttercup or Bubbles if they wanted to come along. I guess we were in such a hurry to get to that Chaos Emerald first, I forgot about them."

"They'll understand, right?" Chris said.

"Oh no. You have no idea how mad Buttercup or Bubbles can get. Sorta like Knuckles or Amy."

"Oh! I don't get THAT mad." Amy said. Blossom then saw something strange in the water.

"What's the matter, Blossom?" Chris asked.

"What's with that bubbling?" Blossom pointed towards the bubbles in the lake.

"I dunno. Perhaps there could be a geyser around here."

"Hmm...I don't think I told you guys all of my powers yet."

"You still have more powers?" Tails asked.

"Yep. I can see through things with X-Ray vision."

"You have X-Ray vision?" Amy asked. "Wow, that's pretty neat."

Blossom then started to see down in the water, investigating what could be down there. Her Danger Sense is reacting here, so something must be coming up. She then finally sees what's down in the lake.

"Run!" Blossom then started to fly up, as something huge came out of the lake. Everyone got frightened at what was coming out. It was another giant robot, with digging claws for hands and feet, and a big glass encasing center. It then suddenly dug into the dirt, and scooped up Chris, Tails and Amy. The glass then opened up, and the three were thrown into it, and the glass closed, trapping them in it. Eggman then floated down with his Egg Mobile.

"Eggman?" Chris said.

"There was four of you here, just now. Where's that blasted girl?" Eggman said.

"Over here, Egghead!" Blossom then descended behind Eggman, to be eye level with the evil doctor. He then turned around to face her. "I saw your robot coming from above the water."

"Yeah she did!" Amy said. "She's got X-Ray vision!"

"A minor miscalculation, I believe." Eggman said.

"So, it was you all along, huh?" Blossom said. "You tricked them into sending out a news broadcast story."

"Uh-uh-uh." Eggman said, moving his finger, signifying that's not completely true. "I merely generated artificial spikes, just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds. It's not my fault that those news dogs barked up the wrong tree."

"Yeah, well the cat was swift enough to avoid your trap."

"Not for long."

"Looks like we're stuck here until Blossom can get us out of here." Tails said.

"Not for long!" Amy exclaimed, taking out her trusty hammer she keeps everywhere she goes. She named it her Piko Piko Hammer, and it has yellow on both ends of the hammer, as well as on the handle, and in the middle of the head is red. It looks like it's a toy hammer, but it isn't. She can easily give someone a concussion if she needed to with that. She kept bashing it on the glass interior, however, it didn't do anything.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't leave!" Eggman said. "I need you here, just in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails."

"Sonic isn't here, you know?" Blossom said. Eggman laughs once again.

"He'll be here any second now." He then peers towards the top of a nearby cliff, and Knuckles was waiting on top of it.

"Knuckles?"

 _(Where is he? He should be here by now.)_ Knuckles thought. Out of nowhere, Sonic sped up to him, looking like a blue blur for a second, smirking.

"Hey, Knuckles." Sonic said, in a mocking tone.

"You're late, slow poke."

"Yeah, well, I stopped to enjoy the scenery." Sonic pulled up a flower to his nose, and sniffed it. "This world isn't all that bad. You'd like it too if you weren't such a party pooper."

"Enough talk. Let's fight."

"Relax, would ya? We have all afternoon to duke it out, buddy boy."

"I'm not your buddy, and don't forget it, smart aleck! Now put em up! I didn't come all this way to sniff flowers!"

"That's your loss. You don't know what you're missing. But if you're in such a hurry to get a clobbering, that's-"

"SHUT UP! Let's end this now!"

"Ooh. I gotta say, I like that edge you showed off there."

"Give me the Emerald you stole here, now!"

"Hmm? Your brain run as slow as your running." The two stared each other down, as Sonic threw the flower he was holding, up high. Then Knuckles dashes forward, and tried punching Sonic, but he simply jumped out of the way. He kept on dashing and jabbing, but Sonic kept backing up. Up on a higher rock, Sonic looked down on Knuckles, and frowned, unimpressed. Knuckles once again dashed forward, attempting to hit Sonic, but once again, Sonic jumped high, and attempted to kick Knuckles, but he dodged that one.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Why are they fighting!?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Everything is going according to plan." Eggman said.

"I gotta stop them!" Blossom then tried flying as fast as she can towards the two fighting animals, but Eggman's robot, E-47 Pumpty, put its claw right in front of her path.

"Not so fast! You have to either get past Pumpty, or sit tight like a good girl."

"I am a good girl! And I won't let your robot stop me from reaching my friends!"

"Blossom! Aren't you forgetting someone!?" Amy shouted. "Like your friends trapped in the dome of a robot!?"

"Oh...Uh, right, okay. First I'll free my friends, then I'll stop Sonic and Knuckles."

"Get her, Pumpty!" Eggman exclaimed. E-47 kept swinging its claws at Blossom, trying to hit her, while she flies around the robot.

"Grr. The one time I wish for a portable Powerpuff Hotline to get the other girls here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles continues fighting. They hop on rocks in the river, attempting to get each other. Sonic hops off one, and heads into bushes, while Knuckles follows closely behind him. A moment later, they were climbing up on a cliff, with Knuckles trying to get Sonic. Sonic however, wasn't actually climbing, he was running. He ran up on the cliffside, not giving Knuckles a break in chasing him, and finally, runs up on the closest tree towards the cliff, until he stops at the very top of it.

"Huh. Not a bad view." Sonic said, looking off into the distance. He then sees Buttercup and Bubbles flying towards him. "Hey, it's about time you girls got here!" Suddenly, Knuckles actually picked up the tree, right from its roots buried deep in the ground, with Sonic still on it, by the way, and threw the tree, making Sonic go flying. He landed on his feet fine, but as for Knuckles, he kept on punching trees, knocking them down, trying to crush Sonic with them. Sonic continue to ran, taunting Knuckles while he's at it. Knuckles got even more angry, and started knocking trees down faster. Like dominoes, the forest trees fell on top of each other. The two Powerpuff Girls was watching closely.

"Oh, those poor trees." Bubbles said.

"Forget those! Look how powerful Knuckles is! He must be powerful if he can knock down trees with just a couple punches like that!"

"Say, what was Blossom and the others doing around here anyway? Or, where are they even?"

"Uh, maybe..." Then, the duo saw a picnic basket near the lake, all set up. "Maybe having a picnic without us!"

"What? Why would they not invite us!?"

"Oh, when I get to Blossom, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for making us miss out on this!"

Knuckles continued bringing trees down, and Sonic leapt on one, performing his signature Spin Dash move, and ramming into Knuckles, but he grabbed right onto Sonic, trying to hold him back. It failed however, as Sonic managed to push Knuckles off a cliff, and the two were struggling on top of each other, while they fell down the cliffside. However, they fell right into the river. Sonic, not one for being an excellent swimmer, thought he was sinking.

"HEY! HELP ME!" Sonic yelled, while trying to keep himself afloat above the water. However, he noticed that the river was shallow, approximately ankle deep. The two Powerpuff Girls looked at him awkwardly.

"Geez, what a crybaby." Buttercup mumbled.

"Uh...It's a good thing I landed in the kiddie pool." Sonic then jumped out of the river, and onto land. "Get ready! You're going down!"

"Let's finish this!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we do something to help?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah! I wanna see who can knock out whom, even if we are supposed to be friends." Buttercup said, enjoying the fight.

* * *

Back to the other group.

"Go Knuckles! Show Sonic that he can't keep us here forever! Our only hope is for you to triumph over that tyrant!" Eggman shouted, as Blossom continued to fight Pumpty. She kept on flying around, looking for some weak point, while dodging its bullets that comes shooting out, and its claws that comes swinging at her.

"If only Buttercup and Bubbles were here." Blossom said. "If we can shatter that glass, it can probably shut this thing down." She attempted to break the glass to free the captives inside, but she just bounced off of it. "Just one Powerpuff Girl isn't enough. I need either Sonic or Knuckles to stop fighting, and come and help me, or for the other girls to get over here." More of the turrets on the robot tried to shoot her down, but she used her laser eyes, and broke those. Suddenly, her flying pattern was getting wobbly. "Huh? Oh no, I'm running out of flight power! I gotta land!"

Quickly, she landed at the nearest patch of land, before she drops in the lake. Suddenly, Pumpty dug its claw into the ground, right behind Blossom, and moved it forward, trying to catch her. "Uh oh!" With speed, she took off running, with the claw chasing her.

"Blossom can't outrun this thing forever." Chris said.

"Why can't Sonic and Knuckles settle their little feud later?" Amy said, agitated. Tails, meanwhile, got a control hatch in the robot opened.

"There." Tails then put the hatch down.

"Great work." Chris said. "How'd you do it?"

"I always have my tools with me. Just in case something ever happens to the Tornado."

"You're really handy!"

"Aw, it was nothing. Now I just have to figure out how this thing is wired." While running, Blossom suddenly tripped on a foot sized pebble, and Pumpty's claw actually caught her.

"We don't have time for this, Tails! Blossom's in trouble!" Amy exclaimed, getting her hammer out, and walking up to the control panel. "Step aside! I'll fix this robot!"

"Amy no!" Chris yelled.

"AH! AMY!" Tails yelled as well. Amy then slammed her hammer into the control panel, and it was sparking for a little bit, until exploding on all of their faces. Luckily though, it stopped the robot, momentarily. Long enough so Blossom can jump out of the claw, and back onto the ground.

"Hey guys! Are you okay?!" She yelled towards the trapped three. The explosion inside even broke some of the glass, letting out smoke.

* * *

Out far, the two Powerpuff Girls noticed it.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Bubbles pointed to the smoke.

"Is someone having a campfire?" Buttercup said. Sonic also noticed the smoke, long enough to get distracted, and get punched into the air by Knuckles. Up high, he was able to see who was hovering over the lake. They saw Eggman.

"Don't Break That! Stop It!" Eggman was yelling towards Amy inside the robot.

"It's Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Bubbles said.

"I don't know, but we need to check it out."

"Aw man, I want to see you and Knuckles fight some more." Buttercup said. Once Sonic landed, he and the girls took off towards the direction of the smoke.

"Get Back Here!" Knuckles yelled. He then ran after them. "You Quitter!"

"We'll settle this another time." Sonic said.

* * *

Chris, Tails, and Amy were peaking their heads out, trying to get some fresh air in them.

"Hey! Someone get us down from here!" Amy yelled.

"Hang on guys!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Look what you've done!" Eggman exclaimed, after floating down towards them. "You wrecked Pumpty! And it wasn't even insured!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, two blue and one green blur came out of nowhere, and grazed on the legs of the robot. After that, they gave off, and the robot fell down onto the ground, with everyone that's in the mech holding on. Sonic, Bubbles and Buttercup then landed in front of the three in the robot.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic said.

"Thanks guys." Chris said.

"Hey, thank goodness you're-" Blossom started, walking up to them.

"Blossom! You went out on a picnic, and you didn't even invite us!?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh, uh-"

"That was rude! I would have loved this place if there wasn't a broken heap of a robot here." Bubbles said.

"Sorry. I guess we were so much in a rush, I hadn't thought about that."

"But you always think ahead..."

"This isn't over, you pesky brats!" Eggman exclaimed.

"You know, can you stop calling us brats? We hate being called that." Blossom said.

"I don't give a drowning hedgehog for your needs and wants! My robot may be down, but it sure isn't out."

"Oh really?" Buttercup said. "How so?"

Suddenly, the robot was using its arms as replacement legs and feet, and raised itself back up, keeping Chris, Amy and Tails hostage.

"Attack!" Eggman exclaimed. The turrets on the robot started shooting at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, and they all took cover behind a pile of stones. However, the shots were powerful enough to destroy the pile, exposing the four.

"Huh? Uh oh." Sonic and the girls all ran to get out of harm's way. Meanwhile, Knuckles comes flying in, and destroys one of the turrets, by kicking it. Eggman was surprised with this act.

"This is a fight between Sonic and me!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I don't want anyone interfering! I'm fighting my way!" Sonic then smirks, and shrugs.

"You'll fight your way?" Eggman said, getting agitated. "If you're going to start fighting clean, then I guess I'll start to fight dirty, then!" E-47 had rockets on its makeshift feet, and it started taking off, with Chris, Tails and Amy still inside. It then rockets over to the other side of the lake. "Plan A didn't work, so I guess I'll go with Plan B. Bring me that Chaos Emerald, or you'll never see your friends ever again!"

"What is this? Eggman swore to me that he wanted peace, and wanted to get home."

"Knuckles, come on. Are you serious?" Blossom facepalmed.

"Huh?"

"Did you really think all that?" Bubbles said, also annoyed at Knuckles.

"Did Eggman walked up to you, give a whole, turning a new leaf speech, and told you bad things about Sonic?" Buttercup said.

"That Swindler...He lied!" Knuckles mumbled in his breath.

"You're catching on, pal." Sonic said, continuing to smirk.

"Oh Sonic!" Eggman called.

"Hm?"

"I put your friends all the way over there for a reason, considering that you hate water!"

"Wait, Sonic hates water?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, that's something for another time." Sonic said, shrugging it off.

"In any case, we have something else on our sleeves." Blossom said. "Bubbles?" She nodded, and stepped up close to the ledge of the lake.

"Oh? Well, what are you going to do?" Eggman taunted.

"Oh, this." Bubbles replied. She then took in a deep breath.

"You guys might want to cover your ears for this one." Blossom said to Sonic and Knuckles, as she covers her ears, as well as Buttercup. Bubbles let out a scream, that's piercing to the ears. It was hammering on Eggman's ears, as well as Chris, Amy and Tail's ears, as they weren't ready. This scream was so powerful, it broke the glass that was holding the three captive, freeing them. They saw the chance to escape, and jumped out, right before the robot toppled onto them. Soon after, Bubbles stopped, knowing she did her job right.

"Show off..." Eggman mumbled. Sonic and the girls sped on over to the other side of the lake, by going around it, and met up with the group.

"You okay?" Sonic said to Chris.

"I'm okay." He replied. Amy then ran up, and hugged Sonic, crying, unexpectedly, and he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Take it easy, Amy."

"I just knew you would come and save me!" Amy exclaimed, while sobbing.

"Oh sure. Like we did NOTHING to help around..." Buttercup said, offended. Suddenly, they heard some machine parts moving from the inside of Pumpty.

"What's that sound?" Bubbles asked.

"It's not a good sound." Blossom said. "Get away!" They all then started to run away from the robot, as it was still working.

"I'm not calling it quits yet, Sonic and Powerpuff Girls!" Eggman exclaimed. "You've only had a preview on this robot's firepower! Now it's getting increased by tenfold! You and your friends are done for!" The yellow hatches on the robot suddenly opened, revealing a whole load of ammunition inside. It then fired out, with missiles aiming towards the group. "I got you now!"

"Keep your heads down, I'm trying to think of something!" Blossom yelled, as they were hiding behind another pile of stones. Knuckles suddenly jumped into the action.

"Let me handle Eggman!" He said.

"Okay. Good luck." Sonic said. Knuckles then took off running towards the robot, dodging its projectiles. He may not have Sonic's super speed, but he was still able to dodge the missiles and bullets easily. He then leapt onto Pumpty, and using his fists, he starts to climb the robot, all the way to the top, where he jumps up into the air, and towards Eggman.

"You...!" Eggman started.

"You liar!" Knuckles yelled. He then punches Eggman, and his Egg Mobile very far, as he twinkled into a star in the distance. Knuckles then landed on top of Pumpty, and punches the top of it. Through the middle, it cracked, with intense force, and the robot exploded fiercely. There was a strong current of wind coming from the explosion, feeling like it can blow everyone back. Sonic jumped out of cover, and sped on over to Knuckles, as he was blown back by the explosion. He grabbed ahold of Knuckle's arm, and used his other arm to hold them steady on a tree branch, effectively saving them from the aftershock of the explosion.

* * *

After the aftershock has ended, Sonic and Knuckles dropped from the tree branch. Knuckles looked at him for a while, before smiling, as it's his way of thanking Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, as they were running towards the two.

"You guys made it!" Blossom exclaimed, relieved, and as Amy hugs Sonic again.

"Sonic."

"Knuckles and I had it all under control." Sonic said. Knuckles then turned to leave.

"Knuckles." Chris said. Knuckles then waved at them, as he walks away. Amy then ran up to him.

"I bet that you want to apologize to Sonic for believing in all the lies that Eggman told you, right?" Amy said. "And you probably want to thank him, verbally too, right?"

"Zip it!" Knuckles exclaimed at her. He then chuckled towards the group, as they were doing it too. "Later." He then started to walk alone again, vowing to not trust another one of Eggman's lies...Even though, it will most likely happen once again.

"Hey Amy, do you still have some of that picnic?" Bubbles asked. "I want some of that."

"Oh, sure." She replied. "It's right over..." She then noticed everything was in the lake, ruined. "...Right in there..."

"Awww!"

"Hey, don't cry over spilled milk." Chris said.

"But the milk IS spilled in the lake! I would have wanted to come along for the picnic! Why wasn't I told!?"

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Episode 5

**_I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, the Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever_**

It was another ordinary day at the Thorndyke's, and not ordinary like Powerpuff ordinary. Sonic was on the roof of the garage, observing the sunrise of the morning. Behind the mansion is a large open plains that has you seeing a great view of the sun, as it rises in the morning. He then jumps down from the roof, and starts running towards the sun rise. As he jumps over a hill, and towards the sun, it looked like he disappeared. However, seconds later, Sonic then started running back to the garage in no time flat. When Sonic stopped at the door of the garage, Amy opened the door.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Just out." Sonic then walked himself into the building.

 _(He's so mysterious...)_

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast,**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast,**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster**_  
 _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)**_  
 _ **Quickest hedgehog around**_  
 _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**_  
 _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!**_  
 _ **Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,**_  
 _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!**_  
 _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_  
 _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's on the run!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's number one!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...**_  
 _ **For Sonic X!**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!**_  
 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!**_  
 _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast!**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,**_  
 _ **Sonic X!**_

 _EPISODE 5  
_ Techno Teacher

Inside the mansion, Chris was eating his breakfast before going to school. The phone rings as Ella walks in with a fruit bowl, and places it on the table.

"Thorndyke residence." Mr. Tanaka picked up the phone and answered it. After a few moments. "...Very good sir." He then walked into the dining room. "Your father has requested that I inform you that he and your mother will be stopping by for a visit this afternoon."

"Wow, Ella! They're coming to visit!" Chris exclaimed, excited.

"What a nice surprise." She said.

"And it's not even my birthday!" He then remembers about Sonic and the others. "Uh...Uh oh."

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Uh...I'm all done!" Chris exclaimed. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Ella replied.

"Thanks!" Chris then took off in a hurry, leaving Ella confused, and Mr. Tanaka still expressionless.

"Something is up."

* * *

Back at Professor Thorndyke's laboratory,

Chuck and the group of heroes over there too were having breakfast. Everyone was having some nice eggs and bacon.

"My parents will be coming while I'm at school, so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight." Chris said.

"Gotcha. No problem." Tails replied.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Bubbles said.

"It won't be for long. Mom and dad's visits have to be short because they both have busy schedules." Chris said. Sonic then got up suddenly, and walked himself out the room. "Hey, is Sonic mad at me?"

"Oh don't mind him." Amy said.

"Hey Chris. You're gonna be late for school if you hurry up." Blossom said, pointing to the clock. Chris then freaked out, and rushed to the stairs, but slipped, and fell down the full flight of stairs, scaring everyone.

"Ow...I'm okay!" Chris exclaimed, making everyone relieved.

"I wish I was at school, and not stuck here. I love school, actually."

"Boy, Chris sure is happy that his parents are visiting." Buttercup said, ignoring Blossom, as she doesn't like school. Professor Thorndyke nodded.

"He is." He said.

"What do they do?" Amy asked.

"Chris's dad is the president of a huge software company. He spends most of his time int he office, or traveling on business."

"And what about his mom?" Blossom asked.

"She's a star. A famous actor who jets all around the world making movies."

"I guess it's really hard on Chris if his parents isn't at home all the time."

"Yes."

"He must really miss them." Bubbles said.

While they were talking, Sonic was on the roof, relaxing, and looking up towards the sky, having his mind in a different place.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dr. Eggman's base, with the waters crashing on the shores, and cliffsides, Eggman was trying to think of a plan to rule them all.

"I got to think of something...Grr, I've got to think of something if I want to conquer this puny planet!...Perhaps the children...Maybe one of my robots can brainwash them into worshiping me; honoring me, and looking up to me as a hero, thus they'll tell their parents to accept me as their ruler, and so on."

"Here are your choices." Decoe handed Eggman his deck of cards.

"Let's see..." Eggman picked them up, and started to look through them. So far, he already had to throw away 3 of his cards, since the heroes destroyed those robots. So many choices to choose from... "Hmm, this is a tough one..." He then piled them all together again, and put them in the Selection Machine again, and closed the lid. "Let the machine decide." With a pull of a lever, he activated the machine, and the wheels landed on a cylinder shaped robot, who has a graduation hat on its head, from the looks of things. It also has a dome on the face of it, which lights up different eye expressions. "Perfect!"

A hatch on the base opened up, and the robot, by the name of E-51 Intelligente. It then rocketed out of storage, and was speeding its way towards Station Square Elementary. It got there pretty quickly, and it then landed in front of the school.

* * *

Mr. Stewart left a math problem on the board for his class to work on, but the students just didn't understand it. It was all about multiplication, division, and fractions, none which the kids understood. The teacher himself was taking a nap, while the students questioned if they should wake him up or not.

Suddenly, Intelligente bursts through the classroom door, announcing himself to everyone.

"My my, what a wonderful class we have here!" He said. Everyone then looked at the robot awkwardly, and it woke up Mr. Stewart. "Oh, I didn't realize it was nap time."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but who, or what are you?" Mr. Stewart asked, a bit drowsy.

"I'll give you three guesses, young man."

"...You're a robot?"

"A robot teacher. Now, please leave the classroom. I'm taking over."

"You're, gonna what now?"

"I am."

"How so...?" Intelligente suddenly grabbed Mr. Stewart's suit, and threw him out of the classroom, really waking him up. "They're replacing me with a robot huh? Well, I'm going to give that principal a piece of my mind!"

* * *

The principal in his office is enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee. He took a sip of his beverage.

"Delicious." He said. He took a few moments to relax; let everything settle.

Mr. Stewart then barged into the office, unexpectedly, startling the principal, and making him spill coffee all over his head. "This is an outrage! Why have you- oh..." He was yelling at first, before seeing the principal, covered in smoldering hot coffee.

Later...

"I'm glad you didn't replace me with that robot, sir." Mr. Stewart said, leading the principal to the class. "My students will be relieved as well."

Rather than complaining, whining, or anything else that sounds negative, they heard the students laughing, and sounding happy in the class.

"And that class, is how to crack an equation." Turns out, Intelligente was actually teaching the class fine. "Mathematics is a breeze, when you keep your eye on the pie."

"Now I get it!" Chris said.

"This is easy." Frances said.

"Alright!" Danny said, as he learned too. All the other students were cheering on Intelligente, and giving him thumbs up. The principal didn't see any threat that the robot could cause to a classroom filled with kids.

"That robot is a great teacher, and pretty loved by the kids." Mr. Stewart looked at him with confusion. "Sit in that class, and study on his technique." He then left Mr. Stewart with a pat on the back, while Mr. Stewart stood there in jealousy. He stared at the robot with anger.

"Thank you class. It's an honor to teach you." Intelligente said.

"...There's something fishy about that robot, and I'm going to find out what...I better check this out with Headquarters." Mr. Stewart mumbled to himself. He then smirked, as a sign of vengeance against the robot that took his class away from him. He then crept along the walls, making sure no one will see him, and snuck into the bathroom.

In a stall, he put on an earpiece, and activated his communications line. He had a comms link on his wrist, which he pulled out the tiny antenna.

"Come in...This is Chalkboard Charlie, reporting to Homeroom with a code red priority alert...Over."

* * *

At the Headquarters he was reporting to...

"So let me get this straight...You want us to send in the land, sea and air forces, just because a robot kicked you out, and took over your entire class?" A responder of the communication, confirmed.

[That's right. I'm sending my coordinates.] In Mr. Stewart's mind, he thought all tanks, fighter jets, helicopters, and battleships will mobilize, and go after the robot that stole his students from him.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Wait until control hears about this!" He laughed and banged his hand on his work place so hard, he literally broke Mr. Stewart's communications line, and he felt the shock and impact of that.

"Seems like we're having technical difficulties...I'll have to go to the police."

Mr. Stewart called the police department, to report in on the 'incident.'

"What? A robot assaulted you, kicked you out of your class, and are holding your students hostage?" A police officer, responding to the call, repeated to confirm the situation, while eating a lunch from a Fast Food Restaurant...A rather LARGE amount of lunch, I should say. "Stay right there, I'll be over in a jiff to investigate."

* * *

Minutes later, Mr. Stewart was outside of school, waiting impatiently for the police officer to come.

"Where is that cop? He's late." Mr. Stewart mumbled under his breath. He then saw the car pull up, slowly. "Well, finally!" It then stopped in front of him. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Come on, officer!" He then sped right back into school, while the officer was, taking his time actually, even though he doesn't really know if this is serious, yet he doesn't know that this is a joke either. "Let's move it, officer! The kids could be in danger!"

* * *

Inside, Mr. Stewart ran up to the classroom door.

"Just remember, the robot is dangerous." He said, as the officer just walks up to him, still eating a burger. Mr. Stewart slammed the door open, only to much of his horror, the classroom is empty. "That mechanical menace has kidnapped the kids!"

* * *

Intelligente didn't really kidnap the kids. It was actually recess time, and he took the kids outside to the baseball field.

"I've always wanted to play Baseball. Shall we?" Intelligente said, with a baseball bat. All the students of the class cheered on, in agreement. "Well, what are we waiting for? Play ball!" They all split up in groups to practice on pitching, passing and batting. Mr. Stewart and the police officer walked in the area.

"There he is! You knock it down, and I'll attempt to disable its power supply." The teacher said, nervously. "There's no time to lose." There would be some trouble, if the robot wasn't politely teaching the kids how to play baseball, as he's teaching Chris how to pitch a good throw.

"Remember relax your arm through the pitch. Like so!"

"Doesn't look like those kids are in danger to me." The officer said. "In fact, they look like they're having a great time. I wish I was out there playing." He took another bite on his burger.

"Stop picking out, and arrest him!" Mr. Stewart exclaimed, taking the officer's burger.

"Hey!" The officer then took out his baton. "I'm booking you for grand theft burger!" Mr. Stewart, in fear, ran away from the officer, while he gave chase. "Drop that sandwich, scumbo!"

* * *

At Dr. Eggman's base, he waited for a progress report from Intelligente.

"Hmm...I wonder if Intelligente has accomplished its mission yet...I better look to see how it's going." Eggman then pressed a button, and turned on a camera that was spying on the Elementary school, expecting for the kids to be brainwashed, and worshiping him, but instead, he saw his own robot participating in a game of baseball. "Eh? What's this?"

"Put it over the plate!" Danny said, as Chris was pitching, and the robot was batting.

"You can do it! Just throw a curve ball!" Frances cheered on.

Chris then threw a fast moving curve ball towards the robot, and unsurprisingly, it was able to hit it, and it was going out of the park for sure. Everyone was surprised.

"Mr. Intelligente is amazing!"

"My first home run! How exciting!" Intelligente said, as he moves across the field, back to home plate. "Baseball is such an exhilarating sport!" Eggman could see what Intelligente was doing right from the satellite he shot off into space, sometime after attacking Station Square the first time, enabling him to watch his robots from his base.

"Intelligente sure is a hit with his students. They love him." Decoe said.

"He's supposed to make those kids love me! Not himself!" Eggman exclaimed, in rage.

* * *

At the Thorndyke Mansion, there was a Helicopter landing on a helipad built on the mansion. Walking out of the vehicle was Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke, with some bodyguards helping them out. Ella and Mr. Tanaka welcomed them home, and they thanked them. Professor Thorndyke then walked into the helipad to greet the parents home.

"Lindsey. Nelson."

"Good to see you dad." Mr. Thorndyke, or Nelson, said.

"Hello, father." Mrs. Thorndyke, or Lindsey, also said. Why she said father, was because Chuck is the father-in-law technically, just to clear that up.

 ** _Author's Note: Before anyone goes all bonkers like, "NELSON AND LINDSEY ARE BRO AND SIS!?" :O_**

"Wonderfully well, now that the two of you are here." Chuck said, leading them both inside.

"When does Chris come back from school?" Nelson asked, as Ella and Mr. Tanaka took the luggage into the mansion. The others were watching all them from the garage, peering out through the small window.

"Chris's dad seem like a nice guy." Tails said.

"And his mom seems really pretty." Amy said. "Don't you think so Sonic?"

"Hm." All Sonic did was shrugged, leaving the others confused, somewhat.

* * *

Back at school, they continued to play baseball. Danny was up to bat, and the kids were cheering him on. The ball was pitched, and he knocked that far, and high.

"Wow, nice shot!" Chris exclaimed.

"That one's gone!" Frances exclaimed. Just as she said that, Intelligente rocketed forward, with the rockets equipped on him, and flew up, and caught the ball that was about to go out of bounds, and making a home run.

"That's the greatest catch ever!" Chris exclaimed, as Danny slowed down, and stopped to think for a second to what happened.

"Yeah! He's cool!"

Intelligente flew back down to the ground.

"Well, well, well, it seems that the old retro thrusters aren't as rusty as I thought. Reminds me of being on the cricket field when I was a laptop." Then, the same messenger that blew up a TV last time in the heroes' faces, flew down to Intelligente.

"Message for you." He said.

"Huh? Bokkun?" He asked, revealing the messenger's name.

"Dr. Eggman has a message for you." Intelligente looked at him with confusion.

"A message?"

"'How'd you like to visit the junkyard!?'" Bokkun instead gave a verbal message, instead of a recording on a TV.

"Do you mean the doctor's miffed at me?"

"Well, why shouldn't he? Those kids are supposed to worship him, not you, bucket brains!"

"That used to be my mission." Bokkun then looked confused for a second, before getting more angry at Intelligente. "I'm afraid all of that has changed."

"Huh? How come?"

"I was sent here to make these students admire Eggman, but now it feels far more rewarding to be admired myself."

"What!? Do you have a screw loose or something!? Or has your circuit board been fried!? Don't you know that Dr. Eggman will turn you into scrap metal, you barrel of bolts!?"

The students then walked up to the conversation, wondering what they were talking about.

"Mr. Intelligente, what's going on?" Frances asked.

"Dr. Eggman may do with me as he wishes, but I will not abandon the students at my charge!"

"You're the greatest teacher, that I've known! I wish all teachers were as great as you are!"

"Me too!" Chris agreed.

"Same here!" Danny said.

"Oh...Thank you...That's wonderful!" Intelligente exclaimed. He then starts to make crying sounds, as he can't actually shed tears.

"Stop crying and teach those kids how to admire Eggman!" Bokkun exclaimed. "Now I'm crying!"

* * *

"He's lost it." Decoe said, as they were still watching in on the conversation.

"That crybaby..." Eggman grumbled. "They should like me...!"

Later, the school bell rang, and all the students were dismissed from school.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, class!" Intelligente said. The class all said bye to the robot teacher, and put all the baseball equipment away in the box.

"I've gotta hurry on home now, guys." Chris said.

"Yeah, how come?" Frances asked.

"Cause my mom and dad are coming home for a visit." Chris then turned to start his walk home. He was going to expect his parents to welcome him home with open arms, dinner would be at the table, and they all were going to catch up, for however long that they were there. His mother would talk to him about what movies she was doing, and his father would tell him what was going on in the business world. But instead of expecting all that, he heard an engine roaring. He turned, and saw the Egg Mobile flying towards them all, before all the students in the class even left yet. It then floated down, and Eggman jumped out of it, with a belt.

"Intelligente..." Eggman grumbled.

"Ah! Oh my hard drive, it's you!" He exclaimed.

"I bet that you're smart for disobeying my orders, you transistorized traitor! But I'll fix you!" He flashed the belt, full of tools in Intelligente's face.

"Ahh! No! Please don't disassemble me!" He then moved towards Chris. "Chris! Help me get away!"

"But you said you wouldn't abandon your class, even to the likes of Dr. Eggman." Chris said.

"I...really said that?"

"You did." Frances said.

"We all heard it." Danny said.

"...I suppose I have no way around this then...What was I thinking?" Intelligente said. Eggman then, laughs.

"What's so funny?" Chris said.

"You don't really believe that sniveling pile of trash will actually keep his oath, do you?" Eggman said. "I'm ordering him to keep you in detention, where you're forced to admire and worship me."

"No way!"

"Listen well, robot! Unless you want to land in the junkyard, with your parts littered everywhere, I order you to detain these kids, and make them worship me as their leader!"

"Sir!" Intelligente quickly started to follow orders.

"I'm not staying." Chris said. "I'm going home." He then turns to leave, until the robot grabs him by the shirt, not allowing him to leave.

"Not so fast! You'll stay in detention with the rest, until Dr. Eggman dismisses you."

* * *

A while later, back at the mansion, the group of heroes was looking through the window, with Sonic still up looking towards the sky on the roof, as if that isn't new.

"I wonder what's keeping Chris." Chuck said. Nelson was getting nervous about how late his son was. "He knows you two are here to see him."

"What if there's been an accident?" Lindsey said.

"I'm sure my security people would find out, and report back, if anything like that happened." Nelson said.

"You're right. He's probably playing with his friends, and hasn't noticed the time..."

"I wonder what's keeping Chris..." Ella wondered as well, as she was working on dinner. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Perhaps I should go and look for him." Mr. Tanaka suggested.

"You know that the Thorndykes don't want Chris babied, or treated differently from other kids. I'm sure he's fine."

Nelson, in the family room, didn't want to wait a second longer.

"I'm going to look for the boy!" He announced.

"Nelson, have some faith in your son." Lindsey said.

"Huh? R-Right. He's a level-headed boy, and I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason to why he's late...WE HAVE TO STAY CALM! ! !"

 _(He hasn't changed much, since he was a boy...)_ Chuck thought in his head, as he watches Nelson overreact for no good reason.

"Hey, now I'm getting worried too..." Bubbles said.

"He is overreacting though." Buttercup said.

"Maybe we should go look for Chris." Blossom said. "Something must be up. Tell Sonic we left to find Chris."

"Right." Tails replied, as the Powerpuff Girls sped off past the gate, and took off to find Chris, who was missing.

* * *

Back at school, Intelligente was teaching his class, on the importance of how to sketch Dr. Eggman well, while the class was wishing they weren't forced to stay against their will.

"For today's lesson, Class, we will sketch the illustrious figure of the great Dr. Eggman. As you draw, please take special note of the doctor's vision, and noticeable muscles."

"Does this pose inspire you?" Dr. Eggman was posing for a few times. "How about something more dynamic?"

"I don't think posing really matters for you, Egghead. You'll always look terrible!" A voice shouted from above.

The class were wondering who in the world blurted that out.

"Okay! Who shouted!? I'll have to put you in in-school suspension for this!" Eggman exclaimed, offended.

"You fool! You're too distracted in the class that you fail to see that we're under attack!" Intelligente exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"Behind you, slow poke." Another voice shouted. The villains looked behind them, and saw them; The Powerpuff Girls, floating in mid-air.

"It's Blossom, and the girls!" Chris exclaimed.

"Who?" Frances asked.

"Hey! Look up there!" Danny exclaimed. "Are those girls flying?"

"Nope. Not just any girls." Chris said.

"Wow, Eggman." Blossom said. "I didn't know you were inspiring to kids. So, mind telling us which part of you is actually inspiring?"

"Intelligente, get rid of the Powerpuff Girls!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Intelligente obeyed orders. "Whatever you say!" Out of his cap, came flying out missiles.

"You know, it always seems like Egghead tries to fit missile launchers on the most harmless looking robots..." Buttercup said.

"Oh well." Blossom shrugged. They all then scrambled, avoiding the missiles. Bubbles immediately went to the baseball equipment, and got out a bat.

"Batter up!" She exclaimed, as she hits one missile back towards another horde that was after her, and exploded them all. Another horde was after Buttercup, but she used her laser eyes to take them all out, with all the students observing them, with excitement.

"Wow! They're so cool!" Frances exclaimed.

"They're like superheroes!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's not all that they can do." Chris said.

Blossom continued to try to outrun the missiles after her, however a blue blur came out of nowhere, and destroyed all of the missiles that were after her. It was actually Sonic, who had been informed that the girls went ahead to find Chris, and sped his way over here, smirking.

"Hey. Went on ahead without me?" Sonic said.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sonic. I was sure we would have been done here by the time you started running your way here."

"Heh heh, sorry. Not by a long shot."

More missiles then were after them, and they both avoided them, and were running straight towards the robot. In unison, they both punched the robot at the momentum that they were going through, and, they quickly destroyed the robot teacher. The students looked at them in amazement. Out of the smoke, came Sonic and Blossom.

"Here Sonic and Blossom! Your prize!" Eggman exclaimed, as they walked up to him.

"What prize?" Sonic asked.

"A little reward to commend your victory." Eggman showed them a sticker which has his face on it.

"I don't want a prize like that." Blossom said, crossing her arms.

"How about-"

"Forget it." Buttercup said, with Bubbles shaking her head, refusing it too.

"Fine. You take it." Eggman then showed the class the 'prize.'

"No thanks. Keep it." Chris said.

"Yuck, who'd want that?" Frances said.

"Nasty." Danny said.

"Alright, I'll wear it myself." Eggman huffed. He then stuck it on his coat. "Bye." He then, in a hurry, took off in his Egg Mobile.

"He's a weirdo." Frances said.

"Yeah..." Danny nodded.

"He would keep me after school for a million years, and I still wouldn't admire him..." Chris said.

"Hey, Chris, your family's waiting for you back at home." Sonic said.

"You don't want to keep your parents waiting for you, right?" Blossom said.

"Oh, that's right!" Chris then got on his backpack, and ran his way home. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then ran off themselves.

"They're so cool!" Danny said.

"They sure are." Frances said.

* * *

Downtown, Chris was still running home, while Mr. Stewart walked out of an alleyway with a hamburger.

"You know, I guess there is more to school teaching than passing out homework, and taking naps in class." He said, while taking another bite out of the burger. However, the officer from earlier came back for some revenge.

"Enjoying my burger, bub?" He said. Mr. Stewart looked behind him, before taking off running again, with the officer chasing him, closely from behind. "Get back here, you little thief! Stop chewing! One more nibble, and I'll send out the SWAT team!"

They continued to run through the streets, never giving each other a break. You can say they're following their rainbow.

* * *

Chris finally made it back to the mansion.

"Hey mom and dad! I'm home!" Chris exclaimed.

The parents quickly ran out of the living room, and greeted him with open arms.

"Oh, I was so worried about you." Lindsey said.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Nelson said.

"Sorry, I got, held up in school." Chris said.

* * *

Later that night, the family was all enjoying a nice dinner Ella prepared.

"Of course, I knew there was nothing to worry about." Nelson said. "You know, when I was your age, I was kept after school for a few times myself. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh I'm sure Chris was better behaved than you were dear." Lindsey said.

"That's for sure." Chuck said, chuckling, as Ella and Tanaka brung more food onto the table. "Actually, Chris, your father was more worried about your absence than he lets off, wasn't he, Tanaka?"

"Well, Mr. Thorndyke was concerned enough to phone the President." He said.

"And Mrs. Thorndyke called all the DD Networks to get on the bulletin on the nineteen news!" Ella said.

"Ugh, I didn't call ALL of them." Lindsey defended.

The group of heroes continued to watch through the window, without arousing suspicion.

"The Thorndykes really seem like a nice family." Blossom said.

"I'm glad that Chris made it back, safe and sound, and on time." Amy said.

"Yeah...It's always seems great to get back to home in time..." She said that, as she looked up towards the starry sky, visioning her home is out there somewhere. Sonic was starring at the stars as well, wishing to go back home, or thinking about something else. Nobody knows what exactly Sonic is thinking about, but they decide to just shrug this off, and call it a night.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Episode 6

_**I Do NOT own Powerpuff Girls, The Sonic Franchise, or any song, what-so-ever**_

In the morning, Chris was getting ready to go to school. Before he went, he was talking to Cream and Cheese who were upstairs in his room.

"Okay, Cream and Cheese, remember. Make sure you stay inside, so you're out of sight while I'm gone, got it?" He said.

"Okay." She replied, sweetly. Cheese 'chaoed' saying he got it too.

"I'll see you later." Chris then left the room to the dining room to get breakfast before going to school. The two then sighed, and walked out to the balcony. They are pretty good listeners, considering that Cream was raised with care, and taught to give good manners, but she's tired of staying indoors all the time, staying out of sight of Ella and Mr. Tanaka, and the parents as well.

"I don't want to stay inside. I want to go out and play." Cream said, walking towards the fence that's surrounding the balcony. She and Cheese then smiles, as they saw something that caught their eye.

* * *

Later, in the laboratory, everyone was there, hanging out, when they heard giggling from the outside.

"Huh? Hey, that sounds like Cream and Cheese." Bubbles said, going to the window.

"Aren't they supposed to stay inside?" Buttercup said, following. They observed the two, picking out flowers, in the yard.

"What are they doing there, exactly?"

"I bet they're picking out flowers." Amy said.

"Picking out flowers?" Blossom said.

"Yeah."

"But they're supposed to stay inside, while Chris is at school. Why do they think this is more important than that?"

"I think, it's because it reminds her of home."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. Usually, back at our world, she picks out flowers, and makes flower crowns with them. The garden at the back of her home usually blossoms with flowers. Uh, no pun intended."

"I get it. She's homesick..."

"Not just that, but one of the reasons she makes those crowns is to surprise her mom with them." Tails said.

"That's even worse. Poor Cream..."

"I wish there was something that we can do to help cheer her up..." Bubbles said.

Sonic's attention then drew to a poster on a wall, across from him. It was a picture of a crater, but what was inside of it, is a small flower bed, all accompanied with a pond in the middle. Sonic has been running everywhere, and he thinks he just might know where this place must be. Quickly, he ripped the poster off the wall, headed down the stairs, and slammed the door shut on his way out. His friends just noticed him leaving quickly, and were dumbfounded to where he was going.

"Huh? Sonic?" Buttercup said.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast,**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast,**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster**_  
 _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)**_  
 _ **Quickest hedgehog around**_  
 _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**_  
 _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!**_  
 _ **Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,**_  
 _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!**_  
 _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_  
 _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's on the run!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's number one!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...**_  
 _ **For Sonic X!**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!**_  
 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!**_  
 _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast!**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,**_  
 _ **Sonic X!**_

 _EPISODE 6:_  
The House Party

In the kitchen, it was a mess. Chris's mom really hasn't cooked in a while, so a bunch of her breakfast creations turned out to be messes. Chris, of course, didn't want to eat all of the burnt, misshaped, and disgusting looking food.

"It's marvelous to be back at cooking again. On the set the chefs won't let me cook a thing." Lindsey said. They don't know if she wasn't allowed to cook because of how horrible she cooks, or the chefs were being considerate, and does all the cooking for her. Either way, she hasn't gotten cooking down, and put down a plate of burnt pancakes for Chris to eat. "Here are your buttermilk pancakes, dear. Enjoy!"

Chris forced himself to sound pleased with the food, and picks up one of the pancakes. It then fell apart, right in his hand, and he sighs. Ella then came into the dinning room.

"Oh my! Oh, I smell something burning!" Ella said, nervous. She then sees the food that Lindsey attempted to make.

"Oh, Ella, it's so great to be back at home again." Lindsey said. "I have an idea. Let's have a big party!"

"A party?" Chris asked, as Cream and Cheese were walking by, still out of sight.

"Yes, a big dinner party, tonight! We can all dress up. I'm sure that Ella will prepare something wonderfully scrumptious."

"A party sounds like a great idea! Do you think you can invite your brother, Sam to come over, since he's my favorite uncle?"

"Of course darling!" Lindsey exclaimed, hugging her son, suddenly. "You can have anything you want! Anything at all, for my adorable baby boy!"

"If we're having a party tonight, this requires some heavy duty cleaning! Time to clear some clutter!" Ella said, taking off, giggling. Cream and Cheese heard the whole thing.

"Wow! A party! This is great! I love parties!" Cream exclaimed.

"Oh, and Chris!" Ella then came back to the dining room, while Cream and Cheese ran out of sight. "I was also thinking, why don't you invite that nice sweet kindergarten student you were tutoring the other day?"

"Uh..." Chris stuttered.

"Oh, you were tutoring?" Lindsey said. "Oh, that was very thoughtful of you, Chris. Why don't you ask that student if they want to come over?"

"Uh, see the thing is-"

"Oh, and while you're there, you should tell her she can probably bring her family along as well." Ella said. "It's the least you can do since they're new in this city."

"Why, that's a splendid idea." Lindsey said.

"Uh, heh heh...Surrre." Chris had to say yes, as he didn't see any other way out of this. "But, uh, they don't have formal clothing."

"That's alright. It's a Thorndyke's welcome to the city." Chris then sighs in frustration, hiding the fact that he really doesn't want the girls to attend the party, as he thinks they could be recognized for being the alien girls. Then again, Blossom did a pretty good job at changing the subject when Ella got suspicious of her the last time.

* * *

Later at school, Chris tells his friends that his mom is throwing a party at home.

"A party?" Danny said.

"Yeah. My mom wants to have fun while she's at home. My uncle's coming to the party too."

"The racer?" Frances asked.

"Yeah. He's the coolest. And he's the leader of the S team."

Mr. Stewart hears Chris's discussion from outside the classroom, and chuckles a little bit.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Cream was continuing on a crown she was working on, but it wasn't quite finished yet.

"This crown doesn't have enough flowers..." She said. She then sighs, and turns to go back outside. "Better go pick some more." She opens the door, and her and Cheese were going out to the garden. As they went down the main flight of stairs, they saw Lindsey working on decorating the living room for the party later on. Instead of going to get more flowers for the crown she was working on... "Maybe I can help decorate for the party..."

* * *

The school bell rings, and the kids were dismissed from the elementary school. Chris said bye to a student he was talking to, and got his backpack out of a locker. Once he got it on, he was going to leave.

"Hey, Chris." Mr. Stewart stopping him though. "I haven't been teaching here long, but I wanted to say thanks. I'm really lucky to have really intelligent kids in my class."

"Uh..."

"I've been meaning to get to know you kids better, so I've decided to go over to that party that you were talking about with your friends." Chris then got a bit nervous. "Ha, I can't wait to meet your mom, and get her autograph."

"Uh, wait! Mr. Stewart!"

In the far, wide open canyons, Sonic stood, looking at the poster he has of the picture of the crater. He rolls up the poster, and runs off, through the steep canyons, continuing his search for the flower bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris just informed the girls that his mom sorta invited them to the party the Thorndykes are having.

"Huh!? But won't we get recognized as the alien girls?" Blossom said.

"Well, my mom hasn't been paying attention to the news too much lately, so I don't think she'll suspect you three as aliens." Chris said.

"Ella will be making the food, right?" Buttercup asked. "I saw those meals your mom made, and they didn't look so good."

"Don't worry. I don't blame ya."

"Are you sure about this?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah, don't worry. It'll be fine as long as you three act like normal 5-year old, non-superhuman little girls."

"Okay." Blossom said. "We'll give it a shot."

* * *

At the mansion, while Mr. Tanaka was adjusting some plants around the front entrance, Chris and the girls, on foot walked through the door.

"Hey! I'm home from school!" Chris announced.

"How was your day, master Christopher?" Tanaka asked.

"It was pretty good, Mr. Tanaka."

Lindsey then ran over, and hugged Chris, tightly.

"Oh Chris, darling!" She said, as she hugs him.

"Agh, ugh, uh, mom, this is the student I was tutoring, as well as her sisters." Chris said, trying to get words out.

"Oh, well it's wonderfully nice to meet you three."

"Hi. My name's Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles."

"My name's Buttercup."

"Oh, and I hope it's alright that I invited my teacher, Mr. Stewart over this afternoon." Chris said, getting out of his mother's grasp. "He's heard a lot about you, and apparently a big fan of you, and wanted to get your autograph."

"That reminds me. What am I going to wear for the party tonight?" Lindsey said. "I should have had the studio send over another gown."

"I feel sorry for dogs..." Professor Thorndyke mumbled, coming down the stairs, looking formal. "How do they stand collars? They look ridiculous..."

"How come you're wearing those clothes, grandpa?" Chris asked, as the group walked up to him.

"Because Mr. Tanaka said I couldn't wear my lab coat to the party. I don't see why not."

"The last time our dad had a party at our house, he didn't wear his lab coat." Blossom said.

"Hey, since you three are here, have you seen Cream and Cheese anywhere?" Chuck whispered to them, unaware that those two were in the next room, decorating a little.

"No. Why? I thought they were still in the backyard."

"Amy and Tails are up in my room, but I haven't seen Cream and Cheese all day..."

They then heard Cream's humming, as she sets some makeshift decorations up in the next room. They turned, as see her and Cheese setting it up.

"There they are." Bubbles said. Lindsey then walks up to them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"YAAH!" In panic, everybody waved their arms right in front of her, trying to keep her from seeing Cream and Cheese, as well talking over each other, saying everything's alright, or 'no no'. After that, they had awkward smiles on their faces.

"What's the matter with you all?"

"Uh, you know what mom, we got everything all handled here." Chris said, turning his mom away from the living room. "You better hurry up upstairs and get yourself ready for the party. Me and grandpa will handle the rest of the decorations for the party."

"But there's plenty of time."

"Uh, yeah, but you know the old saying. 'Time flies when putting on your makeup.' Right Grandpa?"

"Uh, right! And don't forget all the food that has to be prepared for tonight, right?" Chuck said.

"Oh, well I'll go see how Ella's doing in the kitchen." Lindsey said, walking the other direction. Everyone sighed in relief, and Chris and the girls all ran into the living room, while Cream and Cheese puts on the decorations they were trying to put on a lampshade.

"Cream! Cheese! What are you doing!?" Chris exclaimed. Through the glass door, they were able to see Ella coming through with laundry, so quickly, Chris grabbed Cream and Cheese, and they hid behind the couch, while the three girls distracted Ella, by showing themselves to her.

"Hi, Miss Ella!" Blossom said, doing the innocent girl act again.

"Well hello Blossom. Are these two your sisters?" Ella asked.

"Yup!"

"Are you three triplets?" Ella asked, noticing the distinct similarities between the three.

"Uhh..."

"You can say that..." Buttercup said. "Say, are you working on the food for this afternoon? Can I see it?"

"Okay, but you better not touch it young lady." Ella said.

"I won't." Ella then left the Living room. Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup. "...I won't, honest."

"Cream, I asked you to stay upstairs so nobody would see you." Chris said, talking to Cream and Cheese, as the girls walked to them.

"That room is boring. I only want to help you set up for the party." Cream said.

"Yeah, but-" Blossom started.

"Master Chris understands." Mr. Tanaka said, as he was apparently eavesdropping on the conversation. Everyone froze in place for a second, nervous. "It is very thoughtful of your assistance to the party, Cream."

"Mr. Tanaka, you know about these guys?" Chris said, standing up.

"Of course. I even know about the Powerpuff Girls as well."

"...Have you been spying on us, or something?" Buttercup said.

"No."

"...Okay, this just got weird..."

"Well, can you keep us a secret from the others?" Blossom asked. "Pretty please?"

"Of course." Tanaka replied. They all sighed in relief, as Cream and Cheese left without them noticing.

"Ahh, thanks a lot..." She then noticed the two were missing. "Huh? Ahh! Where'd Cream and Cheese go!?"

Chris and the girls split up, to find the missing bunny and chao. Ella continues to make the dinner in the kitchen.

"Ella!" Lindsey called down from her room.

"Oh? What?" Ella shouted. She turns off the mixer she was working with.

"I can't find my green Musagi! You didn't sent it off to the cleaners, did you?"

"Ah no, it should be there!"

"It's not here!"

"I'm on my way!"

Ella then walks out of the kitchen, while Cream and Cheese got in. They then admire all the food Ella has made: A roasted chicken, with bottles of wine for the adults, of course, a fruit bowl, casserole, lasagna, and, ironically, real buttercups.

"Wow, look at all that food!" Cream said. "It smells so good." She then looks at the blender, and Cheese floated over to the Mixer. "We can help, Cheese." She pushed a button on the blender, thinking it would be easy, and so did Cheese with the mixer. Suddenly, the two machines went haywire, and started spilling batter and smoothie mix everywhere. With the two machines scaring them, Cream and Cheese fled from the kitchen, as Ella walks back in.

"Cream! Where are you?" Bubbles called out. Suddenly, she hears Ella scream. "Uh oh." When she got to the kitchen, she saw the blender and mixer going haywire. "Ah! Ella! Are you okay!?"

"Oh, my dinner is a disaster..." Ella moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris's mom continues to get ready for the party. She has a red dress, with a necklace, and she just finished getting her earrings on.

"There. This will do. At least for an entrance." Lindsey said. Then the phone rings. It was one of those old fashion turn-dial phones. "Interruptions." She then picks up and answers the phone. "Hello?...What? The staring role? I'll catch the next plane...Oh, actually, I'm having a little party for my son tonight...I'm afraid I'll have to leave tomorrow morning..." Cream and Cheese were just passing by her door. "Oh, I didn't realize we have to shoot on location first thing tomorrow morning...I know you can't hold out a $100 million movie just for a party. I'll leave immediately..." She then sorrowfully hangs up, puts the phone back into the holder, and turns off the lights of her mirror. "Why does it always have to happen this way? I don't even have enough time to spend time with my little boy. I may be a great actress, but I'm a terrible mother...Please forgive me, Christopher..."

Cream and Cheese heard all of that from the doorway, and feels bad for Chris and his own parents.

* * *

Sonic continues to run through the rugged mountains, going up, down, and all around, while looking at the poster, trying to find the location he was looking for. He stops at a bridge; a very rickety and broken up bridge, sitting on top of a rocky fall down into a river. Sonic then whistles in amazement.

"This is cool!" Sonic said, looking down. With no effort, he dashed across the ragged bridge, looking like a blue light, and also in the progress, breaking some of the steps in the bridge, making it completely impossible to use. He ran some more, until he got to the top of a mountain. From there, he looked at the poster again, and back to where he's looking, and finally, he has found the flower bed he was looking for all this time. "Yeah!" He dashes right down, and stops at the flowers. He picks one off the ground, and sniffs the sweet smelling flower.

* * *

"Cream! Cheese! Where are you?" Chris called out, back at the mansion. "...Ah! Maybe they went back to the lab with Grandpa!"

Chris then walks through the glass door in the living room, then walks out of the door, leading to the path to the lab outside. At the same time, Ella was looking for him.

"Chris?...Oh that dear boy..."

Tanaka was finishing up packing Lindsey's limo parked out in the front of the mansion, headed out to the airport. Ella then walked to them.

"Ma'am. I tried to find him, but I couldn't find Christopher anywhere..."

"Ella, please tell dear Christopher I'm terribly sorry, and apologize to Mr. Stewart and my brother."

"They'll understand. Please take care Mrs. Thorndyke."

"Call me if Chris needs anything." Lindsey said, walking to the limo.

"Certainly, Mrs. Thorndyke." Tanaka said.

Lindsey then got in the limo, and it took off to go to the airport. Just as she got through the gates though, Chris was outside, running to the laboratory.

"Hey Cream! Cheese?" Chris called out. The only ones in there were Tails, Amy and Chuck, and they were looking at him awkwardly. "What? They're not here?"

"I thought they were with you." Amy said.

"They're wandering around the place, and Mr. Stewart and my uncle will be here soon!"

"Well, the 3 girls are looking for them, but they still could use some extra pairs of eyes." Chuck said. "Why don't we pitch in, and find Cream and Cheese. We'll find them easier if we all split up."

"Right." Amy and Tails said.

Lindsey's limousine was passing through town, on its way to the airport, and Lindsey herself, still feels horribly for leaving her son. It is her job to be an actress, but there are times when she wishes she could just take a month off of work, and stay with her son.

Right as the limousine turned a left turn, Mr. Stewart just cross paths with it, not knowing that was Lindsey's vehicle. He has a bouquet of roses sitting in the backseat, to give to Lindsey. However, he also took out a tiny device. What it was, is a tiny microphone, and it's able to allow the receiver to tune in to a conversation from far away. He plans to plant it in the Thorndyke's mansion to listen in to any conversations they might have, since the government still thinks that Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls and friends will get into trouble, and when that happens, they'll be one step ahead of them.

* * *

Mr. Stewart drives up to the mansion, gets out of his car, and brings the bouquet along with him. He presses a button that rings a doorbell on a control panel. It's for security purposes, which can allow video chat from inside the house. Mr. Tanaka opens up the front door.

"I'm Chris's homeroom teacher, Mr. Stewart."

"Welcome, Mr. Stewart. We've been expecting you." Mr. Tanaka greeted. Chris then pops out of the door.

"Hi, come on in!" He said.

"How are you, Chris." Mr. Stewart said.

They lead him into the mansion, and to the living room.

* * *

"Cream? Cheese?" Blossom was there, trying to call out to the missing duo. She then notices Chris, Ella, and Mr. Stewart walking in, and halted the search, and acted casual.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Stewart, I don't think you've meet the transfer student yet." Chris said.

"Transfer student?" Mr. Stewart said.

"Yeah. This is Blossom. She and her sisters just transferred into the kindergarten class the other day."

"Is that so? I don't think I've recalled hearing about 3 young transfer students going into Kindergarten, from the teacher's lounge..."

"Uh..."

"It's okay. Not many boys and girls know about us either..." Blossom said, covering for Chris. She then thinks to herself after realizing something. _(Wait...I never told him about Bubbles and Buttercup...How come he knows it's the three of us...?)_

"Well, it's an honor to meet you." Mr. Stewart then pays attention to the decorations that Cream and Cheese put up on a ceiling light.

"Do you like it?" Ella asked, as Chris looks down in embarrassment. "Not only is Mrs. Thorndyke an excellent actor, she is an excellent artist too!" Chris then sits down on the couch.

"Well it's great. I can't wait to meet Mrs. Thorndyke."

"I'm terribly sorry, but Mrs. Thorndyke was called to an important movie set, and left to the airport before you got here."

"Huh!? No way!" Chris exclaimed, not even knowing that his mother even left in the first place. Now Chris was even more negative.

"Ah, well that's too bad." Mr. Stewart said. "I was really looking forward to meeting her in person. Perhaps I should offer these roses to you then." He then gave Ella the bouquet of roses.

"Oh! Why thank you Mr. Stewart. What beautiful roses. I'll put them in a vase."

Blossom then walks up to Chris.

"Hey, Chris. It's alright." She whispered. "I mean sure, your mom had to leave you here again, to go to a movie role, probably far away, but look at the bright side-"

Suddenly, there was a sound of a vase breaking, interrupting Blossom. Tails was looking for Cream and Cheese in the kitchen, opening up a cabinet.

"Hello?" He called out.

"What was that?" Ella said, as she went to look for the source of the sound. Chris was looking behind the couch, and Buttercup went to the kitchen, to talk to Tails. She walks up to him, as Tails was looking inside of the oven, for some reason.

"What are you doing!? You're gonna get caught!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for Cream and Cheese."

"Find them fast, before you start a freak out in this house!"

While everybody was doing their own thing, Mr. Stewart snuck up to a painting with geometrical shapes, unbeknownst to everyone. Out of his pocket, he slipped out the tiny microphone device. Meanwhile, Ella looks outside, and sees Chuck on his back, with flower pots all over him. He quickly gets up, and chuckles awkwardly.

"Ha ha. Sorry Ella. I was just cleaning the windows, and I fell out, and knocked the pots down."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but be on your best behavior. Chris's teacher is here."

"Oh! I better come in, and say hi!" Chuck then climbs up, and into the window.

"Oh! Sir, why can't you use the front door like everyone else?" Chris then notices a pair of shoes showing from the curtain's: Cream's shoes. They were hiding behind it.

"Aah!" Chris screamed, getting everyone's attention, and stopping Stewart for a moment.

"What's the matter Chris?" Ella asked. "Why did you scream?"

"Er, uh, it's nothing!"

"Well my, this is certainly an extraordinary painting." Mr. Stewart said, acting casually. Cream and Cheese tried their best behind the curtains to stay quiet. Just then, Sonic swung by, and jumped onto a tree branch, getting their attention. He showed Cream and Cheese the flowers he got from the flower bed he went to. He then pointed to a direction, indicating he'll meet up with them there.

"Thank's Sonic!" Cream said. She was loud enough so that everyone can hear her. Chris, Chuck, and the Powerpuff Girls all froze when she started talking. She then decided to just walk out of the curtains, into plain sight so everyone can see her. "That's right, Sonic remembered to pick a whole bunch of pretty flowers just for me!" Blossom continued to shake her head at them, telling them to stay still, while Buttercup facepalmed, sweatdropping. Ella then picked the bunny holding her chao up. "Um, you can have some too, if you want."

"No, I can't- Is this little animal talking?"

"Talking animal!? No!" Bubbles exclaimed, quickly jumping up, and grabbing Cream and Cheese. "I was doing, er, ventriloquism! This is my cute doll! I mean, come on! Real talking animals?"

"Hee hee! Whoever heard of that?" Blossom exclaimed, laughing, like it's a joke.

"Ha ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day." Buttercup said, laughing too, and playing along.

"Yes, that is quite funny." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Hmm, I love this painting." Mr. Stewart said, still looking like he's mesmerized by the painting.

"Hmph! Look, I heard that toy talking, and no one is going to prove me wrong otherwise!" Ella exclaimed.

"Move your mouth when I tell you to." Bubbles whispered to Cream. "No no, this is my non-talking toy. Just me and her. Isn't that right? 'Uh, yes. Yes, I don't really talk. I wish I could.'" Cream moves her mouth while Bubbles is talking, making it seem like she's throwing a puppet show.

"Hey hey!" A voice said. Coming through the glass door, was Sam Speed, Chris's uncle apparently. "Hey, where's the party?"

"GAH!" Blossom grabbed her sisters, and hid behind the couch. Chris then crouched besides her.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Chris whispered.

"Chris! You didn't tell me THAT guy was your uncle!" Blossom whispered, frantically.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He was the guy who was chasing me my first night here, trying to catch me! He'll recognize Bubbles and Buttercup too, and mistake them for me! You gotta hide us until he's out of here."

"Okay, okay, just stay out of his sight." Chris then rose up, and looks at his uncle. "Uncle Sam! Hey! This is my school teacher, Mr. Stewart!"

"A pleasure." Mr. Stewart said, shaking Sam's hand. "I understand you're involved with the highway patrol somehow."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S team." Sam said.

"That statement is only half correct." Chuck said.

"Really?" Stewart said.

"My uncle drives fast!" Chris said. "No one drives quick enough to catch him. That's why he's called the "Speed King." You came up with the name yourself, right?"

"Sure!" Sam said. "A little self-promotion never hurts anybody. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ugh. I'm glad you didn't get caught by this weirdo." Buttercup whispered to Blossom. "He's got one screw loose in his engine, if you know what I mean."

"Let's cut the chitchat. Let's get this party rolling. This party's too slow."

"And your mouth is too fast." Ella huffed.

"Ha ha! Sorry. I can't help it that I like speed. I've always been fast. I even beat the doctor to the delivery room. I was the only kid in town with a five-speed transmission in my baby carriage. I admit it: I like living in the fast lane, even in the supermarket. When I have all my grocery items, I go straight to the express line." Everybody was giving him a glare, while he continued to brag about his love for speed. "I can't even walk my dog! I only run! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That poor dog..." Bubbles whispered.

"There's only two certain fellows that were faster, however..." Sam then remembered Sonic and Blossom, as they were the only two who proved to be faster than Sam. "I never saw anything like them. But don't you worry. I'll catch them soon enough. Someday."

"Really? What did they look like?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"It's weird, but the first one looked like a Blue Hedgehog. The second one looked like a little girl with a bow on top of her head."

"A bow?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. She even told me her name."

"You told him your name!?" Buttercup exclaimed out loud. Chris then coughed to cover that up.

"I was being polite." Blossom argued, quietly. "I couldn't be disrespectful to an officer."

"Like you did with those officers who were trying to catch you that night?"

"The kid told me her name was-" Sam was going to finish, but just then, Sam spotted something outside the window. Sonic actually was on the tree branch again, laying on it, having a grin on his face, winking, and waving to Sam, mockingly. "HEY! There he is!" Everyone looked to see, but Sonic dashed away.

"Thank you, Sonic..." Blossom sighed, quietly.

"There? Did you see? It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about!"

"Sorry." Mr. Stewart said, looking at the painting again. "I was just admiring this painting..."

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Chuck said.

"Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you, sir." Mr. Tanaka said.

"But I'm telling you, I saw it!" Sam exclaimed. "You saw it too, didn't you, Chris?" Chris shook his head. Sam then was rubbing his eyes with his right arm to make sure all those years of being fast didn't have any effect on his eyes. "I saw it! My eyes don't lie! That thing waved at me and ran off!"

"They thought I was crazy too." Ella said, walking up to him. "I heard that strange animal talking to me."

"Animal talking? Well I didn't hear it say anything to me, but I'm sure it understands what I'm saying. We both saw the same creature. That proves that I'm not crazy."

"The animal I heard from was over..." She then sees that Bubbles and Cream weren't there anymore. "Where did Bubbles and that animal go?"

"Who?"

"She's sisters with-"

"AHEM! Uh, I'm REALLY shy with strangers. I'm behind the couch."

"Well, can we see your, doll, so I can prove I'm not crazy?"

"Uh...Okay, here." Bubbles stuck Cream and Cheese out the side of the couch, like a doll, while still hiding behind the couch. "Hehe, isn't she cute?...Alright." She then hid Cream and Cheese behind the couch again.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Buttercup whispered.

"Shh. Just stay out of his sight, and we can probably find an opening to get out of here, without having that guy chasing us through the country with his speed vehicle, or giving Ella a heart attack. As long as nothing else goes wrong." Blossom whispered.

"You know, I'm sorry mom couldn't come to the party." Chris said, changing the subject, entirely, trying to cover up the situation. "She got a phone call, and had to leave early for a movie. I was really mad at first. Mr. Stewart was really looking forward to meeting her, but she left before he even got here. That was pretty rude, huh?"

"Yeah, that sounds like my sister, alright." Sam said.

Cream remembered Chris's mother in her room not wanting to go to the movie in the first place, and even said, "Please forgive me, Christopher." And was sobbing quietly. When Chris said he assumed that it was rude of Lindsey to just run off with her own party like that, it made Cream angry at Chris for saying such a thing to his mother. With Bubbles still holding her like a doll, she struggles to get out of her hold.

"Cream! What are you doing? Stop!" Bubbles whispered. Eventually, she gave away, and Cream ran out, and confronted Chris, with Bubbles trying to follow, to get her back behind the couch.

"Bubbles! Cream!" Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed, running out, with them.

"You're wrong!" Cream exclaimed, out in the open, where everyone can see. "Your mom felt very badly about she had to go, and she tried to find you to say goodbye! You're lucky! You get to talk with your mom on the phone all the time! I Can't Do That!" Cream, with her feelings hurt, runs away sobbing, after yelling at Chris, outside to the yard.

"Cream! Wait!" Bubbles called out. "Come back! Chris didn't mean that...did he?"

"Uh..." Chris was trying to find a way to clear that up, but, the damage was done, he supposes. Besides, his mind was focused on the things that Cream said.

"Well. I do hope you like my ventriloquism." Mr. Tanaka said. "I've been rehearsing that for weeks now, and if I do say so myself, I'm not half bad!"

"Mr. Tanaka, we appreciate that, but, just drop it. It's over..." Buttercup said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sam then picks Blossom up. "Aha! This was the girl that outran me the other night! And she told me her name! She told me her name was Blossom!"

"Uh..." Blossom then got out of Sam's grip. "Look, I'm sure we can discuss things over a nice-"

"Blossom..." Buttercup said, interrupting her, and facepalming. "You're floating..."

Blossom looks to her feet, and realized, she was floating, right in front of everyone.

"Uh..."

"My my, this painting looks stunning." Mr. Stewart made it seem like he wasn't paying attention at all to anything. Blossom was smarter than that though.

 _(He's STILL interested in that painting?)_ Blossom thought, growing even more suspicious of him. Though this wasn't really a time for thinking of that. She needed to think for an excuse fast, even if it's a bad excuse, because everything was falling apart. It got even worse when Tails and Amy, stupidly, barged right into the room, trying to go after Cream.

"Cream!" Tails yelled, as they ran past everyone.

"Come here, Cream!" Amy exclaimed, following.

"Uh, hey, what do you know? There was animals in your house!" Blossom exclaimed. "I better go after them so, bye!" She took off out the door, in a pink streak of light, at fast speeds.

"Uh, me too! Let's go Bubbles." Buttercup and Bubbles then took off as well, in a streak of Green and Blue, at fast speeds.

"I must be going insane!" Ella said, on the verge of fainting.

"Hey, Ella! Let's dance!" Chuck exclaimed, catching her, and then started to dance.

"Well Uncle Sam. I hope you can come and visit me again." Chris said, acting like nothing has happened.

"Yeah, but you know me, Chris. It'll have to be a quick visit." It seemed that Sam didn't really care at all that there were talking animals in the mansion. "And that Blossom girl, ah, I'll let her go for now. By now she's probably on the highway. But so will I in a little bit." He then laughs, heartedly, and Chris forced himself to follow.

"I guess I've seen and heard enough." Mr. Stewart mumbled to himself. He then looks at the microphone device he had. He was going to put it behind the painting, but then ultimately, he decided against it, and put it back in his pocket. Chuck was still dancing, wildly with Ella, to get her to forget what has happened a few minutes ago. "Chris, I'd better get going. I've got homework to grade. Please give your mother my regards, and tell her I hope I get to meet her again soon." He then starts to walk to his car.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stewart." Chris said.

* * *

A little later, Mr. Stewart drove off, through the open gates.

"Later boys. See you in my rear view mirror." Sam waved at Chuck, Chris, and Mr. Tanaka before taking off, at fast speeds in his car.

"Is he gone?" Blossom whispered.

"All clear." Chris replied.

The Powerpuff Girls then walked out of cover, from behind a pillar. They all then walked back into the mansion, but finds Ella in the family room, sitting on the couch, looking out of it, thinking she's going nuts.

"Oh dear...I'm working too hard...I'm hearing things..."

Mr. Tanaka then leaned down to Blossom.

"Miss Blossom, would it not be wise to explain to Ella about your presence in this mansion?"

"He's right." Chuck whispered. "Things would be a lot more easier if she were on it too."

"That would seem like a good idea." Chris said.

"Okay. If everyone says it's a good idea, then I'll go with it." Blossom said. She then floated towards Ella, startling her a bit. "Um...Miss Ella...Uh, you weren't imagining things today. See the thing is..."

* * *

Later that night.

"So the only not thing in my kitchen is my Pecan pie!" Ella said, working in the kitchen, with Cream and Cheese and Bubbles. "What a relief! I'm so glad you don't have to hide from me anymore, sweetie."

"Yeah. We can be friends, and we can help out in the kitchen." Cream said.

"You're such a dear. I'm sure your mother misses you." Ella said, tearing up a bit, after hearing Cream's story.

"Please don't worry, Sonic and our friends will find a way to get us off back home, and you can take care of me until then."

"*Sniff* I will, Cream, I will."

"Thank you Ella."

"Oh, I'm so glad that we're all friends!" Bubbles exclaimed, while Buttercup, Blossom, Chris and Sonic were hanging out by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Now that Ella knows about us, we can finally move around this mansion, and we can move in here." Buttercup said.

"Is that alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Chris and Ella set up a mattress upstairs for us to sleep in, in the guest bedroom." Blossom said.

"Eh, I'm still more of a roof guy."

"Really?"

"Heh heh, yup!"

"Okay. But I'm still confused to how you can sleep like that."

Chris then turns to leave.

"Huh? Chris?" Sonic said.

* * *

They followed him all the way to his room.

"Hey, Chris, what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"I didn't mean it when I complained about mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry. I didn't even think about how bad she misses her mother. I...just hope she doesn't stay mad at me."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay!"

Cream then hums, as she enters the room.

"Hello, Chris. I made this especially for you!" Cream said, showing Chris a flower crown. "Do you want to put it on?" She puts it on Chris's head.

"Wow, thank you!"

"See? What did we tell you?" Blossom said, winking.

"You can wear it to school, and tell all your friends that I made it for you!" Cream said. "Now I'm going to go give Ella her flowers. I also got one for the Powerpuff Girls."

"For us?"

"Really?" Buttercup said.

"Wait for us!" The girls then ran out of the room, downstairs.

"Way to go, buddy." Sonic said. "Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people who she likes the most."

"Really?" Chris said. "You think she likes me?"

"You bet! It's a sign of friendship from her."

Later, Cream gave Ella, and the Powerpuff Girls all Flower Crowns, and Chuck, Amy and Tails all clapped and cheered for them. Everyone in the mansion were all friends, and this seemed like it's a new beginning for everyone.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Also, Nintendo Switch...

...I think I'm in heaven...


	7. Episode 7

**I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, the Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever**

Dr. Eggman puts his deck of robot cards in the selection machine, and pulls the lever. The three wheels stopped on an aircraft or sorts. "Perfect!" Eggman exclaimed.

In the hangar, the robot was being lifted to the surface, where it will launch. It was rather large. In length, it was slightly smaller than the base, but it was also as big as the base as well. It was green, and was equipped with rockets, so it was made for space travel purposes.

A hatch, in the grass in the greens opens up slowly, with a creak, and the robot that Eggman chose, named E-90 Super Sweeper, launched, at high speeds, towards the sky, and looking like it's headed past the atmosphere.

* * *

At a secret, military base, known as Area 99, they were tracking Eggman's robot. They were typing on their computer devices to try to find out what is it that Eggman's up to, all frantically talking to each other, while they're at it.

"What's the word?" The chief of the operations, asked in a headset.

[An unknown object was spotted 5 minutes ago. I'm afraid that's all we've got, sir.] Someone on the receiving end, reported.

"Then Dr. Eggman's up to something, I just wish I knew what it was..."

One of their satellites were floating up in space, around Earth's orbit, trying to locate Eggman's robot. A few minutes later, the chief asked for a status report, asking whether or not the robot was identified.

* * *

The receiving end answered that they haven't been able to yet.

Eggman, back at his base, was getting ready to do something devious.

"Well now. Let's have a little bit of fun." He said, pulling a lever.

Super Sweeper, right around Earth's orbit, opened its mouth, and from its mouth, came a tube, which was actually a large vacuum. "Super Sweep-em! Eh heh heh heh heh!" Suddenly, Super Sweeper started to suck in the satellite that was hovering above Earth, with great force. In fact, it was so great, it even attracted more satellites.

* * *

The alarms go off in Area 99's base.

"What's going on!? Report!" The Chief ordered.

[Sir! Communication's has been cut off! Sir, the satellite. It's-]

"Gone!?" The chief then rose from his seat in surprise, looking at what is happening on their map.

[Yessir!]

"This can't be happening! It's impossible!"

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast,  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
**_ _ **Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
**_ _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's number one!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
**_ _ **For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
**_ _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
**_ _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 8:_  
The X-Factor

Dr. Eggman watches, as Super Sweeper continues to suck in broken pieces of satellites that were broken in the vacuum process.

"Just look at my shiny new toys!" Eggman said, while Decoe and Bocoe were having tea in the background. "Ah well. Too bad I have to grind them all into robot parts. Who knew recycling would be so much fun! And cost effective."

Area 99 were placed on a code red alert, as they were trying to figure out what's causing satellites; not just theirs, but many others, to disappear just like that.

[It's getting closer!]

"We've got to alert the president!" The chief exclaimed.

* * *

Another day at the Thorndyke Mansion.

Sonic as always, is napping on the roof. In the Living Room, was where everyone are, save for Mr. Tanaka, who's outside, mowing the lawn. Cream, Cheese, and Bubbles were focused on a kiddie show that was on, named "The Next Show," and were dancing along with the purple, fuzzy like character. Ella and Amy walked through the door from the kitchen.

"Okay, snack time everyone." Them both were holding pies, grabbing everyone's attention, and making their stomachs growl.

"Ella showed me how to make homemade apple pie." Amy said, as they placed the pies on the table.

"I think our little Amy have a little knack for baking. I might just be out of the job."

"Hey Ella, I think Sonic might want some of my pie." Buttercup was focusing on the pie she brought out.

"Mmm, he can have the other one." She said, grabbing the pie.

"No you don't! That one's for Sonic!" Amy grabbed the pie, and swung it back, inadvertently making Buttercup launch forward, and crash onto the TV, seemingly making it lose its signal.

"Buttercup, you broke our TV!" Bubbles complained.

"Huh? I did?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"And that was our favorite show." Cream said, disappointed.

"Uh, maybe the channel got knocked out." Blossom said, grabbing the TV remote, and trying to change the channel. She pressed buttons, but unfortunately, the TV didn't seemed affected at all. "...Or not..." Cream was sniffing, and about to cry.

"Now we can't watch our program!"

"Now you made Cream cry, Buttercup." Bubbles said.

"What? But it's not my fault that TVs are so easy to break in this generation!" Buttercup argued.

"But it makes TV look super pretty!"

"I don't think it does."

"It does to!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Does to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

The two Powerpuff Girls continued to argue, while Cream was crying. Blossom then sighed.

"You see what I have to deal with, when being the leader of my team?" She said.

"Well, you know us girls." Amy said.

"Girls, come on! Calm down!"

Sonic hears all the commotion from above the roof, after taking his nap, and swung down from the roof, and through the open windows asking, "Hey, what's going on?" His entrance did make the Powerpuff Girls stop arguing though.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Am I glad you're here..." Blossom said, sighing, as Buttercup and Bubbles continued to glare at each other.

"Cream and Cheese are upset that the TV's broken, and, well Buttercup and Bubbles were arguing." Chris said.

"That's what's been happening?" Sonic said.

"Yup."

"What'll we do? Now I can't watch my cooking show." Amy said.

"Or Mrs. Thorndyke in "Movie of the Week." Ella said.

"Or the Martial Arts matinee." Mr. Tanaka said, coming in.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanaka." Chris said, sweatdropping. Suddenly, they all heard a devious laugh, and through the open windows, Bokkun, Eggman's messenger, came flying in, and landing on the table.

"WAH!" Everybody panicked, and took cover.

"That was a disappointing welcome, if I do say so myself." Bokkun said.

"Well sorry, but you're the guy who always explodes TVs in our faces." Blossom said, sticking her head out from behind the couch. Bokkun then pulls out another small TV from his pack, and placed it on the table.

"Got a brand new message from Dr. Eggman for Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. So listen up good!" Bokkun then turns on the TV, and Dr. Eggman was on it.

[Greetings you little warthog, as well as you Bug-eyed freaks.] Eggman said.

"Why can't he just call us Powerpuff Girls all the time, instead of calling us names? That's so rude." Bubbles complained, sticking out of a large vase.

[Sorry, it's been so long since our last encounter, but I've been a busy bee. Just take a look.] Eggman then showed them what he was doing above Earth, with E-90 Super Sweeper.

"That robot's sucking up satellites!" Blossom exclaimed.

"And it's ruined our television reception." Tanaka said.

[Don't get any idea Sonic and Powerpuff Girls. After all, I'm only having a little bit of fun. So stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak, E-90 is hovering over the stratosphere, collecting more and more junk to create more and more robots for me to help take over this puny planet! Well? What do you say to that? Ha ha ha ha ha! Pretty soon, you might be obsolete Bokkun!]

Bokkun heard that, and then started crying.

"He's so rude to his robots..." Bubbles said.

"Well, it's his fault he created them with an annoying personality that can be crushed easily." Buttercup said, sticking out from up the Fireplace.

"What's E-90?" Chris asked.

"Probably some sort of code name for his robot." Blossom said.

"But what I don't get is what's a Stratosphere?" Tails asked.

"A layer of air right above us!" Professor Thorndyke exclaimed, barging in, and answering Tail's question, before Blossom even had a chance to talk. "It's as high as the sky."

"I wanted to answer that..." Blossom said, while Bokkun continued to cry.

"We can do without you, crybaby." Chuck said, grabbing Bokkun by his head.

"No! Let me down!" Bokkun exclaimed, trying to get off. Then, they all saw a bright light, and an explosion shortly after, with Bokkun laughing. "Gotcha!" Bokkun flew away, while Chuck walked back to the group, charred and burnt.

"Well, I guess he had a blast..." Blossom said, sweatdropping.

"Very funny. But this is serious, Blossom. Eggman is causing havoc from right above our reach."

"I bet the Tornado could get up there." Chris suggested, while Tails was giving it some thought.

"Come on Tails." Sonic said, going over the couch. "Why not? I'm game. Let's go!" Sonic then started to run to the garage.

"Okay, I'm coming." Tails said, following.

"Hey, wait for us!" Blossom and her team followed them as well.

* * *

In the garage, Sonic and Tails hopped in seats of the Tornado, and the Powerpuff Girls floated onto the wings of the bi-plane. Tails then proceeded to start up the Tornado, with its front propellor working.

"We can do it!" Tails said.

"You bet!" Sonic replied.

The Tornado then proceeded to run over the driveway, and lifted its wheels off the ground. It then started going up higher and higher, heading straight to Eggman's robot.

"Good luck you guys!" Amy called out from below. "We'll be waiting!"

* * *

High in the sky, the Tornado was making its way up to E-90 Super Sweeper. Blossom then spoke up.

"Tails, are you sure that the Tornado can fly this high?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure." Tails replied, confused to why she asked that. Eggman was able to detect the heroes on sonar from his base.

"Huh? E-90! Zap those meddlers!" He commanded. From on top of the robot, a laser cannon came out, and attempted to shoot the heroes down. However, Tail's expert piloting skills managed to make them dodge all the incoming blasts. It then opened up its mouth, and was going to attempt to crush them with its mouth.

"It's going to eat us!" Bubbles exclaimed. However, once again, Tails was able to fly them out of harm's way.

"We move too fast for it!" Tails said. He then pilots the plane to be right above E-90, as it continues to fire upon them.

"I think that was too close." Sonic said.

"Don't worry. I've got an idea!" A hatch behind Super Sweeper opened up, and a bunch of small flying objects were headed their way. As they near them, they started exploding, but, just like before, Tails was able to dodge them. He then piloted the plane to be next to the head of Super Sweeper, and started circling around it. In response, the robot was turning to try to see them, but it was going nowhere. In fact, it was making Eggman dizzy, just observing all the turning back in his base. "Here goes nothing!" Tails then activated the turrets of the Tornado, and fired upon the laser cannon on the robot, effectively destroying that piece of the large robot. He then made a U-turn, and fired onto the head, but it didn't work. But in response, E-90 turned away, and started to fly in the other direction.

"Stay on its tail!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I got it all under control!"

Then, Super Sweeper detached a large compartment of its body. The compartment has rockets on them, which boosted towards the Tornado.

"WAH!" Everybody yelled, and Tails piloted them all out of the way, quickly, chasing after the robot.

They flew all the way to the Stratosphere, where E-90 was. Eggman then smiled.

"Time for some fireworks." He then pulled a lever, and E-90 shot out missiles at the heroes. Tails was still able to dodge them, however, he can't dodge all of them. Luckily, the other heroes jumped off the plane, and started taking care of the impending missiles. Sonic was able to take them out by simply jumping on them, and kicking them away to Super Sweeper, while the girls used their Heat Vision on them, and grabbed missiles, and threw them back. Some at which made contact on E-90. Sonic landed back in the seat of the Tornado, while the girls were flying right next to it. They preferred to stay on the Tornado the ride up, since they only got a limited amount of time before their flight energy runs out on them.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Eggman said. "Super Sweeper! Suck them in!"

Super Sweeper opened up its mouth, and once again, it activated its vacuum force, this time, aiming towards the heroes.

"Ah! It's going to suck us in!" Bubbles exclaimed, as they were trying to resist the force.

"I'm thinking of something this thing should suck!" Buttercup exclaimed. Tails pulled on the controls, but the plane couldn't move. Tails was using all of his strength to pilot the Tornado 2 out of the vacuum force of Super Sweeper. Eventually, however, he successfully flew him and Sonic out of harm's way. The girls were able to simply fly out of it, as it wasn't any challenge to them. They all proceeded to fly higher, as E-90 was trailing them.

"It's coming up right behind us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know of a way to shake it!" Tails exclaimed. He then flew the plane higher and higher, with the Powerpuff Girls following, until he got into some clouds, trying to use it as cover. However, Super Sweeper was able to swallow up all the clouds they're using as cover. "I can't believe it! It's sucking in all the clouds!"

Suddenly, things turned for the worse, as smoke started coming out of the propellor, and then, it stopped.

"Uh, Tails!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I'm not an aeronautical engineer, but I'm sure smoke coming out of the propellor means something's bad!"

"Oh no!" Tails exclaimed. The Tornado started slowing down, and then, it started falling, about to nosedive into the sea, with Tails and Sonic screaming.

"Sonic! Tails!" Blossom exclaimed. "Hurry girls!" The trio then quickly flew down towards the Tornado, and grabbed onto it. They then attempted to stabilize it, and try to carry it all the way back to shore, while Tails was pulling back on the control stick, trying to stabilize it as well. Eventually, right before they reached the water, they were able to level the plane out, and the girls were carrying it all the way back to the mansion, escaping Super Sweeper. They may not have stopped the robot today, but there's always next time.

* * *

That night, Sonic was relaxing on top of the roof of the garage, looking up at the stars, thinking about what went wrong today, while the heroes discussed about it indoors. Super Sweeper was able to catch up to the Tornado as it flew...

"It appears our foe is more powerful than we thought." Chuck said.

"Hey Tails." Sonic then jumped down from the roof, and walked into the garage. "The problem is, the Tornado is too slow. So, what you oughta do is suit this birdie up a little bit."

"I could try." Tails said.

"Really Tails?" Chris asked.

"I could probably use the Chaos Emerald. But there could be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked. "Just hook that emerald up to the plane, and we'll be on our way out of here."

"No, it's not that. It's all the energy that it contains. The Chaos Emerald's got huge amounts of energy. It would only take a little to run the Tornado, so the excess energy wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"So? It's just energy."

"No, Buttercup. Think of it as a tube." Blossom said. "It only takes a certain amount to fill it up if it gets clogged, and if you have excess, it could really be crammed in there, and it creates pressure. And when there's too much pressure, boom! It explodes. Now try that with the Tornado. With those huge amounts of excess energy, I don't think JUST the Tornado will be destroyed when all that excess energy explodes out."

"Wow, Blossom. I'm impressed. You explained that like it was nothing." Chuck said.

"Hehe. Thanks. I am the smartest person in my city after all."

"And she sometimes doesn't shut up about it..." Buttercup mumbled.

"But not to mention, I also felt something like that before. Remember? When I touched a ring, I drew power from it, and it was about ready to explode inside of me. I needed to release all of it, but fortunately, I was able to destroy one of Eggman's robots. But still, it's not a good idea to have all that excess energy just sitting inside the Tornado, building up, and ready to explode."

"So, what do you think guys?" Chris said.

"Well, we need to find a way to burn off the excess energy." Chuck said.

"I wouldn't just waste it." Tails said.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well we could install a backup engine. That way, the excess energy would have another outlet."

"Do you really think two engines could contain all that power?"

"If we want to beat Eggman, we have to give it a try."

"In order to install that backup, we'd have to rebuild the plane. Are you sure you have the knowhow to do that Tails?"

"Well I've never done anything like this before, but I'll give it a shot."

"You can do it Tails. I know it." Sonic said.

"Hey, you know more about the Tornado than we do. If anyone should rebuild it, I know it should be you, Tails." Blossom said.

"Come with me Tails. I've got something that might just interest you." Chuck said, winking, with Tails blinking in confusion. "In fact, I'm certain that it will."

* * *

There was a secret elevator in the garage, which Tails and Chuck used to go down. The doors then opened up, showing a dark and spacious room.

"Chuck, what is this?" Tails asked.

"It's my secret laboratory." The lights then blared on, showing all the equipment and machinery in the laboratory, shocking Tails.

"It looks fantastic!"

"I think you'll find everything that we need is here."

"Sure!"

"Now let's rebuild the Tornado!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The two then began working on rebuilding the Tornado, to better its flying capabilities. They've talked it over with creating schematics, and started working on the actual hardware itself. Later in the night, Tails was working with a few wires on the engine.

"You've been working all night long, Tails. Why don't you take a break?" Chuck said.

"It's okay. I'm almost done."

"Alright..." Chuck shrugged, and then left to take a break. Chris then taps Tails's shoulder.

"Want some help?" He asked, getting his attention.

* * *

It was now morning in Station Square, and Sonic was watching the sun rise from the roof. Everyone in the Living Room were all sleeping. They were waiting for Tails to finish up with the project, while getting a good night's sleep. However, when they slowly started to wake up, Cream and Bubbles started to notice that the TV was working again, and was starting on a channel.

"Hey! The TV's on again!" Bubbles exclaimed. They were going to watch what was on, however, they were surprised to what it was. It showed "EggTV" and Eggman's mug suddenly comes on screen, scaring the two of them.

[Good morning!] Eggman exclaimed. [It's time for the one and only, Eggman Show! Coming to you live from a remote island in the southern sea!]

"He's scaring me." Cream said.

"EggTV?" Chris said.

[Today's show is brought to you by the amazing Super Sweeper! For a cleaner, safer Stratosphere.]

Decoe aimed the camera at Eggman, and readied to go on air.

"Cue!" Bocoe exclaimed. The lights shone onto Eggman, standing on a pedestal with a microphone.

"Who's the most brilliant scientist in all the universe?" Eggman said. He then pranced around for a little bit. "Why, it's Dr. Eggman of course!"

Blossom then suddenly turned off the TV.

"I already hate this channel." She said.

"I liked Channel DDD better than this junk which really says a lot." Buttercup said.

* * *

Eggman launched Super Sweeper again, which Area 99 picked up.

[Sir, the object appears to have been launched again]

"Then we have no choice but to launch a counterattack." The chief of Area 99 said.

[Yes sir!]

* * *

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called Sonic down, back at the Throndyke's garage.

"Did you finish?" He asked, as he jumped down, and walks towards Tails.

"Yup! Hold on, let me get everyone."

Later, all the heroes were gathered at the closed garage door, to see what Tails and Chuck have been doing all night. Tail's nodded to Chuck, and he pressed a button to supposedly open the garage door. However, instead of doing that, the garage was literally being risen up, and everyone was being impressed by it. When the garage was done being risen up, it revealed a silver jetplane, which doesn't look at all like a bi-plane anymore. The front looks like the nose of a missile, with the cone being yellow. The body of the aircraft has four wings attached to it, and attached to the back of the body, were two afterburners, both, at which, were big. Around the side of the entire body. And of course, it came fully equipped for battle.

"Presenting, the X-Tornado!" Tails said, as everyone looked at it in shock.

"Where'd you come up with the name?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, you said that Chemical X was how you got your enhanced abilities, so, I decided to add the X to this, because I classify X as enhanced."

"Well, let's take this puppy for a roll!" Buttercup exclaimed, already flying on top of the ship.

"Let's do it, guys." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Chris spoke up. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Chris, you know that the plane only seats for two." Blossom said.

"Actually, I made a couple of more changes." Tails spoke up, and pushed a button. On the back of the jetplane, were two more seats, which were also covered by a glass covering, just like the front two seats.

"I asked Tails if he could put in extra seats." Chris said. "I hope you don't mind, Sonic."

"I don't see why not." Buttercup said. "Besides, don't you also ride the top of the ship, like us?"

"Well, in a new plane like this, I gotta get used to it..." Sonic started, then in deep thought for a few moments. "...Just as long as you don't get in the way, okay?"

"You got a deal." Chris nodded. Everyone then climbed aboard the X Tornado. Sonic and Tails did advise for the girls to get into a seat too. The front seats were Tails and Chris, while in the back two seats were Sonic and the girls. Because of their small size, them three could fit into one seat easily. Though same can't be said about their heads though, as they're almost on top of each other.

"Next time, make wider seats Tails..." Buttercup said, straining to get some room.

"Everyone hang on!" Tails exclaimed, taking the controls. The engines then purred up, and the vehicle started moving, ready to fire into the sky. "X Tornado, ready for take off." The wings unfolded, and extended.

"Time to clear the runway." Chuck said, pressing a button. The palm trees that surrounded the driveway started to move away from the launch pad, so the X Tornado will have more room to take off properly, accommodating to its large wings. "I can't wait! I'm so excited I wish I can fly!"

The X Tornado then started accelerating pretty fast in a short amount of time. "Here we go!" Tails pulled back on the controls, and the jetplane lifted off from the ground. "Okay get ready! We're about to enter X Hyper Speed mode!" The wings then readjusted on the X Tornado, and they formed to make an X pattern. The X Tornado then picked up a fast speed, and they were rocketing up towards the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Sweeper already had gone over the Stratosphere to gather more satellites that it detects. However, those satellites were owned by Area 99, and these satellites had come fully equipped with small, but lethal laser cannons.

[Target locked on sir!] Area 99 were locked onto Super Sweeper, while E-90 itself opened its mouth again, and the vacuum tube pointed at the attacking satellites.

"Fire!" The chief exclaimed. The powerful lasers then fired onto the robot, and all in unison looked like they were going to make contact, however the lasers failed to destroy Super Sweeper, as it apparently had a protective barrier covering it.

"Ha ha ha! Such a feeble attempt, my friends." Eggman said. "Come on Super Sweeper! Do your stuff!"

The robot then proceeded to suck in all the satellites in counter. As it was doing that, the heroes were catching up to the robot quickly, as it was descending back down from the Stratosphere.

"Sorry to disturb you, doctor Eggman, but we've got more company. They're headed to E-90, and coming up pretty fast." Decoe reported.

"But not fast enough..." Eggman said. "I'll teach them to sneak up on me!" Eggman then pressed a button, and E-90 fired a barrage of missiles at them.

"Ready girls?" Sonic said, already opening up the dome, and jumping out of his seat, stomping on the missiles. Once again, the girls used their powers against the missiles to protect the X Tornado. This time, the heroes landed on the robot, and the laser cannon was aimed at them. They swiftly dodged the cannon's fire.

"I got this one!" Buttercup exclaimed. She then avoided more of the close blasts of the cannon, and effectively punched the weapon. With no effort, she managed to destroy the cannon, with a quick explosion.

"Nice!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Soonic!" Eggman exclaimed, back in his base. "I'll put an end to that hyper energetic hedgehog, and those brats!" Eggman pressed more buttons and switches, and more weapons came out on E-90. One of them was a yellow cylinder, which has a small laser cannon on it. One a bit like the ones that was used to attempt to take Super Sweeper down. It was firing on the X-Tornado.

"Hang on Tails!" Bubbles then used another one of their powers. They could make energy blasts in the palm of their hands, and shoot them out. She was able to effectively destroy the energy cannon, and they all jumped back onto the X-Tornado. Everyone else was watching them fight back in the mansion, somehow.

"I hope they'll all be okay." Amy said.

The ships both flew up into the air, breaking through clouds, and headed for the Stratosphere. Sonic then jumped out of the seats again, onto the wing of E-90, and lost his grip for a moment, before gripping on it again. E-90 fired missiles at the X-Tornado again, which Tails still was able to dodge them fine.

"Now try and top that." Eggman said, pushing a lever. Super Sweeper was aiming its vacuum tube towards Sonic, who was still holding onto the wing.

"Here we go!" Tails said. "Booster switch on!" Tails then pulled a lever, and the back seats levitated, revealing a hidden afterburner. At extremely fast speeds, it went back down towards the clouds, made a U-Turn, and headed back towards the Super Sweeper in no time flat, with Blossom clinging onto the ship, ready to catch Sonic. The vacuum then started to suck Sonic in.

"Sonic! Hold on!" Blossom then threw more energy projectiles at the tube, and effectively destroyed it.

"Alriiiiight!" Eggman exclaimed, furious, then began pressing more buttons. "Want to fight dirty, Blossom?" Super Sweeper once again detached a large compartment of its body, and it was making it go out faster.

"Just try to get away." Tails smirked. The X Tornado easily caught up with Super Sweeper, and Blossom took Sonic's hand, and got him on the X Tornado again.

"Thanks." He said, with Blossom nodding. As they flew higher, the two were shivering.

"Sonic and Blossom look like they're shivering." Chris said.

"That's because we're closer to the Stratosphere." Tails said. "It's 50 below up here."

"Don't worry. Blossom doesn't get that cold easily." Bubbles said.

"She is the one with the ice breath." Buttercup said. As the two heroes continued to shiver, they saw that there was frost developing on the X Tornado fast.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Don't worry! Everything's A-OK!" Tails said, not knowing that the heroes were getting affected as well.

"A-A...Okay...?" Blossom said, shivering, as ice began covering them both. Eventually, it did cover them both, and they're frozen in place.

"Huh? Ah! Blossom and Sonic are frozen solid!" Bubbles exclaimed, as Tails noticed.

"A-OK, huh!?" Buttercup yelled. There was more missiles that were headed for them, and Tails was able to dodge it, but it won't last forever. "That's it! I'm getting them free!" She then tried to open the hatch, but then sees outside, the ice has also covered the hinges that makes the dome open and close, and the source of the ice patch was going towards Blossom. "Hang on! I'm blasting ourselves out!"

"Wait!" Tails exclaimed. "If Blossom is frozen from the extreme temperatures outside, what chance do you think you girls have? It's best if you stay put."

"I would agree, but we're about to be shot down right now!"

"What about the ring?" Chris asked.

"No good! I can't open the cockpit!" Tails exclaimed. There was a hatch below the X Tornado that would shoot a ring out to Sonic if needed, but it's also frozen shut.

"Well, you'd better think of something." Buttercup said, as she turned around to see a barrage of missiles coming their way. "Like, RIGHT NOW!"

 _{We need a way to burn off all that excess energy...}_ Chuck's words bounce around in Tail's mind.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Chris, I have an idea!" He pressed buttons, and a small drawer opened up, showing a ring in it. "Take the ring, and connect it to the yellow cable under my seat."

"What's that gonna do?" Chris asked, taking the ring.

"There's no time for questions! Just put it on!" Chris then got off from his seat, and knelt down towards a control panel under Tail's seat. Four colored cables were there: Red, blue, yellow and green. Chris then unpluged the yellow cable from its socket, as the missiles grew closer.

"I hope Tails knows what he's doing..." Buttercup said, as Bubbles was holding on tightly to her Octi. The X Tornado had to swerve to the left, to dodge missiles, making Chris let go of the Yellow cable. Quickly he picked it up again, and stuck the ring to it. Suddenly, it was shining brightly. Mysteriously, from off the side of the X Tornado, the ring energy particles were leaking out, and because of the direction the ship was going, Sonic and Blossom were covered by it.

"Is...that a ring...?" Blossom said, as she was getting an adrenaline boost all of a sudden, just like the last time. Sonic just breathed in, and smirked. The two of them were able to break the ice that was covering them, and stood up, looking towards Super Sweeper, with a white aura covering them both.

"Watch out Eggman! We're all warmed up!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Let's get them guys!"

"Yeah!" Tails yelled, as they flew off in the distance, and made a U-Turn. The two then proceeded to destroy the missiles coming their way. Sonic then performed a Spin attack, and went in head first into Super Sweeper.

 _(I wonder if I can do that...)_ Blossom thought in her mind. She was wondering if she could do a Spin Attack like Sonic can. Willing to give it a try, she readied herself, and then proceeded to do frontflips in order to spin like a ball. After a moment, she was able to start looking like how Sonic looks when he spins, and then, with the ring power, boosted forward, into Super Sweeper's mouth, and with combined efforts, them both were able to heavily damage the robot, and after that, flew up above it.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered at their efforts, and E-90 blew up in pieces. Because of this, the TV was broken down again back in the Thorndyke Mansion.

"What brave little warriors." Tanaka said.

Sonic and Blossom were nose diving into the ocean, as the X Tornado flew by them, and the heroes inside gave them a thumbs up. Sonic and Blossom returned the thumbs up gesture (Which is awkward and hard to describe for Blossom and the girls. She does have fingers, however, it's more merged in her wrist, let's just say. A little bit similar to a glove).

 _ **Author's Note: And yes, that is a design choice for the girls from the fan made Powerpuff Girls World.**_

* * *

They all eventually returned to the mansion, with Sonic and Blossom both sitting on the couch, with their feet in a bath of hot water.

"Sonic, Blossom, I made my Corriante chili." Ella said, coming in with plates of the meal she made. "This will make your tummies nice and warm." She then place them and the silverware on the table in front of the two.

"You two sure taught Eggman a lesson today." Professor Thorndyke said.

"It wasn't us, Chuck." Sonic said. "To tell you the truth, all we did was help out. Tails and Chris had it under control, didn't they? They're the real heroes!" Blossom nodded.

"Yeah. If it weren't for them, that horrible EggTV would be still on." Bubbles said. "Who knows? Maybe they'll have tons of reboots that'll end up shaming its entire network." Tails and Chris then high fived each other, in agreement.

"But we should at least get some of the credit for destroying Super Sweeper, right?" Buttercup said.

"Let's celebrate!" Amy said, coming in with cold, and colorful looking ice cream in cups, just for everyone. "I made this ice cream for the coolest guy around!" Sonic and Blossom looked at her awkwardly, as they don't want any part of the cold right now.

"No thanks, Amy..." Blossom giggled awkwardly, sweatdropping. "I'd rather be one of the hottest girls around..."

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Episode 8

_**I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, The Sonic Franchise, or any songs, what-so-ever**_

Midnight. Another night at the Thorndyke's. Everyone in the mansion was sleeping soundly. The Powerpuff Girls were sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom. It wasn't anything special. Just a simple desk, with a mirror on it, a walk in closet, and a pretty fancy looking nightstand. And of course the mattress the girls were sleeping on. They didn't have any of their pajamas, so they're sleeping with their normal clothes on, still. On top of Blossom were extra blankets, since she still has a little bit of the chills after what happened today. Everything seems peaceful at the moment.

However, a figure then appeared above the gate. Whoever they were, they were making their way over to the garage. They were making sure they weren't going to be spotted by anything. They were hiding in bushes, making rustling sounds as they dove in there.

They then made it to the garage, and silently, opened up the door to let themselves in. In there, they then took Professor Thorndyke's secret elevator to the laboratory down below. Once the door opened, whoever they were, they smiled sinisterly.

As this was happening, Bubbles rose off from the bed, and was walking her way to the bathroom across the hall. After, doing business in there, she looked outside the window. It seemed like a peaceful night. There were trees that were illuminated from the moon. It was full tonight. Sometimes though, she does wish she was back home, looking in the backyard of her own house. Staying at a mansion is pretty wonderful, however, nothing can beat the serenity of Townsville, even if the Powerpuff Girls have to save the day, almost everyday.

As she was going to turn back, she caught a view of someone dashing through the bushes of the backyard. She couldn't see who it was because of how dark it was, but she was able to see what they had in their hands, since it was glowing. It was the Green Chaos Emerald that was from the X Tornado.

"Huh...? Someone's stealing the Chaos Emerald?" Bubbles mumbled. "*Yawn* Just another night...No biggie." She then turned to go back to the guest room, but then halted in her tracks, and started to think back to reality. "AAHHHH! SOMEONE'S STEALING THE CHAOS EMERALD!" Her screaming woke everyone in the mansion probably. Her sisters quickly came to the door of the bathroom.

"Bubbles, it's midnight." Blossom said, drowsy. "What is it...?"

"Girls! I saw someone steal the chaos emerald!"

"So what...?" Buttercup said, drowsy as well. "Who cares if someone's doing that. Let's just..." They let that sink in for a few moments, before realizing what she just said.

"SOMEONE'S WHAT!?" The two yelled.

The stranger was able to hear the yelling from all the way in the courtyard.

"It appears I must go now..." They said. They then quickly made it over the gate, as the Powerpuff Girls crashed through the window of the guest bedroom.

"Where are they?" Blossom said.

"Hey girls!" Sonic quickly dashed to them. "Did I hear Bubbles say someone's stealing our Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd they go?"

"Uh, Bubbles?"

"Ah! They're right there!" Bubbles pointed to someone getting into a car.

"Let's get 'em!" Sonic exclaimed. He and the girls then dashed down to the ground, and over the fence, but find that the vehicle, and the thief were nowhere to be found. "Wha?"

"Hey, where'd they go?"

"I know we saw them here..." Blossom said.

"How'd they get away that quickly?"

"I don't know."

"Rgh! I can't believe Eggman stole our Chaos Emerald!" Buttercup exclaimed. "And that easily too!"

"Calm down, Buttercup. I mean, we can find that thief, right?" Bubbles said.

"I don't know." Blossom said. "By the time we got here, that thief was already gone. He could be all over the city by now..."

"Well, when we get to Eggman, we're gonna beat the Chaos Emerald out of him." Buttercup said.

"You know, I don't think we can rule out everyone else..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, who else could have a vehicle as fast as that?"

Everyone started giving it much thought. Eggman does want the Chaos Emeralds for his own world conquest plans, but they doubted that he could created a vehicle that could travel at the speed of sound, if he hadn't already made something like that at this point. Besides, usually his robots would stay to try and destroy the heroes. So, there could be one other option, and they refused to believe it at first, but they had to accept the facts.

"Sam Speed!" Everyone gasped at that realization.

* * *

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!_**

* * *

 _EPISODE 8:_  
A Racer's Mojo

Morning rises, and the heroes meet up in the living room. When the sun is shining, they're able to see the road outside of the gate. There was burnt tire marks on the pavement. The thief did leave behind a trail, however, following it won't do anything. There was reports of it all over the news channel, and apparently, they knew how to throw someone off track, since they've been riding all over the city.

[We bring you a news update from the events from just last night. We have several witnesses passing by notice that they thought that a car was speeding towards their way. But they claim that once they were trying to get a closer view on it, it disappeared, leaving behind flaming skid marks. This car also has damaged multiple vehicles across Station Square. Police and authorities are currently undergoing investigation of what would have caused this mysterious phenomenon. Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News.]

"So this guy has been causing trouble all over Station Square?" Bubbles said.

"Guess so." Sonic said.

"Now that they got our Chaos Emerald, who knows what trouble they could cause?" Amy said.

"Maybe using that Chaos Emerald to make them faster could be one of them." Blossom said.

"Well, it did power the X Tornado to break through the Stratosphere." Chris said.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Tails said, sitting there, feeling guilty. "This is my fault..."

"Tails, it's not your fault that they stole the Chaos Emerald right from the X Tornado." Buttercup said.

"Yes it is, actually. You see, I went down in the laboratory to do some tweaking on the X Tornado."

"Why? It's fine the way it is."

"Nah. I always try to see if there's anything more I can do to the Tornado. Anyway..."

 _I went down there with my tool box to see if there's anything I can do about the energy supply to make the X Tornado any faster. I walked out of the elevator, still a bit drowsy, and went over to the X Tornado. And you know, it was quiet down there, and all, so I didn't really expect anyone down there. I didn't remembered where the light switch was, so I just used a flashlight._

 _So, I went to the X Tornado, and I heard the elevator door opened, and I thought that was strange. I thought it was Professor Thorndyke who was also visiting down there, but when I turned, I didn't see anyone there in the elevator. I called out if anyone was there, but no one answered. Then I heard someone creep right behind me, and next thing I knew, I got whacked on the head, and I got knocked out._

 _When I woke up, I heard everyone else outside yelling. For a second, I thought I fell asleep in the laboratory, and missed something, but then I heard Bubbles yelling that someone stole our Chaos Emerald. So I checked the X Tornado to see if that's true, and sure enough, in the pilot seat, the Chaos Emerald was nowhere to be found._

"...If I didn't get knocked out there, I would have stopped him, or at least called someone..."

"Tails, so what if you got the wind knocked out of you?" Buttercup said. "That thief snuck up behind you, and you didn't know. And don't you worry. I'll smack this guy in the face for you."

"But, is the thief really my uncle?" Chris asked.

"Why else would he want the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic said. "The X Tornado was powered up to incredible speeds with the emerald. He must have thought he can use that to try and top us. Sam does have a grudge against us the first time he met us. It isn't our faults though that he's too slow."

"Look, my uncle does really want to beat you guys in speed, but he's not really the brightest either." Chris said. "I don't think he even knows about the power of a Chaos Emerald."

"I'm telling you, it's Eggman." Buttercup said. "And we need to steal it back."

"So, how do you think we should do it, if he really did steal it, then?" Professor Thorndyke said.

"Easy. Where's his base located?"

"We're not barging right into Eggman's base!" Amy exclaimed. "We'll get killed!"

"What? That's what we always do with Mojo's base when he stole something."

 _(Mojo...)_ Blossom begun to think. She hadn't seen any sights of Mojo in a long time. Either he really is back at her home dimension, and currently wreaking havoc in Townsville, and the entire world possibly, or he got teleported with them with Chaos Control. If that's the case, where would he be...?

"Blossom?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just got a thought in my head. Anyway, Eggman's different than Mojo. His robot's can easily cream us if just barge into his base. Especially since something's strange has been happening to our powers lately. We need to think of other options..."

"Like what?" Bubbles said.

"Well, first before we do anything brash, we should see if Eggman really did steal our Emerald."

"Bet you he did." Buttercup said.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Amy asked. Blossom then started giving it some thought, and then, came up with an idea, and smiled upon thinking about it.

* * *

At Eggman's Base, Eggman was pacing back and forward, thinking of new ways to beat Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Doctor, might I suggest that you take a break?" Decoe said. "You've been pacing around for quite a while."

"I don't think he can accept the fact that he can't beat 3 kindergarten kids along with a blue hedgehog." Bocoe said.

"Quiet you, or I'll have your voice chip sold on the black market!" Eggman yelled. "I've thrown robot after robot at those pesky heroes, and none of them work to my advantage! So far they have one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. But who knows if they have more? Perhaps they already have their hands on another Chaos Emerald."

"While you are standing there, pondering, those heroes might as well have already gotten their hands on another Chaos Emerald."

"Perhaps. I suppose I should compose a way to blackmail those heroes into giving me their Chaos Emerald. But how...?"

The radio over the coms of the control room started going off, making a high-pitched whirring sound, hurting Eggman's ears, and even Decoe and Bocoe's ears. They held them in pain.

"Ow!" Decoe yelled out.

"My hearing module will be shattered if this goes on!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"You idiots! Fix our communications!" Eggman ordered. As quickly as he said that, the ringing then died down, and they heard voices on the other end of the line.

[...Gemstone...Electrical Interference...] There were voices reporting something, which sounded like they were authorities, but the sounds were too muffled to hear the rest. There was key words in it though that caught Eggman's interest.

"Fixing out comm links." Decoe said, pressing buttons.

"Wait." Eggman said. "Let's listen to this a bit more..."

[Machinery berserk!...Evacuating those in the forest Northwest of Station Square...]

Eggman then was chuckling, until it turned into a full scale laughter.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Well, it would seem our friends have found another Chaos Emerald. Let's see then..." He then got out his deck of cards. "Nah, I got no time for this. Sonic and his pesky friends will be there any minute now!" He then placed the cards back onto his control panel. "I'll just have to get the badniks out and ready!"

"The badniks?" Decoe said.

"Yes. There's no way those meddlesome heroes will get this Chaos Emerald. Not on my watch! I'll send out the experimental designs of my latest model of badniks, the Eggrobos."

"But doctor, those are highly untested. I advice they not to be going up against Sonic and his friends." Bocoe said.

"We have no choice if we want that Chaos Emerald. I want an army sent out immediately, now!"

From the base, alarms blared. It was there, when several hatches on the side of the base opened up, and in there were several egg shaped, humanoid robots known as Eggrobos. They had red with yellow triangles on them, which almost looks like Eggman's attire from years ago. They carried laser guns with their right hands, and are equipped with a jetpack for quick flying. They prepped themselves, and they took off into the air, with Dr. Eggman leading them, having an evil grin on his face.

* * *

They flew for about half an hour, until they got to where the people on the radio said where the electrical interference was. It was on the outskirts of Station Square, and like the person on the radio said, they were in a forest area northwest of Station Square.

"This was the place." Eggman's Egg Mobile then descended down to the ground, where he then jumped out in front of his floating badniks. "Now, the Chaos Emerald looks like a diamond that also hold immeasurable power. Find me it! Now!"

The Eggrobos then saluted to confirm, but one of the robo's arms fell off of it, and that was one that was holding a blaster. Eggman facepalmed.

"Maybe I should have tweaked them a bit before launching..."

Suddenly a blue blur just went past him. It then destroyed one robo, and went off into the forest.

"Agh! It's Sonic!...Or was it that other pesky girl...?"

Sonic himself then jumped out of the greens of the tree, and landed in front of Eggman.

"Nope. It's me!" Sonic said.

"Fire away!" Eggman commanded to his Eggrobos. They pointed the blasters at the Hedgehog, until he got closer to Eggman. "GAH! No! Cease fire! Cease Fire!" Too late though. The Eggrobos then fired away, with Sonic getting out of the way. Eggman though, luckily was able to avoid all the fire, with some lucky feet placement. The Eggrobos continued to fire away, until, out of nowhere, Amy showed up, and smacked one with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Ooh..." Because of the experimental designs of the Eggrobos, they had a hard time hitting Sonic, and were actually blasting each other. "Uh, I think it's time that I made my leave right about now..." Eggman then quickly climbed back into his Egg Mobile, ready to retreat, however, the Powerpuff Girls got in his way.

"Not so fast, Egghead!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Heh heh, got you this time, huh Eggman?" Sonic said, walking up.

"You little ingrates! You set up that radio call, didn't you!?"

"Yup. We sure did."

"That was my idea first!"

"Save it." Buttercup said. "No one cares when you call out something first."

"Now give it back." Blossom said.

"Give what back?" Eggman said.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Buttercup exclaimed. "We know you stole our Chaos Emerald last night, so cough it up!"

"Eh? You lost your Chaos Emerald? Well, that is very unfortunate, but you seem to have the wrong guy. In fact, I was just planning on pilfering your Chaos Emerald, when I intercepted that radio call, and you punks jumped me!"

"Nice lie you got there."

"You know, if Eggman does have a Chaos Emerald, he would have used it against us by now, don't you think?" Blossom said.

"Yes, a strong intellect man like me would at least take the chance like that to destroy all of you." Eggman said.

"Like you did with your experimental robots?" Bubbles said, pointing out to the wreck of robots they just created.

"I was in a rush to get a Chaos Emerald before you! And anyway, I really should be plotting my next attack right now, so bye."

"Uh-uh-uh." Buttercup said, grabbing a hold of the Egg Mobile. "Before you go, we're going to take you to a nice prison cell."

"Well, whatever should I do?" Eggman then pressed a button on his Egg Mobile, and black smoke came out of it, covering everyone's point of view, and making them cough, while Eggman took the chance, and flew on out of there, escaping the heroes clutches. Once the smoke died down, the heroes were covered in soot, and coughed out smoke.

"Well, Eggman didn't take our Chaos Emerald..." Amy said, dusting herself off.

"So, I guess the only culprit there is, is Sam Speed." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I hate to say this, but Chris's uncle stole our Chaos Emerald, and we need to get it back from him..." Blossom said. "Even if we have to use force."

"Do we really have to?" Bubbles asked.

"Sam doesn't know what kind of power is in that Chaos Emerald. We don't really have any other choice, do we?" Buttercup said.

"Nope." Blossom said. "Come on, we need to go back to the mansion."

The group all nodded, and they started their way back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Meanwhile, from a far, Eggman was observing them leaving.

"Hmm...Someone has stolen their Chaos Emerald, huh?" Eggman said. "Perhaps this could be a potential kindred spirit..."

* * *

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion.

"But I just don't get it..." Chris said. "Why would my uncle Sam break into the mansion, and steal from us?"

"I'm not too sure myself, but the main thing is, we need to track him down to get it back." Sonic said.

"I guess I can always call him to try to get him over here, but what makes you think that you'll be getting the emerald from him?"

"It's rather easy actually." Blossom said. "Sam Speed does still have a grudge against us for beating him in a race, so I suppose we'll challenge him to a race if he doesn't cooperate."

"Okay, but please don't hurt him. I'm sure he's got a perfectly good explanation to why he stole the Chaos Emerald."

"We'll negotiate, and if things doesn't work out, well, Buttercup might threaten his head."

"Hey, he possibly stole from us, and if he doesn't straight out admit something, I'm gonna have to beat the answers out of him." She said.

"If he's not too fast for you though..." Bubbles said.

* * *

Later, Sam Speed pulled up towards the Thorndyke Mansion, pretty quickly, like he always does. He left behind skid marks with his speed cruiser. Interestingly enough, it's just his speed cruiser, and not any other speed car he must have taken. He then got out of the vehicle, as Chris walked up to him.

"Hey Chris." He said.

"Hi Uncle Sam."

"So, you called me over cause you saw that blue hedgehog and little girl run by here?"

"Yeah. They actually looked like they were sticking around for a little bit."

"Huh. So they're around here someplace..."

"Yeah, and from the looks of them, they look like they could use a challenge...But uh, Uncle Sam, did you come to the mansion last night, by any chance?"

"Nope. See, I was busy with something last night with something important."

"Were you on a case?"

"Well, you can say that, yeah."

"Thanks Chris. We'll take it from here." A voice suddenly said. When the two looked up on the balcony, they saw Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls standing there.

"Hey! It's you two! Er, I mean, four!"

"Happy to see us?" Sonic said.

"Okay, Sam. I just want to ask you something." Blossom said, jumping down, onto the ground.

"What? Is it about a race, cause I'll gladly accept! I've-"

"No!" Blossom exclaimed, interrupting Sam. "Did you really not come to the mansion last night? At all?"

"Look I told you, no, I didn't."

"Don't lie to us." Buttercup said. "We know you came to the mansion last night, and stole our Chaos Emerald. So are you doing to give it back, or do I have to smack it out of you?"

"Chaos Emerald?"

"Okay. Here's how it went." Blossom said. "A thief came to the mansion last night, and snuck into the garage, and stole a powerful gemstone, called a Chaos Emerald, and escaped with a car. And I bet you anything that was the same car that's speeding through Station Square earlier today!"

"What? You mean my car?"

"So it IS your car!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Listen, just give me a sec to tell you something."

"What?"

"I bet this is the same punk who stole my new blue speed car! I love joy riding in that thing!"

"Wait...Someone stole your car? Your _Blue Speed_ car?" Blossom said.

"Yup."

"And I bet you anything you put in some ultra speed engine in that, correct?"

"Yup. Sounds about right."

"Great, now we're back at square one..."

"Why's that?" Bubbles asked.

"Someone must have known that Sam got a new car recently, which would mean that they were spying on him...The more we investigate, the more colder we're getting...Ugh. This is getting colder than my ice breath..."

"Don't you suppose you have any ideas on how to lure out the thief?" Buttercup said.

"Well, Eggman and Sonic's friends are the only ones who know the true potential of the Chaos Emeralds, so I doubt anyone else on this planet know much more about them."

"Mind bringing me up to speed to what's going on here?" Sam said, to Chris.

"It's complicated." He answered.

"Sonic! Blossom!" Cream then came barging through the front door.

"What is it Cream?" Sonic said.

"On the news! I think Eggman's attacking the city!"

"He's what!?" Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls all exclaimed.

* * *

[We bring breaking news from Station Square, as there are multiple giant robots that are attacking!]

Everyone was watching all the action unfold from the living room's TV.

[Authorities suspect that the notorious evil genius, Dr. Eggman is behind the attack. Currently, all roads are closed off until the threat has subsided. We'll continue to bring live coverage whenever possible. This is Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News.]

They turned off the TV.

"I wish Eggman would learn his lesson right about now..." Bubbles said.

Blossom then got off the couch. "We need to deal with this right now! Tails, can the X Tornado operate without a Chaos Emerald?"

"It can, but I won't be able to activate X hyper speed mode." He answered.

"As long as you'll be safe."

* * *

In Station Square, citizens are running for their lives, as 3 giant robots are ransacking the city. They're about the height of a skyscraper, and they...seem familiar...They were big, bulky, and have blasters attached to one end of an arm. Blossom got on top of a building, to barely see one of them walk behind a building.

"There's one of them!"

She then flew right on over there, but had to avoid fire from the other robots. The blasts were destroying buildings as she avoids them. Sonic however, sped by, and knocked one of the blasters on one of the robots, and made it aim at another one, causing damage to that one. Buttercup and Bubbles then flew by, and slammed against one of them robots, causing it to lose balance, and fall right onto the ground, crushing a few smaller buildings in consequence.

"We might want to take this rumble to where no one will get crushed." Sonic said. The girls nodded, and started teasing them.

"Hey! Up here!" Bubbles taunted. One of the robots then tried shooting her down, but she simply got out of the way. Buttercup then flied right in front of them.

"You can't hit!" She teased, while giving them a raspberry, and pulling her eye lid. This caused the robots to get annoyed, and tried smacking the girls away, however, they were able to fly out of there fast, and started running on foot on the ground, along with Sonic. The two robots then started giving chase, and rampaging through some buildings in the progress. It then reached the northeastern part of the city, and it was free from crushing buildings and possibly many, many people in the progress.

With that, Blossom sighed in relief that two robots were not going to harm any innocent. "And then there's one." She then looks at the robot that's staring at her. She then starts to realize something.

"Wait a minute...I...I think I remember these robots...I think? No, I SHOULD know." Then one of the robots aimed its gun at her, and started firing, and she dodges them.

 _(Aren't those...)_ She then gasps in realization. Of course she knows what those robots are...These robots are designed the same, and even look like they have the same, as the ones she fought before she and her sisters were teleported by Chaos Control into this new world.

"Mojo's Robots!"

She then hears a familiar evil laugh from right behind her, on the top of a building.

"Yes, Blossom. The robots that you, the Powerpuff Girls have fought, which were built by me!" A voice said.

Blossom slowly turns around, and, there he was. The super villain she never wanted to see. Mojo Jojo.

"Mojo!" She exclaimed. Mojo pointed towards her, and the robot behind her grabbed her with its hand. "Rgh!...Just what do you want, Mojo!?"

"Well, all I ever wanted was the gemstone that you have stolen from me, which was mine rightfully first, because it was from my cereal box." He then took out the heroes' green Chaos Emerald from his cape, surprising Blossom.

"The Chaos Emerald!...Wait a minute."

She started piecing things together.

"It was you! You came to the mansion last night, and stole our Chaos Emerald, wasn't it!?"

"Chaos Emerald? I don't understand the terms that you say, but yes. I, Mojo Jojo have infiltrated your mansion, and stole your precious gemstone. I know that this is not my gemstone, but since it's nowhere to be found, I'll have to settle with your gemstone." He then laughs evilly. "You remember what a magnificent gemstone like this did to one of my robots? It super powered it up. Once I connect this to this robot that's currently has a grip on you, you, Blossom, will be destroyed! And so will the rest of your sisters!"

The robot then got Mojo down from the high building, and opened its chest up, revealing the main power source. Blossom remembered the last time she and her sisters fought against this robot. It was powered by the red Chaos Emerald, and it gave the robot immense power that would have overpowered them, had they not have finished it off in time. The power of the Chaos Emerald must have affected the girls as well, causing them to have enough power to crush the robot. However, now she was at the mercy of virtually the same robot, and is ready to squeeze the living life out of her once the Emerald was connected. She struggles to get out, but it was of no use.

However, a blue blur sped by, and it knocked down the robot, releasing Blossom from its grip, and she flew out of there.

"What!?"

"Yo!" Sonic himself then stopped in front of the evil super villain. "I don't like it when you mess with my friends like that."

"Grr, what is this!?"

"Hey Mojo!" Blossom then landed beside Sonic. "I like for you to meet my new friend, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What's up?" Sonic said. "Hey, listen, that's kind of our Chaos Emerald, so I hope you don't mind giving it back to us, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh? And what will you do against my robot?" Mojo said.

"The same thing me and the girls did to your other two robots."

"What!?"

"Hey Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup flew back towards them. "We're done dealing with those robots!"

"What'd you do?" Blossom said.

"Oh, we just rearranged their body parts with each other." Buttercup snickered. "Their arms as their legs, their head as their arms, and their-"

"Okay, I don't need to know the rest."

They then heard Mojo laughing, and they saw that he made it over to the robot that was knocked over. He then connected the Chaos Emerald to the robot, and severely powered it up. The villain then got a safe distance away from behind the robot, to watch the defeat of the heroes.

"Not again..." Buttercup said.

"Hey, why don't you let me deal with this?" Sonic said.

"But you're dealing with a Chaos Emerald powered robot." Bubbles said.

"No problem. I got it all under control."

Sonic then proceeded to run towards the robot, while it continued to fire at him.

"Heh heh heh. I'm the fastest thing alive, just so you know. You gotta try a lot harder than that." Sonic taunted.

He continued to dodge bullets. Just like the last time, the robot started getting new weapons out of the blue. This time, the left arm turned into a missile launcher, and started firing missiles at him. Of course, he was able to dodge out of the way. He tried spin dashing into the robot, however, it proved ineffective, and he just bounced off of it. Mojo then laughs.

"If the Powerpuff Girls can't pierce this mechanical beast, then why do you think you can do the same?" Mojo said.

"Hey Sonic!" Just then Tails was flying by on the X Tornado, at slower speeds, as it doesn't have a Chaos Emerald to speed it up to X speeds. "Here!" He then pushed a few buttons on the dashboard, and a hatch opened up below the aircraft. A ring then shot out of it, towards Sonic, in the sky. He then was able to catch it, and as always, it was powering him up.

"You were saying, Mojo?" Sonic said. He then started spinning in a ball, and then, dropped to the ground. He then spin dashed his way over to the robot. In retaliation, the robot then stomped on Sonic, seemingly crushing him.

"Hahahaha! You didn't stand a chance!" Mojo exclaimed. Just as he said that, Sonic was shown to resist the force of the foot, and struck back. In doing so, he destroyed the leg, and caused the robot to go unbalanced. Next, he was raised up into the air, and homed into the core of the robot, and easily pierced through it. In doing so, he managed to go through the power supply, and nabbed their Chaos Emerald back. "Grr! You little impudent hedgehog! Fine!" Mojo then jumped in a blue car, and took off at high speeds. "I will be back!"

"Isn't that Sam's car?" Blossom said.

"We'd better get it back." Bubbles said. The four then took off at high speeds, giving chance to the monkey villain. Of course, they were able to catch up.

"Not as easy without a Chaos Emerald, huh?"

"You're not getting away from us this time!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"You won't be apprehending me!" Mojo exclaimed. Sonic then suddenly jumped right onto the vehicle.

"Look, just give the car back to us, and we'll let you off easy." Sonic said.

"Hmm...Let me think about that." Mojo then turned on the windshield wiper fluids, and it sprayed directly onto Sonic, making him cough, and spit out the fluid.

"Blech! Hey! Stop fighting dirty!"

"No, I'm fighting clean!"

"I'll take it from here, fellas!" A voice boomed. Just then, they saw Sam Speed, in a speed cruiser, giving chase to them. "Nobody steals my cars!"

"Sam Speed?" Blossom said.

"Well, should we let him?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess. I mean, he can turn Mojo into the authorities so-"

Suddenly, they heard some engines roar right above them, and out of nowhere, a claw came down, and grabbed right onto Mojo. It then picked him right off the car, and it was riding off on its own. Fortunately, Sam had a remote to that vehicle, for what ever reason, and it started braking, until it halted to a stop, as so did everyone else.

"Ha! She's mine again!" Sam exclaimed.

"That was weird." Blossom said.

"Did Mojo have an escape plan?" Buttercup said.

"He did build two more of the same robot, so I don't think I'd be surprised."

"Hey." Sam then walked up to them. "You know, you guys aren't half bad. Perhaps one of these days we'll race each other, and see who's really the fastest?"

"Heh. Maybe some other time." Sonic said, giving Sam a thumbs up, as he did the same.

"So, where'd that crazy guy in the monkey costume went anyway?"

They then started looking around them, to see where Mojo went.

"Sonic!" Tails announced from above. The X Tornado flew by them.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted back.

"I saw where Mojo went!"

"Where'd he go?"

"It was Eggman! He took Mojo!"

"Eggman!?" Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"What was Eggman doing here anyway?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. But two super villains with each other? That's definitely not good..." Blossom said.

* * *

In the outskirts of Station Square, Mojo was dangling from a claw, and was trying to get off of it.

"Get me off of this thing, right now!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down. Otherwise you'd be plummeting to your doom below." A voice said. Mojo looked above him, and saw the aircraft that's carrying him. "Now, I understand you have a fascination with the Chaos Emeralds. And I know you have a grudge against the Powerpuff Girls."

"Hm? You know of them?"

"Oh yes. They have teamed up with my nemesis, which you just met. That rancid hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh, him...He has crushed my robot equipped with that Emerald, or however it is you call it...He shall pay dearly for foiling my plan to destroy this so called city of Station Square, and allying himself with my worst nemeses...the Powerpuff Girls..."

"Yes...That is why I propose something to you."

"Hm?"

"It takes vast knowledge to construct interesting mechs like that. Vast knowledge that I also happen to have. Why don't we team up against our worst enemies, and together, we have the potential to destroy them forever!"

"Hm...Yes...Considering those wretched girls seem to foil my plans every single time, I do doubt a significant increase in our chance of winning."

"Don't worry. I have that same doubt. But at this point, I'm desperate. Aren't you?"

"Yes. All I care is those girls bowing before me, at my mercy, as they watch me destroy and take over their wretched world! So, yes...I will accept your offer, and ally with you to plot to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hahahahahaha! Then it's settled then! We shall take down those heroes, and we'll rule the world together!"

The two villains then laughed evilly, as they were headed back, to Eggman's Fortress, now as a team.

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

By the way, did I hit the ranting good this time?


	9. Episode 9

**_I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, The Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever_**

"The Emerald Coast resort sounds like it's the perfect place to getaway from it all!" Amy said. "You can hang out at the beach, go swimming in the crystal clear lake, and to top it all off, a lovely dinner at the sunset. Ahh, I wish we were at that opening party..."

"We'll have all those fun things at the Thorndyke's villa." Bubbles said, as they were packing the X Tornado to go spend a day at the lovely, clean, and big lake.

"Are you ready to go Cheese?" Cream asked the chao, and it cries in agreement.

"We're ready too." Blossom said. "Fortunately, Ella managed to buy us some replacement clothing."

"And funny enough they're pretty much the clothing and bathing suits we wear back at home." Bubbles said.

"I know. Who'da thought it?"

"I'm ready too." Tails said. "My flight plan will take us straight to the Emerald Coast."

"Are you sure that no one will be able to see us?" Buttercup said. "Cause, I don't know about you, but I'd see a huge jet plane coming from a mile away if they're coming over to the Emerald Coast."

"You'll be fine as long as you stay on the grounds of the Villa." Professor Thorndyke said.

"I wish I was spending time with everyone at the villa." Chris said, as Sonic was still loafing around there, taking a nap.

"I know, but your mother can't make it to cut the ribbon at the opening ceremony, so she asked you to be at the ceremony instead to take her place. Don't worry, you won't have to stay long. And after that, you can hang out with everyone at the villa."

"That's great! Hey Sonic, maybe I can give you a swimming lesson."

"You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna stay right here." Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"Sonic! You mean you're not coming with us?" Amy said.

"That's right. So long! I gotta run!" Sonic then took off, speeding away.

"Why doesn't Sonic want to come with us?" Bubbles said. "That's pretty rude..."

"I guess it's because Sonic hates water." Amy said.

"Sonic hates water?" Blossom said. "...Oh yeah! I do recall Eggman saying something about that back in Silver Valley."

"Yeah. He won't go near the ocean because he can't swim."

"Poor Sonic..." Bubbles said. Chris recalls the first time he met Sonic, he saved him from his pool.

"He doesn't have to go near the water, you know?" Buttercup said. "He can hang out at the shore, or running."

"It's not going to be much fun without Sonic..." Amy said.

"Hello? Are we invisible? You have three superpowered girls with you!" A car horn honked outside.

"Mr. Chris! We have to leave now!" Ella said, in the car with Mr. Tanaka driving.

"Have a great time, Chris." Chuck said.

"And remember, don't go to the bar unless there's water there." Bubbles said. Chris nodded.

"We'll meet up later." Chris said.

"Okay. Don't be late." Amy said.

"See ya there!" Tails said.

"And don't be nervous Chris. That party should be just fine."

"Yeah. Heh heh..." Chris said, nervously. The X Tornado then fired up, and retracted the wings. The heroes were on board the aircraft, ready to take off. Chuck then pressed a button, and the palm trees on the runway got out of the way so the X Tornado can launch freely.

"Next stop, Emerald Coast! Hang on!" Tails announced. The aircraft, with the green Chaos Emerald powering it up again, started taking off at fast speeds. "Here we go!" The X Tornado then left the ground, and took off into the air. The X Tornado then flew past the car that Chris, Ella, and Tanaka were riding in.

"Master Chris." Mr. Tanaka said. "Please remember that you are representing the Thorndyke family at this ceremony."

"I'll stay focused, Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied.

Meanwhile, Sonic was lazing around in an open slower field, back at the Thorndyke's, gazing up at the sky, without a cloud in sight. He then picks a flower up from the bed.

"Who needs the ocean?" He said.

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 9:_  
Beached Amy

The Emerald Coast is covered with people around. People relaxing on the nice sands, dinning on the excellent restaurants, and swimming in the ocean. The resort is on a large patch of land, out from the coast, connected by a sturdy bridge, and it looks like it's a castle almost. That's where the opening ceremony will take place. Nearby, the heroes were already at the Thorndyke's big villa. It's pretty private actually. The coast line is actually split up by a large cliffside, making one of them private to the villa, and that's where nobody will be able to see them.

Cream and Tails were swimming in the ocean, having fun, and splashing each other. The Powerpuff Girls were relaxing on beach chairs in two piece bathing suits, sunbathing. Amy was sea diving in the ocean, near by everyone to that matter. She swam to the surface for a breath of air.

"This place is unbelievable, isn't it?" She said.

"You bet!" Tails agreed. "I'm really glad we came."

"And we'll have even more fun when Chris comes." Cream said.

Out in the distance, there were fireworks blowing up in the air, as they're celebrating the grand opening of the Emerald Coast resort. The party were filled with people in classy outfits, which seemed hot to be in, considering it's a hot day, and they were at a resort. Representing the Thorndyke family, Chris was handshaking the guests, welcoming them to the party, albeit, bored out of his life. He sighs in boredom, with Tanaka leaning down towards him.

"Try to look interested." Tanaka whispered to Chris, while Chris handshakes the next guests.

* * *

Amy was walking along the coastline of the ocean looking towards the ocean.

"Lovely." She said. "Oh, I just wish Sonic was here to see this..." Often, she fantasize herself on lovely days like this, spending time with Sonic. Most likely, on dates, as she has a crush on him, and wants him to love her, to much of his disapproval.

She envisions herself, chasing Sonic along the shoreline of the beach, helping him swim, and at the end of the day, she envisions him and Amy, watching the sunset together. They then held hands together, and touched heads. "It would be sooo romantic!" As soon as she dreamt of that, a coconut fell onto her head, and made her fell over. She then gave it an angry glare.

"OHH! You just ruined my fantasy!" In a fit of rage, she threw the coconut out far into the ocean, making it hit, what appeared to be a sea creature, with the tip of its head sticking out of the sea. With a bump on its head, it returned into the ocean. However, it looked, pretty strange actually. Too strange...

As Amy was breathing deeply, she snapped out of the rage.

"Oh...Just thinking about Sonic can make me a little crazy." She then sighs. Amy then hears giggling towards the cliffside. Hiding behind a palm tree, she peers over to a happy couple hanging out. She then feels alone for a moment, and feels like calling out to Sonic, but resisted.

"I made something for you." Amy overhears the conversation the couple were having. "It's nothing, really, but I want you to have it." The girl hands over a charm made of small seashells. "It's a lucky charm for when you go into the water."

"It looks wonderful. Thank you."

"Oh Chad..."

"Oh Wendy..."

Amy overhears all that, and suddenly, gets an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Villa.

Water was splashed onto the PPG, and they were coughing, and spitting salt water out. Cream actually splashed them all with a pail she had.

"Cream! What'd you do that for?" Blossom said.

"Well, you said to warn you if you're getting sunburnt, and well..." Cream replied, as the girls looked at themselves, and see that they're pretty close to being cooked.

"Whoa, you're right. Thanks Cream." Buttercup said, as they're getting up.

"We hate getting sunburnt." Bubbles said, as the three were walking to the ocean for a swim. Meanwhile, Cream sees Amy on the balcony of the villa. Amy was trying to make a lucky charm like the couple had.

"I wonder what Sonic would say..." Amy mumbled, looking at it in the sun.

"What's that for, Amy?" Cream asked, going up to her. Amy quickly hid the charm behind her back.

"Uh, it's for nobody."

"You didn't made that for Sonic, did you?"

"Oh no..."

The girls were able to hear that conversation from the ocean.

"Hey, did you notice that Amy always talk about Sonic a lot?" Bubbles said.

"Maybe she has a crush on him." Buttercup said.

"Ah, let them be." Blossom said. "We're not cupid, really."

Suddenly, they felt vibrations, and heard an explosion.

"Earthquake!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Blossom, Bubbles! Look!" Buttercup exclaimed. She pointed to the Emerald Coast Resort, and they saw a giant cloud of smoke rising up from the resort.

"What's going on?"

"Eggman!" Blossom immediately assumed. Another explosion happened at the resort, while they were looking.

* * *

The guests of the ceremony started running for their lives, as they were trying to get away from Eggman's robot. Eggman himself descended on his Egg Mobile.

"I'm turning the Emerald Coast into my kind of stomping ground!" He exclaimed. The new robot he had, named E-38 Octoron. Of course, by the name, it was an octopus like robot, that has 2 set of different tentacles. 4 for its legging, and 4 for its combat capabilities. They were sharp, so they can puncture a hole into the most sturdy of metals. On its big head, it has green eyes from the looks to be able to see where everything is happening. It continued to terrorize the crowds, and making them run away, while Chris and the others stayed.

"Now E-39 Quizron robots! Deconstruct this resort will you?" An army of E-39 robots then started rising up from the shore, and started destroying the castle, with their claws, drills, and hammers. They were destroying the windows, drilling into the cement, and bashing windows down. Soon enough, with enough stress, the castle gave away, and crumpled down to the ground, a complete mess.

"I gotta find a way to call Sonic!" Chris said. He then turned around to get away, along with Ella and Tanaka, but they saw that more E-39 robots were surrounding them.

"You people aren't going anywhere. You'll be the guest of honor in this new resort." Another evil villain was on a similar looking machine that's like the Egg Mobile, but it's not. One of the main, yet tiny difference is that the glass dome that covers the mobile is taller. Probably to accommodate the villain's brain dome. Chris recognized him as the Powerpuff Girls' arch nemesis.

"Hey wait a minute, you're that Mojo Jojo guy, aren't you?" Chris said.

"Yes." Eggman said. "When the Powerpuff Girls come, they'll be in a rude awakening to see that their arch nemesis has teamed up with me. Welcome to our new sea park, where your first visit will surely be your last!" Mr. Tanaka then got in front of Chris, protecting him.

"Stay back Master Chris." He said. "As your father has ordered, I am to protect you at all times, no matter the cost. Even if the cost is my own life...It's time for me to face my fate!" He then started to do a bunch of kung-fu poses, prepared to fight, until Ella grabbed him.

"Now now, Tanaka." She said. "You're not even strong enough to lick a stamp."

"It's true..." Chris said. "Our best bet is for our friends to come for us...I hope..."

"Oh, but this time, the Powerpuff Girls, and that wretched blue hedgehog won't win, because we will emerge victorious with E-38." Mojo said. "Then once we're done with the sea park, we will begin our plans to conquer this world, that's without those wretched heroes! Ha ha!"

"Hmm...You sure do talk much..." Eggman said.

* * *

Back at the Thorndykes.

"Hey!" Sonic then opened the door to the living room, with flowers in his hand, greeting everybody in there, but finds out that there's no one in there. It was empty. "Huh?...Oh, I forgot that everybody's chilling at the beach." He then puts the flowers in an open vase on the coffee table. "You won't find flowers like these at the ocean. No, the mountain is where it is."

"Sonic!" Professor Thorndyke then barged through the door.

"Hm?"

"So, you're finally here, are you?" He then entered the living room, mad, and anxious.

"Yeah. So?" Chuck then turned on the TV in frustration, to show a news broadcast.

[Wrecking crews are demolishing hotels, and resorts all over the Emerald Coast. The situation is growing worse by the minute. Authorities have already ordered evacuation procedures.]

The TV suddenly tuned onto Eggman's mug, laughing evilly. Sonic gasped at his appearance.

[The owner of the Emerald Coast resort didn't invite me, so as a token of my appreciation, I'm turning the Emerald Coast into my own vacation! It's called Eggman's Sea Park!]

[Ahem! Don't you mean Eggman & Mojo's Sea Park?]

[Er, yes. Eggman & Mojo...Do you hear that? I've got a new evil genius partner to help me conquer the world with. That's double the trouble for all of you out there. So, what do you say to that?]

The two on screen then laughed evilly as the TV shuts off. Sonic then hears Bokkun's laughing, and he turned behind him to see Bokkun placing a bomb on the table.

"I bought you a personal invitation. Your friend Chris is already there at the park, and you wouldn't want to keep him waiting, right? So come on! Stop by! We'll have a blast!"

The fuse on the bomb then ignited, as Bokkun flies away, giggling. Sonic then frantically picked up the bomb, and was trying to put out the fuse, however, the bomb exploded on him and Chuck, and Bokkun flies away, satisfied with another genius prank he pulled off. As always, Sonic and Chuck were burnt and charred from the explosive. Sonic then shook all the char off him.

"Oh well..." Sonic shrugged, as he ran out of the door, with no choice but to go to the Emerald Coast resort in order to save Chris and everybody there, leaving a charred Professor Thorndyke in the room.

* * *

The heroes were gazing upon the wreckage that the robots were doing from the villa. Amy was able to see Eggman and Mojo from the binoculars she's looking through. Everybody changed into their normal outfits.

"It is Eggman!" She announced. "And...some freak in a monkey costume."

"Mojo?" Bubbles said.

"So, I guess the two of them DID team up after all..." Blossom said.

"Like we really need that right now..." Buttercup mumbled.

"We need to get over there. Chris, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka are in trouble."

"Out of the way!" Tails then fired up the X Tornado, and it was ready to launch. "Let's get going girls!" Amy suddenly threw up the binoculars, and jumped into a seat. "Amy?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get to take down those robots." Amy said. "If Sonic doesn't come, somebody's got to step in his place."

"...Okay. If you say so." Blossom said. The three girls then got onto the X Tornado, leaving Cream and Cheese behind for their safety. The X Tornado then flew off towards the resort. Or rather what's left of it.

"I hope they make it back safely." Cream said.

* * *

The E-39 robots were working on constructing the Sea Park, pretty quickly, may I add. They were setting up everything. From the roller coaster tracks, to the props, and the dangerous equipment all over the place. Chris, Ella and Tanaka were watching as they were building over the ruins of the once great opening of the Emerald Coast resort.

"Hahahahahaha! Build faster!" Eggman exclaimed. "Don't use too many nuts and bolts, and be careful of the concrete! I want these rides to be as dangerous as possible!"

Suddenly, a blue light just sped by, and grazed past a statue of Eggman, which was a mock of the Statue of Liberty. Moments later, it crumbled onto the ground, crushing some of the E-39 robots in the process. Sonic himself then landed right next to the mess.

"Well well." He said.

"Sonic!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hiya Chris. Thought I'd drop by for a visit."

Suddenly, he heard the splash of water right behind him. He turned and looked, and saw E-38 Octoron.

"It seems the hedgehog has fallen right into our trap!" Mojo said. "Dr. Eggman has told me your hatred of water, so we have lured you near the water, your most hated thing! Which Octoron will-"

"Geez, can you stop talking?" Sonic said. "You're more talkative than Eggman."

"Hmph. Have it your way. Now Octoron, get that blue menace!" Octoron then stretched out its sharp tentacles to get Sonic.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic then started running towards the attacking robot, chuckling. He then avoided all the swipes that the robot was doing, and jumped up high, attempting to kick it. However, Octoron put up one of its tentacles, and Sonic ended up getting stopped by it, as Octoron's rubber tentacles slowed him down. It then wrapped around Sonic, as he was trying to get free.

"You won't get away from this!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Sonic then was plunged into the water, where the robot was attempting to drown him.

"Let him go!" Chris exclaimed.

"Mwahaha! I'm only giving Sonic a choice. Forfeit the fight, or forfeit his life." Mojo said. Octoron then raised Sonic out from the ocean. "So, how was your time in the ocean?"

Sonic then spat out some salt water stuck in his mouth. "Hmm...It's pretty relaxing."

"Good, then let's experiment how long can a hedgehog can hold their breath underwater, before they inevitably drown."

Sonic then smirked as he was going to be lowered again. However, he was running in place in the air for a bit, and managed to get enough momentum to get back on the land, however, E-38 was still holding him back.

"Your attempt at escape is futile! Octoron, pull that hedgehog into the ocean, and don't let him up for any air!"

Octoron then proceeded to pull Sonic even harder, and was actually dragging him towards the ocean. It climbed down from the pier, and was about to go underwater with the hedgehog, who continued to run faster. The X Tornado then appeared, and was hovering above the battlefield. Amy suddenly opened the hatch, and jumped off the X Tornado, seeing that Sonic's in trouble.

"Amy, what are you doing!?" Tails yelled.

"Let him go!" She exclaimed.

"Amy!" Blossom yelled, as the girls started flying down after her.

Amy then took out her Piko Piko Hammer, and when she landed, crushed the tentacle holding back Sonic, splitting it up in two.

"Rgh! More interferences?" Mojo mumbled.

"Keep your robots away from Sonic, or you're going to be sorry!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic then landed, after getting free of Octoron.

"Thanks Amy!" He thanked.

"We'll take it from here, Sonic!" Blossom said, as they landed.

"Alright. I'll leave this octo to you."

"Oh, do you really think this robot won't be our friend?" Bubbles said. "Octi is lonely ever since we got to this world."

"Bubbles, I'm sure this robot would completely soak and tear up Octi. So, no, I don't think he'll be friends with us." Blossom said.

"Aw, okay." The Powerpuff Girls then took to the air, and then were going to dive bomb onto Octoron.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Eggman said, pressing a button on his console. After doing so, the eye pieces on the robot turned shiny, like a mirror, and started reflecting strong up lights from the sunlight. The light then hit the girls, and started sun burning them, real fast. They were distracted by the sun burning so much, Octoron was able to smack them out of the air, and they landed in the water, where moments later, they resurfaced. "Hahaha! Mojo told me of your hatred of being sunburnt, so I made a couple of modifications to Octoron. The mirrors on its eye pieces will fry you like an egg in a frying pan, so fast, that you'll have burning skin within a moment's instant!"

"No, Please! Anything but that." Bubbles pleaded.

"What'll we do?" Buttercup said.

"Wait." Blossom said. She sees a big cloud coming from above, floating over to the sun. It won't stop the sun burning, but it will stop the reflections of the sun from hitting Octoron, making the whole process slower. Once the sun was covered by the cloud, they have a chance. "Now!" The trio then quickly flew out of the water, and floated above Octoron.

"Hey Blossom!" Tails then was flying towards them. He pressed a button, and three rings shot out of the hatch that opened up from below. The three girls then were able to catch the rings.

"Got it!"

"Uh, Blossom, me and Bubbles never used a ring before." Buttercup said.

"Don't worry. Just let the ring power you up, and soar!" The two girls then nodded. "Now, Trio Drill Attack!" The three girls then begun spinning, and with the ring, they were spinning very fast. They then started dive bombing towards Octoron, preparing to drill right through the robot. They made contact, and they drilled right through the robot with ease. Then after that, they flew out of the ocean, leaving Octoron, which exploded, leaving Mojo and Eggman scowling at them. The three girls landed, and stared at the villains, looking heroic.

"You won this time, but we're not through!" Eggman exclaimed. The villains flew away on the hovercar like machines.

"Yeah, just wait and see." Sonic said to them, as he walks up.

"Sonic!" Amy then suddenly ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Geez, lighten up Amy. What you did back there was crazy."

"I know, but you make me do crazy things." Amy replied, as they stared at each other, with Amy's eyes glistening. Sonic then groaned quietly, while rolling his eyes.

"Everything okay down there?" Tails called from above.

"Yeah Tails!" Blossom shouted back. "Thanks for the rings!" The three girls then turned their attention to the two hedgehogs looking at each other.

"Thank you." Sonic said to Amy. He then turned to leave, when Amy stopped him.

"Oh, Sonic!" She said, grabbing his attention. "Look here. I made this charm for you." Amy showed Sonic the seashell charm she made for him. "I made this for you to protect you underwater."

"Huh? For me?"

"If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck."

"Really?" Amy nodded. Blossom signaled to the girls to step back a bit, and the three sweetly let the two hedgehogs have some room. For this moment, Sonic realizes how much Amy cares about him, to the point in which she made him a charm that'll protect him supposedly. Nether the less, he was going to grab it, to accept it, when suddenly, there was another quake. Amy tripped, and Sonic caught her, but that made Amy lose her grip on the charm, and it flew out of her reach.

"Your bracelet!" Suddenly, the bodies of the Quizron robots fell from the sky, and landed on the bracelet, shattering it, with Amy gasping in horror. "I can't believe it!" The bodies of the robots were stacking on top of each other, until the last one, which grew a different head, making it look like a snake. It still had the construction equipment that were used on the resort/park. Eggman and Mojo floated back to the scene.

"Now, we told you we weren't through with you all, right?" Eggman said.

"With the combination of the Quizron robots, they merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike! Impressive eh?" Mojo said.

"Well, that thing is tall, but I bet in a battle, it comes up short." Sonic said, acting casual, while Amy stood there, staring at the destroyed bracelet next to Serpenter.

"It'll take more than speed to defeat this behemoth."

"Really? Yo fan-face! Let's see how quickly you can slither!" Sonic taunted the robot, as he started to run, with Blossom following.

"After them, Serpenter!" Eggman exclaimed. Serpenter then obeyed, and slithered right after them.

"You heard your lame-o bosses! Come on! We won't bite!" Sonic exclaimed, taunting.

Amy then knelt down to her knees, as she picks up the remains of the bracelet, with Bubbles and Buttercup following, feeling bad for the hedgehog. Amy was crying, at her destroyed work.

"Amy, your bracelet..." Bubbles said.

"You can fix it, right?" Buttercup said.

"I guess my charm...wasn't so lucky after all..." Amy said, softly, in her tears. She continued to cry some more, until she clenches her hands, and scowled at the robot.

"You know the drill, Serpenter!" Eggman exclaimed. "Pinch the ever so loving life out of Sonic and Blossom, and then toss them out into the sea!" Blossom was about to give Sonic her ring, until...

"Now You're Gonna Pay!" Amy yelled, with her Piko Piko Hammer, which somehow grew twice its size. She then was running full speed towards Serpenter. "Don't you ever mess with me!" She then hammered Serpenter's tail, and it screamed in pain.

"Whoa..." Sonic said.

Amy then ran up, and started hammering away the pieces of Serpenter's body.

"Oh my!" Eggman said.

Amy continued with this tactic, until no more parts could be hammered away.

"Perhaps, we'd better...go." The villains were about to sneak away, disturbed at this act of rage, while Amy does the finishing strike on Serpenter. Sonic and Blossom continues to stare at her, both amazed and scared of her rage. Amy then jumps on its head, and continues hammering away right after hammering on it once.

"Amy, calm down! I think you got it!" Buttercup exclaimed. Suddenly, Serpenter's head popped off, like a spring, sending Amy flying into the air, right towards Eggman and Mojo. She then strikes the two of them, making their machines go plunging into the sea. They then emerged from the water coughing out salt water.

"I'm not sure what's scarier." Mojo said. "Bubble's wrath, or this girl's." They then see Amy in the air, dive bombing straight towards the two of them, with a pink aura. "DEFINITELY THIS GIRL'S!"

Amy actually crashed into the water so hard, the splash made it seemed that an explosion happened. Everyone could just watch, shocked in Amy's attack.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, running towards the ledge of the dock, worried about her. He realized he had no choice. He then took in a deep breath, and dived right into the water.

"Sonic's swimming!" Blossom exclaimed.

"No, Sonic!" Chris yelled after him.

* * *

Underwater, everything was crystal clear to see. Amy was slowly sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom of the ocean. As she was losing consciousness, she opened her eyes to see Sonic, diving towards her, trying to save her, before closing them again. As she was passing out, she kept holding onto the charm that was broken from Serpenter.

In one of her dreams again, she envisions her and Sonic at Emerald Coast again, this time, with Amy chasing Sonic, with then laughing. As always, Sonic was faster than Amy, so he was able to outrun her. He's even moving further away from her.

"Hey! Sonic! Hold on!" Amy shouted, as she tries to catch up. She tries in vain to run faster, but she can't keep up with Sonic. Eventually, Sonic stopped in his tracks, letting Amy reach him. Sonic then turned to her, and looked like he was about to say something to her.

"Wake up, Amy." He said, with Cream's voice, weirdly.

* * *

Instantly, Amy woke up on a beach chair back at the Thorndyke's villa. It was later in the day, and the sun was setting over the horizon. She blinks in confusion, as Cream and the Powerpuff Girls were looking at her, relieved.

"Hey, glad you're awake." Buttercup said.

"...Where am I?" Amy said.

"Back at Chris's villa." Bubbles said.

"They brought you back here when you were pulled out of the water." Cream said.

"Who pulled me out of the water?" Amy asked.

"Us and the X Tornado." Blossom said.

"Is Sonic okay?" Amy asked, worried.

"He's fine. He went back home."

"Oh..." Amy then stares at her left hand; her empty left hand. It was the one carrying the broken bracelet when she was in the water. Now it was gone. "The bracelet's gone." Amy then started crying.

"Oh that...oh...Sorry about your bracelet Amy."

"If you like we can help you make a new one." Bubbles said.

"It was a good luck charm for Sonic." Amy said. "I made it just for him, and now it's gone..."

"Aw, don't cry."

"It was a charm to help Sonic in the water, but I guess he had good luck anyway."

"I think Sonic's very lucky that he has people like you to care about him." Buttercup said. Out back at the shoreline, Tails, Chris and Cheese were playing along with each other, having fun for the rest of their time there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking over the horizon, at the sunset, somewhere close to everyone. Sonic then sneezed out of being cold from the water.

"Sonic, you gotta stay out of the water..." He groaned to himself, while sniffing, and smirking. Sonic then stood up, and continued staring at the sun, as it sets. On his left wrist however, was the bracelet Amy was supposed to give him. After saving her, he took it, and repaired it, and had put it on. Sonic then turned, and started his long, but fast run back to the mansion.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Episode 10

_**I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, the Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever**_

It was another cool crisp night in Station Square. Above it, Tails was going on a little joy ride on the X Tornado, alone.

"The X Tornado seems to be running pretty flawlessly ever since we rebuilt it from the ground up, and installed the Chaos Emerald." Tails said. "This has to be the smoothest flight I've ever been on." He continued to enjoy the sights of Station Square at night. There wasn't any planes flying nearby, so he was fine from being spotted by those, and even if he is spotted by people below, they would easily mistake the X Tornado for a harmless aircraft.

However, the Chaos Emerald that's attached to the X Tornado started pulsing strangely.

"Huh?...I think the Chaos Emerald picked up something...Wah!" Suddenly, the X Tornado was swaying side to side, as the power supply started acting up for some reason. "I can't control it!" The X Tornado continued to fly off course, and was descending towards the ground. "Something's pulling us off course!" Tails then looked up ahead to see where he was going, and he was headed straight towards, what appears to be a baseball stadium. "Maybe it's another Chaos Emerald..."

"Stop!" Someone from below was on the field, waving towards Tails to pull up, as he was going to crash the X Tornado right into the stadium. Tails was able to gain control last second, and was able to pull up, before crashing into the field.

"Better go down there..." Tails then flew off far, in order to make a U-Turn to land right at the entrance of the stadium.

* * *

Once he did, he stepped out of the aircraft, to investigate if another Chaos Emerald is even here. He brought the Green Chaos Emerald with him just in case. Tails was walking through a dark corridor that he doesn't know where it leads. He was proceeding with caution, searching, until he got to the end of the corridor, and reached some stairs. Once he got up the stairs, he was greeted with blinding light, to which he shielded his eyes.

After being able to open them again, he was amazed at the size of the baseball stadium. It was more massive than he thought. Amazed, he decided to get a closer look at the turf on the field, by finally using the ability, that earned him the name of Tails. He was propelling his twin tails, and they were going fast. So fast, he actually used the speed to make himself fly, like a helicopter. Granted, he's only able to do it for so long, until he gets tired, and has to take a breather on the ground.

After getting a closer look, by landing at first base, he walked for a little, until seeing a human, starting a cart up, which was making some noise.

"Excuse me, sir." Tails said, trying to grab the person's attention, to which his voice was droned out by the cart's noise. "Hello?" Again, he couldn't hear him. "Yo!" Tails got the person's attention, in which the man looked at Tails in confusion. Obviously, he grew frightful of the walking and talking two tailed fox, and hid behind the cart.

"Ah! Keep away!" He exclaimed.

"Huh!? I-I'm sorry! It's just that, I was in my plane, and the Chaos Emerald was acting up, and well, don't worry mister. I won't hurt you."

* * *

Later, when Tails was talking to the man, he got his trust that Tails comes peacefully.

"That's quite some story, little fella." The man said, as they sat on the bleachers. "I'm still kind of amazed that it was you who was flying that thing up there."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you just now sir." Tails said. "It's just that, I've never seen a stadium as pretty as this before. You know, the grass is practically glowing!"

"Thanks for the complement. Lots of folks seem to say that about the turf here at diamond stadium. Some even saying it's the best in the world, which makes me happy, since I was the groundskeeper here for 30 years."

"30 years?"

"You bet. Only I'm afraid to tell you that today was my last day working here at the stadium. You see the diamond's manager wanted to build an indoor stadium with artificial turf, so this place is going to be demolished...I tell you leaving this place behind feels like the end of an era...By the way little fella, did you mention something about an emerald?"

"Yeah." Tails then reached into the bushes of his tails, and pulls out the green Chaos Emerald. "It looks sort of like this. It's called a Chaos Emerald."

"A what? You mean this?" The groundskeeper reached into his pocket, and pulls out a similar looking emerald. This time it was colored Aqua.

"Ah! A Chaos Emerald!"

"I saw it next to the stadium one night. Wasn't sure what it was..." Suddenly, the two Chaos Emeralds started glowing, and the two were amazed by it. After that, it suddenly shot out a beam of light into the air. It was so bright, that everybody in Station Square could see it. They were all wondering what the light was. Scarlet and her news crew saw the light from where they were as well.

* * *

Out far in the outskirts of Station Square, Knuckles the Echidna saw the light as well.

"I know that light..." He said.

"Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman! You might want to take a look at this!" Decoe quickly exclaimed, in the base. Eggman and Mojo then walked into the control center.

"What is that light?" Mojo said, surprised.

"It appears to be coming from a baseball stadium."

"From a stadium you say..." Eggman said. Eggman then pulled out baseball equipment out of a drawer. "I say there's an emerald in that Diamond Stadium."

"Another one of those Chaos Emeralds? There?" Mojo said.

"Yes...And you know what that means?"

"Yes...Hm. Let's go apprehend this Chaos Emerald. Heh heh..."

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 10:_  
Sonic Superstar Baseball

At the Thorndyke's...

"Let's start with our main course. Which fork and knife do we use?" Ella was giving Amy and Cream a lesson in proper dining manners, before they were going to eat dinner. The first lesson was which fork and knife to properly use.

"Uh...This one." Amy picked out the fork farthest to the left, and the knife farthest to the right.

"I agree." Cream said, with Cheese crying in agreement.

"Correct! You are very smart little children, and what good manners." Ella said.

"I don't see why we have to learn all these etiquette bologna in the first place." Sonic said, biting into an apple.

"I hear you there..." Buttercup said.

"My mom says it's very important that we learn good manners, so we can eat properly." Chris said.

"Well, I haven't learned anything about good manners, and I've been eating my whole life." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you should use your fruit knife." Tanaka said.

"So anyway, Professor Thorndyke and me started theorizing to what's been messing up our powers lately." Blossom said.

"You have?" Bubbles said.

"And?" Buttercup said.

"We think it was because of Chaos Control." Blossom said.

"Chaos Control?"

"Yeah. When we were fighting over the red Chaos Emerald back in our home, something must have triggered it to activate Chaos Control, unintentionally."

"Okay we know that."

"Yeah, but here's the kicker. Sonic and his friends teleported here from another dimension with all 7 Chaos Emeralds. If those were able to do that, then I doubt just one Chaos Emerald could do the same. So, something must have amplified it."

"What are you saying?" Bubbles said.

"We're saying that the Chemical X in your bloodstream must have been the perfect energy source in order to increase the power of Chaos Control." Chuck said.

"The Chemical X in our bodies..." Bubbles started.

"...powered Chaos Control up?" Buttercup said.

"Exactly." Chuck said.

"In doing so, we've lost some of our powers, or they've been weakened." Blossom said.

"So how can we fix this?" Buttercup asked.

"If a Chaos Emerald caused us to become weaker, I think another can get us back to normal!"

"Well, couldn't we just have used the Chaos Emerald in the X Tornado?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't think just one is going to work. We could need more to power ourselves up. I'd probably say we need at least 3 Chaos Emeralds just to get our powers back to normal..."

"Speaking of the X Tornado, where's Tails?" Buttercup said. "He's late to dinner."

An annoying laugh filled the air again, and Bokkun flies into the dining room, this time wearing a baseball cap.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was dinner time." He said. "I got a message from you from Dr. Eggman and Mojo."

"What do you mean?" Blossom said, on guard, ready for an explosive any minute.

"How dare you barge in on us like this!" Tanaka exclaimed. "You need to be taught some manners!"

"Eh, that's what you say. To me they're not important." Bokkun said.

"Told you." Buttercup said. The TV then turned on, showing Eggman and Mojo.

[Good evening Sonic and Powerpuff Girls.] Eggman said. [I suggest you look outside your window.]

"Window?" Sonic said. They walked up to the window, and opened it. When they looked out, they were surprised to see that there was a beam of light shooting up from the ground into the air.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked. "It looks pretty."

"That light's coming from a Chaos Emerald." Cream said.

"Is she right?" Chris asked.

"You're half right, Cream." Sonic said. "But that light's not coming from one Chaos Emerald."

"Wait, you mean, there's more Chaos Emeralds there?" Blossom said.

"Correct." Mojo said. "We all want those Chaos Emeralds, but why not be good sports about this situation? That's why we suggest you suit up, and meet us, the villains, at the Diamond Baseball stadium!" Eggman and Mojo suddenly have baseball uniforms on.

"Diamond Stadium?" Tanaka asked.

"What for?" Chuck said.

"We challenge you to a game of winner takes all baseball!" Eggman exclaimed. They both laughed evilly, and the TV shuts off.

"I figured you guys must be a little rusty, so how about some batting practice?" Bokkun said. He then took out a baseball bat.

"...Uh oh..." Blossom said, with needy eyes. Bokkun then proceeded to shoot baseballs at the heroes, rapid fire, with fast swinging motions. Everyone was trying to dodge the baseballs, while Amy, Cream and Cheese was taking cover on the ground. Then, Ella grabbed Bokkun by the head, stopping him.

"You got a decent swing, but you keep hitting fouls." She said. Ella then threw Bokkun out of the mansion, pretty far actually.

"What kind of pitch was that?" Bubbles asked.

"I think it was a screwball." Chuck said.

"We Have To Get To That Stadium!" Blossom yelled.

Immediately, Chuck, Tanaka, Chris, Amy, Cream and Cheese got into the car with baseball equipment, while Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls sped away on foot, as they were racing towards the stadium to get to those Chaos Emeralds first before the villains does. Chuck was chuckling, as he put on a baseball cap.

* * *

The light that the two Chaos Emeralds were emitting had died down, with a soft hum.

"What just happened, little fella?" The groundskeeper asked.

"That always happens when Chaos Emeralds comes together." Tails said. "When the energy of the Chaos Emeralds come into contact with each other, it emits a bright beam of light up in the air. I just hope that the wrong person didn't see it."

They then heard evil chuckling close by, and when they looked, they saw that the two villains has reached them.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite flying rodent." Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hmm, well where are the rest of your team? It's almost game time."

"Forget it! You want the Chaos Emeralds, but I'm keeping them!"

"Well that's a shame." Mojo said. "It would seem our heroes have chosen to forfeit. Well, then I suppose we have no choice but to take those Chaos Emeralds by force, if the Powerpuff Girls and Sonic the Hedgehog chooses to forfeit, since it's very unsportsmanship, since they are forfeiting the game!"

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Tails asked, dumbfounded in the situation.

"If they won't play ball with us, we'll still win!" Eggman then pressed a button, and the Egg Mobile drew out a claw, and was headed straight towards Tails. In reaction, he jumped out of the way.

"I don't get it! What's going on here, anyways?" The groundskeeper exclaimed. The claw then aimed at him, and snatched the Aqua Chaos Emerald out of his hand.

"Oh no! They got the Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hmm, one down, one to go." Mojo said, holding the emerald. He then glared at the twin-tailed fox. "Hand over that emerald. Your team has forfeited, so we won this fair and square. Now give the Chaos Emerald to us, or we'll have to use a force play to retrieve it."

"I'd like to see you try!" Tails then took off running with his Chaos Emerald.

"Hmm, you're making this much easier for us." The claw from the Egg Mobile then started giving chase, and was nearing Tails by the second. Tails tried to run faster, but he couldn't outrun it. He thought that they were going to get the Chaos Emerald again, however, from out of nowhere, Knuckles jumped in, and punched the claw, destroying it.

"That was close." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Knuckles! Am I glad to see you!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles then landed.

"So, what's with the guy with the big brain dome? I take it he's a friend of those Powerpuff Girls."

"Rrgh! We're not friends!" Mojo exclaimed.

"And what are you doing here?" Eggman said. "Doing Sonic's dirty work?"

"Let's get out of here, Tails." Knuckles said.

"Okay." Tails nodded. As they were going to turn to leave, they heard whooshing. They saw colorful lights circling around the bleachers, and they stopped right in front of Tails and Knuckles. Obviously, it was Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Heya, Knuckles. How's it going?" Sonic said, while Knuckles smirked at him.

"Well, if it isn't our heroes." Eggman said. "We thought you forfeited, so we took one of the emeralds, and we're just about to take the second one."

"You sent us that message 2 minutes ago!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"It's not our fault we're late because you two can't manage time." Blossom said.

"No matter." Eggman said. He then noticed the others running up. "Heh heh, since all of you are here, maybe we can let the late show up slide, and play ball."

"Alright, just give us back that Chaos Emerald." Blossom said.

"In due time, you pesky little girl." Mojo said. "But first, how about we introduce to you our team."

"Huh?"

They then heard machinery flying, and the heroes looked behind them. They saw that a giant flying saucer was hovering over them.

"What's that?" Chris said.

A hatch on the bottom of the flying U.F.O. opened up, and robots started descending. These robots all looked like humanoid baseball players, all with the baseball uniform, and the humanoid shape that they have. They were named E-21 Ballios.

"They're scaring me, Amy." Cream said, hugging Amy for comfort.

"It's okay." Amy said.

The villains then laughed.

"Let's skip the pre-game ceremonies, and just get to the game. It's game time." Eggman said.

"Let's play ball." Decoe and Bocoe were also there, and they slid into their view.

"You can't have your game here!" Tails exclaimed.

"Wait. It just so happens ol' grandpa Chuck here was a big baseball fan from way back." Chuck said.

"Huh?"

"A nice friendly game of baseball sounds like a great idea to me."

"But...But Chuck."

"Heh heh heh. So you're Chuck, huh?" Eggman said. "Well, I have to say, it's an honor to finally be at your presence. A ball game sounds great after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours I've heard so much about."

"Hey! If you want to have a ball game, you're gonna have to have it somewhere else!" Tails was trying to get the two's attention. "Isn't anybody listening to me!?"

"Well Eggman. If the others are up for it, I'll be more than happy to accept your challenge." Chuck said.

"But you can't have your game here! You'll ruin all the beautiful turf!"

"What's that loudmouth fox blabbering all about?" Decoe said.

"Who knows?" Bocoe said.

"Hey!" Tails yelled right in front of them, startling them a bit. "I'll have you know that this stadium means lot for my friend and I-"

"It's okay, Tails." The groundskeeper then walked up to him, and interrupted him. "Only a matter of time before it's demolished anyway."

"Hmm? Have I seen you somewhere?" Chuck said.

"Maybe during the 7th inning stretch. My name's Alfred Butler, and I'm the head groundskeeper here."

"Ah! I thought you looked familiar! I've seen you on television! You were good friends with the owner of the Diamonds, Elmer Johnson, right?"

"Wow, you know him?" Chris said.

"Elmer and I don't talk much to each other anymore." Alfred said. Then, Chuck started crying.

"This is such an honor to be playing baseball in the world famous Diamond stadium!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Stop your blubbering, and let's play ball!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Okay." Amy said.

"How do we play?" Cream asked.

"Alright everybody! It's time for the Chaos Emerald Baseball play offs!" Chuck exclaimed.

"It's the first intergalactic Eggman challenge!" Eggman exclaimed.

"And Mojo!" Mojo exclaimed.

"This is sad..." Knuckles said, with them sweatdropping.

"And totally embarrassing." Chris said. Tanaka was doing stretches, with also having a baseball uniform on.

"Does he HAVE to be on our team?" Sonic groaned.

"Amy, do we get to play too?" Cream asked.

"I don't see why not." Amy said, while Tanaka, and Eggman were stretching and practicing.

"Hey grandpa, I don't think this baseball game is such a good idea." Chris said. "What if Eggman and Mojo has got something up their sleeves?"

"You might be right, Chris." Chuck said. "For all we know those guys might be using corked bats..."

"That's not exactly what I meant..."

"Let's decide which team bats first." Eggman said, as they're doing Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who goes first. "Rock, paper-"

"You can't be serious." Knuckles said, interrupting him and Chuck. "You do know what happens when Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo wins, don't you? They'll have their hands on a gem of unlimited potential. Think about the damage they could cause. It would be catastrophic."

"I'd say that's stinking thinking." Mojo said.

"Why do you have to ruin everyone's fun?" Chuck said.

"Huh?" Knuckles was dumbfounded a bit.

"C'mon, Knuckles? Don't you wanna play?" Buttercup said, smirking at him.

"Don't be a big chicken." Bubbles said, also smirking.

"Me? A chicken?" Knuckles said, offended, and getting a bit angrier.

"Perhaps, Mr. Knuckles is simply afraid to play baseball..." Tanaka said, also smirking.

"Afraid!? I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Great. So you'll play, huh?" Sonic said, appearing next to the echidna, nudging him a bit.

"Come on, now..." Blossom said, appearing on Knuckles's head. Knuckles then was grumbling at the mess he's gotten himself into, until he yelled at them.

"Alright, Fine!" Knuckles exploded. "If you want a team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game ON!"

* * *

After a few practices...

"Let's play ball!" Decoe said, as he's umpire, while Bocoe's the catcher. The hero team gets to bat first, and Chris was up. The team also have similar looking baseball outfits on. The shirts were orange on the torso, with blue on the sleeves. They also wore khakis, and as usual, they wore cleats. Though, Sonic and his friends aren't really wearing the khakis. It's only the humans, and the, superhumans.

"Bring it on!" Chris exclaimed. The pitcher robot then pitched, however, the ball was a fast ball, and I mean FAST. Practically on par with the speed that Sonic goes. Obviously, Chris doesn't have that quick of a reaction time, so he didn't swing.

"Strike!"

"Huh?" Chris was shocked and dumbfounded, while Sonic whistled at the speed that ball went. Within a few moments, two more pitches were thrown out, and of course, Chris struck out. "How can anybody hit a ball that fast...?" Chris said, bummed out, while Eggman laughs.

"Loser! Okay kids! Send in the next sucker! Uh I mean, batter."

Tails was up next.

"I bet it's going to be a fastball..." Tails theorized. The E-21 pitcher then was going to pitch, however, its arm instead stretched out, and went up close to Tails. It then simply tossed it, and while Tails was confused, the catcher caught it.

"Strike 1!" Decoe said, while the arm stretched back to the robot.

"Hey umpire! That's not fair!"

"What do you want? It's not my fault he's got long arms."

"But that ball wasn't even Tails's strike zone!" Blossom yelled from the seats.

"This is not rocket science kid. Now sit and wait your turn." Blossom did, while pouting.

* * *

Amy was up next after Tails was out.

"Okay. Give me your best shot, robot!" She exclaimed. She was actually wearing the baseball shirt over her dress. Instead of using a bat, of course, she was using her Piko Piko Hammer. The bot pitched fast, and Amy actually hit it, and it was headed for a homerun. The team was cheering.

"We may not lose after all." Knuckles said. Suddenly, a robot in the field grabbed a hold on another one of them, and threw them towards the ball. It then caught the ball, and they counted that as playable.

"She's out!" Decoe said.

"Huh? But I thought..." Amy said, stopping at first base.

"Ha!" Eggman laughed. Because of three outs, the villain's team was up, and Amy was up to pitch.

"Now I'll show them what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway." Amy said, angry at them. She then readies, and then throws the ball forcefully, and she hits the E-21 batting, knocking its head off. Because Amy hit the batter, the Battios gets a free walk to first base, and it did, while holding its head in pain, with Amy looking embarrassed, and Buttercup behind her facepalming. "Uh, sorry about that..."

Next batter up, and Amy pitched correctly, but before that, the robot on first base attempted to steal, and ran off. The robot batting got a strike, and Tanaka, who's the catcher, quickly threw the ball towards Bubbles on second base, and she caught it, and waited for the robot to come. However, the E-21's legs stretched, and it jumped over her.

"Huh!?" The robot then landed on the base, and since the ball wasn't on second base, it didn't count as an out.

"Safe!" The umpire called.

"Losing isn't fun..." Bubbles moaned.

* * *

Later...

The batter then hit the ball, and it was flying out of the park.

"Aaaand it's going out of the park!" Mojo exclaimed.

However, Sonic was rushing his way over to it; going through the bleachers, and running up the scoreboard, and caught the ball on top of it. However, it still counted as a homerun, as the umpire called it. A 3-run home run to that matter.

"You caught it Sonic, but since the ball's outside the fence, it doesn't count as an out..." Chuck said.

"And we're supposed to follow the rules?" Buttercup said.

"Screwball that." Blossom said. "They're breaking them, why can't we? We got to step up our game."

* * *

Another E-21 was up to bat. It bats, and the ball was going to go out of the park again. This time however, Blossom flew up into the air, and caught the ball, and it was inside the park too.

"Out!" The umpire said, while the girl smirked.

Another ball was hit, and Amy and Chris couldn't catch it from rolling on the ground. Bubbles however was running towards the ball, and caught it. She then throws it to Sonic, who was already on his way to the next base, and catches it, while standing on it, getting the robot out.

"He's out."

With all the bases loaded later on, and with the two outs, Buttercup caught a rolling ball, and throws it towards one of the runners. However, she got a triple play actually, as it beheads all of the Battios that were running, when it went through the first runner, ricochets off another, and knocking into the last one.

"Yeah! Take that you robots!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Now hold on there!" Eggman and Mojo then walks up to the Powerpuff Girls. "The rules state that no superpowers what so ever is to be used during a game!"

"Really? Where does it say that?" Bubbles said.

"Right here! On this legitimate page!" Mojo exclaimed, showing a book that has the official rules of baseball on it. They were turned onto a page of the book that looked like it was written, rather than printed. It said,

No superpowers are to be used in a game of baseball, no matter what

"But you guys haven't read the next page." Blossom said, taking the book, and turning a page. She showed them the page she was turned to, and they were shocked, and offended by it. It said,

The whiny super villains has to sit down and shut up, and stop complaining

That one looked like it was written in crayon, and the message offended the villains. The two then turned, and left in anger, while the girls were smirking, and crossing their arms at them.

* * *

They went through a couple more innings with each side always getting points. In this inning, the heroes were up again to bat. Amy then hits the ball, and it hits the same robot she beheaded earlier, and beheads it again.

"Sorry!" She said, as she stood on first base. "That's a hit!" The robot's head glared at her in annoyance.

Knuckles then was up, and obviously with his strength, he was able to get a 2 run home run with no problems.

"Sad to say, but that is a home run." Decoe said. Knuckles ran around the bases, while his team cheers him on, with him smirking towards them.

* * *

Next up was Buttercup.

"Hm. Just try to get me out." She said, mockingly. She was floating off the ground, which made the pitcher a bit confused to where her strike zone was, but managed. The Battios then pitched towards her, and she hits the ball, and it was going off far. It wasn't far enough to go over the fence, but it just hit it, and a Battios caught it. According to the rules, that is a Fair Ball, meaning that wasn't an out. The robot turned to throw it to the next base, but realizes Buttercup already made an Inside-the-park Home Run, considering that they are also playing against superhuman little girls. The girl smirked, and stuck her curled tongue out towards the robot.

"He better not make the same mistake again." Mojo grumbled.

Later when Bubbles and Blossom were up, they actually made Inside-The-Park Home Runs as well. They were waving at the robots, as they returned to their seats, as the villains were clenching their hands in anger.

"This is not going so well..."

* * *

The score was now 32-35, surprisingly, with the team catching up from behind.

[Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, this is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from diamond stadium.] Scarlet and her news crew got there, and were witnessing everything that's happening.

"When did the SSTV news crew get here?" Blossom said.

"Want me to get them out?" Buttercup said.

"As long as they don't get their hands on a Chaos Emerald, or call the police, let's leave them be."

[We're witnessing the most unusual baseball game.] Scarlet reported. [The notorious and his team of robots are playing against the mysterious blue hedgehog, and along side him, are the alien girls here at the stadium, the soon to be former home of the diamonds.] The girls waved politely at the camera pointed at them, since they think they aren't going to cause any harm. This broadcast was broadcasting all over Station Square, from people at their homes, to a news screen in the heart of the city. [This is certain to become sports history. This is Scarlet Garcia from SSTV news. Stay tuned as we cover more of this momentous game.]

"Okay team." Chuck said. "We're closing in on them, now let's give them our best shot. Tanaka."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm putting in a pinch header for you."

"Huh?"

"It's Cheese."

The Chao cries in happiness, as he was going up to bat. The E-21 Battios was analyzing to see where the strike zone is, and was confused to how it was going to throw the ball in it, since because of Cheese's size, the strike zone is actually tiny. It then sweatdropped, and threw the ball, WAY above Cheese.

"Ball 1." Decoe said. The Battios then threw another ball, this time adjusting it to go lower, and once again, it was still too high, and it was another ball. On the third shot, the robot really aimed the ball lower, but it hit home plate, so it still was a ball. Finally, on the last shot, it threw a slow ball, trying to curve it down towards the strike zone, but yet again, it was a ball, and that was the fourth ball, meaning Cheese got a free run. "Ball 4! Take your base." He cries in happiness again, and floats towards first base, while Eggman and Mojo was grumbling in anger.

"You big loser!" Eggman exclaimed. "You call yourself a pitcher!?"

Chuck was discussing another plan with Cream, who was up next.

"Got it, Cream?" He said.

"Yessir. I got it." Cream said, going up to the base.

"Play ball!" Decoe said.

"Oh mister robot!" Cream shouted, interrupting the pitch. The pitcher looked at her, and saw glistening eyes. "You know...ever since I got here...I was lonely, until..." The Battios then looked like it was getting red. "...Until I realized something...Mister robot...I think that, maybe I...like you..." Blushing so hard, the pitcher was so distracted in love for a second, that it dropped the ball.

"Ball! Since you cannot even throw a simple pitch, she gets a walk!"

"Yay! Thank you mister robot!" Cream said, happily, walking towards the next base, as the villains were grumbling in anger.

"You idiot!" Mojo exclaimed. "We should scrap you for metal when we get back! How about that, idiot!?"

Next up was Knuckles, and once again, he was able to bat the ball out of the park, resulting in a 3-Way Home run.

"Alright Knuckles!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"That means we're tied!" Amy shouted. Chris then just noticed something.

"Huh? Look everybody!" Chris then pointed to the bleachers, and they saw people sitting in them. Many people, and the numbers keep on going as more and more people come in.

"Huh?" Chuck rose from his seat to look at the crowd.

"Where'd all these people come from?" Alfred said.

* * *

With two outs, Sonic was up to bat, and when the pitch came, he bunted it, meaning he simply let the ball hit the bat, and let it fall to the ground. A player got to the ball to get Sonic out, but of course, with him being the fastest, he was able to get to first base no problem.

"Grrr! You better strikeout that little squirt!" Mojo exclaimed.

Chris was up again, however, he remembers the last time he bat. The ball was too fast for him to react to, and he was struck out. He knows that this is the last inning of the game, with the other team leading, so if he gets the third out, he knows the game will end right there. The first ball was pitched, and Chris scrunched his eyes in fear, and it was a strike.

"Strike one." Decoe said.

"Oh no...What if I let the whole team down?" He said. Sonic was trying to think of a way to help Chris out from where he's standing, as another ball came, resulting in the second strike.

"Time out!" Sonic called. "Hey Chris, come here."

Chris then walks up to Sonic.

"I know you can get a hit. There's nothing to it, all you got to do is concentrate."

"That's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast..."

"So what if he's pitching a couple of fast balls? You can't let that get you down pal. You got to try and don't give up." Sonic then winked at him. "Now get out there and do your best."

Chris then nodded. "Okay. If you say so."

"Play ball!" Time was called in, and Chris was on the last pitch. This may decide who gets both Chaos Emeralds.

 _(Sonic's right. I just have to keep on trying.)_ Chris thought. The pitcher then readies as Chris does so.

"Come on, Chris. You can do it." Blossom said. "We believe in you..."

The Battios then pitched, and threw another fast ball. Chris tried to focus on it, and when he thinks it nears, he swings.

"Strike three!" Decoe said.

"...At least I tried..." Chris sighed.

"Chris! Hurry! Run!" Blossom yelled.

"Huh?"

Apparently, the Catcher robot, who was not Bocoe, messed up, the ball flew right out of its hand, making it roll onto the ground, which means that it's playable, and counted as a hit on the hero's team part. Chris sees this, and quickly takes off to get to a base, while Sonic has no problems getting to Home Base. The E-21 quickly got the ball, and threw it to first base. The E-21 over there caught the ball, but not after Chris managing to slide right onto first base, making the run Sonic made count.

"Safe!" Decoe called.

"I did it!" Chris exclaimed, as he made the score 36-35, and Sonic giving Chris a thumbs up and a wink. The team then was cheering them on in their victory, and joined Sonic and Chris on the field.

"Oh yeah!? Those clowns won't make a fool out of us!" Eggman exclaimed.

"They want to play dirty? Well it's time for us to get even dirtier!" Mojo exclaimed. Bocoe then walked up to them, and Mojo pressed a button. A head on one of the E-21 Battios then rocketed off of its body, and then latched onto the top of Blossom's head, with claws.

"Huh? Hey! Get off of me!"

"Oh dear! It appears that one of our robots are malfunctioning!" Eggman exclaimed, with him and Mojo looking shocked and worried.

"That robot head will explode any second now!" Mojo exclaimed. "Run Blossom! Run!"

"Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Ngh! They're just trying to get us to forfeit the game!" Blossom exclaimed, trying to pry the robot head off of her head. "I need to get this thing off!" She tries hitting it with a bat to make it fly off, with no such luck. Then she tries bashing it against the wall, with nothing happening, and then she tries running to make the head fly off, which doesn't work. "This thing really is stuck on there!"

"Blossom!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Jump Blossom! Hurry!" Knuckles yelled.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Blossom then obeyed, and jumped high into the air, with Knuckles and Buttercup following, and was ready to punch. "Hey! Watch it will ya!" The two then successfully punched the head, making it explode, saving Blossom. "Thanks, you two! You two are lifesavers!" Knuckles and Buttercup high fived each other in agreement.

The villains laughed, and they were taking off in the Egg Mobile.

"You may have beaten us in Baseball, but we still have our hands on a shiny Aqua Chaos Emerald!" Mojo exclaimed, as the heroes landed. "See here? This is just a beginning. The beginning of your end! As long as we have a Chaos Emerald in out pockets, which is a Chaos Emerald you don't have, WE'RE the winners! Haha! We are!"

The villains laughed, as they took off back to the base, with a Chaos Emerald in their hands.

"Now they got a Chaos Emerald..." Bubbles said.

"What now?" Buttercup said.

Then they heard cheering around them. They just noticed that the whole Diamond Stadium has absolutely filled up to the brim with people, and they were cheering for them.

"As you can see there has been quite a turn out for this event." Scarlet reported. "The game was of course the last to be played in this stadium."

Then the crowds were cheering, as apparently someone special has entered the field.

"Could that be?"

A man then stepped onto the field, and people were cheering because of his appearance.

"Who's that?" Blossom asked.

"Hey! That's Elmer Johnson!" Chris exclaimed.

"You mean, the owner of the Diamonds?"

Elmer Johnson then walked up to Alfred.

"I saw the whole game at home." He said. "I must say it was quite a remarkable game. It's all thanks to you Al, and I...well Al, I can't help but think how much you've done for the Diamonds over the years, and how much of a good friend you've been."

"Thank you." Alfred said.

"I've been thinking of moving this Diamond turf over to the new indoor stadium. I sure could use your help."

"Sure thing!" The two then handshaked each other, as they agreed to save the gorgeous turf that's here, and put it in the new stadium, so that it would seem as if nothing has changed.

"Well, we may have lost the Chaos Emerald, but I think we've learned an important lesson about teamwork." Chuck said. "And I'm sure the next time we meet Eggman and Mojo, we'll be even stronger."

"Yeah!" The heroes shouted.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. Episode 11

**_I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, the Sonic franchise, or any song What-So-Ever_**

A quiet night at a high security national museum, holding valuable items. It was bright as usual for the place, since it has big spotlights that are pointed up. The facility was fairly big. It was circular, with a glass dome above it. It also had a big corridor stretching out from one side of it. Someone was in the trees actually spying on the place. They had some sort of eye piece that works like a telescope, which they took it off. The woman had the appearance of a humanoid bat. She had a jumpsuit, with a heart shaped chest plate, and white boots with pink on hem. This bat is only known as,

Rouge the Bat.

As she is a bat, she also has wings, to which she got off of a tree branch she was hanging off of, upside down to that matter, and flew her way over to the museum.

There were valuable items in display cases in the vault. There was jewelry, golden coins, but what was really interesting was what was in the middle of the vault. A diamond in a glass dome, with lights showing it off. Because the security is tight, there are cameras everywhere around the place to make sure that no one sneaks in and out with loot in their hands.

The security team was lazing off however, since nothing too exciting ever happens in a tightly secure place like this. Though that means that they are doing a pretty good job at keeping an eye on the place. One security officer was readying a book, while the other two were playing cards.

"Anybody hungry?" One of them said. "...Huh?" He then heard footsteps coming from the vault, via the security camera, and he checked that camera. He then sees the bat walking into the room. "Hey!" Once Rouge stepped onto the platform the precious diamond was on, the alarm system went off.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?" The other two officers ran up to see what's happening.

"How can anybody ever get in there?"

Rouge has her eyes set on the diamond that's in the glass casing. She then picks the casing, and she slices it open. Her boots also have sharp edges on them that can cut through almost anything. The bat then picks up her prize.

"Hello gorgeous." She said.

"We'll lock down the place!" The security guards then pressed a few buttons, and metal security doors closed around the vault. They closed on the doors, the windows, and throughout the hallways. This type of security will ensure that no one will be able to escape. "They won't be able to get out from this!"

The three officers then were rushing towards the vault area with batons and guns in hand. Because of their clearance, the doors opened when they approached them. Eventually, they got to the vault where the intruder was.

"Hands in the air!" They looked around the place, only to find that no one was in there. It was all quiet. They checked behind the display cases, with no such luck. An officer then sees a card on the pedestal where the diamond used to be. It was a detailed card that says, Thank You.

"Oh is this a gag?" They continued to glance around the place, until they looked above them, and they were in shock. The glass dome that covered the place; it was lifted from its placement. Turns out from outside, a crane picked the whole dome off.

Rouge the Bat flew above the city in the night, admiring her prize she stole.

"You may not be a Chaos Emerald, but you'll do, for now." She said. She has a thing for the Chaos Emeralds, as she's a jewel hunter. She loves the looks of them, and wishes to have them, with the Chaos Emeralds being a prime target for her. She continues to fly through the night, to wherever else she goes.

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 11:_  
Beautiful thief, Rouge

[I'm coming to you live from the national museum, where the world's largest diamond was stolen as of late last night.] Scarlet, as usual, was at the scene of the crime to where Rouge had been last night. [Law enforcement authorities have been baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies. But private sources tells SSTV news that this has been the biggest the series that have plagued Station Square in the recent days. This is Scarlet Garcia, SSTV news.]

"Sonic?" Amy walked into the room, where Cream and Cheese was watching the news, with a pizza pie she was holding. "Hey Cream, where is he?"

"The last time I saw him, he was with Tails, Chris and the Powerpuff Girls on the X Tornado." Cream said.

"That's too bad...Hey, feel like having some pizza?"

"Yum! Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm sure! Sonic's loss and your gain!"

"Yay!" Cream and Cheese all cheered in excitement.

* * *

On the X Tornado, they were searching above the city, searching for more Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was chilling on there, while twirling a baseball with his finger. Blossom was inside, sitting, reading a newspaper article on the theft last night.

"Huh. It says here that someone stole the world's largest diamond from the National Museum." She said.

"Could that be a Chaos Emerald?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah. This jewel isn't really what we're looking for. But still, quite a shocker, huh?"

"Hey, while we're here, maybe we can search for this jewel thief?" Buttercup said.

"Maybe...Hm. You know, all this hiding out from the public is making me forget what it's like to be a well known superhero."

"I know. We're just like those super secret heroes like, Batman, or Spider-Man." Bubbles said.

"Except they're well known in the public, while their identities remain a secret." Buttercup said.

Chris and Tails were up on the front seats, scanning the area below them.

"See anything down there?" Chris asked.

"No..." Tails replied. He then turned the jetplane slightly to the right, and that made Sonic go off balance, and lose control of his baseball. They looked around this area, and they still don't have any Chaos Emerald readings. "Nothing there either..."

"Well, don't worry. We're gonna find those Chaos Emeralds, and our friends are going to help, right guys?" Chris turned to look at Sonic, only to find that he wasn't there. Just three little girls, looking awkwardly at him. "Huh? Uh...Uh, Sonic! Where'd you go?"

"Uh, try looking below you..." Blossom said, awkwardly, sweetdropping. Sonic was clinging onto the bottom of the X Tornado, just because he lost balance, and had to catch the baseball.

* * *

At the Presidential White House...

They were having a meeting on how they're going to deal with the notorious villain, Dr. Eggman.

"Something has to be done, gentlemen." The president said. "We must take action. Eggman is a threat to our nation and security. We must launch an attack."

"Mr. President, I want to stop this Eggman as much as you do, but it's not that simple." The chairman said.

"I'm afraid the chairman is right, Mr. President." The Chairman advisor said. "After retrieving the remnants of one of Eggman's robots, we have determined that he is in possession of the most advanced technology we have ever seen. This technology far surpasses our own weapon system."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that something has to be done." One of the President's advisor, named Jerome, said.

"Perhaps, we should ask the hedgehog and the alien girls for assistance." Another advisor said.

"Them?" The President asked.

"Dr. Eggman is an unusual foe. And with that, this calls for an unusual ally. With this in mind, the hedgehog and those mysterious girls might be the only hope that we have sir."

"That's true...But how do we know if we can even communicate with a hedgehog, and aliens?"

"We've had some of our operatives watching over them for quite some time now. They understand the human language."

"Hmm..." The president was giving this much thought. They barely even know these four, but yet, they think they might be the key here. "Fine, then we'll do it."

"Sir, I think you've made the right decision."

"I would like to ask their backgrounds, however."

"From a report on our operatives, the hedgehog calls himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is capable at running at the speed of sound. Potentially even faster than that."

"Hm, and what of the girls?"

"It appears that these three little girls aren't anything alien. In fact, these are superhuman children."

"Superhuman?"

"Yes. They were made in a lab accident, which gave them vastly superior speed, strength, abilities, and knowledge, however, they have the appearance of normal 5 year old girls."

"So, we have a speedy hedgehog named Sonic, and three superhuman little girls."

"Yes. The girls dubbed themselves, The Powerpuff Girls, with the leader in pink clothing named Blossom, the girl in blue named Bubbles, and the girl in green named Buttercup."

"With names like those, I do have my doubts, but, seeing as we have no choice, we must do what we must. We have to convince them to help us."

* * *

At Station Square Elementary, it was coloring time in Chris's class. They were working with water coloring to paint something. Chris however painted a Chaos Emerald on his paper, and it looks, pretty spot on actually.

"Hey, I bet that's one of those Chaos Emeralds that you, Sonic and Blossom are looking for, right?" Frances said to Chris.

"Kinda." Chris replied. With the recent confrontation of Eggman at the school the other day, Chris had no choice but to explain to his friends who Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls were. Besides, they were more interested in them being heroes, rather than fearing them because they were different.

"It looks like that?" Danny said.

"Let's keep the chatting to a minimum, and keep our eyes on our paintings." Mr. Stewart said, walking up to them.

"Uh, yes sir." Chris and Danny said, going back to water coloring. Mr. Stewart then took notice of Chris's painting of a Chaos Emerald.

"What's that you're painting, Chris?" Stewart asked.

"Oh, an Emerald." He replied.

"Really? But I thought all Emeralds were supposed to be green."

"Uh, whoops! You're right! Funny huh? I'll just start over!"

"No Chris, your Emerald can be any color you want it to be. As a matter of fact, I've heard of a red emerald being around Silky Heights."

"Wha!?" Chris got excited for a second, and knocked his chair over for a second, startling the class. "Uh, sorry..."

"In fact, if I'm not mistaken, they found that emerald in an old dilapidated factory not too long ago."

Stewart explains all this to Chris, but what they don't know was they were being spied on. Rouge was actually hanging from a tree listening to their conversation.

"Hmm, who knows what kinds of tidbits you may find when you hang around." She said, as she went back into the leaves of the tree.

* * *

A while later, school was dismissed, and Chris was the first one out the door.

"Hey Chris! Wait for me!" Danny was following along, to help Chris find the next Chaos Emerald. Stewart watches them, and chuckles, as he takes a sip from a cup of coffee.

* * *

Back at the Thorndykes...

"Hi, I'm Danny. Nice to meet you."

Chris is properly introducing Danny to the group of heroes.

"Hi. My name's Blossom, and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and my friends Amy and Tails." Blossom handshakes Danny.

"Hi." Bubbles said.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Chris asked.

"He already headed out." Buttercup said.

"And it's about time we headed out too." Tails said.

The group all boarded the X Tornado, and they were inbound to retrieve a Chaos Emerald. Since there was no more seats, the Powerpuff Girls were on the ship, rather than in it. The ship then fired up, and started to move.

"Let's take off!" The ship then left the ground, and was headed up into the air.

* * *

Sonic, elsewhere, was running through the city to get to Silky Heights. as quick as he left the mansion, he got to the place, where he stopped on a cross road. He then was observing the sign that was on the path. It had the word factory on it, and an arrow that pointed right.

"That way?" Sonic said. He then noticed the X Tornado flying near him.

"Yeah! Alright! So cool!" Danny was cheering. "This is the best thing ever!"

"Okay, cool it already." Buttercup said.

"Look, there's Sonic!" Amy pointed towards the ground to where Sonic was waving at them.

"Well, time to go join him." Blossom said. The two other girls nodded, and the three of them jumped off the X Tornado, and landed on the ground, near Sonic. They then took off running, towards the direction the arrow was pointing, with the X Tornado following closely. It was so close to the ground, that it actually made the arrow on the sign fall off. However, that arrow does not always point to the right. No, it was actually the work of Rouge the Bat, yet again. She emerges from the bushes, chuckling.

"Ha. They fell for it." She said. Rouge then took off flying in the other direction, to where the factory was.

She was flying for a little bit in the air, until she spots closed off gates that has boards on them, with red letters that says, Keep Out. The factory behind the gates was rugged, and old, with shattered windows, and glass on the ground. The barrels and boxes looked like they haven't been used in years.

"That's it. Now, time to see if I can find another Emerald..." Rouge then proceeded to fly over the gate, and flies through the windows with no glass in them anymore. She then lands on a scaffolding, searching around the place to see if there's a Chaos Emerald around the place. She doesn't really mind the dark, obviously because she prefers it. After a little bit of walking, she sees something peculiar on the ground, one level down. It was shining in the sunlight. She then proceeds to fly down in order to pick it up.

"Well, what's this?"

Suddenly, a string on it pulls, and a spotlight turns on, startling her a bit, following with three more light turning on. Rouge then realizes she wasn't alone in the place. A bunch of officials pointing their guns at her.

"My my, trying to trap me?"

"Don't make a move." A female officer said, walking up to her.

"What ever you like." Rouge proceeded to be uninterested in the situation, like she always does. She always uses this type of attitude to show when she's not afraid, and that's almost 90% of the time. The woman then takes out handcuffs. "You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady." The woman was embarrassed out of that statement, while the other officers were laughing from that statement.

"What are you laughing at!? Commander!"

The commander was laughing too, but then forced himself to stop laughing, as well as the other troops.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rouge said. "As a matter of fact, I kinda like being in the spotlight."

"Forget the cuffs." The commander said, walking up to Rouge. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rouge. That's Rouge the Bat." She introduced.

"Hey, I've seen you before...That's right! You're the one who snuck into that museum and stole that diamond!"

"Who, me?"

"We set up a trap for Sonic and those Powerpuff Girls, and we winded up with a jewel thief. Funny how things work out, huh?"

Rogue continues to smirk at the officers around her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls continued to run through the plains of Silky Heights, with the sun setting. They were looking around them, with the X Tornado following closely from behind. Though, Bubbles was on the jetplane, taking a break, as they haven't found the factory yet.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry..." Chris moaned.

"Me too..." Danny moaned.

"How much longer?" Bubbles asked.

"Ugh...I can't run any longer..." Blossom groaned.

"I guess we don't have our stamina either..." Buttercup moaned.

"We might be getting close...I think..." Sonic said, trying to cheer everyone up, as they continued to run on the hills.

* * *

Back at the White House,

The secret operatives have brought Rouge to see the President. They were in a room, waiting for the president to actually arrive to speak.

"Boy, I could really go for a cup of coffee." Rouge said.

"What!?" The woman from earlier exclaimed. "Listen here missy! This isn't a country club, you are in deep trouble!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But all I'm saying is that I want a cup of coffee. Don't be such a nag."

"A nag, huh!?"

"Hey, get her a coffee, Topaz." The commander said.

"Hmph! Aye aye." The woman, known as Topaz, then went to the coffee machine in the office and poured some coffee for Rouge, much to her dismay. "She doesn't deserve it if you ask me..."

"My, my." Rouge said. "Topaz, eh? Isn't that the name of a gem?"

They then heard the door open, and the President and his advisors followed through it. Topaz got distracted by their arrival, and accidentally poured coffee on her hand, making her retract it, and drop the cup and the coffee on the ground. The president then takes a seat on the opposite side of Rouge.

"Get her something generous, Topaz?" The president asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, sir."

"So, you're Rouge." Jerome said.

"Hi." Rouge simply said.

"Well, Rogue, I imagine you want to know why we brought you here today."

"Uh-huh."

"Listen rouge, we would like to make a deal with you." The second advisor said.

"A deal, huh?"

"We are wiling to offer you complete immunity to your crimes, if you decide to join our team." The president explained.

"Join your team? And just what would I be doing?"

"You would be working as an undercover agent for the President." The second advisor said.

"Wow, imagine me a real live secret agent! Tell me, why would you want to recruit a naughty woman like me?" Rouge said.

"That is none of your business young lady!" The president said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Ah..." (Who knows? Maybe becoming an agent will lead me closer to the Chaos Emeralds...) "Mr. President, you have yourself a deal!"

"Congratulations agent! Welcome aboard!" The two then handshook each other.

"...Uh, does this mean I don't keep my diamond?"

"Uh...Well, what do you think?" The president asked Jerome.

"Well, since the case is still considered unsolved...As long as she doesn't talk." He said.

"There you have it."

Rouge then smirked at this opportunity.

* * *

Back in Silky Heights,

Sonic picks up the arrow that fell off the sign at the crossroads.

"Hmm..."

"Sonic, we've been searching for hours...Can't we take a rest?" Buttercup moaned.

"We're all exhausted..." Blossom moaned. "And I think Bubbles is asleep on the X Tornado."

"Well, we must have taken the wrong way then." Sonic said.

"But why would the sign point us away from the factory?...Unless...Unless someone's trying to get to that Emerald first!"

"Yup."

"Rgh, it must have been Eggman and Mojo again." Buttercup said.

"Let's get going!" Sonic then shoots off towards the distance, as well as the girls and the X Tornado.

"Who's to say there's a Chaos Emerald there by this time?" Blossom said.

"We won't know until we see for ourselves."

* * *

That night, there was a government airship inbound for Eggman's Base. The soldiers look really focused into the job. Topaz then secured a gold bracelet onto Rouge's arm.

"What's this thing?" Rouge asked.

"A bomb." The commander replied.

"A bomb?"

"If we push this remote control here, it's bye bye batty. See, we don't entirely trust you, so you be a good girl now and we won't have to use it, you hear?"

"Huh."

"Think of it as a bracelet?" Topaz said.

"A bracelet that explodes."

"It's supposed to be functional, not fashionable."

"Looks like something an old lady would wear. Why don't you try it on?"

"Oh! What does that mean!?"

"Just what you think, Grandma."

"Ladies, please." The commander shushed.

"Commander, we are approaching the base." The pilot reported.

"Yup, roger! Get ready."

The soldiers then opened, the door, put on packs, and jumped out of the plane. They then opened the parachutes, and were landing safely onto the ground. Rouge is a bat, so she doesn't need a parachute to float down safely.

* * *

The heroes then finally made it to the factory, albeit in the evening.

"What is this place? It gives me the creeps." Amy said. Blossom then floated back to them.

"Nothing...This warehouse's completely empty. We couldn't even find a Chaos Emerald." Blossom said. "Who would have moved that sign?"

"Beats me." Sonic said.

"Hey everyone! Over here!" Bubbles called. They then hurried on, and moved through boxes, and shuffling over barrels. Eventually, they got to where Bubbles was, and she was pointing to the same pearl on the ground from earlier.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Bubbles went over to pick it up.

"Wait, Bubbles! Don't touch that! That might be-" Blossom exclaimed, before Bubbles did pick up the pearl, and pulled the string on the spotlights earlier. Just like from before, they all came on, and shone onto them all. "A trap!" Everyone got ready for combat, but as the government agents already got what they want, they weren't there that time, so the trap was worthless now. The group was left dumbfounded, and confused.

"What gives? What was that about?" Buttercup said.

"It must have been a trap, but there's no one here." Tails said.

"Someone could have set off this trap first and they just forgot to clean it up..." Blossom said.

"Who would have done it?" Amy asked.

"Beats me...Let's just go home...We hit another fake Chaos Emerald report...And I think Chris and Danny are close to collapsing." The two was yawning after that incident, and look like they're about to fall asleep right then and there.

* * *

Back at Eggman's Base, the government agents have already landed on the shoreline, and ready to infiltrate the base. The commander was scanning the tower with binoculars, seeing no way to enter the place.

"I don't see an entrance anywhere..." He grumbled. "Come on. What gives?"

"Ugh, do I have to do everything?" Rouge grumbled, grabbing the rope on the commander's belt, and flew up several levels to get to an entrance.

"Oh yeah?" The commander then got out the detonator, thinking that Rouge is going to get them all caught, but Topaz stopped him.

"Hold on. Follow me." She said, and the soldiers all followed her, near the tower. Rouge then got to a door, and hooked the rope onto a rail, and threw the rope down towards the others. She gave them a thumbs up, while Topaz returned it.

The troops were now inside the base, and sneaking through the corridors. They were checking out every corner to make sure there were no surveillance what so ever going around the fortress. They were also near a closed door that has the words "E-17" on it, likely another one of Eggman's robots.

"This way." Rogue said, about to go down one corridor when the commander stops her.

"Hold on, where are you going?" He said.

"Do you want my help or don't you?"

"No funny stuff?"

"I'm on your side now."

"Alright, just checking." He then turned on a small device with a screen, and it showed a map of the fortress, albeit it wasn't finished. It needs to record the layout first before becoming a full map of the place. They jogged through the big corridors, and going up levels. As mentioned before, the tower is spiral shaped, so running through the corridors means getting up closer to the top. Eggman and Mojo were asleep in the control room after working hard on plans to destroy their enemies. They don't even notice that there was intruders in the fortress.

The troops stopped after escalating several floors of the fortress.

"We don't have much farther." The commander said. "Now if only we can find the main power outlet sector."

"Any idea where that might be?" Topaz asked Rogue.

"I guess I left my map at home." She answered.

"Well it's almost dawn. What do you think we should do commander?"

"We don't have much time." He said. "Let's keep looking." The troops ran up ahead, while Rogue saw something that caught her eye. She looked down a corridor and started suspecting something.

"Hmm...Commander." She said, and they stopped. "Mind if I have myself a little look around?"

"Are you kidding? How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You can. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with her just in case." Topaz said.

"*Sigh* Whatever."

"Alright then." The commander then handed Topaz the map device, and the detonator.

"Remember, don't do anything reckless." The commander said.

"Yes sir." Topaz said.

"Aye aye." Rogue said, mockingly, with Topaz giving her a glare.

Since they don't trust Rogue, the other agents retreated from the base, while the two went off their own ways. They peered around the corner, and saw a metallic door.

"This could get messy." Rogue said. "Especially for an old gal like you."

Using her 'kicks' Rogue was able to slice the door down, and they were able to get into the room. Rogue then sees a control panel in the middle of the room. She remembers that from the night that they were transported to this world, via Chaos Control. It was the control panel that held the Chaos Emeralds. She then sees the Chaos Emerald the villains stole from the other night.

"My my!" She then flew on over to the control panel, where the Aqua Chaos Emerald was. "Well hello there. Aren't you a pretty one. It's beautiful."

Suddenly, a door opened in there, without warning.

"I have the strangest feeling we're being watched..." Topaz said. It was all too quiet...Suddenly, a claw came out of nowhere, and grabbed Topaz, with Rogue noticing. Another claw almost grabbed her, however, she avoided that. She observed the attacker, and sees it's one of Eggman's guard robots. It was to make sure no intruder was to get their hands on the Chaos Emerald. It was cylinder shape, and it has speakers on the side of it.

"P-P-Please, help me, Rogue!" Topaz exclaimed, struggling.

"Hang in there, girl!" Rogue said. She then strived flying down, and initiating a screw kick, which is similar to the drill attack the Powerpuff Girls does, but a large speaker rose out of the top of the robot, and loud piercing noises was coming out of the speaker. Rogue held her ears in pain, with Topaz doing the same. The sound was so loud, the agents outside the fortress were able to hear it.

"What is that!?" The commander exclaimed.

* * *

Since the sound was so powerful to be heard by the agents outside the base, of course Eggman and Mojo could hear it, and they jumped out of their sleep, and crashed onto the floor.

"What is that monstrosity noise!?" Mojo exclaimed.

"It must be...intruders!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Those blasted heroes are here to steal our Chaos Emerald! Not tonight, Powerpuff Girls!"

* * *

Rogue lands on the ground, holding her head in pain, groaning.

"Agh, that noise...It hurts my ears..." She said. Struggling against the noise and the pain, she stood up. The noise got even worse when the robot turned a knob on its body, and increased the intensity of the sound. It was piercing their heads, that it almost feels like their heads are about to explode from the intense noise.

"I Can't Take It!" Topaz yelled. "Please, Help Me, Rogue!"

* * *

"That scream is coming from Noisy." Eggman said. "Someone is trying to make out with the Chaos Emerald, and we can't have that, can we?"

"Rgh, we need to get them fast before we end up with our heads split in half!" Mojo exclaimed.

"On it already. Go get them Sneezer!" Eggman then pressed a button on the console labeled, "14," and activated an E series robot. "Gah! Blast that infernal scream!"

"Why did you even installed such a function like this?"

"It's still a work in progress. I still need to work out the kinks of that thing..." They then descended down a platform in the middle of the room to get to the control panel room.

* * *

Rogue is still struggling against the noise.

"Agh, I'll be going insane!" She exclaimed. The sound then stopped momentarily, and Rogue noticed that its backup came. Three robots, E-12 Behemoth, E-13 Guardbot, and E-14 Sneezer, then entered the room to capture and destroy them. Rogue avoided the bullets and the rockets that were coming for her. The rockets exploded on the ground, sending debris everywhere.

"Rogue!" Topaz exclaimed. She then noticed something out of the hole that the robots just made. It was exactly the room that they were looking for in the first place. "The power generator!"

Jumping off the wall, Rogue then attempted to get Topaz out of Noisy's grip again. However, Noisy turned the noise back on, and once again, stopped Rogue in her tracks, making her fall onto the floor. Noisy then pranced around in enjoyment.

"I've had just about enough of this!" Rogue huffed. The robot that has the number 13 on it then was shooting at Rogue, but she avoided the bullets by doing backflips, and accidentally shot the robot carrying the missile launchers, making it malfunction, and shot itself, and the other robot. It also shot the control panel in the middle of the room, shocking Rogue. "Oh no! I lost the Chaos Emerald!" Noisy then roamed up, and blasted out more noise. "Okay, you're fooling with the wrong girl!"

She then looked at her wrist again, and remembered that there was a bomb on her wrist. She then was able to cut it off. She knew she can always do that, she just kept it on just for the fun of it. She then grabbed it, and avoided more blasts from E-13. Rogue then threw the bomb into the speaker of Noisy, and it jammed up the speaker, not allowing more noise to get out. The robot was confused to what had happen.

"Now! Activate the bomb!" Rogue exclaimed.

Topaz realized what Rogue was doing, and she got out the detonator. She then pressed the button, and the big speaker on Noisy exploded, making it lose its grip on Topaz, and drop her. Eggman and Mojo still continued running towards the control panel room to confront the intruders. Rogue then performed her screw kick again, and pierced through Noisy. She then flew over to Topaz, and grabbed her.

"Hang on tight, girl!" She then was able to carry her, and flew them out of there. Eggman and Mojo were about to enter the room, until Rogue got into their way. "Move it!" The two villains then got out of their way, baffled.

"Excuse me?" Eggman said.

"Who was that?" Mojo said. They then just noticed Noisy back in the room malfunctioning, and it exploded right on them. Rogue continued to fly her and Topaz out of the fortress, as the explosion from Noisy was catching up to them. It was mere inches before reaching them, when they managed to get out of the fortress safely, with a huge explosion right behind them, and the agents below looking at them in awe.

"Rogue, I don't know how to thank you." Topaz said.

"I do." She said. "Lose some weight." Topaz then grumbled at her in annoyance.

Back in the fortress, the two villains were charred and burnt from the explosion, as they are not having a good morning so far.

"Heeelp...Mommmyyyy..." Eggman moaned, disoriented.

* * *

It was morning in Station Square, and Chris and Danny were asleep in their classroom.

"Uh, Chris? Danny?" Mr. Stewart said, nudging them. The two then woke up, sharply, startling the whole class.

"Uhh...We're sorry!" Chris and Danny apologized.

"Now Chris, I get the feeling that you and Danny were out exploring last night, and didn't get enough sleep." Mr. Stewart said. "It's okay to have those adventures, but please do your best to bed in time."

"Huh? But how do you know?" Chris said.

"Just a wild guess."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart, sir." Chris and Danny said, and they laughed awkwardly.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. Episode 12

**_I Do Not Own Powerpuff Girls, The Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever_**

Sonic was on the roof, yet again, looking into a book. It has points of interests on it around the continent. Other than that though, he sighs and put the book down, realizing he's seen every place there is to see on the planet, other than the places he'd have to swim to get to.

Cream and Cheese was watching the Next Show as always, and it was just ending.

"Bye bye friends! I'll see you soon!" The character on the show said, and Cream and Cheese returned it. Ella then came into the room.

"I thought you two would like a little snack." She said, placing a tray on the table.

"Thank you!" Cream said, as Cheese jumps in excitement.

The TV program however, then turns to a broadcast from Channel 5 news.

[We interrupt our regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you live to an important conference, brought to you by Scarlet Garcia.]

[The president's top 8 is going to make an important statement before answering questions in the press core.]

[The president has decided to take action against Dr. Eggman!] Jerome announced. Cream and Cheese sat there, surprised. They didn't know that the President and the Government were going to take lethal actions against the villains this soon.

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 12:_  
Beating Eggman Part 1

As always, Eggman was able to listen to the broadcast from the press, and knows what the government is up to.

[Has the administration branch has developed a concrete plan to stop Dr. Eggman?] Someone in the crowd asked.

[Yes.]

"Oh yeah?" Eggman said, muting the broadcast. "Well I hope they developed a disaster management plan, because they're going to need it!" He then laughed evilly at the government's feeble attempt to stop them.

Meanwhile, Knuckles the Echidna was climbing up a rocky wall, using his knuckles, by punching into the rocky wall. He then got to the top, and observed his surroundings around Station Square. He was searching for the Chaos Emerald that Eggman and Mojo stole the other night.

"Alright, now where's that emerald..." He mumbled. Then, he noticed that the X Tornado flew right past him, and he figured that they're on track of a Chaos Emerald. Knuckles then started running on foot to where they are going.

* * *

In the X Tornado was Chris and Tails in the pilot seats, and in the back were Amy and Frances.

"Amy, do you see my house down there?" Frances said, looking out.

"Which one?" Amy said.

"The one with the red roof."

"...Oh yeah! That's great Frances!"

"You should come for a visit sometime!"

"I should!"

"Hey Chris, do you think we can fly over our school?"

"Uh...Well I...Maybe." Chris said, awkwardly, sinking into his seat. He was wearing visor like goggles on his head this time.

"Guys, this isn't a sightseeing trip! We got to hurry and find the next Chaos Emerald before Eggman and Mojo gets their hands on it!"

"I know Tails, sorry."

"That's okay. Hey, where'd you get those new hi-tech goggles?"

"My teacher, Mr. Stewart gave them to me. Aren't they cool?"

"Yup, they look pretty cool!"

"Isn't it? It's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

Unbeknownst to Chris, those goggles do have a purpose that he doesn't know. In them actually, was a tiny tracking chip. Stewart actually placed it into those goggles in order to track where Chris was going.

Stewart himself was in the parking lot of the Elementary School. The device in the goggles also has a microphone, so he can hear what they're saying in the X Tornado.

[Amy look! That's where me and Chris goes to school!]

The GPS in Stewart's car started tracking them, and he saw that the jetplane has just past him. Stewart then started up the car, and started to go after them.

* * *

At the White House, they were discussing their battle plan. They built an exact model of Eggman's fortress and the small island the base was on. The tower was detachable from the model to show where the power generator was. That's their target in this operation.

"The power generator is located beneath Eggman's base, Mr. President." The commander said. "This information came directly from Rogue and Topaz."

"Well Rogue, I'm glad my confidence in you was correct." The president said.

"This spy stuff is right up my alley." Rogue said.

"We're all very grateful. Now, let's review our attack plan."

The Military advisor then stands up.

"I see that you're taking all the credit." Topaz said to Rogue.

"I DID do all the work." Rogue said, with Topaz growling at her.

The advisor then places little figures of boats and planes onto the map layout, as that's the frontal assault strategy.

"It will be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air." The military advisor said.

"Yes, but what if Dr. Eggman's robots counterattack?"

"These forces are merely a diversion. Eggman will deploy his robots against this frontal assault. Meanwhile, a special forces team will approach the angle on the opposite side and sneak into the base from the rear. Once they break into the generator room, they'll cut off the power supply."

"They will be backed up by a team from the intelligence agency including Rogue and some other agents." The advisor said.

"Good." The president nodded.

"How come she gets top billing?" Topaz whispered to the commander.

"You know how it works Topaz. There's a star in every show and story; we're just bit players." He replied.

"Now, onto the matters of Sonic and those Powerpuff Girls." The President said.

"We're ready to capture them, and force them to work for us, sir." The advisor said.

"Well now, you see, I've sent someone to try a more diplomatic approach."

"Who sir?"

* * *

At the Mansion, Jerome and two agents rang the doorbell. They were sent to come and get the heroes to get them to fight with them. Ella then came to the door, and opened it, greeting them.

"Good day sir." She said. She then takes a good look at them, and remembers seeing Jerome being on the press meeting on TV. "You're, the president's aid."

"Is Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls at home?" Jerome said.

"Huh?...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I would like to let Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls know that I'm not here to capture them. I simply came at the request of the president to request their aid in this operation. You should also tell them that if they agree to work with us, they'll shall be rewarded. The president gave his pledge that Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls and friends shall be offered citizenship, and be paid for their services.."

"That's all very nice, but I don't think I know a Sonic or these Powerpuff Girls."

"We know all about them..." Jerome then takes out a small pocketbook, and flips through it. "...Ella."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"We know about you, this house, and it's visitors."

"I don't know what you're talking about, so why don't you put an egg in your shoe and beat it?"

"I can cause lots of legal problems for you lady! Now get Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!" Ella then slammed the door right in front of them, and Jerome tried pulling it open, but couldn't, and slipped and fell back. Ella then opened the door again when Jerome got back up, and she splashed a bucket of water on to him, and then slammed the door shut again. Jerome was drenched in water, and the two other agents looked at each other, awkwardly.

"GRR! What kind of security is this!?" Jerome shouted. "You're supposed to jump in front of me! Now I smell like floor wax!"

Ella then was marching upstairs in frustration, as the Powerpuff Girls were walking down.

"Hey Ella, who was that?" Blossom asked.

"Just because he's the President's big shot assistant, he thinks he can threaten me?! Well I just showed him, and now he's all wet!" Ella grumbled to herself, marching her way up. Blossom and the girls looked at each other in confusion, and just shrugged, as the limo parked in front of the house rode off out of there.

* * *

Back at the White House.

The President got a report on the disaster Jerome just went through at the mansion.

"Mmm...I see...Okay...Thank you." He then hung up. "He couldn't even get through the front door."

"Who knew hedgehogs and little girls could be so resilient?" The Chairman said.

"It looks like we have to stop Dr. Eggman ourselves, Mr. President." The advisor said.

"I suppose we'll have to count those four out." The president said, disappointed.

"You don't need them in this game." Rogue spoke up. She then stood up. "Not when you have me up to bat." She then winks.

"Ah, you're right Rogue!"

 _(I'm not going to let anything stop me from reaching that Chaos Emerald this time.)_ Rogue thought.

* * *

Mr. Stewart continued to follow the X Tornado to where they were going, and saw that they were headed out to the plains in the outskirts of Station Square.

"Hmm...I wonder where they could be heading to now..." Stewart mumbled to himself, wondering what they could be planning. They could be going off to have a picnic, or just going out exploring. He doesn't know what they're doing, and it's his job to watch them to make sure they don't get into any mischievous behaviors.

* * *

In the X Tornado, the Green Chaos Emerald that's attached to the dashboard started pulsing, just like from before when it picked up the Aqua Chaos Emerald from Diamond Stadium. Except this time, Tails adjusted the power supply, so whenever the Chaos Emerald starts to react to another one that's close by, it wouldn't make it go out of control anymore.

"I think we just picked up another Chaos Emerald." Tails said.

"That's great!" Chris said.

"See the locator screen?"

"South South East!"

"Chaos Emerald, here we come!"

Tails then pulled on his controls, and the X Tornado made a U-Turn towards the SSE direction, and they were off to get their hands on another Chaos Emerald.

Mr. Stewart was on the highway, proceeding to track them down. The white dot in his GPS then turned, and was heading for the other direction.

"Hmm...They've turned again..." He mumbled. Stewart then proceeded to keep up with them, by making a U-Turn himself, albeit, pretty dangerous, considering he's on a highway, where the cars are either going one way or another. He barely avoids hitting one while going through an exit(Or rather entrance) backwards.

* * *

A few minutes later, the X Tornado brought out the landing gear, and was nearing the ground of their destination. The wheels then touched the ground, and were making the vehicle slow down towards a stop. The group of 4 were in a corn field, which was owned by a barn. There was shucks of corn growing everywhere, and there was a small path that was big enough to let the X Tornado land without much problems.

"The scope says that there's a Chaos Emerald in this field." Chris said. "We beat Eggman and Mojo to it! Open up so we can start looking."

"We can look from in here." Tails said.

"Hmm?"

"Wait and see!" Tails, on his left control stick, pressed a red button on it, and pulled back on the stick. Steam then rolled out of wings and afterburners, and the X Tornado was undergoing a transformation. The afterburners in the back were lifted upwards, and the pod in the back, with the two back seats rose up as well.

"What's this?" Frances said, wondering what's going on. The two afterburners on the jet plane then altered, and they became feet like. In fact, the afterburners twisted towards the ground, and used this new form to help raise the X Tornado up. The nose and the body of the jetplane roe, as the vehicle finished with its new transformation, with having newly found legging and footing. "Wow!"

"Wow Tails! What'd you do?" Amy said.

"Heh heh, I turned the X Tornado into an all purpose robot named the X Cyclone. So, what'dja guys think?"

"I think it's cool!" Chris said.

"Thanks. Say, why don't we take this for a little stroll?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Let's find that Chaos Emerald." Tails pushed the controls forward, and the X Cyclone was stomping its way towards the direction of the Chaos Emerald reading.

Stewart continued to drive on the Highway over to where everyone was at. Since they were moving on foot(Kinda), the GPS signal stayed pretty much in the same area. The map showed that they were in a grassy field of sorts, and Stewart was getting near them.

"A Chaos Emerald, huh?" He said. He then reached to the gear shift knob, and grabs onto it. He wasn't going to switch gears however. He instead pulled the knob off of it, and it reveals a tiny communication device in it, which folded out. "This is Chalkboard Charlie calling Homeroom, over."

* * *

Approximately 5 minutes later, the group of four were out of the X Cyclone, and were inspecting around a specific spot in the dirt, where the Chaos Emerald in the vehicle was reacting brightly.

"Looks like the Chaos Emerald is in the dirt somewhere." Chris said.

"Mm-Hmm..." Tails nodded.

"Looks like we'll have to dig for it." Amy said.

"That's okay, because we got the X Cyclone here to help dig for us." Frances said. After she said that, Tails froze in place for a second, had beady eyes, and sweatdropped. "Right Tails?"

"Hey yeah. You did say it was an all purpose robot." Chris said.

"Uh, heh heh heh...It may be pronounced Semi All-Purpose at the moment..." Tails spoke awkwardly, and embarrassed. Then everyone got shocked from that.

"So much for that, huh?" Amy said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah...I know..."

"Uh, hey guys, I think the farmhouse we just saw from earlier has a shovel that we can borrow." Chris said, awkwardly, taking his leave, quickly. Frances then quickly followed him, leaving Tails and Amy behind with the X Cyclone.

* * *

At the Presidential White House, they got the news that the heroes have discovered the location of a Chaos Emerald. With this in mind, they now know that they can now lure the villains out of their base of operations in order to seize the moment, and strike, without having the masterminds at the base, planning any means of counter attacking.

"This may be our only chance, Mr. President." The advisor said. "Our odds of success will rise exponentially if we use this opportunity to our advantage."

"And we'll have Eggman on the run." The Chairman said.

"Hmm..." The President stood there, looking out the window, thinking about this new part of the battle plan.

"Sir?"

While this will increase their odds of shutting down Eggman's base of operations, he doesn't know what could be the fate for the heroes if Dr. Eggman were to strike them. Everyone continued to stare at the President, with his back turned towards to them, waiting for an answer. Finally, he came up with a decision.

"Alright then." He said, which made Rogue smile upon hearing that. "Let's get this job done!"

* * *

Sirens blared across the military district, and soldiers were rushing to jet planes to scramble. They were given the direct order to commence their attack on Eggman's fortress. They climbed into the jets, and were readying to take off. Knuckles was watching this, not too far off in the distance, on a rocky cliff.

"I wonder what's up..." He said.

Battleships out in sea were also on a set course to get to Eggman's base. They were the huge ships, similar to the Navy Seals.

* * *

On a small island, not too far from the island that the fortress was resting on, 3 agents were hiding in the trees and bushes of the jungle on that separate island, and had a satellite all set up, with it aimed at the base. One person was on lookout, looking at the base with binoculars, just in case that any sort of hazard was going to come their way. The woman helped with stabilizing the satellite to be pointed towards the fortress at all times, and the last agent was trying to get a radio signal towards the villains, to lure them out of the base, and to go after a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

[Now folks, let's see how one spray of V10 stain removal tackles all this grime and dirt.] The villains were watching an advertisement, since the news channel they were on, just to see if there was going to be any Chaos Emerald readings, went to commercial. The advertiser was showing how powerful a stain removing substance can handle grime and dirt on a kitchen plate. [Wow, would you just look at that?]

"That's rad." Decoe said.

"Grr, who ever watches or cares about these stupid advertisements?" Mojo grumbled.

"I know, right?" Eggman said, bored and irritated. "Welcome to the 21st century..."

"I do have to admit it is nice here with all these high tech electronics and gadgets, such as these smartphones and tablets, but seriously, just get to the good part in our program already..."

[Just think...] Suddenly, the informercial started lagging and going static.

"But that's one thing I wish I would get. Non-satellite Television..." Mojo grumbled.

[...Found...Chaos Emerald...Buried in a Corn Field near Tingalin Villa.]

"What!? Did you hear that?" Eggman said, out loud.

"A Chaos Emerald? In a Corn Field?" Mojo said.

[Yellow Fox...Currently obtaining it.]

"Seems to me that our friend, Miles Tails Prower is trying to get that Emerald."

"Well, he's not going to get it with us pilfering it!" Eggman exclaimed. They both then smiled evilly. "Bring the cards."

"Here you are, Doctor." Decoe then brought the deck of cards over to Eggman. He then picked up the deck of cards, and started going through them. "Doctor, are you sure this isn't another trick by the heroes?"

"They think they can get the better of me, but I won't be falling into this ambush trap again. Especially since the Eggrobos are now fully tested and ready for combat. But I'm bringing more of the heavy artillery this time. Now...Hmm...If only I can decide between...Hmm...I'm not sure..." Once again, Eggman folded up the cards, and put them in the selection machine. He pulled the lever, and started moving the wheels on the machine. Soon the three stopped on the same picture of a giant yellow chicken shaped robot, with a big fan as its torso. "Ah! E-35 Funfun! Perfect!"

* * *

A hatch opened on the patch of green grass on the island, and the robot rocketed out of the hangar. Eggman and Mojo were following close behind. Mojo does have a flying machine that's similar to the Egg Mobile, albeit, customized to his personal needs.

The agents back on the small island watched them closely, as they left the base.

"And...they're out." One of the agents reported. "Get ready to mobilize."

* * *

The jet planes were given the green light, and they were cleared to take off. The first squadron took off to the skies, and formed up in plane formations.

[Squadron A has taken off in the skies.] A person in the intercom of the military base announced. [Squadron B, ready yourselves for your run on the island.]

Knuckles was close by the fencing of the military base, and heard what they were going to do. "They're going to attack Eggman's base." He thought out loud.

* * *

Mr. Stewart continued to drive on the dirt road to get close to where the group of 4 were, as they were digging up an area around the corn field to get a Chaos Emerald, with no luck, may I add. They were a few feet into the dirt, and still they don't see a Chaos Emerald.

"Any luck yet?" Tails said.

"Nope." Chris said. "Maybe the Emerald's deeper underground more..."

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of jets roaring, and it was getting closer and closer near them.

"What's that?" Frances said, as everyone was looking around them, to see where that engine was coming from. It may be a military jet that could be flying over them, but they were horribly wrong. It was E-35, who landed, across from the X Cyclone. "Who's that?"

Eggman and Mojo then lowered themselves, besides Funfun.

"Oh no, it's Eggman and Mojo!" Chris exclaimed.

"Do something!" Amy yelled at Tails. Tails nodded, and the fox climbed onto the X Cyclone, struggling to get in at first, and then jumped into the pilot seat. He then turned it on, with the villains laughing.

"Heh heh, have you found our Chaos Emerald, yet?" Eggman said.

"We're not going to give it to ya!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Amy said.

"Very well. Then I suppose we'll have to take it from you the hard way, by using force!" Mojo said.

"I better find a phone and call Sonic and the girls." Chris said.

"Tell them to hurry." Amy said.

"Come on Frances!" Chris said, grabbing her arm to run. Frances wasn't quite used to encounters like this, so she was a little uneasy at first, but then, started running with Chris to get to a phone.

"Go! Get them Funfun!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Get 'em X Cyclone!" Amy yelled back.

"Let's go!" Tails yelled, as he pulled back on the right control stick, and the afterburners, which were acting as the Cyclone's feet for the moment, started propelling the vehicle off the ground, and once it was up in the air enough, the afterburners twisted back, and made the X Cyclone into the X Tornado once again. The jetplane then took off, rocketing towards E-35. Just as it did that, Funfun then started turning its fan on its torso. It was providing gusty winds at first, however soon, it was blowing even faster and harder, which can compete to the strength of a hurricane's force of winds. Poor Amy was the first to be blown away, flying across the corn field. "Amy!" The X Tornado also of course was being blown back, and crashed onto the ground, being blown away.

"You're blowing those brats away! Heh heh! Good work!" Eggman cheered. The force of the winds was so much, that it ripped the grass and the corn in Funfun's path, right off the ground.

"Uh oh!" Tails exclaimed, as the X Tornado continued to be dragged on the ground, looking like it's going to be blown miles away at any second. The force of the winds was quickly reaching Chris and Frances, as they were running towards the farmhouse to get to a phone. Chris looked behind him, and realizes that they couldn't outrun this windstorm. Having no choice, he grabbed Frances, and they both dropped onto the ground, trying to resist getting blown away. Of course the windstorm reached the farmhouse, and it quickly demolished it, and the residential house. Luckily, nobody was in there at the time, however, the windstorm blew away Chris's option to call the heroes to get them here to help.

"Ha ha ha! This is the most funfun I had in a long time!" Mojo exclaimed, amused by how much the group was struggling against the winds Funfun was producing.

Tails was trying to get the X Tornado back into its X Cyclone form, however, he couldn't move the control stick to even get it to transform. "Rrgh...The control stick's jammed!" He wasn't able to transform, as the vehicle was on its side at the time, and in that state, the afterburners can't be moved. Chris and Frances continued to hold onto the ground, as much as they can, to not get blown away. While doing that, with the direction Chris was facing, which was his head turned away from the wind force, his goggles flew off of his head, and were being blown away by the winds.

Stewart continued to drive along the road, in order to find where everybody was. While doing that, he peered over to his GPS again to see where the group was again, and since the tracking chip was in Chris's Goggles, and being blown away in the winds, it was showing on the GPS that they were moving again. Stewart stopped the car quickly, and looked out his window to see if the X Tornado was off flying again.

"They're heading the other way now..." Stewart mumbled. "Alright!" He switched gears, reversed, and turned himself to the other direction, in order to follow the tracking signal.

* * *

While all of this was happening, the military was nearing Eggman's Fortress, quickly closing in on it, with their jets and battleships. The jets, and battle ships then fired a barrage of missiles towards the base. Eggman's fortress was hit, with justice raining from above.

"What's happening!?" Bocoe exclaimed, as the two robots left in charge were panicking.

"It's an attack you bolt brain!" Decoe exclaimed. "Those fighter jets and battle ships are firing upon us!"

"We will show them! Let us launch a counter attack!"

With that, the two robots launched other robots to counter the attack, which consisted of rebuilt models of E-11 Beacon, and E-14 Sneezer. Sneezer fired Missiles towards the battleships, albeit missing them a bit, while Beacon was flying around the jet planes, quickly taking them out, one by one. While all of that was happening, the special forces team were hiding out in the bushes and trees, and as expected, they were planning to sneak into the base, and silently knock it out from the inside.

"They're putting up quite the fight." Rogue said. For this mission, she wore a dark jumpsuit, as well as a dark hood over her head. "Now's our chance. Let's knock out the power."

The agents nodded, and Rogue slips on a piece of the jumpsuit over her mouth, so basically, only her eyes were exposed. They then started their trek towards the fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White House,

A camera was set up there, for the President to address the situation that's going on right now. They were about to air, nationwide, in just a few moments.

"Ahem...My fellow civilians...No no...I mean my fellow citizens. Today our Milinary- I, uh, I mean our fellow military- Gah, I-" The president was rehearsing what he was going to say, albeit with some problems at first.

"We go live in 15 seconds Mr. President." The cameraman said. The President then tidied himself up a bit to look professional.

* * *

In Station Square,

The big monitors that advertises, went to the news broadcast of Scarlet Garcia bringing breaking news, that is also spanning across TVs all over the country.

[We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring a live emergency address from the president.] Scarlet Garcia addressed, before the screen switches to the President in the White House.

[My fellow citizens, today our military forces has commenced an all-out attack on the fortress of Dr. Eggman. After repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to wreak havoc across the country, and disturbing the peace.]

* * *

This broadcast also reached the Thorndyke Mansion, and Cream and Cheese was watching it, being notified that the government forces has commenced their attack on the villains.

"We have to tell Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!" Cream said, getting off the couch. Cheese also got off, and ran after her, but tripped for a second, before getting back onto his feet and continued to run.

[This conflict is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal of world domination. We must stop him now before it is too late!]

The military force continued to strike the base, albeit with little damage, as the fortress was hard to penetrate with the weapons that they have right now. However, there was some spots on the base of the fortress that wasn't durable, and that was where a C4 explosive was attached to. The timer on the explosive counted down, and exploded, creating a hole in the fortress for them to infiltrate.

Rogue flew down into the hole that they just made, and checked the corridors to make sure there wasn't any robots headed their way. It was all clear, and Rogue gave the agents, who was coming down in grapple hooks, a thumbs up, signaling that it was safe. The agents all regrouped, and proceeded down the corridors to get to the power generator.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the military base, the second squadron was getting ready to take off to join the fight at the fortress. However, in one of the jets, was Knuckles, hanging out in the missile compartment. He thought of using the jets as sort of an express trip to get to the fight as quickly as possible. Just as planned, the jets sped off from the launchpad, and were headed their way towards Eggman's fortress.

* * *

Back at the Thorndykes'.

"Tails!" Blossom quickly barged right through the door of the garage, with her sisters, Sonic and Cream and Cheese. "Get the X Tornado running! We need to...Oh?" To their surprise, they saw that Tails and the others weren't in the garage, as well as the X Tornado.

"Did they leave without us again!?" Bubbles exclaimed. "Tails is so rude to us..."

Professor Thorndyke then came down the stairs, holding a cup of tea.

"Oh, Professor Thorndyke, do you know where Tails is?" Blossom said.

"If you're looking for him, he went off flying, with Chris, Amy and their friend Frances." The professor said. "I'm not sure where. They've been gone for a while, so I imagine they won't be gone for too much longer."

"Grr. Lousy time for a joyride." Sonic said.

* * *

Stewart in the plains picks up the goggles that he gave to Chris off the ground, noting that Chris had lost them.

"These are the goggles that I gave Chris." He said. "I hope he's okay."

Tails and the others were still trying to resist being blown away by Funfun's intense fan.

"Ugh, the wind's got us pinned down!" Chris exclaimed, as he and Frances was still pinned to the ground.

Amy however, was trying to reach them, by using wooden stakes that she obtained. She hammered one into the ground by, of course, her Piko Piko Hammer, in order to stay onto the ground without being blown away.

"Amy!"

"Don't worry!" She exclaimed. "I'm almost there!" She was only a few steaks away from reaching Chris and Frances. Tails miraculously got the X Tornado to transform, and got it back to the X Cyclone mode again. It then stood up, slowly onto the afterburner feet, and faced the villains.

"I won't let you win Eggman and Mojo!" Tails exclaimed, standing his ground. Literally.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Do you really think your measly machine can withstand our robot?" Eggman laughed.

"It's impossible!" Mojo laughed.

"Oh yeah!?" Tails fired back.

"Heh heh, let's see which machine is better than the other." Eggman said. "Knocking the wind out of your puny X Cyclone should be a breeze." He snapped his fingers, and Funfun started blowing harder on the X Cyclone, to which it was being dragged on the ground.

"Hahaha! It seems Tails is in way over his head!" Mojo said.

Tails continued to push on his controls to keep the X Cyclone stable, and to keep its feet planted, but it wasn't doing any good. Tails's arms were starting to give away from the intense pressure. Eventually, the winds were so strong, that the dirt from the ground was lifted from the ground, and like a wave of water, it splashed onto the X Cyclone, making it finally lift off the ground, and sending it and Tails flying off into the sky.

Stewart continued to drive on the road towards the original destination, when the winds from Funfun started reaching him, and started blowing his car back, as well as threw leaves right onto his windshield.

"Ah! I can't see! It's like a tornado!" He exclaimed. Realizing that something must be wrong, he quickly reached to the passenger seat, and grabbed his phone, and started dialing a number. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small voice modulator device. He then held the phone and the device to his face. "Is this the Thorndyke Residence?" With the device, it made his voice sound deeper, to conceal his identity.

* * *

"Yes that's right." Professor Thorndyke on the other end of the call was listening to what Stewart was saying. "Huh? Sorry, what was that?...Tingalin Villa? Thanks a lot! I'll send someone after them right away!" He then hung up.

"Who was that, Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"They didn't say, but he said that Chris and the others are in trouble in Tingalin Villa."

"That's our cue!" Blossom exclaimed, getting up from the beanbag chairs.

Sonic and the girls then took off running, from the garage, and started running fast towards where Tails and the others were in Tingalin Villa. It was obvious that Eggman and Mojo are the culprits here, so they aren't really wasting time, questioning who the villain was. Especially for the Powerpuff Girls, considering they're focusing on two villains, as opposed to a bunch of bad guys and or monsters back in their world.

Nether the less, they're determined to get to their friends first, before they're blown away by E-35's wind force. But will they make it in time?

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	13. Episode 13

**_I Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls, the Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever_**

 _Last time, the President launched an all-out attack on Dr. Eggman's fortress. While they were attacking, Rogue the Bat commanded the special forces team, and they blew themselves into the base in order to get to the power generator. While the government and military forces were performing the operation, Tails, Chris, Amy and Frances left to find the third Chaos Emerald, but their plan got blown away in the dust, as Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo interfered with E-35 Funfun. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls were later informed of this by Stewart, and now they're rushing towards the scene to save their friends. Will they make it there on time, or will Eggman and Mojo apprehend another Chaos Emerald?_

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,  
Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,  
Sonic X!**_

 _EPISODE 13:_  
Beating Eggman Part 2

The President was on the live broadcast again, as he's reporting an update to the battle situation.

[My fellow citizens. I report to you that the attack on Dr. Eggman's base of operations has begun. Our military forces will press on until Eggman will not be a threat to the world any longer. We will not fail. Dr. Eggman must be stopped now!]

The broadcast showed a shot of the air forces flying in the air, as they were headed their ways towards the base. Danny was watching this from the plaza of Station Square, along with crowds of other civilians. From what they saw from Dr. Eggman's ruthless attacks, they know that this is not going to be easy.

"Whoa...This will be a heavy duty fight..." He said.

* * *

The military forces continued to strike hard against Eggman's base, continuing to dodge the impending missiles that were headed for their way. One jetplane fired its missile, however, that was the same jet that had Knuckles the Echidna on it, and he was on the missile that was fired towards the base.

"Hahahaha!" He was rather enjoying the ride actually. The battle scene was being broadcasted towards the public, however, nobody seemed to have noticed Knuckles on the missile, albeit a few of them. Some of those few are Sonic and the girls, who caught a glimpse of the battle as they ran past a house with the TV tuned into the battle.

"Seems like Knuckles is having a good time." Sonic said.

"Aww! I've always wanted to ride on a missile..." Buttercup complained, as they continued to run.

* * *

Knuckles then jumped off the missile when he was close enough, and latched right onto Eggman's base, with his knuckles, leaving the missile to collide against the fortress. He then proceeded to climb the huge fortress.

Rogue and the special forces team continued to run through the corridors of the fortress to get to the power generator. If memory serves them right, the power generator room was right below the room that had the control panel with the Chaos Emerald in it, which was a few more floors up. As they continued to run, Rogue says,

"Wait, hold it." She stops everyone right behind her.

"Why did we stop?" Topaz asked.

"Because we're about to get a greeting from Eggman's welcome wagon."

Moments later they heard thumping, and stomping towards them, was another one of Eggman's robots, E-12 Behemoth. It has specs similar to Missile Wrist, albeit without the missiles on his, well, wrists.

"I'll take it from here." Rogue then flew forward to take on the robot.

"Rogue!" Topaz exclaimed.

* * *

The winds continued to blow in the corn field, in Tingalin Villa. Circumstances are not great for everyone so far, including Stewart. His car on the road was also being dragged off by the wind.

"Poor Chris...He's in this mess too...This is terrible." Stewart said, worrying about the safety of his students.

* * *

The X Cyclone had landed from a high height, and crashed into the ground, near Amy, Chris and Frances, thankfully not falling on everyone. E-35 Funfun then walked up closer to the group there, and continued to overwhelm them.

"We can't stay here!" Frances exclaimed, trying to get up.

"Just hang on!" Chris exclaimed.

"Frances get down now!" Amy yelled. Unfortunately, as Frances was trying to get up, she was being lifted off the ground by the winds, and was sent off flying. Quickly, Amy reached out, and grabbed Frances, and pulled her back towards the ground. "Just stay down, and don't try anymore stunts!"

"Right! Sorry!" Frances said.

"I hope Tails is okay!" Amy shouted to Chris, wondering about Tails.

Tails was actually knocked out cold by the impact of the landing. When Funfun was walking as close as he can get to the X Cyclone, its stomping was enough to shake Tails, and wake him up.

"Hey Tails!" Chris exclaimed, trying to get his attention. Funfun then lifted its right foot up, and pressed it against the X Cyclone.

"Hahahahaha! That's right Funfun! Show that furry urchin who's in charge!" Eggman exclaimed. "Put your foot down!" Funfun continued applying pressure onto Tails's vehicle, and threatened to crush it, and Tails. The young fox could do nothing, but sink into his seat in fear.

"Two Chaos Emeralds at the price of one!" Mojo said. "What do you know? Mwahahaha! Ta ta Tails!"

Sonic and the girls had finally reached the others. After running down the road, fast, passing Mr. Stewart's car, easily resisting the strong, tornado like winds, they ran past the others, and stopped right next to the X Cyclone.

"What!? Not Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!"

Sonic stood there, and smirked at the villains. The four then leapt off the ground, and punched Funfun, and knocked it down onto the ground, with its jet fans pointed upwards, and right at the villains.

"Aaagh! Stop it Funfun!" Eggman exclaimed, with them trying to get away. Unfortunately, the two villains were blasted off again into the skies. "Stop it you blow hooooog!"

"There they go." Buttercup said, smirking. E-35 Funfun then soon stopped its propelling, and its winds that it produced died down, leaving a bunch of leaves raining everywhere. Tails then climbed out of the X Cyclone, and got back to everyone.

"Thanks you guys!" He said.

"Eh, it's no problem." Sonic said. "But, Tails, how come you guys ended up out here?"

"We found out where the third Chaos Emerald was. Whoa! That's right! I almost forgot!" Tails quickly got back to the spot that they were digging, and started digging by hand to where the Chaos Emerald was hidden, with everyone giggling and chuckling.

"Easy Tails."

Suddenly, something rumbled, and E-35 Funfun's eyes turned back on, and slowly was getting up. Tails was freaking out, as he was still traumatized by Funfun almost killing him.

"Hey cool your jets, chubby!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Will you please let us get the Chaos Emerald, and let us leave?" Bubbles asked Funfun. Obviously, it didn't listen, and started its turbine again, and was quickly starting another strong wind storm.

"Guess we'll have to knock the wind out of you." Sonic said. Quickly, before the winds were getting worse, Chris ran to the X Cyclone.

"Guys!" He pressed a button in the vehicle, and a hatch opened up, and it shot out two rings.

"Thanks Chris!" Blossom thanked. She and her sisters got one ring, while Sonic got the other. One ring was just enough to power the Powerpuff Girls up for this situation. "Remember what to do?"

"We got it." Bubbles nodded, with Buttercup nodding. With the power of the ring, the three managed to curl and spin up into a ball, like Sonic was doing, and they all sped towards Funfun. With ease, they managed to pierce through the top of Funfun, and effectively shut him down. For fun, Bubbles flew back out, and punched the two eyes, and made two more holes around the 4 holes they made, and made a frowning face. She giggled, and flew away, just as Sonic and the other girls flew out of the back of Funfun.

As they were just finishing up, Tails has finally dug out the third Chaos Emerald. This one was red, and he picked it off the ground.

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed, holding and looking at the beauty.

"Why Tails! You shouldn't have!" Eggman's voice said. Tails, dumbfounded, looked around him to where that voice was coming from, and a claw from the Egg Mobile came down, and snatched the Chaos Emerald right out of his hand.

"AHH!"

The villains laughed, and they flew away from the scene, leaving behind a crippled Funfun.

"Let's go get it back, everyone!" Blossom said.

"Yeah!" Everyone then started for the X Cyclone to go after the villains that took the Chaos Emerald.

"Okay!" Frances then jumped into the vehicle as well.

"Uh...Frances." Chris said.

"What?"

"Uh, I think it might be better if you stay here."

"How come Chris?"

"Well..."

"Chris, we're not leaving Frances in the middle of nowhere." Bubbles said, as everyone else was looking at them awkwardly. It was the middle of nowhere, basically, as the corn field was ravaged, and the farm houses were demolished.

"Okay, okay! Let's just go!" Chris and Frances took their seats in the vehicle, with Chris slumping into his seat.

The X Cyclone, stylishly, then transformed back into the X Tornado mode, and right into X Hyper Speed mode.

"Let's go get 'em!" Sonic exclaimed, as he, and the Powerpuff Girls jumped onto the vehicle that was ready for take off. The X Tornado gained speed, with roaring afterburners, and took off to the air, leaving behind the ravaged corn field, and the disabled robot. Mr. Stewart then got out of his car, and stared off, as the X Tornado roared off in the distance, going after the villains who stole the Chaos Emerald from them, and in the process, going to fight with the military against the notorious villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue was facing off against E-12 Behemoth. It raised one of its claws, and tried smashing her with it, but Rogue flew out of the way, avoiding it, making the claw dig right into the floor. Rogue then charged forward, and body checked the robot, stunning it for a bit. Rogue then flew up.

"Now! Set the charge!" She exclaimed. Topaz then quickly got out a cylinder looking device, and then planted it right onto Behemoth.

"Okay!"

Rogue gave her a thumbs up, and she flew out of the blast radius zone, while Topaz and the other agents did the same. Topaz raised the detonator up high, to signal that she's going to detonate the bomb, and pressed the button, making the charges explode. Black smoke flowed out, covering everyone's view. Once it died down, it revealed that it didn't do anything to Behemoth. However, it did crumple the floor underneath the robot, and with that, E-12 fell through the floor, and was sent hurtling down the many floors.

Rogue and Topaz high fived each other once they crossed the hole safely.

* * *

"This is looking like a very dangerous situation." Decoe said, as they're watching from the control room. They watched as the special agents were running through the corridors, and watches the military continuing their fire against the fortress.

"Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo will be most displeased." Bocoe said. "We must formulate a new strategy, before they deactivate us!"

They then noticed something on sonar. 2 red blinking dots were heading their way, indicating a vessel. It was coming for the base fast.

"More enemy vessels are approaching! They must not get through!"

"Blast Them!" Decoe exclaimed, as they started frantically pressing buttons on the control pad.

* * *

Outside, missile hatches opened, and started firing at the unknown vessels who were approaching.

"GAAH! CEASE FIRE! IT'S US YOU SCRAP HEADS!" Eggman yelled, as him and Mojo were trying to avoid missiles. It turns out the enemy vessels were the villains all along. They got the chance to see what was happening around there, and to see the damage that was being caused.

"So...The president thought he was very sneaky luring us away from the base, eh?" Mojo grumbled.

"Ha! Well, I hope you didn't rehearse a victory speech, because we're back in command now!" Then they suddenly continued to avoid missiles. "Hey! Those are supposed to be my missiles!" They then quickly got back into the base, before they were shot down by their own robots from the outside.

* * *

The public in Station Square's plaza continues to watch the fight unfold onto the base. So far, the military doesn't seem to be making much progress, as they went on full force on the base, however, there doesn't seem to be any dents or scratches on it.

[It appears that the attack is failing...] Scarlet's voice reported. [...Wait, what's that?]

"Huh?" Everyone, including Danny noticed a jetplane flying in the sky. A white jetplane. The camera zooms in the best it can towards the new aircraft.

[A new aircraft has entered the scene...Is that one of ours?...]

"Ah! The X Tornado!" Danny exclaimed. He, Alfred and Elmer were close by each other, and they instantly recognized the X Tornado, since they met them the other night at the Diamond Stadium.

"Tornado?" Some of the citizens asked Danny, who were curious to how he knows about this vehicle.

[There appears to be someone on the nose of the aircraft.] Scarlet reported. [It's a blue...It can't be...Is that, the mysterious blue hedgehog?]

Sonic himself was gazing at the battle scene, smirking from standing on the nose of the X Tornado.

"It's Sonic!" Danny exclaimed.

[Wait, there appears to be more people on the aircraft! They're walking up to the nose of the aircraft and, they appear to be little...No, that shouldn't be...is it?...There appears to be three little girls on the aircraft as well! Are those the mysterious alien girls?]

"Alright! It's Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!"

The four heroes were looking at the base with determination, looking heroic, and hands on their hips.

"Who are those little fellows?" A person asked him.

"Yeah, what did you say their names were again?" Another person asked. The crowds all around them wanted to know who these four were.

"His name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! And those girls, are The Powerpuff Girls!" Danny, Alfred and Elmer said, in unison.

* * *

The X Tornado continues to fly towards the battle scene. They then flew over the Battleships and under the jet fighters. The girls' hair were flowing in the wind, as well as Blossom's bow, and Sonic's quills.

"Doesn't seem like the military is having much luck with Eggman's Base." Buttercup said.

"We can fix that, right?" Blossom said. Sonic chuckles, and gives her a thumbs up.

* * *

Rogue and the special forces continues to go through the base, trying to reach to the power generator. After dealing with Behemoth, they were in the stretch now. They were almost to the generator room, according to the map they had. True enough, they soon reached a metallic door at the end of the corridor, that leads to the room where the Chaos Emerald once was, which still had the hole in the ground that leads to the power generator room.

"Hold up! We're almost there!" Topaz exclaimed, with them picking up the pace. Suddenly, they heard and felt rumbling, and not because of what was happening outside. Another E-12 Behemoth then rammed through the wall, and went up behind them all.

"Another one!?" Topaz exclaimed, in shock.

"You just set the charges in the generator room. I'll handle this guy." Rogue said. Topaz then nodded.

"Everyone! Fall in!" Topaz lead all the other agents towards the door, while Rogue handled with this other Behemoth. The agents were all running towards the, when suddenly, the floor opened up in front of them. There were actually more robots coming up, and this time, these were the badniks, known as Eggrobos, and this time, Eggman actually tested them fully, not like the last time where he sent them into combat, with their AI screwed up(with them not being able to shoot targets properly, and even shot themselves), and with their mechanical limbs fragile. The robots had their blasters ready, and pointed it towards the intruders, stopping them in their tracks.

Rogue dodges an attack from E-12.

"Miss me, slowbot!" Rogue exclaimed, flying some more, until the robot actually grabs her. Getting steamed, she quickly demolishes the arm, and the robot itself. Once she landed, she sees the situation the agents were in. The Eggrobos opened fire on them, and the agents ducked. Suddenly, Knuckles barged through a wall, and ran towards the agents. "Knuckles!"

Knuckles kept hopping on walls, avoiding the enemy fire, and hopped towards the badniks. He quickly destroyed each and everyone of the Eggrobos.

"Wow, thank you." Topaz said. "Hey, aren't you one of Sonic's friends?"

"Huh? We're not friends." Knuckles said.

"But you do know him, don't you?" Rogue said, turning her back towards Knuckles for a second, so he wouldn't recognize her, with her wings out.

"Maybe. By the way, what are you and your crew trying to do here anyways?"

"We came here to destroy Eggman's base." Rogue said, retracting her wings. "In fact, we're on our way to sabotage the generator."

"Forget it. There's no way you can get into that room. It's impossible to get into."

"Well, we have to try." Topaz said.

"Well, you'll fail, unless you have me breaking down the doors! I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he sees that I helped defeat Dr. Eggman, while he missed out on the glory. That'll mess with his ego."

"Sounds like you got an inferiority complex." Rogue said.

"Huh? I have a, what?"

"Oh nothing, never mind."

"By the way, do you know those Powerpuff Girls too?" Topaz said.

"Yeah." Knuckles said. "We've been in battles together for a few times, and they're not terrible. They're nice kids."

"Hard to believe that they're just a few kids with superpowers."

* * *

"THAT WAS US YOU BONE HEADS!" Eggman and Mojo yelled at Decoe and Bocoe back in the control room, with the two freaking out. "You tin cans nearly wiped out the most evilest geniuses in the universe!"

"Sorry doctor and Mojo..." The two robots quickly apologized.

Eggman took a look at the screen, and saw the X Tornado headed their way, with Sonic and the girls on top of it, staring at the battlefield. Sonic was sitting on the X Tornado, looking smug.

"Grr, wipe that smug look off your face, Sonic." Eggman said, pressing buttons. "Because this time, we're not holding back!"

Hatches all over on the shoreline and the fortress then opened up, and missiles then stuck out.

"Tails! Watch out!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Hang on tight everyone!" Tails said.

"Uh oh. This time the doctor means business." Bocoe said, nervously. Eggman's seat then changed, with having a hood and a screen on it. A control stick also was brought up, and he was laughing sinisterly. Eggman's seat now kind of looks like one of those $0.25 rides you'd find at a mall, if it was connected to an entire arsenal of missiles. Eggman then kept pressing the fire buttons, quickly firing missiles towards the heroes.

The X Tornado dodges the enemy fire, doing its best to avoid the missiles, with Frances screaming. Eggman continues to enjoy shooting missiles at the heroes, while his seat spins around in circles.

"Hmm...I think I should consider building one of those back in my base." Mojo said. "That does look fun, and might catch the Powerpuff Girls off guard."

More missiles were fired towards the group.

"We're gonna craaaaash!" Chris yelled.

"Don't worry! Everything's under control!" Tails said.

"You sure about that?" Buttercup said, skeptical, still remembering they were almost shot down the last time because Tails didn't account for Sonic and Blossom freezing in the stratosphere. A barrage of missiles were on their tail, and was catching up to them fast. The crowds back in Station Square gasp as they saw this.

"They're goners..." One person said.

"No! They're going to make it through okay." Danny said.

"There's more coming!" Amy said.

"Well watch this!" Tails then flew forward, and quickly turned around. He then fired bullets towards the missiles, and quickly destroyed them.

"Yay!" Frances cheered, with Chris a bit traumatized.

"Hahahaha! Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic said.

Somehow the people in Station Square was able to hear what Sonic was saying on the X Tornado.

"Go Sonic and Powerpuff Girls!" Danny cheered. Soon the people started cheering on alongside him. They were shouting things, such as "Go Sonic!", "Go Powerpuff Girls!" and "Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls rule!"

* * *

The X Tornado then fired more bullets towards the base, and it created a circle on an area on the wall of the base.

"How's this, guys?" Tails said.

"Perfect!" Sonic said. Sonic and the girls then jumped off the X Tornado when they were near enough to the fortress, and headed towards the circle Tails made. They were able to easily bust through the spot, and crash into a floor of the base. With no time to waste, they then quickly sped off down the corridors, trying to find Eggman and Mojo.

"Geez, for an evil base, you'd think Eggman would learn something about creativity." Bubbles said, noting that the corridors all look the same.

"Well, it looks like this base is a big spiral, so I guess we just have to keep running to get to those guys." Blossom said.

"Don't worry. I've been in this base inside and out. I know where we're going." Sonic said, with a smirk.

* * *

Later, all four of them then barged right through a door, and into a room, stopping quickly however.

"That's close enough." Eggman's voice said. The four were standing in front of a huge door labeled E-18. "It was a fluke that you made it this far, but now your lucky streak ends here."

The huge door then opened up, revealing E-18 Guerra-Hard. It has blue legs and arms, with a silver look to its thighs. It has red and pointed edges pointing upwards, and has black with yellow underneath the torso. Eggman then flew by on his Egg Mobile, and connected it to the top of E-18, like he does with most of his creations from the past.

"Heh heh heh. Ready Hedgehog, and girls?"

"You bet, Dr. E!" Buttercup exclaimed. The robot quickly retracted its arm, and tried to punch them into the ground. Quickly, they jumped out of the way, and leaping towards the robot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the special forces team were finishing planting a bunch of explosive devices all over in the generator room.

"We've just finished planting the detonation charges, ma'am." One agent said to Topaz.

"Good work." She said. "Well, looks like we're ready Rogue...Rogue?" She calls out to Rogue, however, doesn't see her anywhere. "Where did she go?" Knuckles then walked up to her.

"I saw her going up that way." Knuckles pointed towards the open hole they went into to get in the Generator Room.

"What in the world is she doing there?"

Rogue was trying to find the Chaos Emerald she lost the other night, but couldn't find it anywhere in that part of the room.

"Oh...It looks like Eggman moved the Chaos Emerald somewhere else now..." Rogue said.

"Hey Rogue!" Topaz called. "Get down here! We gotta go!"

"You go up ahead, I'll catch up!"

"We need you!"

"There's something I gotta take care of first!"

While they were arguing with each other, a security camera was watching them all. Decoe and Bocoe were watching them from the control room.

"They appear to be on separate sides." Decoe said. "But are any of them working for us? You should lock them in, just in case."

"Good idea." Bocoe said, pressing more buttons.

Rogue then was in shock to see the doors of the room closing up, in four layers.

"Uh oh. Not good." She said.

"Hey, what are you up to, Rogue?" Topaz said, with everyone climbing up towards her.

"They locked us in. But not for long." Rogue then flew forward, and tried kicking it open, but she wasn't able to do anything to it. "Ugh...I can't kick through..."

"Leave it to me!" Knuckles exclaimed. He charged forward, ready to punch, but his fist didn't do anything, leaving Knuckles shocked. "I, didn't even make a dent..." He continues to try punching it open, and eventually he did make a few dents on it, but not many. Topaz watches her watch, nervous, as there was less than 10 Minutes until the charges explode.

"Is there time to defuse the charge?" She asked to one of the agents. He shook his head, leaving everyone shocked. Topaz then sat on the ground, waiting for the inevitable. "Well...That's it..."

"We're not giving up just yet!"

"He's right. Together, we may have a fighting chance." Rogue said. The two then, in unison, started kicking and punching the doors, and were trying to get them all out of the generator room before it explodes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four heroes continued to face off against E-18. They leapt forward, trying bash on the robot, however, it quickly moved out of the way, and brutally kicked them all, sending them flying towards the ceiling. They slammed against the ceiling, and started to fall, before E-18 kicked them all again, and they crashed right into the wall.

"Hahahaha! They're crushed!"

"Ngh...Not a chance!" Blossom exclaimed, struggling to get out of the wall. They then jumped forward again, trying to hit the robot fast enough.

"The pressure's on, pesky heroes." Eggman said. Guerra-Hard's hand then caught a hold of Sonic, and pressed him against the wall, threatened to squeeze him.

"Agh...I've gotten, out of tighter, squeezes..." He groaned.

"Sonic! Hold on!" Blossom exclaimed. They then flew forward towards the robot, though they're keeping track on how long they have to fly, as they didn't have that much energy left. "Let's try restraining it!"

They nodded, and they flew forward towards the robot quickly. As one of Guerra-Hard's arms is busy keeping Sonic still, Bubbles and Buttercup held the other arm, keeping it steady.

"Okay, this better work." Blossom said. She then started flying full speeds towards the robot, and then span into a ball, about to ram into the robot, however, out of nowhere, an energy blast came, and hit her, making her lose momentum, and get out of the ball state. Quickly, E-18 then stomped on her, and now Blossom was threatened to be crushed into a pancake by Guerra-Hard.

"Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles exclaimed. With this distraction, Guerra-Hard took the opportunity, and smacked them with getting its arm free, and the two girls slammed against the floor.

"Did you all not think that I, Mojo Jojo, would not be participating in this?" Mojo said, on his flying device, he cleverly named, the Mojo Mobile, with an army of Eggrobos. "These Badniks have modified power supplies, directing their energy towards their blasters, enough to shoot down a Powerpuff Girl!"

"You all couldn't stand a chance against our robots anyway!" Eggman said. "Guerra-Hard is the ultimate combat robot with the ultimate power supply! Not one, but two Chaos Emerald!"

"Ngh...Figures..." Blossom mumbled. Guerra-Hard then pressed onto her harder, and she screamed in pain.

"Hahaha! At last! You've all met your match! We've been waiting for this for a long time!" Mojo exclaimed. Suddenly, a phone rings. Mojo then walks up to a phone that's on a wall nearby, and picks it up. "Hello?"

[Sorry to disturb you, Mojo Jojo sir, but we have a problem.] Decoe said on the other end. [A group of intruders are locked in the generator room. We are unable to decide who's side they're on.]

"Huh?" A convenient monitor was nearby, and he pressed a button, and it showed who was in the generator room. "You fool! Those are the president's agents! Have them destroyed immediately! What are they even doing in there anyway?"

[I'm not sure sir, but they said something about explosives.]

"EXPLOSIVES!?"

"Well...Looks like you two are in a tight situation." Blossom smirked.

* * *

Knuckles and Rogue continues to kick and punch the door to get it open. Topaz has her eyes glued onto her watch, watching how much time they have left. The timer reached down to 5 minutes.

"We're, running out of time!" Topaz exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the battle,

Blossom then planted her feet, and hands onto the ground, and with all her strength, she was trying to get herself free from the foot of E-18. Inches away from being free, she then elbowed the foot to make it lose balance, and she was able to run out of there.

"Grr! Get Blossom!" Eggman exclaimed. Blossom then quickly ran around the robot, and then jumped up, and kicked the arm that was holding Sonic, making him run free.

"Thanks Blossom!" He said, as he started to run.

"Run all you want. Guerra-Hard will still pulverize you!"

The Eggrobos were open firing upon Bubbles and Buttercup, but they also were running, and they were dodging the enemy fire fine. They then used their Eye Beams, and effectively destroyed the badniks. High fiving each other, they then ran towards Sonic and Blossom, and they were charging at Guerra-Hard. The robot then tried kicking them, however, all of them stopped, and they jumped in order to avoid the attack. They then landed on the leg of the robot, and they were running up the leg quickly.

"Gah! Stop them!"

The four then left forward, and they then rammed through the torso of Guerra-Hard. They then came out on the other end, and they retrieved the Chaos Emeralds that was powering the robot up.

"No! Give them back!"

"They weren't yours to begin with!" Buttercup exclaimed. The two Chaos Emeralds then started shining brightly, and started giving them all immense power. "Hey, what gives? Oh!"

"I feel like I got a hundred rings!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Blossom said, amazed.

"Oh Yeah! Time to party!" Sonic exclaimed. With the Chaos Emeralds' power, it even gave Sonic flying capabilities, and gave the girls a bit more flying energy. Enough for all of them to fly forward, and pierce through Guerra-Hard like bullets, with Eggman screaming in horror. This effect wasn't going to be permanent however, so it looks like they need more than two Chaos Emeralds, as the girls could feel this power slipping away bit by bit. It was so close, but they still don't have enough energy yet. All of them kept piercing the robot from all around, even though by now, it should be destroyed. After doing that, the four of them then went through the door, getting out of there, victorious. Eggman and Mojo then floated out of there, defeated.

"Grr! I hate those heroes!" Mojo yelled, as they left. The robot sparkled, and started emitting a bright light, before violently exploding, destroying the top part of the fortress.

Fully energized, the heroes then began to destroy the fortress, by piercing in and out of the walls, leaving behind glowing yellow tracks.

* * *

The timer ticked down to 2:30'00.

"There's not much time to get out!" Topaz exclaimed, as they all felt the explosions happening from there.

"Don't worry! We're almost out!" Knuckles said. He then threw one last punch, and he made a big hole in the door, creating their way out. "Oh yeah!"

"Look out!" Rogue then jumped forward, and knocked Knuckles down, saving him from Sonic, who smashed right into the room, busting the door open, and then smashed his way out of there quickly.

"Hmph. Show off..." Knuckles grumbled. "Get off me! I want to fight too!"

"Don't give me orders! I'm in charge of this operation here! I give the orders!"

"Yeah, well your 'orders' caused us to get stuck in here in the first place!"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Topaz screamed, breaking up the fight. Quickly, everyone started retreating from the fortress, just in time. The timer reached down to 5 seconds and counting.

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

The explosives then detonated in there, and in a chain reaction, the generator started reacting violently, and started exploding. Everyone was out on the shoreline by the time it exploded, and they saw the fortress shining brightly. It then created a huge white explosion, that looks like an atomic bomb went off in the middle of the tower. Everyone ducked, shielding themselves from the force of the explosion, and getting blasted by sand. The fortress was crumbling and disintegrating, as this was going on.

* * *

The people of Station Square saw all of this happening, and everyone started screaming and cheering, as they have won this fight.

"But, where's Sonic and the girls?" Danny said.

"Yeah, do you think they made it out okay?" Elmer said.

* * *

"That fireball was quite large." Professor Thorndyke said. "I hope they made it out okay."

"I bet we'll see them any second, right Cheese?" Cream said. Her chao then cries in agreement.

* * *

Just like Cream said, moments later, after the explosion had died down, figures have come ramming through the remains of the base. Of course, those figures were Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, who were okay, laughing as they got the Chaos Emeralds. They then landed on the X Tornado showing everyone what they have.

"Sonic! Girls!" Everyone in the X Tornado shouted.

Once again, everyone in Station Square cheered and screamed again, as their new superheroes has made it out okay, and has effectively destroyed the villains' fortress.

"Now that we have two Chaos Emeralds...Maybe..." Blossom said, staring at the red Chaos Emerald. "...Tails, can we see your Chaos Emerald?"

"Huh?...Well, okay." Tails said. He doesn't know what Blossom is trying to do, but he has confidence in her. He pressed some buttons in his dashboard, and released the green Chaos Emerald from its socket. He grabbed it, opened up the hatch, and gave Blossom the gemstone.

"What are you trying to do, Blossom?" Buttercup said.

"Here." Blossom then gave Buttercup the green Chaos Emerald, and Bubbles the Aqua Chaos Emerald. "Let's give this a shot."

"You mean, to try to get our powers back?" Bubbles asked.

"It's worth a shot." Sonic nodded and he then stood back, as the girls were focusing their power on the Chaos Emeralds. Instantly, the three Chaos Emeralds lit up, and started rotating around them. All of them were in awe to what they were doing. Sparkles then flowed into their bodies, lighting them up as well.

"Is it working?" Tails wondered out loud.

After a few minutes, the sparkling stopped, and the Chaos Emeralds floated right back into the three girls' hands.

"Did it work?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, one way to find out." Blossom said, looking down below. Their flight energy had run out after flying all the way back to the X Tornado, and this was to put this to the real test; to see if they had been affected at all, and if their powers were restored. "It's all about taking risks, right Sonic?"

"Yup." Sonic said, winking. Blossom nodded, and looked at her sisters, who were reluctant.

"Well? Are we going?"

"Since when have you wanted to take serious risks like this, Blossom?" Buttercup said. "Normally you would want to try something like this back at home."

"I don't know. I guess, Sonic has been helping me with that." Sonic then chuckled, and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm just letting loose, and go wherever I can."

"You're really turning into another Sonic, huh?" Bubbles said.

"Hehe, yeah, I must be."

"Well, okay, I guess we're going." Buttercup said, walking to the ledge of the X Tornado, as Bubbles did the same.

"Yup. And don't chicken out, and not jump, alright? I got my eye on both of you."

"We get it." The two said. The three of them looked down, towards the ocean below, took a breath, and then, finally jumped off. They were nosediving into the sea, and everyone waited in suspense. Were they going to crash into the water, or are they able to fly infinitely again? The girls could feel their original power right in them, and this time, this was not going away. Like a miracle, the three then lifted themselves upwards, and flew above the water, rising high, and cheering.

"It worked! They're flying!" Tails exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Sonic said, giving them a thumbs up.

"All right!" The three Powerpuff Girls exclaimed. "We're back to full strength!"

For some reason they also posed as they usually do back in their home world, after saving the day. Everyone looked at them in relief, and happily, as the three girls have their powers and strengths back to full power. And it was a good time to have them back too. They are going to need them for the adventures they all are going to have, in the coming future. If there's trouble, everyone in Station Square have no doubt that Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls and friends will answer the call, and they'll be there to save the day, once again.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
For Sonic X!  
So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
Sonic X!**_

 _ **END OF ARC 1**_


	14. Episode 14

**_ARC 2:_**  
Chaos Emerald

 ** _I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever_**

Light shines over the White House, because as of yesterday, they were victorious in bringing down Doctor Eggman's base of operations once and for all. The President was reading a newspaper article of it, as Jerome walks in, ecstatic about the great news, as well as news of the upcoming election.

"This is great news, Mr. President!" Jerome exclaimed. "And it couldn't have come at a better time! Now you're sure to be re-elected!"

"I don't know about that…" The President said, reluctant.

"Huh?"

"I'm not the real hero, see. Look closer at the story."

Jerome took a look at the newspapers he has, and got shocked to what the media was calling the hero. On the paper, they were either pronouncing Sonic the Hedgehog, or the Powerpuff Girls the real heroes of the situation, or pronouncing the both of them heroes. Jerome was seeing their names everywhere on the newspapers that he had. There was even one where it first pronounced the President as the hero, until saying they were kidding, and saying Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are the heroes.

"Sonic! Powerpuff Girls!" Jerome exclaimed. He then quickly staggered to the TV remote, and turned on the TV. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls' pictures were being shown everywhere on the news networks, and even in non-news networks! Which kids were surprisingly fine with. "ARRGHH! If we don't act fast sir, they'll elect Sonic or the Powerpuff Girls as president!"

"I'll have to find myself a real job…" President groaned, facepalming.

"We need to do something right away!"

"Now now, Jerome, calm down. Let's not over react about this."

"Rgh…Think. Think! There must be something we can do…" Jerome mumbled, as he was pacing back and forward in the office. "…Ah! That's it!"

"Huh?"

"It's a brilliant idea! We'll hold a black-tie charity ball to celebrate our most recent victory!"

"Yes, but how does a charity ball solve our Sonic and Powerpuff Girls problem?"

"We're going to make those guys the guest of honor. We'll invite the media, the photo ops; that kind of thing. It'll be in all the newspapers; all the talk shows, 'Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls and the President, the Dynamic Quintet, working together against the forces of oppression.' Once the voters see that you and the heroes are buddies, your approval rating will go through the roof! There's no way you can lose! You'll be assured to your re-election! I'll have the staff get started. I'll have all the Television reporters get personal invitations to the buffet tent." Jerome then quickly leaves to get the celebration party started, while the President sighs in disbelief, as he doubts that this sort of thing will work.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast,**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast,**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster**_  
 _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)**_  
 _ **Quickest hedgehog around**_  
 _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**_  
 _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!**_  
 _ **Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,**_  
 _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!**_  
 _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_  
 _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's on the run!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's number one!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...**_  
 _ **For Sonic X!**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!**_  
 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!**_  
 _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast!**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,**_  
 _ **Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 14:_  
That's What Friends are For

Another day at the Thorndykes, right after their victory over Eggman and Mojo, in taking down their base of operations. A blue blur, obviously Sonic, went rushing out of the front door. Chris then walks out of the mansion, holding a letter up high.

"Hey Sonic! A letter came for you!" Chris exclaimed, trying to get Sonic's attention, but of course, was unsuccessful, as the blue blur jumps over the gate, and rushes out. Chris then takes a closer look at the sender address. "Ah! It's from the president!"

He brings it inside for everyone to read, except Sonic, and strangely, the Powerpuff Girls as well. Professor Thorndyke tears open the letter, and begins reading it.

"You are formally invited to a black-tie charity ball."

"It says there that it's addressed to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, but it says there that they can bring as many friends as they want." Chris said.

"Where did the Powerpuff Girls go anyway?" Tails said. "I know why Sonic's gone, he's out and running, but why are the girls' gone?"

"I think they told me they went flying." Cream said. "They're trying to get used to having all of their powers again."

"Yeah. It has been a while since they've first appeared in our world." Chuck said. "But anyway, I suppose we'll dust off our best party duds, and make it a date."

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I bet they'll be serving lots of yummy food there!" Amy said, thinking of what would be there at the buffet. "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!"

"Heh heh. Me too." Tails said.

The door opens to the den, and Sonic walks in there.

"I'm back." He said.

The three windows suddenly open, and the three Powerpuff Girls flew into the room, floating in front of everyone, as they always do. They couldn't do that normally before, as they would have wasted some of their flight power. On the bright side, their legs got a decent exercise during this time period.

"Us too." Blossom said.

"Man! It was great flying like that again!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Superheroes just can't take breaks, y'know."

"Hey guys! Guess what! You won't believe it!" Chris exclaimed. "The President is throwing a party, and you guys are invited!"

"We are?" Bubbles said, excited.

"Yeah! And we get to come along as well! It'll be fun!"

"Yay! Oh, can we go, can we go?"

"Hold on Bubbles." Blossom said. "What time is this party?"

"Thursday." Chris said.

"Oh man. Sorry Chris, we can't make it."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because we promised to hang out with Helen." Sonic said.

"Helen? You mean the girl from my class?"

"Yeah, that's the one. She's a friend of ours."

"I didn't know that."

"We met her over at the lake." Blossom said.

* * *

A while earlier, Sonic went rushing across the shoreline of the lake, during one of his daily runs. Unintentionally accompanying him, were the girls, flying and cruising all on their own, getting used to flying indefinitely again. As they were flying and running fast, they saw something on the shoreline that caught their eyes, and they halted. They saw a blonde girl, in a pink dress, trying to get her wheelchair out of a patch of dirt. She was the same disabled girl from school earlier. In reaction, Sonic and the girls pushed the girl out of the dirt.

"Thank you." The girl said. "Oh! You're Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls."

"Yeah, that's us." Bubbles said.

"You've heard of us?" Buttercup said.

"Uh-huh." The girl said.

"That's pretty cool." Sonic said. "What's your name?"

"Helen."

"Pleasure to meet you." Blossom said.

"So, what were you doing out here anyway?" Buttercup said.

"Well, I love to come out here to look at that island." Helen said, pointing to a large island in the middle of the lake."

"That island there?"

"Mm-hmm. My father says it's filled with the most beautiful flowers. He promises he'll take me over there, but he's been…He's been so busy…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure your dad will take you over there one of these days." Bubbles said.

"I don't know. My dad never seems to have enough time for me. I'd go there myself, but…" Helen started, noting that she's disabled, and forced to use a wheelchair to get everywhere.

"You really want to see that island, Helen?" Blossom said.

"Of course I do."

"Well, don't you worry, cause we're gonna take you over there."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yup. We promise." Sonic said.

* * *

"We did promise her." Blossom said. "Oh! We got a lot of work to do!" She then flew over to Chuck. "Hey, professor, do you have something like a boat, and some life jackets?"

"Check over in the storage room." He simply replied. The four then rushes out the door, with the door closing on their way out, leaving Chris blinking in confusion.

* * *

On the day of the party, fireworks blew up in the air, over the White House, as the guests started to arrive. The Buffet table was set up with pitchers of beverages, as well as a ton of bowls and blades with lots of yummy food on it, as Amy dreamt.

"Okay, now if everything goes according to plan, the guests of honor should be here any second now. Then we'll have them meet the big guy, and watch them go nuts."

"They're here!" Someone shouted.

"Ah! It's time!" Jerome and everyone rushed out the door to meet the guests of honor.

A limousine then rolled up, outside, with Photo ops everywhere. Though coming out of the door, was Amy, with an elegant looking dress, as well as everyone else, with nice suits and nice dresses. All of course, but Sonic and the girls.

Jerome then pushes the photo ops to the side, and walks up to the guests, with a funny looking grin on his face.

"Here's our guest of honor!" He then frowned to see that Sonic and the girls weren't there with them. "Hey, where's Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Not coming." Chuck said.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"TO THE PARTY!" Chuck yelled, as he runs towards the White House, with everyone else following, excited.

"Well, this was a big bust." A person said, as the photo ops and news reporters were disappointed, with them walking towards their vans and cars.

"I'm gettin' out of here."

"The station better pay for my parking."

"AHH!" Jerome immediately jumped right in front of the crew. "Please don't go! Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls will be here any minute now! Just wait! Why don't you hang out at the buffet table for a while?" He then turned to the secret service agents near him. "Hey! Don't stand there! Go and find Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, and bring them here, pronto!"

"Yessir." The agents said, and they rushed up to get the heroes.

* * *

At the mansion, Ella was vacuuming up the front foyer, cleaning it up a little bit. Then suddenly, government agents barge through the front door.

"This is official government business. We need Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls immediately!" The first government agent said.

"Who do you think you are, barging right into this house?" Ella said. "You Mr. "Bigshot-too-important-to-knock," eh? Well too bad, Sonic and the girls aren't here."

"You better not be hiding them ma'am."

"Don't tell me what not to do bigshot! Now get out, I've got my cleaning!"

"Grr…That's it! Alright, we're searching the whole place!"

"Tanaka!"

Tanaka then walked through the door to the living room, and faced the agents.

"Don't get in our way buddy!" The government agent exclaimed.

"Stand back, Ella." Tanaka said. "This time it's my turn to clean up the house!" Tanaka then rushes forward, and surprisingly, he was able to beat up, and kick the agents out of the mansion, with them running away in fear.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not home!?" Jerome exclaimed, over a phone, as the gang in the background was stuffing themselves with the food on the buffet table.

"Next time I take your advice, remind me to not listen to you." The President said.

"I'm gonna get those four here, if it's the last thing I do!" Jerome shouted at the President. He then turned back to his phone. "Connect me to defense…Mr. Secretary, sir, we have an emergency. We need to fully mobilize all troops. GET ME SONIC AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY'RE RUINING MY PARTY!"

* * *

Jerome wasn't kidding when he said he was going to mobilize all the troops Over at sea, on the battleships, a few Jet planes took off to start their search. They even started looking across the planet with the satellites hovering above the Earth's atmosphere. They were really trying to find those heroes, at all costs.

[Request has been entered, sir.] The pilot on the radio said, to the Military commander. [All systems go. Beginning search.]

"This won't be easy." The military commander said. "Our targets move at approximately 700 MPH. Stay alert!"

The satellites were flicking through multiple districts of Station Square to try to find any sort of blurs going over 200 MPH. Soon enough, they managed to spot some colorful blurs running down a street in the residential districts.

[Targets have been spotted sir.]

"Yeah, where?"

[S-13 district. Targets' moving north at 400 MPH.]

"Just don't lose sight of them!"

[…We lost sight of them.]

The commander then trips, looking like he was going to faint for a second.

"Then you better find them in a hurry!"

* * *

The jet planes continued to roar their engines in the sky, as they were trying to find wherever the four heroes went. The jet planes flew by the lake, just as Sonic, the girls, and Helen approached the shoreline.

"Boy, it sure is noisy today." Bubbles said.

"You guys hang out here." Blossom said. "I'm going to go grab the boat."

"Just don't take too long." Sonic said.

"Hehe. I won't." Blossom then sped on out of there, back to the mansion to grab the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the party, most of the people over there are bored out of their lives, as Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls aren't there yet. If there's no superheroes at the party, there's definitely nothing much to see there. And besides, even if the party didn't promise the heroes, Jerome was doing a pretty bad job at keeping the guests entertained.

"Now then, freshly squeezed juice, anyone?" Jerome said, placing the tray with glasses filled with juice in them. "Hey, running low on Horderves! Rgh, they better find that Hedgehog and those girls fast!"

* * *

A pink blur then flew over the gates of the Thorndyke Mansion, and flew into the house. Spying on her, however, was an authority vehicle.

"I think I just spotted something." The first officer said.

They turned on thermal view, and saw Ella talking to Blossom in there.

"It is her! We've located Blossom. She's in the Thorndyke Residence. We still don't have any lead on the other two girls and Sonic however, but we'll keep in touch."

Three helicopters then started moving over the mansion. They then see Blossom outside, holding a boat over her head, pretty easily.

"Down there!" The pilot exclaimed. "Okay, you know what to do."

"Alright." The second pilot then took to the cannon on the side of the helicopter, and aimed it at the girl, just as she noticed them.

"Huh?" They fired, and a missile filled with knock out gas was flying towards her. "YAAH!" In response, she quickly leapt into the air, kicked the missile away from her, exploding somewhere else. "What's wrong with you!? You could have hurt me!" She then started running back towards the lake.

"We almost had her, sir." The surveillance officer said, with the other officer facepalming. "Now she's traveling north on the freeway."

Blossom continued to run, until seeing police cruisers, driving up ahead, holding a net between the two cars, that's ready to catch her. They plan that she'll run right into the net, while they're driving at the normal speed limit.

"They really want us at the party, THIS bad?" Blossom mumbled. "Hmph. Well too bad! I got a friend to keep a promise with."

When Blossom was nearing the net, she quickly leapt over the net, and landed safely on the top of one of the police car, still holding the boat, surprising the officers.

"Hey kid! Get off of there!" A police officer exclaimed. "This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if the readers try doing this?"

"Readers, don't try to force a little girl to attend a party." Blossom said, pointing her thumb to herself. "Blossom says so!"

She then jumped off of the police cruiser, and jumped off the highway, onto the grass below, and took a shortcut towards the lake.

"…Eh, might as well grab some lunch." One of the police officers shrugged. "We're never gonna catch her anyway."

The police officers simply gave up on chasing the Powerpuff Girl, while the helicopters continued to go after her.

* * *

"What do you mean she's off the freeway?" The military commander said. "What's that? The lake?"

* * *

Towards the lake, Bubbles was fishing in the lake, while Sonic and Buttercup was lounging around, waiting for Blossom to get back.

"I'm back." She said, rushing in from out of nowhere, with the boat.

"Finally." Buttercup groaned. "Where've you been?"

"I had a little bit of trouble." Blossom said, giggling.

* * *

The sun begins to set at the White House, and the guests begging to brow impatient.

"When're they gonna be here!?" One reporter exclaimed.

"Are they coming, or aren't they!?" Another exclaimed.

"Now, fellas, I assure you, Sonic and the girls are on their way." Jerome said, holding a wine bottle. "Now how about a little bit of wine?"

* * *

The sun begins to set over the lake as well, as the group was rowing themselves to the island.

"You know, if we can fly, why are we taking a boat?" Buttercup said.

"Well, we're trying to make this trip as relaxing as possible." Blossom said, rowing the boat. "Hold on, we're just about there."

"I'm so excited. I dreamed of seeing this island for a long time." Helen said. "I wish my father could have come with me…If only he hadn't had to work so hard, we could be together more."

"What do you mean work hard?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, he's always working extra hours for the best of my family."

"Well, hey, at least he still does care about you." Buttercup said. "I mean, not in the way you're hoping it to be, but still, he still cares."

"What about you girls?"

"Huh?"

"You said you come from another dimension, right? What about your father?"

"He must be worried sick by now…" Blossom sighed. "I just wish there was a way to call him, and just tell him that we're okay. Oh. And Townsville."

"Yeah. There must be a whole lot of crime happening there." Buttercup said.

"What's it gonna be like over there, when we get back?" Bubbles said.

"I dunno. But we'll have a lot of work to do."

"So, what does your dad do anyway?" Helen said.

"He's a scientist like Chris's grandad." Blossom said. "He was the one who made us in his laboratory."

"Speaking of his laboratory, wasn't he working on something for us before we left?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, he said he was. The professor said he was working on something to make us more powerful. He said he code named this sort of project the Z project. Though he did say it would take him a while to complete it. He's just missing some key ingredients. I hope by the time we find a way home, he'll already have finished it."

Blossom then looks behind her, and sees that they're nearing the island.

"Alright everyone. We're almost there." Blossom announced, pointing to up ahead. A cliffside was approaching them, meaning that they have to climb that, in order to get onto the island. However, they all heard something, the sound of blades whirring. That definitely didn't sound good, and everyone looked above them, and saw the helicopters hovering over them.

"What do they want!?" Buttercup yelled.

"Grr, they just want us to go to that party."

"Well tell them no."

"I tried, but they won't listen. I think they're trying to force us to go to that party."

The helicopters drew closer, and the force of the winds that they were generating was making the boat swerve to the sides, making everyone lose balance. One of the helicopter shot a grappling hook, and it latched onto the boat.

"Alright, I got 'em! Let's pull them in!" The pilot said.

"Hey! Hook onto somebody else's boat, will ya!?" Buttercup shouted from the boat, as the helicopter began to drag them all towards the shore. Sonic then came up with a plan.

"Helen, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Good." He then pried the hook off the boat, and water began to flood the boat quickly.

"What exactly is your plan here?" Buttercup said.

Sonic then latched the hook onto the grip of Helen's wheelchair, and he got onto the wheelchair. They both then were lifted up into the air, and swung behind the helicopter. Because of physics(And all that), the wheelchair then started swinging forward. When the chair got close to the trio of girls, they jumped right onto it, and hitched a ride. When the wheelchair was going at its fastest, Sonic unlatched the grappling hook, and they were hurtling towards the cliffside. The wheelchair landed on the very tip of the cliffside, where the chair tipped backwards a little bit, before stopping.

"…Well…We almost made it…" Blossom said, nervously, looking at the bright side of things, as the wheelchair began to roll down the cliffside, and was going to go into the water. Sonic and the girls then jumped off the wheelchair, and began pushing the chair up the steep cliff. With ease, they were able to get the chair back up on the cliff, at a safe angle, no less. "Whew…" They then noticed Helen, looking like she's crying. "Helen don't cry. We're out of danger, and we're safe."

Though they found out that Helen was actually laughing, as she enjoyed that action.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never been so alive before." She said. "I never thought that someone like me could have such an adventure."

"Hee hee. You're welcome." They all then heard the blades of the helicopters that were flying towards them.

"Grr, these guys don't give up, do they?" Buttercup grumbled.

"Helen, are you up for another adventure?" Sonic said. She nodded. "Alright!" Everyone then sped into the forest, with Sonic pushing the wheelchair.

"The targets appear to be traveling through the forest, commander." The pilot of one of the helicopters reported.

[Good. We'll block them off on the other side. Dispatch a squadron out there now!]

* * *

Back at the party, wasn't anything special. Jerome was laughing, trying to get everyone on a good mood still, and still, he fails. Even the gang over there was getting bored of this type of a party.

"This is boring…" Chris mumbled. "I wonder what Sonic and the girls are doing."

* * *

It was now the evening, and on the other side of the forest, a helicopter lands, and once it did, its backside opened up, and agents on hover vehicles flew right into the forest, to search for the heroes.

Helen was talking about her parents while everyone took a breather in the forest.

"I really do love my mom and dad." Helen said. "They're so good to me. That's why they work so hard. To make sure that I have everything I need. From the best doctors, the best medicine, even this wheelchair must have costed them a lot of money. But there's one thing that I do wish I would have, and it's to spend more time with them, and have fun…But I had a lot of fun with you guys today. I've never been so excited in my whole life."

"Thanks Helen." Blossom said. "We're having quite a bit of fun with you too."

"I have a feeling we're about to have more fun on our hands." Sonic said. Everyone looked at him with confusion, until he pointed to the pitch black forest. The lights from the government agents' hover vehicles were seen very easily from their point of view.

"AHH! ALIENS!" Bubbles yelled, thinking that they're something else.

"I'm ready when you are." Helen said, calmly.

"Okay!" Sonic said, griping onto the wheelchair.

"Let's go!" Blossom shouted, as everyone then started speeding away, with the government agents following. They were gradually accelerating, which means that they could potentially reach the heroes' speed.

"Think we can beat them?" Helen asked.

"Piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Let's split up!" Blossom said. The group then all split up, with Sonic pushing the Helen's wheelchair. This made one of the agents so confused that he ran into a tree. Buttercup had one on her tail, so she made a sharp turn to the left, making that agent crash into a tree, trying to turn. Bubbles was also being chased by one, however, she ran up a tree, effectively making the other agent crash. She then jumped down from the tree.

"Sorry mister!" She apologized. She then took off into the forest again. Blossom had one that was right on her tail, however, she then started making circles around the agent that he was getting dizzy. This made another agent crash into him. Blossom then proceeded to go up ahead, and everyone regrouped with each other. They then ran out of the trees, and onto an open dirt road.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Sonic said, looking back.

"Look out!" Helen exclaimed, alerting everyone what was up ahead. They were running straight towards a rock wall, and the runners planted their feet into the ground, and they skidded to a stop, just before crashing into the wall. They then noticed that the government agents were catching up to them. "Here they come!"

"Don't you worry." Blossom said. The Powerpuff Girls then took a hold on the wheelchair, with Sonic holding on it. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

The girls then, with ease, lifted off the ground, and they flew high into the air, leaving the agents yelling in fear before they crashed right into the wall, groaning and dazed. Everyone then laughed at that moment, before setting their sights to up ahead, where they were amazed and surprised by a beautiful sight. The meadow of flowers that Helen's father had talked about was right in front of them, and it was indeed, a sight to behold. The girls then safely placed the wheelchair on the ground, and they stared at the beauty. The flowers were all white colored, but under the moonlight, they looked even more beautiful. The moonlight reflects off of these flowers, giving the flowers a mystic blue, and violet look to them.

"Dad was right, guys. They're the prettiest flowers anywhere." Helen said, in awe, as a wind gust blew some loose pedals away from the field.

"Here, I'll pick some for you." Bubbles said, about to pick some flowers off the ground.

"No, don't Bubbles."

"Huh?"

"I want this kept the way it is. That way I can come back with my mother and father."

"Oh, I get it." Blossom said. "That way it'll be just as beautiful the next time you come here."

Suddenly, they heard something clanging, and they looked behind them. The agents had thrown grappling hooks towards the top of the cliff, and they proceeded to start climbing up.

"These guys just won't quit!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Blossom, we can't let those guys get up here." Helen said. "They'll ruin the flowers."

"Don't worry. I'm way ahead of you."

Sonic then took a hold on the wheelchair, and everyone dashed off the cliff, landing behind the government agents.

"Hey! Over here!" Buttercup taunted.

"There they are!" One of them exclaimed, and they jumped down the ropes. The group then started running the other way, with the hover vehicles following them.

"Those guys are faster than I thought." Blossom said, looking behind them. She then looks up ahead to them, and saw something dangerous. "CLIFF!"

Immediately, everyone skids to a stop, stopping just before falling into the waters below.

"Bummer…" Sonic mumbled. They then looked behind them, and saw that the agents were pointing claws towards them, ready to catch them. As if things couldn't get even worse, a helicopter flew up behind them, boxing everyone in.

"Alright Sonic and Powerpuff Girls." One of the agents said. "Let's go. You're wanted by the President, and don't even think about trying any funny stuff."

Sonic smirked.

"We'll go, but you gotta catch us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The four then jumped to an area that was not near Helen. The agents and the helicopter fired all at once, and the heroes all jumped out of the way, effectively making the hooks all tangle with each other, surprising the agents. Sonic then grabbed Helen out of her wheelchair, and all of then jumped on the ropes of the grappling hooks. They all ran up the rope that was coming out of the helicopter, and they jumped into it.

"Hey!" The pilot then leapt out of his seat in attempt to catch the four heroes, but they simply moved out of the way.

"Call me!" Buttercup said, as the pilot stupidly leapt out of the helicopter, in the process of trying to catch the heroes, and fell down towards the lake below.

"Can you fly this thing?" Helen asked.

"Well, we always do the flying ourselves, but we'll give it a shot." Bubbles said, with Blossom in the pilot seat. Blossom luckily figured out some of the buttons on the board already, and pressed one, in which the rope in the helicopter detached, making some of the agents fly back, as they were, for some reason, trying to pull the helicopter towards them.

"Hey, I almost forgot something." Blossom said. On the flight stick, she pressed a red button, and shot out another grappling hook. This time it tied around the wheelchair, and with everything they have in hand, they proceeded to fly off, and out of there. While they were flying, Helen noticed that they have a view of the flowers below.

"Ah! The flowers!" She exclaimed, seeing the bed of flowers from a different point of view she never imagined having. She saw in awe the loose petals flying off, with the wind that was generated by the helicopter that they're all riding.

* * *

The helicopter that the heroes have hijacked was flying over Station Square.

"Well, I guess our adventure's over." Helen said.

"Yup. Did you have fun?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure did!"

"It's getting late, I'd better get you home." Blossom said.

"But, don't you guys need to see the President?"

"That guy can wait." Sonic said.

"But I feel awful if you didn't get to see him, because of me. Please go see him. I'll even come with you."

"You know, now that you say it like that, why not?" Blossom said. She then started piloting the helicopter towards the direction of the White House. This actually wasn't going to be that long of a ride. The White House is actually near Station Square, about an hour away...When transporting by car.

* * *

"What's that?" Jerome asked on the phone. "They did? The what? The chopper? What no- AH!"

He saw that Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, along with Helen, was at the door. The group over there was surprised at their entrance.

"It's Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!" Jerome exclaimed, excited. "They came after all! They're here! They're really here!"

The President then walked up to the group of heroes and offered his hand.

"Great to finally meet you heroes." He said, handshaking the heroes.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Blossom politely said.

"Now, hold that pose!" Jerome said. "Hurry! Reporters! Photographers! This is the moment that you've been waiting for!…Ah!"

Jerome, to his surprise, saw that everyone of the reporters and photographers were asleep, in a hangover, as apparently, they had too much wine to drink, and they were all pretty much drunk at this point.

 _A/N: Like I said, this is all coming out of the Japanese dub at this point_

"AAHHHHHH!" Jerome screams in dismay, as he fainted onto the ground. Everyone else stared at him on the ground, confused, but moments later, they all started laughing it out.

* * *

Later in the night, at Helen's house, she was sharing what a fun day that she had today at the dinner table.

"So there we were, in the middle of all those beautiful flowers, when suddenly, we looked down, and we saw all these men climbing towards us! Before I knew what was happening, Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls and I were whirling into the forest and then they were following us on these strange flying bicycles, but we were way ahead of them, and then we came to a cliff looking way down over the ocean, and this helicopter came so they could take Sonic to the President, and they shot off this rope with a claw on the end, but Sonic grabbed me and…" She stopped for a second, noticing she cleaned her plate. "Oh, momma, could I-"

"Of course sweetie." Her mom said, taking her plate, and going to the kicthen. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this."

"So, anyway-"

"Now now, sweetie." Her dad said, interrupting Helen, getting up. "I'm gonna go get a refill, too! With a story as fascinating as this, I'm gonna need my energy!"

"Hurry back, dad! I'll tell you about the helicopter! Sonic grabbed me from my wheelchair, and carried me up the rope!"

"Alright alright!" The dad then entered the kitchen. "Our little girl had quite the adventure."

"Do you hear, she's so changed." The mom said, having some tears in her eyes. "She sounds, sounds so happy. I just want, to be there for her…Spend more time with her…" She then cries a little bit, in happiness.

"Yeah, I've been working too many hours lately. I've been working too hard that I haven't been spending time with the family. Let's plan a day trip to that island Helen loves so much."

"Mom, dad, what's taking you so long?" Helen shouted from the dining room, wanting to tell her parents the rest of the story.

"We're coming honey." The dad said, bringing bottles with him.

"Sorry dear, your father and I were having an important discussion." The mom said.

"Hurry! I'm coming to the most exciting part! Anyway, we got into the helicopter-" Helen started.

"A helicopter? I've never been in one!"

"I bet you took that, and flew it all the way to the President." The dad said.

"No fair dad! You're ruining the story!" Helen exclaimed, playfully.

Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls watch as the family all chat with each other from a tree, not too far off from Helen's house.

"They look so happy together." Bubbles said.

"We did a good thing today." Sonic said.

"Yup." Buttercup nodded.

"After all, that's what friends are for." Blossom said.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster**_  
 _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)**_  
 _ **Quickest hedgehog around**_  
 _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's on the run!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...**_  
 _ **For Sonic X!**_  
 _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast!**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster**_  
 _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Episode 15

**_I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic Franchise, or any song what-so-ever_**

"Hey Sonic, girls! I got something for you!" Chris shouted at the Thorndyke Mansion, as he walks in the living room. "They're cell phones." He handed four phones to the four of them. Sonic wasn't really familiar with phones, and neither were the Powerpuff Girls, as they never seen these type of phones before. They had old fashion phones that connected to a dial-up modem, such as their Powerpuff hotline, and they also had the cell phones that flips, but this cell phone was totally different. This phone looked like it was a small flatscreen TV that could fit inside of their pocket.

"What are these? Game Boys?" Buttercup said.

"No, they're cell phones."

"Uh, Chris, these look more like small TV screens than actual phones." Blossom said.

"No. See all you have to do is press this button…" Chris then presses a button on the phone, and it came to life, flashing a bunch of colors to their faces, amazing the three girls. "See? It's called a smartphone. Don't you girls have it in your world?"

"I've never seen anything like this." Bubbles said.

"Gee. Not only are we in a different dimension. We're in the future!" Blossom said.

"Yup." Chris nodded. "It's got all kinds of different things, such as a fingerprint scanner, a camera, surfing the internet, you can even play games on it!"

"But I don't see any keypad on this thing." Buttercup said.

"That's the cool part. It's all touched based, so you barely have to press any buttons on these things."

"Wooow." The three girls were certainly amazed at this new advancement in phone technology.

"Now don't forget to leave it on and charge the battery."

"Ooh! With this we can call each other, just in case anything bad happens in Station Square!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Exactly! That's why I got you guys this."

"Thanks Chris." The trio of girls said. The girls were certainly pleased at Chris for getting them these, while Sonic didn't look too interested.

"Hey Chris, it's time to get going!" Tails called out, as him and Amy walks into the room.

"We've been waiting outside for you." Amy said.

"Oops, I forgot." Chris said, awkwardly.

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Sonic asked.

"Now that we can go out in public, we can go out into Station Square and go shopping." Amy explained. "We've spent weeks hunting down Chaos Emeralds, but now we're bargain hunting, so I'm going to shop until I drop."

"Shopping? Ooh, can we go? Can we go?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure thing." Amy replied. "Everyone's welcome. Though there's no point in waiting for you to come and take me, Sonic, since I don't always know where you are most of the time." Amy then took notice of the smartphone Sonic was holding. "Ohh! We can stay connected to each other, all the time!"

"No thanks." Sonic quickly said, handing Chris the phone back, and then dashed on out of there.

"Wait, Sonic! What about your smartphone?" Chris shouted after him. Sonic then quickly dashed back onto the couch.

"Leave a message for me." He then dashed on out of there again.

"I guess Sonic wants to be left alone." Tails said.

"But why can't he be left alone with me!?" Amy exclaimed.

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast,_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast,_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster_**  
 ** _Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)_**  
 ** _Quickest hedgehog around_**  
 ** _Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,_**  
 ** _Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!_**  
 ** _Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,_**  
 ** _Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_**  
 ** _N-n-n-n-n-n-na_**  
 ** _N-n-n-n-n-n-na_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's on the run!_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's number one!_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out..._**  
 ** _For Sonic X!_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast (Sonic!),_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast (Sonic!),_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!_**  
 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_**  
 ** _So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast!_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,_**  
 ** _Sonic X!_**

* * *

 _EPISODE 15:_  
Skirmish in the Sky

Ella was driving the giant to Station Square to do some shopping. The vehicle was a big yellow car, that looked more in lines of a limousine. There were the front seat and the passenger seat, but in the body was booth seats, along with a table in the middle.

"I just don't understand why Sonic doesn't want me calling him." Chris said, holding the phone that was supposed to be for Sonic.

"Unfortunately, Sonic is the type of guy who needs lots of privacy." Amy said.

"But what will we do if we need Sonic if there's an Emergency?"

"Ah don't worry." Buttercup said. "We can fight just fine even without Sonic."

"Sonic has this way of showing up, when he has to." Tails said.

"Fashionably late, may I say." Buttercup said.

"But seriously, Chris. As long as we're here, you can count on us to handle stuff whenever there's an emergency." Blossom said. "After all, we are back to full strength."

"Yup! You can count on us." Bubbles said, winking. "…Right after I figure out this smartphone, doohickey." She then was tinkering around the smartphone Chris had given them, as the car was headed into the city. They headed straight for a mall, with multiple stories to it. Its parking lot was crowded with cars, and there was a nearby pier for cruises.

* * *

The mall was quite packed today, with parents with their kids, teens hanging out, etc. The group all split up, and went off doing their own shopping. Ella and Cream were in the clothing shop picking out some clothes. Cheese was jumping on a pile of folded shirts, having fun. Amy and Blossom were also with them, in the dressing rooms, trying on different clothes, and showing them to their friends. One was a supermodel outfit, another is a sort of dress with big ribbons on it, and the last one was a detective's uniform. However, the public started staring at them awkwardly. All they could see was a big walking and talking pink hedgehog and a floating 5 year old little girl trying on different clothing. Once the public realized that they noticed them, they then quickly looked away, or hid behind mannequins. The two girls both looked at each other, and sighed.

* * *

"That is so cool!" Chris exclaimed, holding a box that has a panda action figure. "This figure has kung-fu action to it!" He, Bubbles and Tails were in a toy store, looking at toys. Bubbles wanted to see if there was any friends that she could get for her Octi toy.

"Uh…Chris?…" Bubbles said, with an uneasy feeling, pointing to the people around them. Everyone is paying more attention to the floating, blonde, 5 year old little girl, and the giant yellow fox with two tails in the middle of the toy store.

"You think they want this toy?"

"I think they're staring at us." Tails said, motioning towards him and Bubbles. Suddenly, he was being dragged, and fell onto the floor.

"I want this one!" A boy said, dragging Tails by his tails, thinking he's a toy. "Can we buy it mommy?"

"Hey!" Bubbles exclaimed, floating over there. She then quickly grabbed Tails. "My friend!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" The mother said, quickly taking her son's hand. She then quickly walked over to the crowds. "They are the real deal. I wonder how they taught that fox to talk, and how that little girl can fly like that."

"Go up to that thing and make it say something." Another mother told her child.

"Uh, are you okay, Tails?" Bubbles asked. Tails replied simply by laughing nervously.

* * *

In the indoor playground, kids were amazed by Buttercup, as she was talking about her and the girls.

"Wow! So you have superpowers?" One kid asked.

"Yup. I'm the toughest fighter in my team." Buttercup said, looking smug.

"Wow, so what do you do?"

"Are you, like, a cool superhero?"

"I am a cool superhero." Buttercup replied. "I'm Buttercup, and that's what I do. I kick butt!"

"So what do you fight?"

"I bet she's like those other heroes in those those colorful jumpsuits!"

"Nah, they are a whole different story." Buttercup said. "Though there was this one time where a monster was attacking my city."

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? Me and the girls pummeled that monster into the ground!…But it was mostly me that did all the hard work." The kids were in awe. "You should have seen it! There was blood and guts everywhere! Oh it was a real mess, but we-"

As Buttercup started to put in more explicit details, the kids suddenly stopped being interested, and becoming more in the lines of being a bit frightened. "Oh and you should have seen what I did to that guy's-"

"Oookay!" Blossom suddenly came out of nowhere, and covered Buttercup's mouth, before she talked some more, as some parents came over, disturbed in Buttercup's behavior there. "I think that's enough of story time today! We'll be making our leave right now. Heh heh…" She then pulled Buttercup out of there, and they floated away to the dining areas.

* * *

"…Chris?" Amy said, uneasy.

"Yeah?" He answered.

They were all sitting in a fast food restaurant in the mall, however, they were a bit uneasy, since everybody was staring at all of them.

"This is…very weird." Amy finished.

"Ah…I'm scared…" Cream said, clinging tightly to Ella.

"How come everybody keeps staring!?" Tails exclaimed.

"You're all big time celebrities, ever since you knocked down Eggman's base." Ella said.

"We didn't get this type of treatment in our home." Bubbles said.

"We didn't go after Dr. Eggman to become famous." Amy said. "Of course if they want me to appear in TV, movie, and magazine cover, I would be more than happy to do so."

"Eh, trust me, that's nothing too special." Buttercup shrugged.

"Sorry guys, I guess people have to get used to you guys being around here." Chris said.

"I don't think they'll ever get used to us being here…" Tails said.

"Say cheese!" Someone exclaimed. Suddenly, someone was taking pictures of the heroes, startling some of them, and scaring Cream.

"No more photographs!" Ella shouted at the person holding the camera.

"Let's try some place else…" Chris groaned.

* * *

"Hey Chris, are you sure we can go in here?" Bubbles asked, as they were apparently headed into a VIP room of another restaurant.

"Bubbles, you forget, Chris is super rich!" Buttercup reminded her. Buttercup and Amy stared back to the public, who were continuing to stare at them, and they pulled their eyelids, and stuck their tongue out.

"Come on girls!" Chris called out.

They all walked through the elegant dining areas, being escorted by a waitress, with chandeliers, and big tables. The people all dressed up in there looked at everyone with confusion.

"Oh my. They allow pets in here?" One of them said.

"Instead of escorting those furry beasts into our dining room, and creating a scene, they should probably check them in the coat room with the rest of the furs." Another said.

The waiter told them he'll be right back, and left.

"This is a private club so we won't get hassled." Chris said. Just as he said that, a bunch of people came over there.

"I saw how brave your friends were on TV!" One of them said. "May I ask for their paw prints?"

"They're adorable!" Someone then started rubbing on Bubbles's head, to much of her uncomfortableness, and making her scared. "Oh what a cutie!"

Everybody was starting to touch everybody, wanting to ask them something, or wanting to pet or touch them.

"Hey! Stop it! I just want to have some lunch!" Blossom exclaimed, with having people all over her.

"This is supposed to be a fancy restaurant, not a wrestling ring!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ugh, I want to go back home, Chris!" Tails groaned under all the pressure.

"Me too!" Cream shouted, scared.

"Is this your natural hair color?" Someone said, looking at Amy's hair.

"OHH! WILL YOU PLEASE GO AWAY!" She shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the remains of Dr. Eggman's base.

Government officials were cleaning up the whole entire mess that was over there, when the heroes destroyed it. Vehicles were raising up debris, and construction crews are breaking some of the big debris down. The main chief of this deconstruction project was looking on the map of where everything was used to be.

"The power room used to be over there…" He pointed off to that direction. He then saw something peculiar on the ground in front of him. "Huh? That doesn't appear on the plans." He and some other people were dusting it off. It appears to be a metallic ground of some sorts. There was a crack in the middle, which made it suspicious, as if something was underneath it…

Suddenly, the Earth was shaking beneath them, and everything was cracking, and unearthing. All the workers then ran away, getting away from the danger that was impending. The bottom half of the base started to sink into the ground, as dust clouds started to cover the place.

What started coming out of the ground, was a machine, with a drill end of some sorts. A giant one. The machine was ascending from the ground, as it was on a lift. It turns out, it was a giant aircraft that was made by, you guessed it, Dr. Eggman. He wasn't ready to call it quits just yet.

The whole giant aircraft's body was colored purple, and for its nose, it was a yellow drill head. On the front-sides of the aircraft, there was cannons with a red interior. On the back there were powerful afterburners, with little drill heads on the noses of them.

"That thing…is huge!" The chief exclaimed. The afterburners then started extending from the aircraft, and started warming up, as it was raising higher up into the air. The cockpit of the aircraft also raised up from the body of the aircraft, showing Eggman, Mojo, and Decoe and Bocoe.

"When will you halfwits realize that you cannot outsmart me, because we're 10 steps ahead of you!" Eggman shouted. "I was expecting your President to order an attack and possibly destroy my base, so I built this flying fortress!"

"My my, you coordinate every single possibility those pesky heroes may throw at us." Mojo said.

"Yes. Yes I do! Now we can escape from any further attacks, and at the same time, counterattack any time and anywhere!"

"Dr. Eggman certainly is a strategic genius." Bocoe said. "I only wish some of his and Mojo's strategies worked."

"That's enough out of you." Mojo said. "Cut the chit chat, and get to work. We got work to do, as we're going to attack Station Square, and destroy Sonic and those Powerpuff Girls, cause we can! Because we got this flying fortress, that Eggman has so cleverly-"

"Mojo. You are rambling again…" Decoe said, annoyed.

"…Ahem! Anyway. Set a course to Station Square!"

"You heard the monkey." Eggman said.

"They're certainly thin-skinned." Decoe said.

"That's the only place where Dr. Eggman is thin." Bocoe said.

"Let's get a move on!" Eggman yelled. "Fire up the afterburners and let's go!"

The afterburners then roared to life, and the flying fortress was starting its course to Station Square. It was starting off slow, until it accelerated at fast speeds very quickly, until it then rocketed out of there. For its size, it can go pretty fast, and all without the power of a Chaos Emerald. All the crew had the blowing winds from the fortress trying to push them back a little. They then watch as the Egg Fort flies on out of there.

"They're more dangerous than ever now…" The chief said.

* * *

Back at Station Square, at the Mayor's office building, the mayor was informed of what was happening.

"Are you sure? It's coming here right now!?" He exclaimed, nervously. "Well, can't you send in the air force!?"

"Sir! Look!" His advisor shouted, looking out the huge windows in the office. They were able to see the river, and a good look at Station Square from there, as well as the bridge connecting two pieces of land. Coming in from the horizon, they saw what appears to be a tiny dot. But that wasn't any dot. That was the Egg Fort, coming their way, ready for revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was lounging in a private VIP room, exhausted from all the public action that they had to face today.

"Ohh…This trip was a big waste…" Amy groaned. "Our shopping spree was a flop!"

"I'm sure things will get more easier when more people get used to you guys being around." Chris said. He then sees something outside. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Chris?" Tails asked.

"Look!" He then pointed out the window, with everybody looking, and they saw that the Egg Fort was flying above Station Square.

The crowds outside were gasping in fear, wondering what this thing is, as it hovers over the whole city.

"Oh good. I thought this day was going to be one of the worst for a second." Buttercup said.

"Heh heh, you losers are about to learn that you can never defeat me!" Eggman shouted from the cockpit. "Evil villains like us are like rubber balls. Every time you throw us away, we keep coming back. Since your government has attacked, and destroy my base, I'm going to destroy your city, and rebuild by headquarters here."

Eggman then pressed a button, and out of a hatch from the bottom of the fortress, came a horde of robots, named E-42 Torole. They looked like walking cranes with wrecking balls on their ends. The robots had began to attack the city, and bash the buildings, beginning to take them down. Citizens fled from the terror, and trying to get to safety, and to their cars. The whole group of heroes rushed out of the building that they were in.

"The whole city will get wrecked if this demolition derby keeps up!" Tails exclaimed.

"I wish Sonic had kept his smartphone!" Chris shouted.

"Look!" Bubbles pointed. They saw people in danger in the parking lot because of E-42 robots.

"Let's go!" Blossom exclaimed. The Powerpuff Girls then picked up the pace, and started rushing towards the people in danger. While they had a break from all the action, Blossom was able to formulate new plans to accommodate their new found abilities that they've learned from Sonic. "Girls, plan 25-A!"

They nodded, and they took off with a trail of colorful lights. Eggman does seem to be 10 steps ahead of everyone, but so is Blossom. They reappeared on the tops of the E-42 robots, and they simply teased the robots. The leader seemed to predicted that they would be fighting this type of robot, so she came up with a plan to trick these robots to hitting themselves. Sure enough, they made the robots attempt to hit them, which they dodge effortlessly, causing the E-42 robots to hit themselves, and destroy themselves. The helpless citizens that were in danger cheered for the girls, and thanked them for saving them.

"Hee hee, it was no problem." Blossom said. Then, another E-42 robot dropped from nowhere, behind the girls, and it looked like it was going to crush them. It threw out it's wrecking ball, to which Blossom kicked it up into the air, and then kicked it right back to the robot, effectively destroying it. "See? No problem." She said, landing onto the ground. Though just as she said that, another E-42 Torole fell onto her out of nowhere, and managed to crush her into the pavement, shocking everyone.

"Blossom!" Her sisters exclaimed.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Bubbles exclaimed. They both then knocked the robot back, and it fell down.

"Are you okay sis?" Buttercup said, as they floated to Blossom.

"Ooohhhh…Yeah…Sure…" Blossom said, dazed, with swirls on her eyes. Though she snapped out of it, just in time to see that another swarm of E-42 robots was headed their way. They then jumped out of the way, as the squadron drops. They then were surrounded by E-42 robots. Just as they were going to fight back, a blue blur just then pierced through the bodies of the robots, effectively breaking them. Each one then toppled onto each other, like dominoes. That same blue blur was darting all around the city, taking down a E-42 robot, one by one. The blue blur then was moving up a tall building, and stopped right at the top. The public all gasped to wonder who was that blue blur. But of course, that blue blur, was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, here to help save the day, looking smug on top of the yellow tall building.

"It's Sonic!" Chris exclaimed, with the crowds cheering for him.

"See? I told you he would get here just in time." Tails said.

"Just in time is a bit of a stretch for me." Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"Let's play, Sonic. For keeps!" Eggman said.

"Fine by me, Eggman." Sonic said. "Take your shot!"

Both Sonic and Eggman were staring each other down, awaiting to see who makes the first move.

"Ready…Steady…" Eggman said. "…Fire!" He then shot our missiles towards the blue hedgehog, to which he began running down the building he was on. Those missiles have heat seeking detection, so they homed in on Sonic, as he ran. Luckily though, he managed to lose some of them, after running past an E-42 robot. He then spiraled up another robot, and the missiles crashed into, and destroyed that one.

"I've heard of a Sonic Boom, but this is ridiculous…" Decoe groaned. Sonic then circled back, and ran up the tall building again, this time jumping off of it. He was headed straight towards the Egg Fort, however, he stopped a little short in mid air, and he was trying to air swim the rest of the way towards the aircraft, but got tired, shrugged and started falling. Though the Powerpuff Girls quickly got over there, and started carrying him.

"Thanks girls." He said.

"No problem." Blossom said. "Heroes always help other heROOEES!" They almost got rammed by the Egg Fort, while they were talking to each other, but they dodged.

"That was a close call."

"Sorry Sonic, we can't really concentrate when we're carrying someone." Bubbles said. "WHOA!"

They all swerved to the side, as more robots were sent after them. This time, these robots were flying type robots, that have the looks of orange birds, named E-43 Falcon.

"We can't attack with these bugs in the way!" Buttercup exclaimed. The girls then shot the attacking Falcon robots down with their eye beams.

"There. That'll take them." Blossom said.

"Uh…Girls…?" Bubbles said, looking towards the Egg Fort, uneasy. They looked to that direction, and they saw a whole swarm of E-43 Falcons lined up, and ready to attack them. There must have been at least 100 of them.

"Oh boy…"

"They need help." Amy said.

"We could get to the X Tornado, but it's all the way back home." Tails said.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Chris said, as their vehicle got crushed by all the commotion by the E-42 robots. Just as he said that, a car then drove up to them, and honked.

"Need a lift?" The driver asked. Sam Speed was actually in the car, and knowing him, he can definitely get Chris and the gang home in a jiffy.

"Uncle Sam!"

They all got into the car, and they quickly sped off. Everyone, but Sam was clinging onto their seats in fear. "I'll get you guys home in a flash. Buckle up for safety!"

* * *

Sonic was running through the streets, trying to get away from many E-43 Falcons that were tailing and firing at him. He ran by store after store, until he ran into an alley, and hid, making the Falcon robots dash up ahead. He chuckles, and peeks out to watch them go, however, more robots appeared behind him, and he ran away from those, as they fired.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! My Falcon robots all come with special speed seeking detectors. Sonic is running to his doom!" Eggman said.

"And the Powerpuff Girls are no match to our countless numbers." Mojo chuckled, as he sees the girls having a hard time trying to beat the robots. They keep attacking, and more appear out of nowhere. And no matter what, they always keep getting blasted by the robots.

Sonic sees this happening, and comes up with a plan. He slows down a bit, and jumps on one E-43 robot. He then forced its direction upwards, and he was flying towards the Egg Fort, ready to intercept it again.

"Rgh! They can't be!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Mojo said. "I have installed a Self-destruct mechanism in these Falcon robots." He pressed a button, and the eye piece of the falcons started to beep.

The girls were hearing countless beepings, as they were fighting the most of the army Falcons.

"Um…Is that bad?" Bubbles said.

"Uh oh…" Blossom said.

Then every Falcon robots that were on the field exploded on everybody, with the Powerpuff Girls getting the most roughed up, as most of the Falcon robots were surrounding them all. Sonic was spiraling in the sky from the impact, until he started air swimming his way towards the Egg Fort. For some reason, hedgehogs all of a sudden can have wings, as Sonic somehow got onto the bottom of the Egg Fort, sticking his fingers onto the smooth surface of the airship. However, it wasn't very long until he started sliding down the Egg Fort, making a horrible screeching sound, that's equivalent to nails on a chalkboard. This was hurting everyone's ears in the vicinity.

"RRGH! Sonic's a pain in the ears!" Eggman shouted, with everyone trying to cover their ears. "Stop it!"

Sonic finally stop sliding down, and takes a look down. He gasped, and saw that the girls were unconscious on the top of a roof from the explosions.

"Girls! Hang on!" He exclaimed, letting go of the Egg Fort. He then dropped to where the girls were lying. "Are you girls okay?"

"Ngh…We can…take harder hits than that…" Blossom groaned, as they got up. Their clothes and hair were all messed up. Parts of their dresses and stockings were ripped, as well as a tip on Blossom's bow.

"Now, finish them!" Eggman exclaimed, pushing a button, and sending out swarms of another robot. These robots were had the look of green spheres, with other yellow-green spheres sticking out of them. They also had red eyes to them, along with 3 red triangles surrounding it. These were named E-33 Buball. They all stared at the robots, trying to figure out how they're going to attack them. The red arrows then were blinking, and then it got faster within each second. They figured that these robots have a timer to them, until they attacked, so at last second, before the eye beams got them, they dashed out of the way, and started running out of there.

"Ugh. At this rate, we'll never get to those villains!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We need to think of something, fast!" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam Speed continued to drive the gang through the city, trying to get them back to the mansion, at very fast speeds.

"Hey, Uncle Sam, could you slow it down a bit?" Chris said.

"Are you kiddin?" He said. They then noticed a swarm of E-33 robots headed their way, and they were close to passing them, however, one rammed onto the side of one of the wheels, making the car drift sideways, and making it stop. E-33 robots then surrounded them all, ready to fire. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Mr. Stewart dashed forward, and got out a pocket mirror. He got onto the car, just in time to reflect one of the eye beams towards a robot. Another one fired, and this time took out two of its buddies. Then it fired again, and this time Stewart made it shoot the beam towards itself, destroying all of the robots that were threatening them.

"Hey thanks Mr. Stewart!" Chris thanked.

"No problem." Stewart said. "Are you all okay?"

"Hey, I remember you." Sam said, walking up to him.

"Yes, we met at Chris's party. I'm his teacher, Mr. Stewart."

"Yeah, that's it! I forget some things, but I remember them fast!"

"And I do believe you Chris's uncle, Mr.-"

"Mister is what they called my dad. Just call me Sam."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy called out.

"The X Tornado!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Sam exclaimed. He then started pushing Stewart into the car. "Get in the car! You're much safer in there than out here."

"But, where are we going?" Stewart said, regrudgedly.

"Don't you worry about that." They all got back into the car, and Sam revved it up. "Hang on tight gang!" The car then speeds down the road towards the Thorndyke Mansion.

* * *

The speed car was on the freeway, when more of the E-33 robots were floating near them.

"Faster Uncle Sam!" Chris exclaimed.

"I can't reach my mirror!" Stewart exclaimed. The robots were beeping, indicating that they were charging up.

"Ah! They're going to fire!"

Just then, a sort of blue futuristic big rig truck speeds up, and knocks the robots into each other, destroying them. Everyone was dumbfounded, but saw who was in the big truck. Mr. Tanaka was driving the big rig truck, that looks like it has something big in the back.

"Alright!"

"Thanks Mr. Tanaka!" Tails shouted.

"Quickly! I have the X Tornado in this truck." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Alright!" Amy exclaimed.

"You're the best Mr. Tanaka!" Tails shouted once again.

* * *

The four speeding heroes were dodging fire, and kept jumping on building to building, trying to outrun the robots. However, they looked to their side, and they saw the X Tornado flying up near them, with Tails flying it, Chris in the back, with a safety helmet, and Amy in the backseats.

"It's the X Tornado!" Bubbles shouted. They all then jumped off the rooftop that they were on, and towards the X Tornado. It then fired a ring, and Bubbles caught it. She then curled up into a Spin Ball, and managed to destroy the remaining E-33 robots that were chasing them. Everyone then jumped onto the X Tornado, and started riding up close to the Egg Fort.

"Get them now! Blast away!" Mojo shouted.

The turrets on the fortress started firing upon the group. With all this commotion, the girls jumped off the X Tornado, and landed on the deck of the ship.

With all the fighting that's been happening, they didn't realize that they were near the Mayor's office building.

"It's Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!" He exclaimed, looking out the window.

The turrets aimed, and started firing at the girls, to which they took cover at the nose of the ship, clinging onto it tightly. Bad mistake. Mojo laughed, and pressed a button, turning the drill bit on; making it spin faster and faster, with the girls on it. The girls were not enjoying the ride one bit, and eventually, they were thrown back towards the Mayor's office window, to which he quickly moved out of the way, as the three crashed into the office, and onto the desk.

"Now to cause some demolition work on the Mayor's office." Mojo said, as he ordered for the ship to be steered towards the building, and crush it. Buttercup was the first to get up, and saw this coming. She quickly dashed out of the window, and gripped onto the tip of the nose with her two hands, and started pushing back. Once again, this was a mistake, as they simply turned on the drill again. The drill was revving faster and faster, and Buttercup's hands were starting to get blisters on them from trying to push the fortress back. There was smoke coming out of it, the more she tries to hold back, and she was clenching her teeth in pain. It didn't matter anyway. The drill was slipping closer towards her.

"Now, how about a little bit of dental work?" Mojo said. The moving drill was getting closer towards Buttercup's head, and was about to drill right into her. Blossom and Bubbles woke up finally, and saw that their sister was in danger.

"Oh no! Buttercup! Here!" Bubbles yelled, throwing the ring she had towards Buttercup. It landed on her head, and the effects of the ring flowed through her, and she smirked. With one hand holding the drill back, Buttercup then performed an uppercut, and broke off the tip of the drill, and in the process, making the whole ship tip upwards, saving her and the whole building. She then flew back towards the X Tornado, with Blossom and Bubbles following.

"Sorry Mr. Mayor!" Blossom shouted back, apologizing for the damage they made in the office.

"Could somebody please call housekeeping?" The mayor groaned, facing his advisor.

The girls then returned to the X Tornado.

"Close one, eh?" Sonic said.

"Ow…Yeah, pretty much." Buttercup groaned, holding her hands in pain.

"We can't fight Eggman and Mojo near the buildings." Chris said. "They'll get crushed."

"Chris is right." Tails said. "We need to move those guys out of the city somehow."

"We're right on it." Blossom said. The X Tornado then flew high up into the air, and started towards the cockpit of the Egg Fort, with the turrets trying to shoot it down. Eggman snarled, as the X Tornado flew up near the cockpit view. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then teased and mocked the villains inside, childishly, making them even angrier. The X Tornado then flew out of there, and was flying towards the sea.

"I've had it with that hog and those brats!" Eggman grumbled.

"That is the last time those Powerpuff Girls make a mockery out of me!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Full speed ahead towards those heroes! I want Sonic and those Powerpuff Girls destroyed right now!"

"What chance do they think they have against Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls?" Decoe said, facepalming.

"I estimate a 0% chance they'll win." Bocoe said.

In any case, the Egg Fort then turned itself around, and started flying its way to where the X Tornado had gone.

* * *

Out far in sea, the Egg Fort quickly caught up with the X Tornado.

"It worked!" Sonic exclaimed. The turrets were blasting at them, trying to shoot them down.

"Now, charge up the Blaster Cannon!" Mojo commanded.

The red cannons on the sides started charging up, and emitting a bright light. In a quick second, the cannons fully charged up.

"Fire!"

The cannons fired a large fiery beam towards the heroes, and it caught them all off guard. The X Tornado quickly tipped upwards, trying to avoid the blast, as it comes close to them, making a big explosion in the waters.

"Heh heh! Victory!" Eggman shouted. "…Oh!" They all then see that the X Tornado had made it out of that dangerous blast, albeit not fine. Alarms were ringing in the cockpit of the X Tornado, as well as sparks coming out.

"The energy circuit got fried!" Tails exclaimed. "We're in trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"In a few seconds we're about to lose power, and we'll be sitting ducks!"

"Oh no!" Amy shouted.

"We won't miss them this time." Eggman said. "Charge up the Blaster Cannon!"

Decoe and Bocoe were working their metallic butts off trying to charge the blaster cannon up properly, going all over the place.

"I could use an oil change…" Decoe moaned.

"We take care of other robots, but who takes care of us?" Bocoe complained.

"Get moving you two!" Mojo exclaimed.

* * *

The X Tornado continues to fly over the sea, with smoke coming out of its backside.

"So the X Tornado only has enough energy to go full speeds for only a few seconds?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. If we're lucky." Tails said.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take." Blossom said. "I have a plan. Tails, you're gonna need to fly at full speeds at the bridge, but only when I tell you to."

"What? But that's crazy!" Chris said.

"Trust me, this is our only chance of winning. We're also gonna need lots of power."

"Is the Blaster Cannon charged up yet?" Eggman said.

"Only a few more seconds." Decoe said.

"Uh. It appears we've got company." Bocoe said.

The X Tornado then faces the cockpit of the Egg Fort, as it prepares to fire the Blaster Cannon again.

"What is this…?" Mojo said.

Sonic and the girls all stood on the X Tornado, with serious faces on them. Sonic raised both of his hands out, and two rings were fired out towards him. Each of the three girls then raised up a hand, like they would do in a classroom. Out of the back of the X Tornado, it fired up three colored objects. But they weren't ordinary colored objects. Those were the three Chaos Emeralds that they have in their possession. Buttercup got the Green one, Blossom with the Red one, and Bubbles with the Aqua one. They then crossed their arms, as they drew power from the rings and the Chaos Emeralds, creating an aura that surrounds the four of them, colored to their respective colors. The heroes and villains stared each other down, like a wild west showdown, with no one moving an inch. Like a cowboy once said, It's High-Noon.

"…Go." Eggman said, and the Blaster Cannon charged up, quickly. The heroes still didn't move out of their position. "…Now." Eggman pressed a button, and the Blaster Cannon readies to fire.

"Now!" Blossom shouted.

"Here we go!" Tails yelled, stepping on it, as the X Tornado rockets forward. These seconds decide fate right here, and in these seconds, the X Tornado narrowly avoids a direct hit from the Blaster Cannon. The only thing that did get it was took off the two lower wings of the X Tornado, but Tails quickly stabilized it, and they were headed straight for the cockpit of the Egg Fort, as the villains were surprised. The four heroes then jumped off the X Tornado, and then performed a homing attack that fired straight towards the cockpit. The turrets on the Egg Fort attempted to fire them down, however, like with the X Tornado, they could get a shot on them.

"Oh No!" Mojo yelled. The four heroes rammed right through the generator, which was below the cockpit of the Egg Fort, and effectively destroyed it. A bright light started emanating from the damage.

"We have lost all controls!" Decoe exclaimed.

"We must abandon ship!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"Curse you Sonic and Powerpuff Girls!" Eggman and Mojo yelled. "We'll get you!"

The generator then exploded, bringing the whole entire ship down with it, into the sea, as Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls landed onto the X Tornado, with the girls still pretty beaten up from the fight, with some cuts and bruises. Regardless, everyone was okay, and the X Tornado, in the X Cyclone form landed onto the military Battleships that were headed their way to assist them if needed. Obviously, they didn't need their help. The only help they needed was space to land the damaged X Cyclone so Tails can work on repairs for the vehicle.

"Alright! That was awesome guys!" Chris exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

The four heroes smirked, and stared towards the sea in victory.

"Oh! My hero!" Amy exclaimed, hugging Sonic, who was uncomfortable with the ordeal.

"Well, we stopped Eggman and Mojo again, but I bet they'll be back." Tails said.

"That brainiac Mojo never gives it a break, so I doubt Eggman would do the same." Buttercup said.

"Yeah. We're gonna be fighting them for a long time I bet." Bubbles said.

"Yup. You're right." Tails said. "Eggman always have tricks up his sleeve, and with Mojo, they'll be working double time. This battle is not over."

"We barely escaped this fight, so I'm definitely worried what dangers we could have next up." Blossom said. "I hope that we'll be able to beat them the next time they try to attack…"

The heroes all watch, as the giant splash that the fortress made subsides, and as the government's military secretary watches this with binoculars.

"He just might win…" He said.

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster_**  
 ** _Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)_**  
 ** _Quickest hedgehog around_**  
 ** _Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's on the run!_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out..._**  
 ** _For Sonic X!_**  
 ** _So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast!_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster_**  
 ** _Sonic X!_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	16. Episode 16

**A/N 12/23/2016:** Have a safe and happy holiday season!

 _ **I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic Franchise, or any song, What-so-ever.**_

[Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls went toe to toe with Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo, and they completely kicked them to the curb. But did they survive? Did they escape? Where are Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo?]

"Well? Where are Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo?" The President asked his advisor. "I need to know if they survived the attack on their ship or not."

"We're doing a search party on the crash site to see if there's any sight of them."

"If we don't track those mad men soon, they're going to strike back! Find them!"

"Right!" The advisor then left the room, leaving the President worrisome. He looked out his window, wondering where the evil villains were. For all he knows, they could be planning to attack right now. Nether the less, their heroes will sure be there to save them, but with the last fight, they barely escaped. Who knows what could happen the next time that they hit hard?

* * *

Out in the ocean, where the Egg Fort sunk down to the bottom of the sea, there was military submarines swimming around there, trying to see if they can find any clues to where the evil geniuses went. However, everyone was actually still in the Egg Fort, with the robots getting worrisome. The two robots were moaning, as they all were sitting absolutely still in the ship.

"Dr-" Decoe started.

"Shh! Don't make a sound." Eggman whispered to Decoe. "There's a search team up there, listening for us. If they find us, we're done for…"

"Sorry."

They then quieted down when they heard the pinging noises from the submarines above, swimming over the Egg Fort, which is hidden in ravines, on the ocean floor. They don't see the ship, however, if the villains expose themselves, the ship will be visible on the submarines' sonar. They listened very carefully above them, to hear if the submarines have passed them. They didn't hear any pinging noises anymore, so that means that they're safe.

"Now get moving, and go outside to fix the ship you bucket of bolts!" Mojo commanded.

"Outside, in the water?" Decoe asked.

"But we will short circuit." Bocoe complained.

"And not to mention rust…"

 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast,_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast,_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster_**  
 ** _Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)_**  
 ** _Quickest hedgehog around_**  
 ** _Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,_**  
 ** _Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!_**  
 ** _Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,_**  
 ** _Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_**  
 ** _N-n-n-n-n-n-na_**  
 ** _N-n-n-n-n-n-na_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's on the run!_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's number one!_**  
 ** _Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out..._**  
 ** _For Sonic X!_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast (Sonic!),_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast (Sonic!),_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!_**  
 ** _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_**  
 ** _So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!),_**  
 ** _Gotta go fast!_**  
 ** _Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster,_**  
 ** _Sonic X!_**

* * *

 _EPISODE 16:_  
Undersea Adventure

At the Thorndyke Mansion, most of everyone was at the dining table.

"Okay everyone. Is everyone ready for desserts?" Ella said to everyone.

"Good news everyone!" Professor Thorndyke called out, when he came through the door with Tanaka behind him with a tray. On that tray had small booklets on it.

"What kind of good news, Chuck?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to hand out some official documents issued by the government that you need to hang onto."

"Documents?"

"Yes, to verify your identity."

"But, shouldn't everybody know who we are by now?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, they'll help you prove who you are when you travel around, so no impostors can take your place."

"Believe me, it's both frustrating and annoying when that happens." Buttercup said.

"And as for Tails we special licenses that allow him to fly any kind of aircraft, when and wherever on the planet." They actually gave Tails a whole load of documents to carry onto.

"All these just to fly?" Tails asked, looking at all the documents that he was holding with both hands.

"He never needed these before." Chris said.

"Well that's the price Tails and the others have to pay in order to be made residents of this place." Chuck said. "From now on they have to follow the same rules and regulations as the rest of us.

"But why do we get a flying license too?" Blossom said, holding up a document. "We fly ourselves! We don't fly any sort of aircraft!"

"I guess that's how the rules work." Chris said, sweetdropping. "If you can fly, you need to have a license, I suppose. Also, I think it maybe because they saw you girls flying a helicopter to the White House, so I guess that's why they gave you that."

"But that was only once." Buttercup pouted.

Blossom and the girls then took a look at their passport photos, and weren't pleased with it. It was actually an edited photo of a news article, that wasn't too well edited. It just was cropped to fit one of the girls, and even then, they didn't cut out the surroundings. Because of that, another girl was clipped in the photo, instead of there just being one Powerpuff Girl in the picture.

"Why did they have to use a picture from a newspaper article instead of asking us to come and take pictures ourselves?" Blossom groaned.

"Okay, this place suddenly is becoming worse than Citiesville." Buttercup groaned.

"At least they're not making us pay for damages."

Amy then took a look at her passport photo, and she wasn't too pleased with it either. In fact, she was outraged. The photo was taken while Amy was angrily attacking a robot with her hammer.

"I look terrible!" Amy shouted.

"Really?" Tanaka said, as he, Cream, and Bubbles all peered over Amy's shoulder to take a look at the photo.

"You do?" Bubbles said.

"Lemme see." Cream said.

"Why did they have to use this picture!?" Amy shouted. "I look like a lunatic!"

"Now now, Miss Amy." Tanaka said. "I wouldn't say it makes you look like a lunatic."

"It makes me look like an insane, off the wall, out of control maniac! I HATE IT!"

"Hey gang. What's going on here?" Sonic said, walking into the room.

"Ah, Sonic, I've got your documents too." Chuck said, handing Sonic his Passport. "Here, always keep this with you."

"Huh? What's this for?"

"It's a passport so you can go wherever you want, whenever you want to."

"Pretty cool. I do like to travel. If I wanted to go everywhere that's on this planet it'd take me…*Snicker* About a day."

* * *

Knowing that they can go anywhere they want to now, the heroes all jump into the X Tornado, and decided that it's time for another well deserved vacation from all the action that they've been facing. Especially after yesterday. Tails fixed up the X Tornado from the damages it faced when fighting the Egg Fort, so they're all ready for take off. Sonic was lounging on one of the wings of the X Tornado, while they're all getting ready to go.

"Bye everybody!" Amy called out.

"We'll see you later!" Cream exclaimed.

"Now you all be careful out there!" Ella said. "No funny stuff."

"Bye Grandpa!" Chris called out.

"I'll be waiting." Chuck said.

The palm trees on the side of the runway all tipped over again, getting out of the X Tornado's take off path.

"X Tornado! Take off!" Tails shouted, starting the lift off procedure. The afterburners fired up quickly, and the jetplane shot out of there, and into the sky, with the heroes ready for another vacation. Hopefully this one won't be as action-packed at the last vacation they went on. Ella and Tanaka waves at the X Tornado as it flies off.

"Tanaka, you go with them to make sure Chris is safe, but don't let him see you." Chuck said.

"Yes sir. I will be invisible." Tanaka said.

* * *

The X Tornado flies over the sea, as everyone on there was lounging around, getting ready for their vacation. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are obviously on the outside of the X Tornado, as they don't have a problem with that. Amy was looking at a travel guide while they flew.

"What're you looking at, Amy?" Bubbles said.

"This is where I want to go for our vacation. Look." Amy said, showing Bubbles what she was looking at. It had a picture of a shoreline and some fun stuff to do at that location. "The great blue Sapphire Sea. This travel guide says it's one of the most beautiful places on the planet. Ahh…I bet the sunsets are very romantic…"

"Hey Amy, do you read me?" Chris said, on a radio comm. Since there was two separate pods in the front and back of the X Tornado, this is the only way that they could communicate to each other. The girls won't have problems talking or listening, because they have strong super hearing, and also they're right next to the pods. "Check out the scenery down there. It's really pretty awesome."

"I'm not looking. I only care about one thing. And that's getting to the sea, ASAP."

"But I'm trying to tell you, we're flying over the grand blue Sapphire Sea right now!"

"Huh?"

All the girls looked down at the waters, and see that it's shining blue, and shimmering, just like a Sapphire. All the girls were in awe at this sight.

"Wow! The water looks so amazing!" Blossom shouted.

"It's so beautiful!" Cream said.

"Yeah! I want to go swimming!" Amy said.

"I wanna go water skiing there!" Buttercup said.

"Let's all go sailing!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Chris said.

"Hey Chris." Tails said.

"Huh?"

"Check out the Chaos Emerald." Tails pointed to the green Chaos Emerald that was attached to the dashboard. It was pulsing lights again, just like from before.

"Could it be another Emerald?" Chris said.

Suddenly, the X Tornado begins to vibrate, and shake back and forward.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"The same thing happened when I was flying over Diamond Stadium." Tails said. "And since we're flying over water, that means…"

"There's a Chaos Emerald underwater, isn't there?" Cream said.

"You're right Cream." Amy said.

"Then we need to get down there, and find that Chaos Emerald!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I see a landing point! Hold on!" Tails shouted, as they were going towards shore to make a rocky landing.

* * *

They landed near the pier of a nearby town. Many tourists were there vacationing, like our heroes was originally was supposed to do, but now they need to get to the Chaos Emerald on the bottom of the sea.

"Ahh. Nice place here." Sonic said, stretching. They all then saw the citizens there looking at them, instantly recognizing them for being heroes of Station Square. "Let's try to keep a low profile…"

Everybody then was walking casually, trying to not arouse attention to themselves, however that wasn't possibly, as the public quickly recognized them.

"Hey, isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog and the Powerpuff Girls?" One person said.

"Yes, it is them." Another one said.

"What are they doing all the way out here?"

"Let's get their autographs!"

Everyone looked behind them, and saw crowds sprinting towards them, wanting all of their autographs.

"Stampede!" Bubbles yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Blossom exclaimed.

Everyone then took off running away quickly with the hordes of people chasing after them.

* * *

Later, everyone was trying to catch their breath on the shorelines, near a rocky wall.

"We can't escape crowds no matter where we go…" Chris groaned.

"Being famous isn't any fun." Amy said. "I wish we could just blend in, but that seems impossible."

"We all stick out too much." Cream said.

"I think it was a lot easier when we were hanging out at your house in secret." Tails said.

"Well, I think we lost them for now." Buttercup said.

"Hey, why don't we all go for a swim while we're here?" Amy said. Cream and Bubbles then were looking around them.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Bubbles said.

Everyone then noticed that Sonic wasn't with them around the shoreline. And this area was pretty small, so it shouldn't be that hard to lose someone here.

"I thought he was running with us." Chris said. Chris then starts to walk onto the rocky sidelines of the water, and tries to search for Sonic, with the three girls following. "Hey! Sonic! Where'd you go?…I wish he didn't have to do things on his own."

"You talking about me?"

"Huh?"

Chris then peered over the edge in front of him, and saw that Sonic was there, just relaxing, and staring off towards the ocean to the right of them.

"So that's where you were. I'd thought you be out there finding the Chaos Emerald by now."

"That Chaos Emerald is out there, but I can't get into the water, remember?"

"Oh right…" Chris remembered. He remembered that Sonic can't swim very well, and would sink down into the water the moment he'd step in there. "But, that's good, right? I mean, you can get down there and find that Emerald."

"Well, right, but even then, I need to find a way to stay down there for a while."

"So, it's not all about swimming, it's all about being able to stay down in the ocean for a while."

"Yup."

"Well, then I think the girls are perfect for this job." Chris said, motioning to the girls, as they sweatdropped. "I bet they can get down in the ocean, and stay down there for a while to find that Chaos Emerald."

"Uhhh…That's something we can't do…We can't breathe underwater…" Blossom said, embarrassed, sweetdropping.

"You can't?"

"We're not immortal you know, Chris? We're still weak to somethings, even at full power."

"Well, you can breathe in space, right? I mean, you did that when we had that stratosphere problem."

"But that was only for a short time. We can't really survive in space long either. That we would need space suits for that. And besides, that was the stratosphere. It's not really right out into space."

"We still need air y'know, Chris." Buttercup said. "It's not like we're from another planet, or like we have gills."

"Well, don't you worry guys." Chris said. "I'll find a way for you guys to get down into the ocean and stay there. Just leave it to me!"

* * *

Later, while Cream and Amy got into their bathing suits, and were taking a swim in the ocean, and while Tails and Cheese were sunbathing, Chris came up with an idea to get an air supply to either Sonic or the girls.

"Our problem's solved guys. Now you can get to the Emerald." Chris said, holding a 10 ft tube. Sonic had the other end of the tube in his mouth.

"I hope you're sticking this thing into a milkshake…" Sonic said, displeased with this idea.

"No, it's an air hose." Chris said, while Blossom was floating behind Chris, holding up a sign, for some reason, that says, 'Good kids won't study this, and try it at home.' "I'll keep this end up here so you can breathe. Just make sure you don't lose that other end of the hose, or you'll be in trouble."

"Yeah, and out of air." Sonic said, while holding up a sign as well, that says, 'You mean I'm not a good kid?' "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Good luck, Sonic!" Chris shouted, as Sonic dove into the ocean.

As mentioned earlier, Sonic sunk right down onto the sea floor, and he started to walk. He started his search down there to find a Chaos Emerald. Though on the surface, they had some problems. The hose rack that the hose was coiled around fell into the ocean.

"Uh oh."

Sonic was walking for a little bit more, until he was stopped by the hose getting tugged. The hose rack was stuck in some rocks on the sea bottom, which prevented Sonic from going further. Sonic, frustratingly kept pulling on the hose to try to get further, but it was not effective.

What made matters worse is that there was a crab nearby, looking very mischievous. The crab then jumped forward, and using its pitchers, it cut off the tube, cutting off Sonic's air supply. Sonic yelled underwater, and quickly swam as quickly as he could to the surface, with the crab pinching on his tail.

On the surface, Sonic shot out of the water, and into the air, with the crab still hanging on. Sonic then yelps in pain, as the crab snickers, and falls back into the ocean.

* * *

Later, Chris got another idea to bring an air supply into the ocean. This time was the girls' turn, as they have their bathing suits on for this.

"Here, why don't you use this?" Chris said, while holding a big diving bell. "It's a diving bell, so you can bring air with you."

"This is the most dingaling idea you got Chris…" Buttercup said, sweatdropping. Another sign was nearby, stuck into the ground. This one said, 'Don't Imitate.'

"Where'd you even get this thing anyway?" Blossom said.

* * *

Later, the three girls were holding the diving bell by its edges, as they were walking underwater. The three girls were formed in a triangle, with Buttercup in the back, and Blossom and Bubbles in the front. They were reusing air supply down there, so their breathing made the air hotter down there.

"Gee, it sure is hot in here…" Bubbles said, sweating.

"Well, at least it beats not breathing." Buttercup said. "But I can't see where we're going underwater."

"I wish this thing had a window."

"Girls, X-Ray vision, remember?" Blossom reminded them.

"Oh yeah."

The girls then turned on their X-Ray vision, and they were able to see through the diving bell.

"Ah, that's much better." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, now we're not going to walk blind down here." Buttercup said. "WHOA!" Suddenly, she tripped on pebble underwater, which caused her to lose balance, and let go of her part of the bell, in which a chain reaction occurred, and the other girls dropped their part of the bell, trapping them all in there.

"Oh great! We're stuck!" Blossom yelled. "This diving bell's useless! I can't even ring it to get help!"

* * *

Later, the three girls made it back to the surface, albeit laying down on the ground, wet. They didn't want to go back with the Diving Bell idea, because they would have had that big thing falling onto them again if one of them trips and lets go of the bell, and to the fact that they don't want to breathe carbon dioxide most of the time down there.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Buttercup groaned.

"Don't worry. We can't give up now." Chris said.

* * *

Later, everyone was walking through the pier, and was headed towards a diving shop.

"If we're going underwater, we're going to need special equipment." Chris said, as they were walking. "You always gotta have the right equipment, or else diving is going to be dangerous."

Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls groaned in annoyance, annoyed that Chris hadn't thought to go to the diver shop for diving gear in the first place, in which there was no point for them to be wasting their time in the diving bell and rubber hose attempts.

* * *

Everyone was in the small diving shop that was by the shoreline, looking at the big equipment that they were selling over there, as well as the boats that they're going to be renting. Amy and Cream were looking at life jackets, and comparing them to themselves in the mirror.

"We'll need 8 air tanks, plus flippers, and pairs of goggles for 4 of us." Chris told the cashier, with Blossom floating next to Chris. "I should have enough money to cover all the diving equipment and the boat. How much will that all cost?"

"Forget it. You don't have to pay me a dime." The shop owner said.

"Really?" Blossom said, surprised.

"The government told all shop owners that it'll cover your bills as a part of its Sonic and Powerpuff budget. Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"No sir. Thank you."

"Are you sure? It might help if you told me what you're diving for."

"Uhh…" The two stuttered, as they didn't really want to reveal what they were diving in the ocean for. "Well, we're going to see…Uh…"

"Uh, hey, that's a cool looking ship." Chris said, changing the subject to the model ship that is on the counter. "It looks just like the one in the picture."

"Yeah. They're the same." The shop owner replied. "You see, this ship was lost at sea a long time ago, and there's a legend that it had sank near here with loads of gold. Folks here think that the legend is true."

The group then grabbed all that they needed, and walked out of there.

"Thanks." Chris said, as they headed out. "Hey, let's get the boat guys."

"Take care!" The shop owner waved as they left. "Hm, I hope they find what they're looking for."

* * *

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll be with you, just in case you get into any trouble." Amy said, as everyone was out far at sea, to where Tails can get the largest reading out of the Chaos Emerald. Everyone was changed into bathing suits, except for Sonic and Tails, as they don't really wear clothing.

"That's right!" Chris said.

"But we know you'll do great down there." Bubbles said.

"Just remember to take long deep breaths, and you'll be okay." Blossom said.

"Right." Sonic nodded.

"Then let's get going." Chris said.

For an air supply, they have rebreathers that went over their mouths. This will last for a while, which is definitely more than enough for how long that they'll be down there for. All of them have flippers, except for Sonic, as he's going to stick with walking, and Chris and the puffs has the goggles.

"You ready Sonic?" Tails said.

"Yup. Let's dive." Sonic said, putting his rebreather on.

Everyone then dove right into the ocean, and headed straight down towards the ocean floor.

* * *

Meanwhile

The Egg Fort emerges from the depths of the ocean, and rises above the waters, after the villains and the robots have just fixed it up. Though the robots did most of the work out there.

"Alright you two, get to work!" Eggman said, as he and Mojo walks through the corridor first, albeit a bit dirty and oily from working on the Egg Fort all day.

"Underwater repairs are the worst." Decoe said, as the robots walk through the corridor next, dirty and oily too, as well as rusty.

"My circuitry is soaked…" Bocoe said.

Once they got to the cockpit of the Egg Fort again, they noticed that the TV has been left on, in which the news channel is doing its newly scheduled program. [And now it's time for the SSTV Sonic and Powerpuff update.] The news anchor reported. [After defeating Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo, Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls and friends are taking a well needed holiday.]

"Holiday!?" Eggman and Mojo exclaimed in unison.

"But Sonic is a goof off." Bocoe said. "And those Powerpuff Girls are just children. We work our butts off harder than they do."

"We haven't had a day off since the day that we've been activated." Decoe complained. "This is unfair!"

"Robots need vacations too!"

Eggman and Mojo were grumbling at this disgusting sight.

"I'll make them pay…" Eggman grumbled.

* * *

Back to the heroes, as they were swimming -or walking in Sonic's case- Tails was holding the Blue Chaos Emerald in front of him, as it shines brighter.

"The Chaos Emerald is getting brighter." Tails said. "We must be getting closer."

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead." Bubbles spoke up. They all looked up ahead of them, instead of locking eyes to the Chaos Emerald, and they saw what appears to be wreckage up ahead. They all stopped, and saw what it was, when they were close enough.

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed.

The wreckage appears to be a giant ship. Chris and Blossom remembers this from the shop owner's story.

"This must be the wrecked ship the shop owner must have been talking about." Blossom said.

"Well, so much for being a legend." Buttercup said.

"The Chaos Emerald must be inside that ship." Tails said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic said. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface.

Bokkun was flying above the water, trying to find the heroes, as he has a message to deliver. An explosive one at the very least.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He then spots the boat that they have taken, and flies up to it. Though all that he sees on the boat is Cheese sleeping, Bubbles's Octi toy, as well as the girls' smartphones. "Aw, it's only that squirt Cheese. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls aren't on that boat anymore…but where could they have gone?"

* * *

Back at the Egg Fort, Eggman and Mojo were relaxing on beach chairs, while Decoe and Bocoe were fanning them.

"Ha ha, while we wait to catch Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, might as well catch a few rays." Eggman said.

Bokkun then laughed, as he flew up to the villains.

"Love the bathing suit doc. Did you get that in prison?"

"Ah, Bokkun. I bet they were feeling really blue after you gave them that message."

"Well, actually…" Bokkun then showed them that he still had the message, which started playback, showing that it has been unplaced.

"Wait a minute, this message was supposed to self-destruct after you've given it to those pesky heroes." Mojo said. "Unless you never played it to them…You did play it to them, did you Bokkun?"

"I tried to find them, but they weren't on the boat, Mojo. I think they went scuba diving."

[And now, here's a little souvenir to remember your vacation by.] Eggman on the TV said, as the TV was going to blow up.

"GAH! GET THAT AWAY FROM US YOU SIMPLETON!" Eggman yelled.

The TV then exploded on all their faces, and they were burnt and charred from the exploding TV afterwards.

"Grr…You won't wreck my plans against Sonic…I'll wreck you! Prepare the submerge! I'll bury those heroes in the sea!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes have found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and they were amazed by it. There was a giant square hole in front of them that contained countless gold and jewelry.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Blossom exclaimed.

"The legend was true!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wow! Just think about what you could make with all this gold!" Bubbles said.

"Maybe a golden mace!" Buttercup said.

"The Chaos Emerald is going crazy here. We must be at the right place." Tails said. "The new Chaos Emerald must be buried under all this gold. We have to start digging."

"Yeah, but that'll take forever." Blossom said. "When we first fought Mojo with a Chaos Emerald, we couldn't see through the robot with X-Ray vision. It must have been because of the power of the Chaos Emerald. Either way, we can't search with our X-Ray vision, so we have to do this blindly."

"How are we supposed to find it then?" Bubbles said.

Suddenly, they saw movement in the middle of the pile of gold and jewelry. A red claw then came up, surprising everyone.

"What's that?" Chris said. The mischievous crab from earlier popped out of the piles, and he revealed to be holding a turquoise Chaos Emerald.

"Ah! No way!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He's got the Chaos Emerald!"

"Do you think he'll give it to us?" Tails said.

"Maybe if we ask nicely, he'll-" Bubbles started.

"Hey! You!" Buttercup exclaimed, interrupting Bubbles. She puts her face up near the crab, glaring at him, threateningly. "We want that Chaos Emerald. Gimme it." The crab then glared back, not looking like he'll give it to them. "Drop it, or I'll 'take away' your hands there…" The two continued to stare each other down for a little bit. Eventually, the crab then threw the Emerald to the group, and then fled the scene. "Hm. Always work."

"Must you always threaten animals like that, even if they have something important?" Bubbles said, irritated.

"Why yes, I must."

"This vacation turned out to be a very rewarding one." Amy said, holding the Chaos Emerald.

"YOOOW!"

Though when they turned back to Buttercup, they saw the same crab from earlier pinching her leg in revenge, with her angry.

"Not for me!"

"Hee hee, serves you right." Bubbles said, giggling, as Buttercup picked the crab off her leg, and angrily hurled it out of there, at very fast speeds. It landed face first into the ground, and was moving its legs around, trying to get its head unstuck from the ground.

"We're one Emerald closer to getting home!" Cream said, excited.

"Your vacation is over!" Booming voices exclaimed.

Everyone turned around, and were in for a shock. They saw the fully fixed Egg Fort, right in front of them, with the villains looking like they want to fight them all.

"What are they doing here!?" Blossom exclaimed.

"We're trying to have a vacation!" Bubbles said. "Can't we have one without those guys attacking the city or us?"

"These brats are going to regret ever seeing the sea." Mojo said.

"Clurken, put the sting in those heroes!" Eggman commanded.

Swimming to the front of the Egg Fort, was E-57 Clurken. This robot was a jellyfish looking robot, with metal tentacles. It also has a clear dome that shines multiple colors.

"You guys get back to the boat. We'll handle Eggman and Mojo, and their robot ourselves." Sonic said.

"Alright. But be careful you four." Chris said, as him, and the rest were starting to swim their way upwards, back to the boat, with a Chaos Emerald in hand, leaving Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls to take care of E-57.

It sent one of its tentacles forward, but Sonic and the girls dodges it.

"Ha!" Sonic then proceeded to start running to get away, however, because of being underwater, he couldn't run as fast as he could when running on the surface. This also applies to the Powerpuff Girls, as they aren't able to fly as fast as they usually would. Clurken easily sent its tentacles forward, hitting the heroes away. "Running underwater is really a drag! It's impossible!"

"Ha. He should have known that water is the perfect speed trap." Eggman said.

Clurken then aimed the tips of its tentacles towards the heroes, and starts firing missiles towards them, hitting them with every shot. In the process of shooting, Clurken has also hit the sunken ship, burying everything on that ship into the bottom of the sea.

"Ha ha ha ha! This time they're all washed up!" Mojo exclaimed.

* * *

The others have just made it back to the boat, as the fight was escalating.

"Is everybody okay?" Chris asked.

"Of course we are." Tails replied.

A horn then honked, and a big yacht was sailing up towards them.

"Ahoy! Ahoy! Master Chris! I've come to rescue you!" Mr. Tanaka said, in the ship's megaphone. Chris was certainly surprised.

"Mr. Tanaka!?"

"We do not have much time. All of you get aboard immediately."

"Hold on! What are you doing here?"

"I promised your grandfather that I would keep you out of trouble, and so I followed you all here. I saw you needed help, and came faster than you could say, 'Dinner is served.'"

Chris was confused, but rather pleased that Mr. Tanaka has arrived for them with a yacht to get them all. They needed to get away from Dr. Eggman and Mojo before they realize that they have a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Clurken then sent out one of its tentacles again, only for the four to grab a hold of it, as it grazed past them. They then were trying to pull the tentacle off of it, however, this proved ineffective underwater, and the robot then flicked the tentacle back and forward, until flicking it up towards the surface, to where the heroes were shot up that way. At the very least, they flew out of the water, and were able to fight up there. They took of their rebreathers, and flippers, and got ready to fight.

Clurken then rose above the surface, and shot out one of its tentacles towards the heroes. They dodged one of them swiftly, however, Blossom wasn't so lucky on the second tentacle. It then wrapped around her, squeezing her.

"Blossom!" Her sisters exclaimed.

"Ngh! This better not go where I think it's gonna go!" Blossom shouted.

"Hang on!" Buttercup and Bubbles flew forward, however, they too got caught in tentacles. They tried their eye lasers, their energy projectiles, however, the tentacles flick them side to side before they were even able to fire them, making those powers useless in this situation.

Sonic on the other hand was having problems himself. The tentacle he was holding on to was trying to flick him off, and in doing so, without a rebreather, he would fall underwater, without an air supply.

"Put them down!" Chris shouted. Then he hears a jet ski roaring up their way. He turned to the left, and sees somebody skiing up to them at fast speeds. Chris recognizes this person.

"Ha ha ha! Uncle Sam to the rescue!"

"Uncle Sam!"

"I heard you might in a jam, so I sped right over!" He then rides up to the hedgehog who's going to be flung away any second. "Grab onto this and you can ski your way free." Sam then throws a handle on a string towards Sonic, and he grabs onto that. Sonic then proceeds to start water skiing, and Sam's fast jet ski was enough to dodge attacks from Clurken.

"C'mon Egghead! You can do better than that!" Sonic taunted. Sam then was going towards the girls in trouble. Sonic then lets go, and performs a spin dash towards the tentacles, that were holding the girls. It didn't destroy them, but the spin dash was able to make the tentacles let go of the girls, getting them free. Swiftly, he grabs the handle on the jet ski again, and resumes water skiing. The girls then proceeded to fly, going all around Clurken, as it aimed the tentacles towards the heroes. It fired more missiles towards the heroes, but because of their fast speeds, they couldn't be hit.

The tentacles were going to grab onto the girls again, but this time they were prepared. They begin to punch, kick, and blast the tentacles, effectively destroying them.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted, as he's flying towards Sonic. "Here! A ring!" He then throws a gold ring towards Sonic, and he catches it. He then flies forward in a ball form at fast speeds, surprising Sam for a second in the process, and makes a U-Turn back towards Clurken. Sonic then grazes the top of Clurken, which didn't look like it was going to do much at first, however, Clurken shined a bright light, and exploded from the attack.

"Alright!" Chris cheered, as Blossom and the girls caught Sonic in the air. Sam gave them a thumbs up as he rides by.

"Thanks Sam!" Blossom thanked, giving one back. "We owe you one!"

* * *

Chris and Blossom returns the rented equipment to the diving store, in their normal clothing, and telling the shop owner what they found on their journey.

"Whoa! So the legend is true?" The owner said, surprised.

"Yup." Chris replied.

"But Eggman and Mojo's robot was attacking us, and whatever was left of that ship got buried under all the rocks." Blossom said.

"Ah, I see." The owner said. "But the ship really exist. You saw it."

"Uh-huh."

The shop owner peers over his shoulder to the picture behind him.

"I've been searching for that ship for years." He said. "Thanks to you guys, I finally have proof that it was real."

"You seem pretty interested in that ship." Blossom said. "Do you know something about it?"

* * *

Later, the whole entire group was on the yacht, enjoying the rest of their vacation, as Chris and Blossom tells them what the shop owner told them about the sunken ship that they were in.

"Then the guy at the diving shop told us the most amazing story of all." Chris said.

"Turns out, that sunken ship we found belonged to his great grandfather, who used to sail it around the place." Blossom said.

"Wow, that's pretty neat." Bubbles said.

"I'm glad that we came here." Cream said. Cheese chaoed in agreement.

"And now that Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo are gone, we can enjoy our vacation." Amy said, relaxing. Sonic was relaxing on the front of the yacht, looking towards the sunset, with his mind in somewhere else.

* * *

SSTV news came on again with a Sonic and Powerpuff status update.

[Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo appeared once again today with another robot, however Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls quickly defeats it. The four continues to enjoy their vacation-]

The villains angrily shut off the TV in their ship.

"Grrr! Rest while you can Sonic and Powerpuff Girls!" Eggman grumbled. "You'll need it…"

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster**_  
 _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)**_  
 _ **Quickest hedgehog around**_  
 _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's on the run!**_  
 _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...**_  
 _ **For Sonic X!**_  
 _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)**_  
 _ **Gotta go fast!**_  
 _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster**_  
 _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	17. Episode 17

_**A/N: 1/19/2017:**_ Fixed an error with the Egg Fort. It's not the Egg Fort mk. II yet.

 _ **I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic franchise, or any song, what-so-ever**_

In a city, known as Oriental City, Knuckles the Echidna was riding on a boat, down the river that goes through the city.

 _Things were in pretty bad shape when we first entered this strange new world for what felt like however, and no matter how much we beat Eggman, we weren't any closer to reaching home. I was starting to lose hope. But all that changed about a month ago after we destroyed Eggman's base, when I first met Hawk._

 _I stumbled across an ancient temple of some kind. It was eerie and quiet. I had a feeling it must have, when I first climbed up those sets of stairs up towards the entrance to the temple. As I walked further down into the temple, I heard a voice. Someone had triggered a trap in this temple, and was about to be crushed by the walls. That is, until, I stepped in, and broken into the room. Just as it was about to close in, I destroyed this trap, and I broke us both out of the ruins. Once we were outside, the man thanked me for saving his life. He said his name was Hawk, and I didn't know it then, but he and I were after the same thing._

 _I've heard from Hawk again a few weeks later. Naturally, I was suspicious, and of course curious, so I decide to pay my new friend a visit. Of course, with the humans not used to seeing us here yet, they looked at me with confusion. But that didn't stop me from asking around._

"Hey, how do I get to Jack's place from here?" Knuckles said, as he walked up to a random pedestrian.

"Hey, I know you. You're that Sonic character, aren't you?" He said, mistaking him to Sonic, somehow…Naturally, Knuckles grew annoyed by that statement.

"Grr, you must be crazy! I don't look anything like Sonic! I'm Knuckles!"

"I didn't mean to offend you. We don't see many hedgehogs around here, especially the kind that walk and talk."

* * *

Later, Knuckles was standing in front of a dirty, and horrible looking bar. The place had Chinese letters on it, probably showing that this is Jack's place.

 _He led me through a half dozen dirty alleyways, right in front of Jack's place._

Knuckles then walked forward, and opened up the door to the bar. The entrance wasn't anything special. It didn't have those doors you would expect from a fast food restaurant. It was just an ordinary wooden door, which explains the quality of the place a lot. The people in there stared at Knuckles looking like they're angry that he even showed his face here. But as always, Knuckles doesn't seem affected by this. He is usually the brute type who doesn't get phased by intimidating faces like these. Especially the intimidating faces from humans.

Knuckles walk past the people that are in there, as they kept their eyes on him, as he walked up to the counter. The people looks like they're your typical alleyway gang, as well as two shady characters in there with black coats and hats, that are covering their faces.

"Hey, I'm looking for a guy named Hawk." Knuckles said, as the guy at the counter looks at him with a scared expression, looking like he knows something. Knuckles took note of that. "It's not polite to stare, y'know?"

"Uh, sorry! I don't see many folks like you around here." The person said, nervously.

"Doesn't matter. Have you seen Hawk, or haven't you?"

"N-Nope. Name doesn't seem familiar to me…Sorry…" The person said, nervously. Obviously, Knuckles knew something was up by the sound of his voice.

"You're lying." He said, sternly.

"Hey." The guys at the tables then got up, and walked up to Knuckles. "The man told ya he hasn't seen your friend. Now get lost, will ya?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get answers." Knuckles said, as the guy behind the counter ducks, getting ready for a bar fight to get out of hand.

"Well then I suppose we'll show you the way out then."

"I think it's you that has to leave."

"Well, is that so?" The guy said, agitated by Knuckles. He then ran forward and tried punching Knuckles, but of course, Knuckles flipped the person over the counter by tripping him, and the conversation ended there. The other gang characters were getting themselves ready for a fight, until someone spoke up.

"I would not do that." Someone said. Someone was at the doorway, and he looked like a big brute. From the looks of it, this person was this gang's leader. He wore simplistic clothing, a white shirt and khakis, with some straps on it, probably to accommodate to his big size. "I have a feeling he's tougher than he looks."

"Mr. Li Yan." One of the people there shouted. The gang members then stepped to the side, as the man walks past them, and they bow.

"What is your business?" Li Yan said.

"A guy named Hawk said I can find him here. Do you know anybody like that?"

"You must be Knuckles. I have been expecting you. If you are looking for Hawk, you are looking for the right guy."

"Then lead me to him."

Li Yan then led Knuckles out of the bar, and was going to take him to see Hawk. The gang members watch as the two of them leaves, including the two shady people in the corner.

"Knuckles." One of them said.

"We must report this to Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo."

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
**_ _ **Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,  
**_ _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's number one!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next,  
**_ _ **So watch out... For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!  
**_ _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
**_ _ **So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

 _EPISODE 17:  
_ The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk…& Buttercup

Li Yan leads Knuckles through an alleyway, and towards a door at the end of it. He opens it up, and leads the two of them inside. Inside, they walk down a flight of stairs that's lit up from green lights. The two of them then reached a door at the bottom of the stairs, and Li Yan opens it. However, Li Yan stands aside, letting Knuckles go in first. Of course, Knuckles grew suspicious of this act of kindness from Li Yan.

"Go ahead. You go first." He said.

"Heh heh. Fine." Li Yan said, chuckling. He then went into the door, and closed it, making Knuckles realize instantly that he played himself. The floor opened up beneath him, and Knuckles fell down it.

Knuckles was falling quite fast, however, he broke his momentum when he planted his knuckles to the sides of the small corridor. He was near the end of it, and looks down it. There seems to not be any sort of spikes or traps down there, so he's good to land down there. Knuckles landed onto the floor, letting the person in there know of his presence when he had his back turned towards him.

"If you want this cell, fine, but if you want this food, forget it!" The person in there said. He was wearing a green outfit, and he had a bell shaped hairstyle. This person was recognizable to Knuckles instantly. "If you want this food, you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow!"

"That's no way to treat a friend, is it?" Knuckles smirked, surprising the person. This person was what Knuckles was looking for, named Hawk.

"Knuckles! It's you! How'd you get in here?"

"Well, let's just say I decided to drop in."

* * *

At the Egg Fort, Decoe and Bocoe were reporting to Eggman and Mojo of whom they encountered.

"What was that nincompoop Echidna doing at a dump like that?" Mojo said.

"He said he was looking for a person named Hawk." Decoe said. "He said there's something that he has that he wants."

"Very interesting, is it not?"

"Yes." Eggman said. "Perhaps we should put our plan into action. It'll be loads of fun! Now let's see…" Eggman pressed a button on the dashboard, and a spinner on the dashboard started spinning. This was Eggman's second version of the selection machine, in which this time, the cards were preloaded into the machine. The machine stopped with a chime, and Eggman chuckles. "Excellent…"

* * *

Back with Knuckles and Hawk.

"And that was a Chaos Emerald that you saw?" Knuckles said, confirming Hawk's findings.

"It was a big purple stone, about this size." Hawk said, showing Knuckles the size of the stone he found with his hand. This was all on memory, so Hawk didn't know that this was an accurate size of the stone, but Knuckles knew that was it.

"It _is_ a Chaos Emerald!" He said.

 _That's one more…If only we had them all…I can get back home again…Angel Island. I'm not sure how long it's been since I started living there…As far back as I can remember, I've been there, guarding the Master Emerald. I had gotten used to being alone like that, after so long…and even when things got tough, I knew in the end things would eventually be all right. And then, out of nowhere, Chaos Control came, and brought us all to this place…_

"You mean the only reason you want to find those Chaos Emeralds is so you can go back home?" Hawk said.

"Best reason I can think of." Knuckles answered.

"So that's it! I thought you wanted that Emerald because you were in it for the money."

"It doesn't matter though. I assume that they took the Emerald when you were put in here?"

"Nope. In fact I have it tucked in a safe place. I knew that they were lookin for it, you see?"

"Where is it?"

"Ha ha ha! I hid it in a place no one would ever think about looking! It's-"

Suddenly, Knuckles covered Hawks mouth, and then silently pointed to something peculiar at the wall. Hawk at first didn't see what he was pointing at, however he then sees it. It was a tiny microphone chip that was implanted into their cell, recording every single word that they're saying. They're obviously listening into their conversation, trying to learn about the whereabouts of the Chaos Emerald Hawk has hidden.

"This place really isn't so bad." Knuckles said, casually. "This place can really be comfy, y'know? Didn't think I would get used to this place, but it's growing on me."

"Right, Right!" Hawk said, now playing along, as Knuckles goes up to the wall. "Come to think of it, this could be a lot worse, you know? Compared to other jail cells, this place could be first class, all the way! Uh, and I tell you something else, the food that they serve in here are pretty good. Baked beans are delicious, even though they are cold as ice, and a little dry, but you didn't hear it from me."

Li Yan was listening in to this conversation from another room, and turned the frequency up to try to not miss anything if they leak out information about the Chaos Emerald's whereabouts.

"I mean, I do have to admit, would it kill to change their menu once and a while? Baked Beans are good, sure, but I'd prefer some stemmed shrimp, dumplings, and leek buns. I mean they sound absolutely delicious to have on days like this, wouldn't you say? So inconsiderate."

Knuckles then brought his face towards the microphone, and took a breath.

"THE LEEK BUN!" He screamed into the microphone as loud as he can, and Li Yan at the other end got his eardrums stabbed repeatedly, as he falls back on his chair, and onto the ground, as his henchmen rushes in.

"What happened?" One of the two said, as they helped him up.

"Are you alright sir?" The other said.

"Play games with me, will they?" Li Yan grumbled, as walks out to face his prisoners.

He was ready to shout at them as they got to the cells, but to their surprise, the wall has been busted down, and Knuckles and Hawk have escaped.

* * *

It was nighttime when the two got out, and they rushed towards the street.

"Taxi!" Hawk signaled, and a taxi rode up to them…Sort of. This wasn't your average yellow cab taxi. This was a carriage of sorts. Essentially, this was a bicycle, with a carriage hooked onto it on its back. The driver had their hat covering their face, so they didn't know who this person looked like, which was a bit odd, and suspicious. Knuckles and Hawk then climbed into the seat. "Let's get going!"

The driver then took off, carrying the two towards their destination, as Hawk guides him. Meanwhile however, Rogue the Bat was spying on them, and wondered what they were up to. Curious, she continues to follow them.

"Turn right here." Hawk said, and the driver took a right, as Hawk told, with Rogue doing the same.

* * *

Soon, Hawk told the driver to stop, and him and Knuckles got off. He left them a tip, and they drove off, leaving the two of them in front of abandoned buildings with broken glass on them.

"We're here."

"This is the place?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup, this is the old downtown. Let's get going." The two then started walking again, as Knuckles looks above to the top of the buildings that surrounds them both, getting suspicious. Regardless, he followed Hawk. They got to an entrance to an underground Subway, which was where Hawk had hidden the emerald. The sounds of a ball bouncing then alerts Knuckles, and he looks behind them. No one was there when he looked. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something." Knuckles said.

"Are we being followed?"

"We'll see…"

Knuckles and Hawk then begins to walk down the stairs towards the abandoned Subway system. Truth be told, he did hear something, and it was the sound of a kickball landing on a roof of a building. A green light flashed by, and got to the ball, and they picked it up.

"Whew! You got far, didn't you?" The girl in green, Buttercup, was there to pick up the kickball that apparently she kicked this far, from all the way in Station Square. From the corner of her eye, she sees Knuckles descending down the stairs to the abandoned subway system. "Huh? Was that Knuckles?" She then looks around her to see if her sisters followed her. It seemed that she was all by herself…"Seemed" like it. "Eh, they won't mind if I go check on Knuckles."

Buttercup then flew down towards the subway entrance, and flew down the stairs, as Rogue lands at the entrance, smirking. If one of the Powerpuff Girls is here, something _must_ be up. However, something hits Rogue on the back of her head, and she was knocked out, by apparently, the same taxi driver from earlier.

* * *

Knuckles and Hawk were talking to each other more as they got down to the station.

"I found it at the place where my partners were trading." Hawk said. "My mouth nearly leapt out of my heart…No wait, I mean my heart nearly leapt out of my mouth!"

The two of them jumped down onto the railings, and started walking alongside that. This was safe, as this railway hasn't been active for years after this station was shut down.

"Look there." Hawk then pointed to a part of the track that has a mark on it. "It's here." Hawk then started lifting the board up, and started digging. All the while, Knuckles looks behind him, knowing something is up. He then growled, and brought his fist up, trying to see if that scared off their little spy. The person fell onto the ground, yelping in surprise.

"Ow! Hey! What's the big idea!?" They exclaimed. Knuckles then slowly walked up to the person, since he couldn't see well in the dark. When he did, he was able to see who it was. It was actually Buttercup, who followed the two of them down here, with her kickball. She was rubbing her forehead, groaning from the jumpscare Knuckles did, as he and Hawk looks at her awkwardly.

"Buttercup?" Knuckles said.

"Nice way of greeting a friend who hasn't seen you in a month, huh?" Buttercup huffed, and stood up, brushing herself off. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, me and my sisters were playing ball, until I kicked it all the way over here at the next continent. Pretty impressive, am I right?"

"Hey, you're one of those Powerpuff Girls, aren't you?" Hawk said, recognizing Buttercup from the news reports.

"Yeah." Buttercup then stares at this situation awkwardly, mistaking this for something else. "Uh…Knuckles, I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"Well, you're thinking wrong." Knuckles said.

"Got it!" Hawk then shows a small brown bag to the two of them, and turns it upside down. The Purple Chaos Emerald comes out of the bag, shining brightly.

"Ah! A Chaos Emerald!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Where did you get that!?"

"I found it for my buddy, Knuckles."

"Nice going, Knuckles!"

"Thanks." Knuckles said, smirking.

"It's all yours. And thanks for getting me out, Knuckles." Hawk said, about to hand the Chaos Emerald to the two heroes.

Suddenly, they heard evil laughing, and in front of them, they saw the two villains, Eggman and Mojo, were in their flying machines, setting their sights on the Chaos Emerald.

"Well, we certainly didn't expect to find you here alongside these fools, Buttercup." Mojo laughed.

"Eggman and Mojo!" Buttercup yelled.

"Now, please be a good girl, and hand us that Chaos Emerald."

"Not a chance!" Buttercup shouted, putting her kickball down.

"If you want this Chaos Emerald, you're going to have to fight it out of us!" Knuckles yelled. The two jumped onto the platform, and ran towards the two villains, raising their fists, ready to punch the two of them. When they were going to hit them, they were surprised to see that their fists went through them, as the villains laughed.

"Well, there's something to laugh about." Eggman laughed.

"Help me!" Hawk exclaimed. The same cabbie from earlier had Hawk's arm by a nunchuck.

"Ah! The Emerald!" Buttercup yelled.

"You!" Knuckles shouted.

"Sometimes she's a driver, sometimes she's a guard, and sometimes she's a sexy dancer…and partial housemaid, business woman, bank teller, baker, cook, part time zoo worker, and maybe sandwich maker at Subways; but all the time, she is a servant to us!" Mojo shouted. "Say hello to E-91, Kunoichi!" The driver took off the clothing, and revealed that she was a purple E series robot, made by Eggman and Mojo. Just as the name suggests, this robot was formed as a Kunoichi, also known as a female ninja. It has a humanoid form, and has a purple outfit, along with a pink visor to see.

"A ninja?" Buttercup said. "…And hey! Why does she have my hairstyle?" Buttercup paid more attention to the hairstyle of this robot. The head part of the robot has the back formed to be a sort of purple hairstyle that matches that of Buttercup's.

"So sorry, but we were basing this robot partially off of you, Buttercup." Eggman said, as Kunoichi pulls back more on Hawk's arm, trying to make him let go of the Chaos Emerald. "Sorry for the plagiarism."

"Grr! Hey Egghead! Mojo! Where are you!?" Buttercup yelled. "Come down here so we can fight!"

* * *

The Egg Fort was flying above Oriental City, waiting on E-91 to bring back the Chaos Emerald.

"We've wasted enough time with these brats. Soon we'll have our hands on that Purple Chaos Emerald right there and- *COUGH*" Mojo stopped himself from rambling on again, and annoying everyone. "Ahem. Excuse me. Kunoichi, bring back that Chaos Emerald right back to us now!"

* * *

Kunoichi then made Hawk flick back his arm, letting go of the Chaos Emerald, and it was going to get into the hands of E-91.

"Not today you are!" Buttercup exclaimed. She then fired her eye beams towards the robot, and knocked her back, letting the Chaos Emerald fall onto the train tracks. The robot then got up, and jumped onto the platform to face the heroes.

"Let's throw in more weight behind things, shall we?" Eggman said. Suddenly, the tip of the Kunoichi's nunchucks turned into that of a wrecking ball, and the robot span it around her, and threw it towards Buttercup and Knuckles, to which they jumped out of the way effortlessly. They were about to get hit again by the wrecking ball that E-91 threw at them again, but still, they effortlessly dodged it, letting it hit the ceiling, and started to crumble it a bit, letting loose some rubble. The two landed, and got out of harm's way. The rubble then crumbled onto the kickball, crushing it.

"Quick Hawk!" Knuckles shouted. "Grab the Emerald and run!"

Hawk then stumbled onto his feet, and started to run towards the Emerald, when Kunoichi threw the wrecking ball towards him, cutting him off. The wall that Kunoichi hits crumbles, and collapses onto the Chaos Emerald, burying it. Hawk yells in shock, and attempts to lift the rubble off of the Emerald.

"Let's go!" Buttercup yelled, as they jumped down towards him.

"Knuckles, Buttercup, the Emerald is buried!" Hawk yelled.

"Huh?"

The three then notice another attack coming towards them, and they got out of the way, just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, topside, Rogue wakes up from being knocked out from Kunoichi.

"Oohh…Sneaking up on a girl…" She mumbled. "That's no way to treat a lady…" She then noticed the dust coming up from the fight below. "I don't know what that is, but it can't be any good…What the…?" Rogue then notices the Egg Fort flying above her, expecting to get a Chaos Emerald from E-91. "I think that's my cue to get the heck outta here." Rogue then proceeds to fly out of there to not get involved with this situation.

* * *

E-91 meanwhile continues to destroy the walls and support beams of the place intentionally, bringing the station crumbling down on top of the heroes.

"She's going to bury us!" Buttercup yelled.

"We need to get out!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"But how can we!?" Hawk exclaimed. The rubble was crumbling down upon them, showing an opening towards the surface. Knuckles grabbed Hawk, and him and Buttercup then began to hop on the rubble that's falling towards them. Doing so, they were able to get towards the surface, and they were able to escape from E-91 for this night.

Because the support beams were destroyed, it caused a chain reaction, in which the road that's sitting above the subway system started to cave into the railway system, completely taking out an intersection of Oriental City. As this was happening, the Egg Fort then started flying out of there, not going to draw more attention to them.

* * *

The morning sun rises, and everyone was taking refuge in Hawk's hideout. It was a pretty shaggy old place, considering it's a hideout for a smuggler. There was covered objects along side the wall, and there was dusty china alongside the cabinet. The boxes also were looking pretty dusty, and had Chinese text on them. The TV in there was turned onto the news channel, reporting on the collapse that happened last night.

[Around the area where the old abandoned underground subway was at, it mysteriously crashed as of last night, taking out a street in Oriental City. Some information shows that Eggman's Egg Fort was seen there. Government officials have launched a full investigation to what have caused the crash.]

"Guess there's nothing that we can do now." Hawk said. "At least until the heat dies down a little bit."

"Rgh, we had that thing in the palm of my hand…" Knuckles grumbled, mad that he lost the Chaos Emerald to E-91, along with Buttercup.

"We had that thing, and then that stupid robot had to come along and stop us…" Buttercup grumbled, looking at a punching bag. In anger she smacked the punching bag as hard as she can. "Dang it!"

Unintentionally, she broke a support beam on the ceiling, and that had the whole shelf on the wall crumbling onto her.

"Hey, knock it off Buttercup!" Hawk exclaimed. "That won't do us any good!"

Buttercup groaned, as she got up from the mess that fell onto her.

"Rgh…I know, but it really agitates me that we lost something simple as that!" Buttercup said. "We had that thing, and Eggman and Mojo showed up. It makes me cheesed off that something like that happened…" Something in a brown bag then fell, and bounced off of her head, and landed in front of Knuckles. Whatever was in it spilled in front of Knuckles, and he was surprised at what was in there. These were digging claws that you would find in the toy shelf in the kid's section of the store. But these claws weren't ordinary claws. These claws have sharp, and pointy knuckles that will be able to allow the user to dig through the toughest material in the ground, including cement.

"Ah! This is…" Knuckles started, amazed, picking the claws up. "The Shovel Claws! How did they get here?"

"What, you mean those things?" Hawk said. "I dug them out of that old temple. You know, where you saved me?"

The treasures that Hawk had gotten from the temple earlier that had the trap were the Shovel Claws. They were sitting in a round blue room in the temple, in which Hawk had picked them up, and proceeded to leave with them, and that's where he got caught in the trap, and that's when Knuckles came in to save him.

"Hm. Alright guys, let's get digging." Knuckles said, smirking.

* * *

The three had gotten back to where the street had collapsed, and Knuckles and Buttercup jumped down into an opening in the rubble.

"Be careful you two." Hawk said.

The two had landed, and Knuckles put on the Shovel Claws, which fits on him perfectly.

"Can you dig with your bare hands?" Knuckles asked Buttercup.

"No. But I can use my powers." Buttercup replied. She then shot out her laser eyes towards the ground, as Knuckles started digging, and they were making quick progress together. They were able to dig down deep into another opening between the rubble in just a few seconds.

"Now, where could that emerald be…"

"Well, those things shines like a sun whenever me and my sisters use our X-Ray vision on them, so I guess that's worth a shot." Buttercup then turned on her X-Ray vision, and the energy that was radiating off of the Chaos Emerald instantly blinded her. "Erk! Yep! It's close by." She said, covering her eyes. She then turned off her X-Ray vision, and pointed to the direction to where it shone the brightest. They started digging more in the direction that Buttercup had been blinded by the energy of the Chaos Emerald, and Knuckles had hit something hard, with a clang, and the two stopped digging. Knuckles raised one claw up, and revealed that he had dug up the Chaos Emerald. "Alright!"

The two then climbed up towards the surface again, and out of the wreck of the subway. When they took a look around, they saw that Hawk was nowhere to be found. He wasn't around them, nor was anyone else.

"Huh? Hey Hawk! Where'dja go!" Buttercup called out.

They heard the laugh of an annoying robot approaching them, and saw that Bokkun was flying towards them, with another TV in his hand.

"Message from Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo." Bokkun said. The TV turned on, and the villains' mugs were on there, and they just got straight to the point.

"If you want to save this man, just come to the building site in Oriental City." Mojo said. "Look anywhere else, and you'll find that he won't be there! Look in the food courts, and he won't be there either! Your friend-" As Mojo was rambling on again, Eggman sighed, and pushed him to the side so he could talk.

"Ugh, just meet us at the building site in Oriental City." Eggman sighed, as Knuckles and Buttercup growled at them.

"Ahem, now after this message, there will be Karate!" Mojo said, in the background.

"I've been practicing on my Japanese language and Karate!" Bokkun exclaimed, with having flames on his eyes, and behind him, for some reason. "ヘックキックへのストレート！" Bokkun yelled, which roughly translates to "Straight to Heck Kick!" He then dashed forward, and ran into Buttercup, and started attacking. "Hiyah! Ha ha! I'm getting you now, aren't I? Oh you must be so scared and helpless right now! Ha!"

Though in reality, while Bokkun was stuck in his fantasies, Buttercup was pushing Bokkun back by his head, as he continues to flail and swing at her, with neither of these actions actually hitting her.

"Yeaahh…Come back when your dojo has less losers training you." Buttercup said, sweatdropping.

Ignoring all of this, Knuckles thinks back to the situation that they have on hand. Two villains had kidnapped Hawk, and the only way to get him back is to give the Chaos Emerald. They had just gotten the Chaos Emerald back, and now they risk losing it again. Knuckles really wants to get back to his home world to continue protecting the Master Emerald, however, he couldn't let an innocent rot at the hands of the villains, could he…?

* * *

Nightfall had come again in Oriental City, and everything was quiet at the construction site to where the villains had promised to exchange Hawk for the purple Chaos Emerald. He was stuck, dangling above the city on the top of the tall construction site, by a rope connected to a steel bar above him, with Kunoichi watching him, and the entrance, as they wait for the heroes to come. They heard footsteps approaching, and out of the shadows, they saw Knuckles and Buttercup, with the brown bag with the Chaos Emerald in it.

"Knuckles! Buttercup!" Hawk exclaimed.

The holograms of Eggman and Mojo appeared before the heroes again.

"Did you bring our Chaos Emerald?" Mojo said.

Knuckles dug into the bag, and showed the Chaos Emerald to everyone.

"Throw it to Kunoichi, and you'll have your friend back." Eggman said, as the holograms disappeared. Knuckles put the Chaos Emerald back into the bag, and threw it to Kunoichi, high up into the air.

Suddenly, a card comes out of nowhere, and knocks the bag back, making it fall down towards the ground. The card was a Thank You card, and it had been thrown by Rogue the Bat, who was eavesdropping on the whole conversation. She then proceeds to go after the emerald, and flies down the construction site, as Kunoichi jumps off the site as well, pulling out a kite to which she was attached. This is actually a traveling technique, used by ninjas. They attach kites to them, and they let wind currents guide them, and help them fly. Taking this opportunity, Knuckles jumped up, and untied Hawk from the rope, and they jumped down from the site to go after the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Rogue had gotten to it first, and starts to fly away with it, with Kunoichi following closely from behind. The two were flying over a bustling marketplace, where there was awnings covering each of the markets that were selling foods and other products.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Are you crazy? Why would I give this to you?" Rogue said, as she pulled out a gun from behind her, and shot the kite that Kunoichi was riding on, shooting it down. However, Kunoichi threw throwing stars at the bag, and effectively sliced it open, making the Chaos Emerald fall from there. "Nice shot." The Chaos Emerald was falling down towards the ground, as the other heroes had just gotten to the marketplace.

"Over there!" Knuckles shouted, and Buttercup took to the skies, and was going towards the Emerald. Just as she was going to get the Emerald, Kunoichi had gotten a sort of, flying squirrel cape, and started gliding again, and the two were about to get their hands on the Chaos Emerald. Buttercup's hand was just about to grab the Emerald, but she missed, and incidentally knocked the Emerald the other way. Distracted, she crashed onto an awning, and, wrecked a shop, as citizens run away from the struggle. Knuckles jumped forward, and was going to catch the Emerald, but Kunoichi knocked Knuckles to the side, and made him crash into another shop.

The Chaos Emerald landed at Hawk's feet, and he picked it up, as a crowd started to form around them all. Kunoichi then set her sights onto him, and was flying his way, as Hawk turned around, and started running in the opposite direction. Kunoichi threw a nunchuck forward, and was going to latch onto Hawk again, however, Buttercup, lifting herself from the wreck she just caused, threw a plate at the chain, causing the nunchuck to be deflected back towards Kunoichi, which knocked her back towards tables, and the people sitting at those tables ran away, as she crashed into it.

As this was all happening, Rogue flies over the marketplace, and starts to reconsider the Chaos Emerald.

"Uh…I think I'll come back when things have settled down a bit…" She said, and she then swooped out of there.

* * *

Hawk continues to run, taking turns at a bunch of alleyways, until he screeched to a halt, because he almost ran into a wall. He was in a dead end. Thinking he lost the robot, the robot's shadow emerged right onto the wall, and Hawk turned to see if she was there, which to his surprise, she wasn't. Confused, a hand popped out of the shadow on the wall, and snatched the Chaos Emerald, which shocked Hawk. Kunoichi actually somehow disguised herself as the shadow on the wall, and walked away from it.

"Thank you for the Emerald." She said. She then starts to run out of there, but was halted by the two heroes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buttercup said, crossarmed.

"Give us back the Chaos Emerald." Knuckles said. Kunoichi then places the Emerald inside of her suit, not looking like she'll give it back to them.

"C'mon. It's two against one. You don't stand a chance."

The two then ran forward, and started attacking Kunoichi, as she dodges the attacks. Knuckles ran on the walls, dodging shurikens, and was about to punch E-91, however, she expected him to do that, and dodged the attack, and countered, knocking Knuckles behind her, very brutally.

"Knuckles!" Hawk shouted.

Though, Buttercup dashed forward, and quickly kicked her across the face, knocking her down. She then smirked, and was going to get the Emerald back from Kunoichi, however, the robot pointed her hand towards the girl, and caught her off guard with an electronet, which starts electrocuting her, as she screams in pain.

"You let your guard down." Kunoichi said. "Now you're done!"

Knuckles recovered, and saw that Buttercup was in trouble.

"Knuckles! ACK! Help me!" She shouted in pain.

With the Master Emerald in his mind, he starts to think that it's in danger, just like Buttercup is. They both were in danger, and he wasn't going to take this lying down. He rushes forward, and was going to attack Kunoichi in anger; however, she kicked him back, back onto the ground again.

"You stand no chance now." Kunoichi said, as the girl she was electrocuting fell onto her knees, about to pass out from pain. She was trying her hardest to get out of the net, however, it was too painful, and she can't get out. All hopes for the Chaos Emerald seemed lost, until a flash of pink and blue light rushes in, and knocks Kunoichi down, which also got Buttercup free of the net. She was panting in pain, with burnt marks all over her.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" She looked up, and saw that her other sisters, Blossom and Bubbles had rushed in and saved her.

"Huh...Blossom?" She groaned, as Bubbles was tending her.

"Don't worry, I'll take over." Blossom said, facing Kunoichi, who stood up. Quickly, Kunoichi brought her hand forward again, and shot out the electronet again, however, Blossom caught all the strands, and started absorbing the energy.

"What? She's absorbing the electricity!" Kunoichi said, in surprise, as Blossom smirks and giggles. She then brought her other hand forward, and started shooting the electricity back towards E-91, trying to overload her, however, she too was absorbing the energy.

"This is going to go on forever." Knuckles groaned, trying to seek another way to beat Kunoichi. Hawk then glances over to the side of him, and sees that there is a box full of water, along with a bucket, and then gets an idea. Filling up the bucket with water, he then splashes it onto Kunoichi, and then short-circuits her, rendering her stunned.

"Now we got her!" Blossom yelled, tossing the strands aside, and dashes forward, and punches Kunoichi back. Bubbles then dashed forward as well, and knocked Kunoichi back again. Finally, Buttercup, recovering slightly from the electrocution, delivered a painful looking haymaker that made Kunoichi drop the Chaos Emerald she was holding in her suit, making it drop to Hawk's feet. Knuckles then ran forward, and knocked Kunoichi up into the air, and she was never seen again. "That was a bit overkill, wouldn't you say you two?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Buttercup said, as she and Knuckles high-fived each other. Hawk then walks up to them, holding the purple Chaos Emerald, showing that they got it back.

"Here" He said, smiling. "It's all yours."

Knuckles smiled, and gladly took the Emerald, shaking Hawk's hand in the process.

* * *

The next morning, Knuckles was standing on a boat that was ready to leave, with the girls floating above it, as they'll be traveling home on their own, with Hawk saying his goodbyes to them.

"So, where are you guys going from here?" He asked.

"Well, we're getting this girl back home." Blossom said, nudging Buttercup, as she has bandages wrapped around her head, and body, as she was still recovering from the electrocution from last night. "Thanks for finding a Chaos Emerald for us."

"Now we have 5 Chaos Emeralds." Bubbles said.

"Yep. Two more and we'll be headed back home." Blossom said.

"Well…Will you be back?" Hawk said. "I mean, we're friends, and all that, and well, I'm gonna miss you." Hawk sniffed, and wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry Hawk." Buttercup said. "We'll come back to see ya from time to time." Knuckles's boat then starts to take off, as he stares back to Hawk, and then smirked.

"See ya around, Buddy!" He said, showing Hawk a thumbs up.

"So long, my friends!" Hawk waved, as all of them were leaving.

* * *

As the girls were about to leave Oriental City's view…

"Hey Buttercup, I forgot to ask, but where's our kickball?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, that?" She said, as Bubbles nodded. She then smirked. "Well, I'll show you."

* * *

She lead the girls back to the wreckage of the subway station that got destroyed the night Buttercup got there.

"In there!?" Bubbles shouted.

"Yup. Get to it, girls." Buttercup said, walking to the curb, and sitting down on it. "I'll be sitting here, waiting until you dug that thing up. If it's even inflated."

"Buttercup, we need an extra pair of eyes to dig this whole place up!" Blossom shouted.

"I'm injured, ya see?"

"It doesn't take much out of your limbs to shoot out lasers out of your eyes!"

"Well what about taking me home!? I thought you were gonna do that!"

"Guys, stop fighting, please!" Bubbles shouted, as she always hates it when Buttercup and Blossom fights.

* * *

Knuckles continues his voyage over the sea, on the small boat he was riding on. He then glances over to the purple Chaos Emerald he had on hand. The girls let Knuckles keep the Emerald, as he was the one who got it first, other than Hawk. He then sees something radiating from inside the Emerald. Energy started expanding from it, and started filling the area up with blinding light, which took him by surprise.

After the light died down, Knuckles was standing in a grassy area.

"Where am I?" He said, looking around him. He then looked behind him, and to his surprise, he saw an altar. A giant green Chaos Emerald was sitting on the altar, and he instantly recognizes it. This is the altar of the Master Emerald, which means he was back on Angel Island, somehow. But this couldn't be home. Something was wrong. He then heard a voice that looked like it was coming from the Master Emerald.

 _The servers are the seven Chaos…_

The voice said. It sounded like a soft girl's voice.

"Servers…Seven Chaos…?" Knuckles repeated. "What do you mean?"

The Master Emerald then shined a bright green light, which filled the place up again with blinding light. As soon as the light died down, Knuckles found himself on the boat again, which was still surrounded by sea. He then glances down to the Chaos Emerald he holds in his hand.

"The servers are the seven Chaos…" He repeated. "…What could that mean…?"

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
**_ _ **For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Episode 18

_**New Universe Returns:**_  
I'm not completely familiar with at least half of these entries (By that, I mean some of these I haven't even heard or seen at all), so I'll answer a handful of them.

Senran Kagura: Uh, no.

Blazblue: Hmm…Considered…

Fire Emblem: Hmm…Considered…I don't know if you noticed, but I have a Fire Emblem x Digimon fanfic going on simultaneously (On hiatus though), so I might think up of something…Though that's a big might.

Naruto: Haven't watched the anime, but something to consider.

RWBY: Not really familiar with this, and not sure if I'm interested in this. Sorry.

Legend of Korra: Maybe? I do find it a bit difficult to find out where the girls would fit into this, but that's my opinion.

So anyways, these are my thoughts on some of these entries. A couple of them I'll consider, considering I'm lending my creative power to the Powerpuff Girls community now, considering they're facing problems with the stupid writers of Cartoon Network in the 2016 reboot. But anyways, hopefully this was some good feedback to you. Also, I am a slow writer with school to juggle in my life, so it may take a while before I am able to get to some of these considerations.

 _ **I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic franchise, or any song, what-so-ever**_

In a savannah in Africa, animals living there were living in peace. These sorts of animals were normal compared to Sonic and the others. Lion cubs were cuddling with their mothers; giraffes were eating leaves on the trees; hippopotamuses were swimming in the rivers; the usual type of stuff you would expect from these animals. The X Tornado then was flying over the savannah, doing their routine Chaos Emerald search. They were clearly going all around Earth trying to find another Chaos Emerald.

"Wow, this place really is different than our world." Tails said, looking down at the animals down there.

"Oh I bet it is." Buttercup giggled.

"Hm, seems like a perfect place to take a run." Sonic smirked.

"GYAAH!" Chris shouted, and started frantically pointing to the radar on Tails's dashboard. "Tails! Check the radar! Mayday!"

The Egg Fort flew up above them all, with the villains laughing.

"Can't we go one episode without something attacking us?" Buttercup groaned.

"We would, but everybody would hate us for not fighting something, or just lazing around the mansion for one day…" Blossom said.

"But I would appreciate that." Bubbles said, showing her smartphone. "Gives me time to play my game on this thing."

"We caught them by surprise!" Mojo said.

"Quick! Fire!" Eggman commanded.

"Roger!" The two robots said. Missiles fired from the sides of the Egg Fort, and were aimed towards the heroes. They're exploding rather close to the jetplane, as they were scrambling around the place to avoid the missiles. While this was all happening, Sonic was casually doing some stretches, like this was nothing.

"All right, Eggman and Mojo. Time to play!" Sonic shouted.

"What're you gonna do guys?" Chris asked.

"Show them a plan Blossom has whipped up." Sonic replied, holding a ring. It shined, and its energy courses through him, giving him a blue aura. He then goes into a spinball, and Blossom holds him in her hands. She then took off, with Buttercup hanging onto Blossom's legs, and they shot forward towards the Egg Fort.

"Sonic and the girls are headed this way!" Bocoe exclaimed, as they were all freaking out.

"Shoot them down!" Mojo yelled.

"Too Late!" Decoe yelled.

The three pierced through the Egg Fort, and they started ricocheting around the insides of the Egg Fort, destroying its insides.

"Oh no!" Eggman yelled.

"We're going to crash again!" Decoe and Bocoe yelled in unison.

"They did it!" Chris shouted, as the X Tornado goes down towards the Egg Fort to pick the three up from a job well done.

"Hey Sonic! Blossom, Buttercup! We're ready to go!" Bubbles shouted from the top of the X Tornado, calling the three of them to get back onto the jetplane. Suddenly, an explosion happened near them all, and the X Tornado caught wind of it.

"Uh oh!" Tails shouted. He then begins steering the X Tornado out of the explosions, however, flying debris smacks against one of the wings of the jetplane, and took it off. "The wing!"

"Look out, Tails!" Bubbles shouted. Without one of the wings, the X Tornado begins to spiral down towards the ground, leaving puffs of smoke in its trail, as the Egg Fort does so as well.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
**_ _ **Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,  
**_ _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's number one!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next,  
**_ _ **So watch out... For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!  
**_ _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
**_ _ **So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 18:  
_ Shoot out in the Savannah!

The X Tornado was a wreck after getting shot down, as it had crashed and slid onto the dirt ground. The animals around them were watching them, as Tails was fixing the X Tornado's circuitry. Chris and Bubbles was sitting patiently, as Tails does so, with Bubbles playing around with her Octi.

"There. I think I got it fixed." Tails said, closing the hatch.

"But, what about the wing?" Chris said.

"Don't worry." Tails said, climbing into the cockpit. "It can't fly, but the X Tornado can walk." Tails started the engine, and the monitors flickered on. The jetplane rose up to its feet, and turned into the X Cyclone.

"Ah, the X Cyclone." Bubbles said. Suddenly, one of the legs on the Cyclone detached, leading to the whole thing crumbling down to its side. Chris and Bubbles laughed awkwardly at the whole mess.

"Still needs work, though…" Chris said, awkwardly. Tails laughed awkwardly as well, as some wires were covering him.

* * *

Later, Tails was working on bolting the leg back onto the X Cyclone, with Chris and Bubbles waiting on him to do so.

"Don't you need any help?" Bubbles asked.

"No thanks. I got this all by myself." Tails said.

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah."

Chris and Bubbles sighed, and took a look around them.

"It sure is quiet around here." Chris said.

"Well, I guess the animals ran away when the Cyclone crashed again." Bubbles said.

She then got out her phone, and turned it on to see if she can see where Blossom and Buttercup had gone. Though when she tried to call, an image of a chibi businessman popped up on her screen that showed a sign that says that there was no service in the area. "I can't even call to see where Blossom and Buttercup are…" Bubbles said, looking at her phone's reception. She's got no bars, and neither does Chris. Sighing, they took a seat under a tree, and relaxed, while Tails was fixing up the Cyclone.

"You two can take a rest if you want. I'll be done in a few minutes." Tails said, doing some soldering.

"Nah, it's okay." Bubbles said. "I kinda like the wild. It's filled with a bunch of cute and cuddly animals. I love adorable animals. Ooh, it makes me wanna hug them."

"Wait, is that why I felt something hugging me while I was sleeping a few nights after you guys got to this world?" Tails said, awkwardly, remembering something from his sleep.

"Uhh…" Bubbles stuttered, having beady eyes. "Well…I may have been sleepwalking one night, and thought you were one of my stuffed toys in my bed. B-But not on purpose!"

"Uh…Oookay…" Tails said, getting back to his soldering.

"Y'know, there's something about this place that's really different than in the city." Chris said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It just feels like time moves slower here than in the city. Don't you feel any different?"

"No, it doesn't really feel that different at all. In fact, it kinda reminds me of home."

"You sure must miss it over there." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but I've started taking a liking to Station Square now. Someday I want to start an engineering company here in the city, and build lots of machines."

"That sounds cool!"

"When it comes to building machines, you're the best one out there, Tails." Chris said.

"Thanks." Tails said. "So, what do you two want to do when you grow up? Besides saving the world. I mean, Bubbles, you must want to do something else other than saving the world the entire time growing up, right?"

"Uh…Y'know, I never really give it much thought…" Bubbles said, thinking. "Well, I guess maybe doing something, at a zoo, maybe? I do love animals, and, well, anything nature I guess."

"That'd be zoology, and I think I might want to study on all that too when I grow up…I think…" Chris said. "Grandpa and dad want me to make machines, like they do, when I grow up, but ever since I met you guys, I've been thinking on studying more on animals, than machines…Uh, ah I mean, I'm not saying that you guys are animals, or anything like that-"

"Okay! I'm done!" Tails announced. "This time I'm sure that this is fixed up for now. Let's go look for the others."

"Right." Bubbles said.

Everyone got back into the X Cyclone, and it starts walking across the savannah, as they were going up ahead to find their missing friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Egg Fort had crashed in a swamp, and smoke was pouring out on top. Eggman and Mojo opened up a hatch, and let some of the smoke out, as they coughed. The opening was slightly above the swamp's waters.

"Rgh! Curse that hedgehog and those Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo grumbled. They then looked ahead of them, and saw that alligators swam up to them, and one of them opened up its mouth, looking like it was getting ready to get their lunch for the day.

"Yipes! Get away from us!" Eggman shouted.

The Egg Fort sent out electric shocks to all over the swamp, and electrocuted the alligators, in which the electric shocks knocked all of the alligators that were swimming there out.

"That'll teach you something." Eggman grumbled. "It's a good thing I installed that emergency electric shield in the Egg Fort. Otherwise we'd be sitting in an alligator's stomach."

The top hatch of the Egg Fort opened up, and a giant robot was to be dispatched to look for the heroes. This robot had the appearance of a giant ape, with Decoe and Bocoe controlling it from the two cockpits that was on the robot's chest, awkwardly positioned, though. This robot was called E-65 Gorru-Gaooh. It beats on its chest with its fists, like any gorilla would do, incidentally pounding on the cockpit windows of the two robots, who were holding onto their seats in horror.

"Stop it, E-65! Stop beating your chest!" Decoe exclaimed.

"Cut it out!" Bocoe exclaimed.

The command had worked, and the gorilla mech had stopped pounding its chest.

"We're going to look for Sonic and the girls, Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo." Decoe said.

"Just don't get into something that we'd have to bail you out of." Mojo said.

"Lifting off!"

The robot turned, and was about to jump away. E-65 came equipped with jets on the back of it, which helped it propel itself higher up into the air. E-65 then took off, and jumped right into the trees, in search for the heroes.

* * *

Out far somewhere into the savannah, colorful lights sped by the trees, and animals. Sonic, Blossom and Buttercup was running all around the place, looking for their friends.

"Ah, this place isn't all that bad." Sonic said. "There's plenty of running space!"

"You sure do like to travel." Blossom said.

"Anyway, where do you think Tails and the others went?" Sonic said, as they slowed down a bit to start looking for their missing friends.

"They should have landed around here somewhere." Buttercup said, looking around. Sonic then looked to the left of them, and saw that a cheetah was following them. Realistically, this is the fastest mammal ever, and he was toe to toe with the hedgehog and girls.

"Hey, you're pretty fast for a kitty cat!" Sonic smirked. The cheetah actually did the same. "I'll admit, you are pretty fast on your feet, than the other animals on this slowpokey planet."

"Uh, Sonic, you may not want to taunt him all that much." Blossom said. "He does look like he's getting ready for lunch."

"Well, if he wants lunch, he needs to try harder than this." Sonic said, as he actually picked up the cheetah over his head, and he then sped things up a lot. The cheetah was looking at a once in a lifetime opportunity to go at the speed of sound, with something from around the bottom of the food chain. Sonic and the cheetah then zoomed out of there, leaving the two girls blinking in confusion, as they continued to run at their own pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, construction crew was working hard with their equipment on creating a big, wide ditch in the ground. They were getting ready to build something here, right on the savannah where all the animals are supposed to be. The X Cyclone was parked on the boundaries of the construction zone.

"What are they building here?" Tails said.

"It looks big." Bubbles said.

"Isn't this a nature preserve?" Chris said. "Are they even allowed to build something here?"

Two businessmen were in charge of this whole operation. One was tall and one was short, respectively named Sergei and Boris.

"Hey c'mon! When is that going to be finished?" The short one, named Boris yelled. "Hurry up! Farm season is coming!"

"Boris, I wish they'd just hurry up and finish this project." The taller one, named Sergei mumbled.

"Umm…what is this project?" Bubbles asked, as the heroes walked up to the two, which caught them by surprise.

"Eh? How did you get here?" Boris said. "This is restricted area!"

"Can't you see we're building a dam?" Sergei said.

"A dam?" Chris said, surprised.

"What's a dam?" Tails asked, as he's unfamiliar with this sort of stuff.

"A dam is something you put when you want to hold back the water from a lake or a river." Bubbles said.

"But Bubbles, I don't see any water around here."

"Yeah, why are you building a dam around here, sir?" Bubbles said, facing the two businessmen.

"You are being like that elephant over there; too nosy." Sergei said, pointing to a heard of animals, both consisting of prey and predator, just staring at the construction project, worried about their natural habitat.

"Wait, what about the animals living here? What'll happen to them once the dam is built?"

"Who would care about such a petty thing? Ivan, come over here and introduce yourself to these kids."

A big muscly guy walked over there, and picked the kids up. He then threw them out of the construction site, throwing them onto the ground.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Bubbles shouted, getting up.

"Now go get lost, or I'll send Ivan here to shake the lunch money out of you kids." Sergei said. "Let's go."

The businessmen then walked out of there, leaving the three heroes on the ground. Tails then got angry, and then stood up, and faced the animals behind them.

"Listen up, you losers! You're a bunch of wimps! You're not doing anything to protect your home! You deserve to lose it!" Tails's scolding had made the animals looked down with disappointment.

"Tails!" Bubbles gasped. "That _definitely_ wasn't very nice. Look at them. You hurt their feelings…"

"Mm…I'm sorry…it's just that…back in my world…I was kind of a wimp too…I didn't do anything to protest against the other animals that messed with me. I just, let them bully me…"

* * *

Tails remembered the life he had with tinkering machines, all before meeting Sonic the Hedgehog. The animals there were cruel to him. They obviously made fun of him because he was born with two tails instead of one, and to the fact that they thought he was sort of a nerd for tinkering with machines. They didn't really like him doing that. Especially after Sonic had saved South Island, which included Green Hill Zone from the clutches of Dr. Eggman during one of his first evil schemes, which involved turning animals into robots.

One day in the jungle, one animal was pulling the young fox back, while a gorilla was going to break one of his gadgets, too much of the fox's dismay. He pleaded them to not do it, but the gorilla had bashed it with a log, and broke it into pieces.

Later, Tails walked down a dirt path in the forest, looking at his broken gadget. He was tired of being bullied on, and wanted a calling to help him seem cooler. He wanted to show that he could be cool. All of that changed when he saw someone running down fast up ahead. They stopped at a fork in the road, and looked at his surroundings. Tails peered over a bush and saw the blue hedgehog himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. This was his first time seeing the hedgehog, and was amazed by how fast he could run. The hedgehog then ran down the other dirt road, pretty fast, not noticing the two-tailed fox.

"Oh wow!" The fox exclaimed, amazed. He then proceeded to follow the hedgehog down the road to try to catch up to him.

Tails took turns all around the place, trusting his instincts that he'll get to where the hedgehog had gone. Though at the end of the road he was going, he ended up at a beach where he found a red biplane, with yellow stripes on it. There is also a label on the side that says "SONIC." Amazed by what he found, he went up to take a closer look. He knows that this biplane may belong to someone, but he couldn't resist.

"This is so cool!" Tails jumped onto the cockpit seats to take a look at the controls. "It looks like this thing goes fast! But I think I can make this thing go even faster!"

Tails said that he can make this thing go even faster than its current state right now, but later, he gotten carried away, and decided to give the plane a new paintjob. He started painting it blue, with white stripes. Though after a while, the blue hedgehog, Sonic, had came back from wherever he had gone off to.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonic said, going up to the plane, having a smirk on him.

"Sorry, but whenever I see a machine, I can't help myself." Tails said. "I hope you don't mind I tweak the engine a little bit to make it go even faster."

"Hm…I like what you did with the color." Sonic complimented.

"Ha ha! Come check out what else I did!"

"So have you been following me around all morning to check out my plane, or is there something else that you want from me?"

"Uh…Well, you see, I like to build and repair stuff, and that's why they make fun of me…But when I found you, I thought you were all cool, and I followed you, and when I found your plane, I figured I'd fix it up, and we could be friends."

"Well, what's your name, pal?"

"My name's Miles Prower. But, my friends call me Tails."

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice job Tails. I could use a smart buddy like you, and a friend."

"You mean that?"

"You bet!"

* * *

Tails had finished telling everybody how he had first met Sonic, and how he first made – Sort of – the Tornado 2.

"Everybody kept making fun of me…" Tails finished. "I thought I couldn't do anything. But I changed my mind ever since I met Sonic…"

"So that's how you two met." Bubbles said.

"He told me to do my very best…So now…" Tails puts on a serious face, and stared at the businessman, with their backs turned towards them.

"Tails?"

Tails then started marching back towards the construction site.

"You two! Take your bulldozers, and haul on out of here!" Tails shouted.

"This little furball is getting on my nerves." Boris groaned.

"If you continue your little project, these animals won't have any home!" While Tails continues to yell and protest at the businessmen, a bulldozer was driving up towards him, threatening to run him over. Tails then just noticed it, and felt like there wasn't anything he could do now, until Bubbles flew in, and punched the bulldozer back, making it crash into the ditch below. The driver crawled out of the vehicle, dazed.

"Oh, now one of our bulldozers is ruined!"

"And that'll teach you to mess with my friend like that!" Bubbles shouted.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't cause anymore commotion around here." Chris said. "At least for now."

"That's right." Boris said.

"Now get, or we'll bury you in our dam!" Sergei said.

The two businessmen huffed, and left them.

"I think there's a better way to handle this than brute force guys." Chris said.

"But how?" Tails asked.

The animals walked up to them from behind, and seemed like they're volunteering in to help.

"Ah! Okay!" Bubbles shouted, snapping her fingers, as they thought up an idea.

* * *

Later, everybody had traveled over to a nearby city, and started rallying some people up over there to protest over the building of the dam.

"Listen up, everybody!" Tails shouted, as the heroes sit on top of the elephant.

"We need to work together!" Chris shouted.

"We have to fight together, otherwise these poor animals won't have a home to live in anymore!" Bubbles said. "And this will happen if that dam finishes up being built!"

The citizens that rallied up to listen to them started gasping in horror, and started agreeing to the heroes' beliefs. The three looked at each other and smiled, satisfied that their protest rally is working.

* * *

Later, the crowds and crowds of citizens that they have rallied up gathered at the entrance of the construction site, protesting in anger that the nature preserve is in danger. The businessmen tries calming the crowd down by discussing the positives of having a dam in the area.

"Now now. We build dam to bring power and electricity to your homes so you can run home appliances such as blenders and television." Sergei said. The crowds continue to yell and scream at the businessmen, with no sign of calming down, any time soon. "Da. Okay. Heh heh…Huh?" The two businessmen noticed the three heroes off to the side, with the animals, staring at their work being put to good use.

"So those three are to blame for this!" Boris exclaimed. "Listen here, this is restricted area! You must leave at once!"

The crowds continue to protest, not listening to anything that the men have to say. They sighed in disbelief, thinking that their hard work thus far will be all for nothing, as the heroes all cheered, and high-fived each other.

* * *

Out far in the savannah, the two men had driven a jeep towards a thick set of trees. They have tanks of gasoline in their trunk, which means they're up to something no good.

"Don't worry, Boris." Sergei said, taking two of the tanks out. "The dam will be finished."

"But without water here, how will dam make power?" Boris said.

"Is dry now, but once we pour gasoline onto plants, and set it on fire, it will cause natural disaster. When plants burn up, the smoke will cloud up the skies causing rain showers. Then rain water won't have anywhere to go, causing the whole land to be flooded, and then people will beg us to continue building dam, and we will make them pay."

"Sergei, I am loving this plan!"

"Yeah, but there's one teeny problem with that." A voice said, and the two men turned to see Blossom leaning against a tree, with her arms crossed. "This girl heard you discussing that plan from a mile away."

"Eh? Get lost, kid! We're on, uh, official dam business."

"And that involves starting a wild fire?"

"Is complicated business plan."

"Da. A little girl like you understand, right?" Sergei said.

"Yup. Completely." Blossom said. "Which is why I'll take you two to jail if you two start up a fire."

"What? You? Take us to jail?" Boris said, chuckling.

"Well no. Me, and my sister."

Buttercup flew up behind the two businessmen, and picked them up, with them shouting in surprise.

"What's up, fellas?" She said. The two businessmen looked at each other in confusion.

"How can little girl like you carry us!?" Boris exclaimed.

"You are supposed to be a child! And not to mention a girl!" Segrei exclaimed. Buttercup immediately got irritated from hearing that, and narrowed her eyes towards them.

"You got a 1 minute head start." She said. "I suggest you start driving to the next continent if you know what's good for ya."

Suddenly, they heard rumblings from nearby, and rustling from up ahead. Pushing aside trees, everyone got shocked to see the giant monkey mech, E-65.

"A monkey monster!" Sergei exclaimed.

"We have intruded into its territory!" Boris exclaimed. "We are sorry!"

"Hey, aren't those Eggman's lackeys in that thing's, boobs?" Buttercup said, weirded out by the design choice of the robot.

"It is Blossom and Buttercup!" Decoe exclaimed.

"But there is still no sign of Sonic." Bocoe said.

"If you're looking for him, he's long gone." Blossom said. "But you've still got us to deal with."

"Are they telling the truth?" Decoe asked Bocoe.

"It would seem like it." Bocoe said. "There doesn't seem to be any blue hedgehogs in the vicinity. Although there is that blue hedgehog over there, speeding towards us." Bocoe said, pointing to the direction to the front of them. They saw a blue hedgehog speeding towards their way looking smug. Taking a while to process this, they finally realized that that's the hedgehog that they're looking for.

"But that is Sonic!"

"Hurry, E-65! Let's smash them!"

E-65 yelled out loud again, and started pounding its chest again, smacking against the window domes again.

"Pound on Sonic and the girls! Not us!" Decoe yelled.

"Yes! Stop it now!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"So, what do I do with these two doofuses?" Buttercup asked Blossom, holding up the two men.

"We got more important things to deal with here." Blossom said. "Leave them here." Buttercup then reluctantly dropped the two men onto the ground, roughly.

"Alright chimp! Wanna challenge me?" Sonic said, as he ran up to the big robot. He swerved around the robot, making it confused, with the girls following. They ran and jumped onto a tree branch. "Hey you artificial ape! Over here!"

The three took off running again, with E-65 following. However, the robot itself just seemed to vanish from plain sight, mysteriously.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave those guys here?" Buttercup asked Blossom. "They are looking to set this place on fire for a dam."

"I'll be able to stop the fire with my ice breath." Blossom said. "The moment I smell and hear a fire, I'll speed my way over there and stop it. Stopping a wild fire is like child's play to me."

"Of course it is." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

The two men stared at the villains chasing the heroes, as they were left in the dust.

"What's with those guys?" Borris said.

"I don't know, but let's hurry up, and set fire to the jungle." Sergei said, as they started running into the forest with the gas tanks. "I do not want to find out what little girl would do to us once time is up!"

* * *

The three heroes continue to sprint through the forest, taking turns around trees, and stepping over logs. They skidded to a halt, and looked behind them. They saw that E-65 wasn't chasing them anymore.

"What a slowpoke." Sonic chuckled. "He moves like a big slug."

Then, literally from out of nowhere, from what it seems, E-65 landed behind the heroes and caught them off guard. The giant ape then punched them all, and they skidded onto the ground, roughly.

"Ow…That big slug just slugged us!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Where'd he come from?" Sonic said, as he turns back to look at E-65. However, when he did, E-65 wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? He's gone again!" Blossom exclaimed. "Where is he?"

E-65 then reappeared behind the three, and violently kicked them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the heroes were having trouble with E-65, the two men were about to set fire to the lands, as they put down the gasoline tanks.

"This is close enough. Let's settle this quickly." Sergei said.

"Uh…Sergei?" Boris said, looking behind Sergei.

"I beg your pardon." Eggman and Mojo were behind the two businessmen, on their flying machines, looking for the heroes. "Have any of you seen a blue hedgehog, and three bratty little girls?"

"Ugh, great. More crazy weirdoes…" Sergei groaned, as he and Boris sighed.

"Rrrgh! So we're crazy weirdoes, huh!?" Mojo yelled, as he and Eggman got mad by that statement. "Well I have news for you, Mister Bigshot! I'm going to cut you down to size!" Furiously, they activated the lasers in their machines, and they cut down some trees nearby them as a threat, frightening the two businessmen. The two picked up the tanks of gas, and then booked it out of there.

"Forget dam!" Sergei yelled, as they ran.

"We go home now!" Boris exclaimed.

The two villains laughed at this.

"That's right. Keep on running." Eggman said. "You're just like that lily-livered Sonic." They then heard an explosion near them, and knew that must be E-65 hard at work.

"Ah! Speak of the dare devil." Mojo said, as they went towards the fight scene.

* * *

Blossom continued to run through the forest alone, trying to see where the robot might have gone.

 _(Eggman built this thing with camouflage ability. I can't see where this thing went.)_ Blossom thought in her head, trying to figure out a plan. _(I keep trying to see this thing with my X-Ray vision, but I can't react in time when this robot attacks me)_

E-65 then popped out of the trees, and smashed Blossom into the ground, and then hid itself with its camouflage. Blossom got herself out of the ground, just in time to hear two evil villains laughing at her.

"Mwa ha ha ha! You've met your match, Blossom! Yes indeed!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Eggman! Mojo!" Blossom exclaimed.

"E-65 strikes without warning!" Eggman yelled.

Just then, the feeling of an invisible fist punched Blossom across the face, and she was stumbling back, disoriented from the blow. E-65 then landed behind her, and continues to punch her. It comes in out of nowhere, punches Blossom, then jumps out of there, and the cycle repeats.

"Mwahahaha! I told you going for the monkey idea was a good idea for the robot." Mojo said to Eggman.

"Yes indeed." Eggman said.

"Where's that monkey." Blossom groaned, trying to keep herself from being knocked out. E-65, in camouflage, continues to hope on tree branch to tree branch, trying to catch Blossom off guard again. The girl then closed her eyes, and stayed quiet for a moment.

 _(I can't react in time when I see that robot coming to me because of all these trees and plants, so I guess I'll have to hear where that robot is…)_ She thought, as she starts listening to her surroundings. It is true though. Ordinarily, when someone listens to their surroundings, they tend to react faster, rather than anticipating the wrong outcomes it when they see it. Blossom hears the branches the robot is snapping into two. She hasn't reacted yet. That thing needs to be a little bit closer in order for her to attack. The robot heads into the leaves to distract her. Still, Blossom hasn't moved from her position. Finally, Blossom hears the robot's movements, as it swishes by, and she snapped her eyes open. "There!" She charged at the direction, and head-butts E-65 successfully. It falls onto the ground with a thud, and she runs out of there.

"Get back here, Blossom!" Mojo yelled. "You're a coward for running away from this fight, because it shows that you're scared of the robot, which emphasizes what a coward is, just like-"

"Just get your head back here to finish this!" Eggman interrupted.

"Nope! Come and get me!" Blossom teased, as she ran out of there.

"…Huh. Funny." Mojo said, dumbfounded. "Ordinarily, she'd be steaming at us for calling her names…"

"Don't just lie there!" Eggman yelled at E-65. "Follow that girl!"

E-65 sat up from the ground, and started going after Blossom. At the same time, Sonic and Buttercup reunited with Blossom.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sonic said, as they ran.

"I found out a way to fight that thing." Blossom said. "But I think we'll be able to fight it better if we're out of the forest. It's too crowded over here."

* * *

The two men continued to drive away from the forest in their jeep, abandoning their forest fire plan.

"Agh! There are weirdoes everywhere in this place!" Boris yelled, looking like he's losing his mind from all the madness they are facing today.

"Calm down!" Sergei exclaimed. He then checked the rear-view mirror, and saw Sonic and the two girls blast by. Confused the two men looked at each other, before looking at the mirror again, and Sergei swerves the jeep to the side, to avoid E-65 crushing them, with Eggman and Mojo following. "Leave us alone!"

* * *

Back at the construction site, the other three heroes were saying their goodbyes to the animals that helped save the natural preserve.

"Now that everything's okay here, we're going to go look for our friends, as we'll go back home." Tails said to the animals.

"We're really glad that your preserve is safe again." Bubbles said.

"We should get going." Tails said. They nodded, until they saw blue, pink and green blurs speeding towards them.

"Hey! There they are! Hey guys! Over here!"

"Hey look! The others are here!" Blossom exclaimed, as they slowed down, and stopped right in front of the group.

"What have you guys been up to?" Sonic said.

"We stopped these men from building a dam on a nature preserve, and saved these animals' homes." Bubbles said.

"Did these men happen to speak in Russian, or something?" Buttercup said.

"Well, I don't want to be mean, but I guess. Why?"

"Those two men tried to set the forest on fire while we were looking for you guys." Blossom said.

"They did?" Tails said, surprised.

"Yup. Thankfully though, I think they learned their lesson. Hm." Blossom then looks at the construction site behind the three. "That certainly looked like it was going to mess up with the nature preserve. Well too bad for those guys, because it's totally illegal to start a construction site on a nature preserve. Combined with to the fact that they were going to start a fire in this nature preserve, and they refuse to shut down their construction site, and…"

"Yes! Finally, we get to take someone to jail!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she missed having to take bad guys to jail for a long time. They've been doing that almost all the time back at home. "I miss taking Mojo to jail most of the time we fight him, but I guess arresting those guys will do."

"But first…" Blossom said, looking behind them. They saw E-65 and the two villains speeding towards them.

"There they are! Attack!" Mojo yelled.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do!?" Chris exclaimed.

"Just relax, and leave this to us." Blossom said. "C'mon guys!" The three girls and Sonic sped into the construction site.

"Get them now!" Eggman exclaimed.

E-65 jumped and turned on its camouflage.

"It disappeared!?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Careful. This thing has camouflage." Sonic warned Bubbles.

"We need to listen to our surroundings, and attack when its-" Blossom started, before E-65 landed in front of a crane. Part of its body appeared out of its camouflage, because of the crane. "…In front of metal? Aha! Looks like we found its week spot!"

"Oh no!" Mojo yelled. "E-65's camouflage works right against natural environments, like trees and plants, but it can't cloak itself in front of anything artificial!"

The four heroes struck the visible robot, and sent it flying back, onto its back.

"We need to get rid of everything metal!" Eggman exclaimed. He and Mojo had begun pressing buttons in their flying machines, and fired out missiles and lasers towards the construction equipment and supplies to destroy them, so E-65's camouflage can work right again.

"Mwahahaha! Soon E-65 will be able to turn invisible again!" Mojo laughed, as they continued to destroy everything in the construction site, as the two businessmen pulled up to their construction site, witnessing Eggman and Mojo destroy everything.

"There won't be a scrap of metal here!" Eggman exclaimed.

"We got no dam, no equipment, no nothing…" Sergei sighed, as their dam plan was pretty much dead at this point. The villains continue to destroy equipment, but this still couldn't turn the odds to their favor. The heroes continue to attack E-65 back-to-back, not letting this thing take a rest.

"Sonic and the girls are whomping us big time!" Decoe exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Bocoe exclaimed. Once the ape fell onto the ground with a thud, the two robots inside took the time to escape from the ape. "This gorilla is a goner!" The robot still functioned without the two robots inside, though it was left there to take on the heroes alone.

"Sonic! Girls!" Tails ran over to the battle, and threw the heroes a ring to finish this ape off. They grabbed it, and started absorbing the power of the ring.

"Let's end this now!" Sonic exclaimed, as they have auras around them, colored to their respective colors. The four all ran, and jumped towards the robot, while the robot got ready to counterattack.

"Bye bye!" Bubbles yelled. They rolled into a spinball, and they charged at the robot. With no effort, they all pierced through the robot, and it exploded shortly afterwards.

"Alright!" Tails and Chris cheered, as the heroes landed. They landed in front of the villains.

"Alright you brats." Eggman said. "Now it's just you and us!"

"Ready when you are, Egghead." Blossom said, as they stared down at the villains.

"Ready." Mojo said.

"Us too." Sonic said.

Shortly after they challenged the heroes, Eggman and Mojo were running away from their wrecked flying machines, as obviously, they were no match for the heroes alone without any sort of robots protecting them, save for Decoe and Bocoe, but they aren't the fighting type of robots.

"We'll be baaaack!" The villains yelled, as they fled the scene, with the animals around them, staring at them awkwardly.

"Wow! I can't believe that they thought they could take us on alone." Buttercup laughed.

Bokkun's laughing was heard again, and he flew down towards the heroes.

"I got a message for you from Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo." He said.

"They recorded a message that fast?" Buttercup said, surprised.

"Wow. Talk about taking the Sonic Express." Blossom said. Bokkun turned on the TV to show what Eggman and Mojo had to say for the heroes.

[You think you've beaten us easily, but we're still in command here!] Eggman exclaimed. Sonic and the girls just crossed their arms, annoyed by the villains, with them being sore losers. [And to prove it, Bokkun will…preform a tape dance for you!]

"Huh?" Bokkun was confused, and then reluctantly puts the TV back into the bag, sweatdropping, and reluctantly started moving his feet around, everywhere. It was obvious that he wasn't taught on tap dancing. "Ohhh! I don't even know how to dance!" Bokkun yelled, as he flew away, crying a bit.

"Aw. Poor thing." Bubbles said.

* * *

When the sun was setting, police had arrived, and they arrested Sergei and Boris for the crimes that Blossom had said they did.

"Now I hope you two had learned an important lesson with building a dam." Blossom said. "And that's to never do it on a nature preserve. And don't tell me that setting the forest on fire will make it better, got it?"

"Yes ma'am…" The two said, as they were being taken away.

"Good. Now enjoy prison!"

"Man does it feel good to be back in the swing of things." Buttercup said, feeling proud of herself that they had made an arrest after so long.

"Well, we stopped those creeps." Sonic said.

"Yup." Tails and Chris nodded.

"But you know, come to think of it, don't you suppose that Eggman and Mojo helped us shut down the dam?" Chris mentioned.

"You know what, yeah Chris. You got a good point." Blossom said.

"If Eggman and Mojo never had made us crash, we wouldn't have saved the animals." Bubbles said. "Ha ha! How ironic!"

The heroes and animals all watch, as the police cruiser drives out of the scene, with the two businessmen inside, facing hard times. They were in it for the money, and now they're in it for their time. Bubbles giggles to herself, satisfied that they have done a good deed to nature, and its inhabitants today.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
**_ _ **For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	19. Episode 19

_**I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic franchise, or any song, what-so-ever**_

In the middle of a lake, there was a large and spacious castle. It seemed quiet, and empty from being abandoned for so many years. There was still furniture in the place, albeit a little dusty, however, it looked like they've been used lately. There was no electricity or any Internet connection whatsoever in the castle, so being here meant being completely disconnected from anything. The only thing that lights up the place at night are candles, however someone had brought a generator, so they could use things such as lamps, and charge up electrical appliances. Deep within the castle however, there was the sounds of quiet, muffled, and eerie laughter of what sounds like children. These sounds were coming from the depths of the old castle, and seemed like they lurk within the darkness, waiting for new people to scare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog yawns, as he was in a relaxed position on top of the castle, trying to get some shuteye. The gang was all there to see Mrs. Thorndyke act in another movie role. This time it seemed like it was a romance movie of sorts, and Lindsey was in a green dress, with her hair tied back. The director, with his crew, was talking to Lindsey about how the last scene was shot.

"Lindsey, you were fantastic in that last shoot, but I would like to shoot it one more time." The director said. "Take it slower, and really let those tears go." He then turned to the actor next to Lindsey, dressed fancy, who seemed like he's supposed to be Lindsey's character's love interest. "And Roger, please try to show some feeling this take." Lindsey then waved to the others, as Chris, Tails, Amy, and the other three girls were there, watching the whole shoot. Chris waved back, awkwardly, as he rarely ever travels with his own mom to her movie sets, and because of Sonic and the others, he can just about do that.

"Ella, why are you dressed like that?" Bubbles asked, as Ella walked up to them, all dressed up.

"Did mom get you a part in the movie?" Chris said.

"That's right." Ella said. "They needed someone to play as an extremely young and beautiful housekeeper, so they casted me. How do I look?"

"Same as you'll ever be." Buttercup said.

"Alright, let's go! Places please!" The director said.

They started filming the same scene in the movie again.

Lindsey's character is heartbroken that she found out that her fiancé is leaving her. Roger's character, Brad, has a suitcase in his hand, and is ready to go, and he looked like he wasn't happy with this decision as his fiancée, but he needed to go for a reason, and he turned back, and left his fiancée as she was sobbing, saying that she needs him.

"And cut! Print it!" The director said, satisfied with this take as he was with the last take.

"Sounds like she's really into that guy, Brad." Amy said, and Chris chuckles. Lindsey then walked over there.

"Was I good?" She asked.

"Great." Chris said, with Bubbles floating next to him, crying from that bit.

"Oh, please tell me what happens next in the movie!" Bubbles said, in her tears from the depressing scene they shot. "Will your character and Brad get back together?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait to find out." Lindsey said, and Bubbles let out a sigh.

"Being on a movie set isn't as nearly as fun as I thought when you want to know more about the movie itself." She groaned.

"Oh, and that is an excellent use of fishing line there. It really gives the audience the idea that you're floating."

"Huh?"

The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other awkwardly, thinking Lindsey must still be oblivious that they have super powers. Lindsey then looked around.

"Oh, and where are your other friends you told me about?" She asked.

"We're right here." Tails said, motioning to him and Amy.

"My, those are marvelous costumes. You really look like a real fox. It's amazing what the makeup department can do with some fur and a pot of glue nowadays."

"Uh, Chris, didn't you tell your mom about us?" Blossom whispered to Chris.

"I tried to, but Mom's clueless sometimes." Chris said back.

"Y'know, I haven't seen Cream and Cheese and Sonic around in a while." Buttercup said. "Wonder where they went."

"I don't know." Tails shrugged.

"Rewind that!" The director exclaimed. Everyone walked over to where the director was, and he was on his computer, looking at the scene that they just did. He then stopped when he saw something peculiar in the trees. "There!" Cream and Cheese actually was looking over at the scene from the trees, and they unintentionally appeared in the scene.

"Uh oh." Blossom gulped, and had beady eyes.

"I didn't call for animals in this shot."

"Uh, Mr. Director, you can just edit that cute little animal out!" Blossom said, nervously, sweatdropping. "It's not her fault that she wanted to look at the movie."

"I guess so. Can you do that?" He asked his crew.

"Of course we can." One person said.

"Okay, that's fine. All right! Let's move onto the next scene!"

Chris and the other sighed relieved that they dodged a bullet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was exploring much of the depths of the castle. He walked down some stairs onto the brick flooring. At the same time, they were preparing to shoot the next part of the movie, where Mrs. Thorndyke's character is going after her fiancé. The group was sitting on some stairs, and out of the way of the camera, with everyone there, including Cream and Cheese.

"We'll be alright here." Chris said. "We're out of camera range."

"And action!"

Lindsey's character starts going after Brad, yelling after him to not leave, and that she needs him.

"This really reminds me of _Gone with the Wind_." Blossom said, referencing to a scene in that movie.

"'Frankly Madam, I don't give a-'" Buttercup started playfully reciting the famous scene in _Gone with the Wind_ , until they heard a thud, and they stopped. They saw that the camera had smacked against a sculpture of an hourglass on a pedestal. The hourglass wasn't attached to it, but it was pretty sturdy to withstand the impact of a camera swerving onto it. The top of the hourglass has a crescent moon on it with a star.

"I didn't even see this thing here." The cameraman said. "What is it? Some kind of crazy sculpture? I guess I'll move it out of the way." He then puts his hands on the sculpture, and instantly, the area Sonic was in, inside the castle started to glow with an ominous looking purple. Blossom's danger sense was going off as well. Something must be wrong here. "On second thought, I'll just move the camera." The cameraman said, taking his hands off it, and then started repositioning the camera. The purple glow in the area then receded, and Blossom's danger sense went away. Both Sonic and Blossom was looking around them.

"What is it, Blossom?" Tails asked.

"Something felt, off all of a sudden…" Blossom said.

* * *

"I don't think this is part of the movie." Sonic said at the same time in the area of the castle he's in. They both got the feeling that something strange is happening.

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
**_ _ **Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,  
**_ _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's number one!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next,  
**_ _ **So watch out... For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!  
**_ _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
**_ _ **So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 19:  
_ King Boom Boo in the Old Castle!

They shot another take, this time with the camera moved backwards a little bit, and as it was swerving, the hourglass sculpture got in the way again.

"Ugh. This isn't going to work." The cameraman mumbled, and then finally took off the hourglass. Once again the strange feeling came back, and Sonic checks the corridor behind him. He hears the strange laughter of children, and starts to walk out of there. Better safe than sorry he says. As they were going to shoot the third take topside, Blossom stares at the hourglass that the cameraman had taken off the pedestal, and starts to suspect something.

* * *

Later that night, the castle was very dark. Pitch black almost. In the maze of corridors below the castle, the crew was shooting another part of the movie that involved Lindsey's character to walk down a corridor, holding up a lit candelabrum. She walks down the corridor, and past a mysterious wall, engraved with strange symbols, until the soundman told the director that he heard a strange noise.

"Sorry, but there's some strange noise." He said.

"Cut!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic looks out a window, and stares at the courtyard below him. All is quiet down below, and he ran back into the castle.

* * *

The sound crew meanwhile was checking on the mysterious noise that they just heard. They tried to listen for it again, however, they didn't hear anything anymore.

"That's funny. Everything looks normal…" The soundman said.

"Anything wrong?" The scriptwriter asked, walking towards the person.

"Seems like everything's fine."

"Alright. Take Two! Action!" The director called out.

They retook the scene once again, with Lindsey's character walking down the same corridor again. All seems fine, until she walked past the wall with the strange symbols again, and the soundman announces that he hears it again.

"Cut! That's a wrap. I hate working on location…" The director mumbled.

* * *

The director dismissed everyone, and they went to the living quarters to sleep for the night. Lindsey was mixing up her makeup, when she hears the door open to her bedroom. Chris was there.

"Chris, still awake?" She said.

"I just wanted to come over to say goodnight." Chris said.

"Oh, you're such a darling." Chris's mom then hugged him, very tightly, like she always does, considering she doesn't get the chance to hug him that much with her busy schedule.

"See ya in the morning."

"Off you go."

"Be sure to try your hardest tomorrow on set."

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile the soundman was in the corridors again, with a microphone, trying to listen in for anything that he had heard down there.

"I can't sleep until I figure out what made that noise." He mumbled, as he walks down the dark corridors.

* * *

Chris yawns, and enters in the bedroom that he's staying in. He notices that it was empty, except for Tails, who was reading a book.

"Where is everybody?" He asked, as he walks up to Tails.

"The girls are having a sleepover in Ella's room." He said.

"And Sonic?"

"He's probably exploring around as usual."

"I sure do hope he doesn't get into any sort of trouble."

* * *

Sonic continues to walk outside, exploring around the place. He's been doing this ever since sensing the mysterious force in the dark corridors under the castle. He searches around, looking for anything odd. He then noticed the pedestal up ahead that used to have the talisman on it. Sonic walks up to it, and sees the hourglass talisman on the ground nearby. Curious, he picks it up, and observes it. It has a crescent moon with a star on one side, and a sun on the other…

"I wonder what this thing is for..." Sonic said, observing it.

* * *

The soundman continues to walk through the corridors, until passing by the wall with the strange symbols on it. It was there where he was able to locate where the source of the strange noises were.

"Ah! Right here!" He exclaimed, as he faced the wall. He hears the eerie laughter of children behind the wall. "Sounds like some kids are behind this thing…" Then, strange figments appeared around him, with creepy faces on them. They had a smile, with stiches on them, and dark eyes. Their bodies looked like bed sheets, with fabric on them to represent their arms and legs. "Huh?" The soundman looks behind him, noticing the presence of the apparitions, however he saw nothing, as the ghosts disappeared from plain sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsey was still fixing up her makeup, when she heard the voices of children again. She looked towards the door, thinking somebody's out there, playing tricks on her.

"Huh? Chris, honey?" She called out, only to receive no answer. She then shrugged, and went back to her makeup, only to hear more laughing again, and now she got irritated. "Alright, come out here. This little joke has gone off far enough." She then took a good look around the room, to see no one is here. Just a dark room lit up with a lit up candle in it. "I thought I heard something. Must have been the wind…" Though while she was looking off towards the room, and away from the mirror, the reflected image of herself turned towards her, and revealed to have an eerie face. "It's been such a long day…Huh?" She then noticed the mirror, and how different it was.

 _"Well, hello there."_ The image talked in a low, creepy voice that surprised Lindsey.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the castle's bathrooms, the trio was about to get dressed for bed, when they noticed their sister in red pondering.

"What's wrong, Blossom? You've been acting weird ever since they've finished shooting today." Buttercup said.

"It's just this feeling I'm getting…" Blossom said.

"What feeling? You mean your danger sense?"

"Yeah…Hmm…" She then got up. "I'm going to go out for a little bit."

"Blossom, wait! That might be a bad idea!" Bubbles blurted out, suddenly, looking scared.

"Huh? What do you mean, Bubbles?"

"What if someone with a machete comes and slice you up!? Or anything that's sharp to that matter!?"

"…All right, give me your phone." Blossom said, in annoyance.

"No!"

"Give me it!"

"No!"

"Bubbles!"

Bubbles whimpered, and gave Blossom her phone.

"You can't get into it, because I got a password on it!" Bubbles argued.

"Is the password, 'Octi'?" Blossom said, and Bubbles stayed silent there. On the virtual keypad, she puts in the numbers that associated with the letters, 6284, and the phone unlocked. "Seriously Bubbles, you need to make a less predictable password." She then went in the YouTube app, and started looking up the history folder, and saw a bunch of scenes from a slasher movie.

" _Friday the 13_ _th_? Really? Who showed you this?" Blossom said. She then heard Buttercup whistling, and then she glared at her.

"Oh come on! You should have seen Bubbles's reaction to that and _Nightmare on Elm Street_! It was hilarious!" Buttercup said, laughing.

"Well now she's hiding under the covers."

"Actually, I think the covers are worse." Bubbles said, shuddering, sticking her head out from towels. "I'm not safe from anybody named Freddy! A serial killer or an animatronic!"

"…Did you also show Bubbles that game that people always hate when it's mentioned?" Blossom said to Buttercup.

"I may have." Buttercup said, snickering. "It was only 3 bucks in the app store. That and I made her play the other 4 games in the series. I do hate the game, but it's funny to laugh at people getting scared by stupid scares like this, right?"

"Bubbles, we're perfectly safe." Blossom said, ignoring Buttercup. "Remember what happened with the Boogie Man? We beat him just fine."

"But remembered when HIM snuck into our dreams?" Bubbles said. "Freddy Krueger can do that too, and he has a claw with blades! And that other Freddy pops out of the darkness without warning, and stuffs you inside a suit full of sharp stuff!"

"Y'know speaking of HIM and the Boogie Man, I wonder what they're doing back at home now that we're not there." Buttercup said.

"Uh…Let's just hope everything will be alright after we get back." Blossom said, remembering their trip to the future.

"Oh come on, Blossom, we only traveled to the future 50 years. I doubt HIM could do much damage out of several months."

"Anyway, don't worry. I'll be alright." Blossom said, going to the door. "I won't be long. I just need to look around the place." She then opened the door, and they got startled to see Ella on the other side. Especially Bubbles, who mistook her for a slasher villain.

"AHH! IT'S JASON!" Bubbles yelled, hiding under the towels.

"Girls!" Ella exclaimed. "Mrs. Thorndyke has gone missing. We need to look for her!"

"She disappeared!?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh no…They got her! They Got Her!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles, would you shut up, and let's get looking!" Buttercup yelled.

"You brought this onto yourself, ya know?" Blossom said, glaring at Buttercup, as Bubbles was shaking.

* * *

The whole entire crew was outside, calling out to Chris's mom, trying to find out where she has gone. Most of everyone were outside looking for her, and calling her name, while Ella, Cream and Cheese, and Amy were down in the corridors looking for her. When they went past the wall with the weird symbols on it again, they heard the laughter again.

"Do you hear something, Cheese?" Cream said, getting scared, as Cheese was shouting in horror.

"I don't like the sounds of this, Ella." Amy said.

"It's coming from this wall." Ella said, looking at the wall with the strange symbols on it. She then begins knocking on it. "Excuse me, are you behind there Mrs. Thorndyke?"

"I'll go look for someone."

Amy turns to leave, when a ghost arm coming out of the wall stopped her, blocking the path. Soon there was more ghost arms coming out of the walls around them, and started surrounding them. They all screamed as loud as they can, alerting everyone.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh no! That was Amy, Ella and Cream!" Blossom yelled.

"Oh no! They got them too!" Bubbles yelled.

"Not unless we're there!" Buttercup yelled.

The three of them took off as quickly as they can, towards the dark corridors, and joined up with Chris and Tails. They got to the area Amy and the others were.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Tails said.

"Help me! Quick!" Amy yelled, pulling on Ella's arm. The arms had pulled Ella and Cream and Cheese into the wall, and Amy was trying to get them free. Not hesitating, the group ran towards Amy, and started helping. They pulled back on Ella's arm to get her free, but her arm slipped from their grip, and pulled her into the wall, making everyone fall back.

"Ella! Cream! Cheese!" Blossom yelled. Sonic then finally got over there, holding the hourglass talisman.

"What's going on?" Sonic said.

"Ella and the rest was pulled into the wall by some strange ghosts." Amy said.

"Ghosts?"

"Ahh! That's even worse!" Bubbles yelled.

The faces of the ghosts from earlier stuck their heads out of the wall, as a way of mocking them.

"There they are!" Blossom yelled, as she and Buttercup pulled back their arms, and tried to punch the ghosts, but they only hit the wall, breaking it, revealing an ominous purple portal behind it.

"What's that?" Amy said. Suddenly, more ghost arms came flying out of the wall, attacking the heroes. Amy, Chris, Tails and Bubbles all ran away, while Sonic, and the two other girls stuck around to fight them. They flew forward, and started attacking the arms, however the arms went invisible before they were even able to land a hit.

"Dang it! Our attacks went through it!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tails got caught by the ghost arms, and was being dragged away.

"Tails!" Everyone yelled. He got dragged into the purple portal, and slipped into it.

"Hey! Give me back my buddy!" Sonic yelled. More ghost arms flew forward and tried to grab Sonic, but he jumped up high in the air, avoiding it. Unfortunately, more arms came, and grabbed him, dragging him into the portal.

"Sonic!" Everyone yelled.

"Sonic! I'm coming!" Blossom yelled, flying forward. However, she wasn't paying attention to anything, and let her guard down. More ghost arms flew forward, and grabbed her body, restraining her, and was dragging her into the portal too.

"No! Blossom!" Bubbles yelled.

"Let her go now!" Buttercup yelled, angrily flying forward, and shooting out her eye beams. Though since the arms were ghost arms, she wasn't able to hit them. In fact, she accidentally shot Blossom when trying to free her. "Nothing's working!"

"Guys! Run! Run as fast as you can!" Blossom yelled, as she was being pulled into the portal. "Forget about us! Just run! Go no-" Then a ghost arm wrapped around her mouth, cutting her off, and dragged her into the portal. Sonic soon was dragged into the portal as well, but not before he threw the talisman he was holding towards the group.

"Catch!" He yelled. Chris caught the talisman.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" He said. Then the rocks that crumbled off, when Blossom and Buttercup had punched the wall, was levitating, and was fixing up the wall, about to seal everyone into the weird purple portal.

"I found it lying outside beside a pedestal outside! That thing must have started this whole thing!" Then the wall had repaired itself, as Sonic was dragged into the portal, trapping everyone into the weird dimension that they were in.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. She then began hammering the wall with her hammer, along with Buttercup. They were angrily attacking the wall, trying to get their friends and sister back. Unlike the last time, however, they couldn't even make a dent in the wall this time.

"You creeps!" Buttercup yelled, punching the wall. "Give me back my sister right now, or you'll be deader than dead!"

While the two girls were attacking the wall furiously, Bubbles sat on the ground, trembling, and holding her head in fear.

"They won't stop until they catch all of us. We're going to be ghost meals!" Bubbles shouted, feeling like she's going to cry. "I don't wanna-"

"Bubbles, shut up! You're not helping anything here by sitting there crying!" Buttercup yelled.

"But what are supposed to do? We can't hurt them, and they have our friends and sister…"

While the two argued, Chris stares at the talisman that Sonic threw over to him. He said that this thing was the cause of all the troubles around here, and tomorrow morning, they were going to investigate what the heck could be happening.

* * *

Morning rises, and there was police cars parked in front of the castle.

"We mobilized our staff to search for them all night." The director said, reporting this to the policemen. "We haven't spotted them at all."

"As expected…" One of the policemen said.

"As expected?" The soundman repeated. "What do you mean? Has something like this happened before?"

"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining heroes looked at the empty pedestal that Sonic had described before being pulled into the portal.

"This must be the pedestal that Sonic told us about." Amy said.

"There's something written on it." Bubbles said. "Appears under the Moon, Disappears under the Sun."

"What could that mean?"

Buttercup and Chris noticed something suspicious with the blades of grass near the pedestal. There was a slight wind blowing near them, and the weather around them wasn't blowing any wind at all. Buttercup turned on her X-Ray vision, and spotted a staircase underneath the pedestal.

"Hey, there's something beneath this thing." She spoke up. She then walked to the side of the pedestal, and punched it, making it slide to the opposite direction, and revealing the hidden staircase.

"Stairs?" Bubbles said.

"Well, let's go." Buttercup said. "Our friends and sister are down there somewhere, and I'm itching to get them back. Ooh, when I get my hands on those ghosts, they'll regret ever trying to haunt us."

"Wait! What if you get caught? We can't fight those things."

"I don't care."

"Me neither." Amy said. "If it gets Sonic back, I'll do all I can."

"But, don't you think we should let the police check it out?" Chris said.

"Oh that's funny. In my books, I thought _we_ were the police." Buttercup said.

"M-Maybe they know what's going on here?" Bubbles said.

"Doubt it. If you two are chickening out, then don't stop us. We're getting stuff done."

Buttercup and Amy proceeded to go down the stairs first, making sure not to hit their head at the tight opening.

"But…" Chris said.

"Chris, I don't want to be alone without my sisters." Bubbles said, hugging Chris's arm. "What if something happens to Buttercup? What if those things take her, just like Blossom?"

"Uh, it's okay. They're strong. Uh, let's go after them to make sure they're okay. You're strong too, right?"

"Well, there was that one time where I went hardcore, but that's something that I don't want to remember."

"Well, if ya done something like that, then I'm sure you can face your fears."

"Okay…I guess."

* * *

Chris and Bubbles quickly followed, and started catching up to Buttercup and Amy.

The group was going down a dark spiral staircase, to a hidden area of the castle.

"Gee, I thought you two were chickening out for a moment." Buttercup said.

"Well, we can't hurt those things, so I don't know how we're going to beat them." Bubbles said. "And anyways, aren't you two scared as well?"

"Nope." Amy said.

"See Bubbles, ya gotta get those stupid horror movies out of your mind, and be brave like us." Buttercup said. "Nothing's scary here."

Then a water drop fell from the ceiling, and dropped onto Amy's shoulder, giving her a feeling that a ghostly hand was touching her shoulder, which made her shriek in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small enclosed dimension, where the walls, floor and ceiling is colored with a trippy violet color, every victim that got caught by the ghosts lays on the ground, unconscious, as a giant white ghost observes the victims that they have apprehended.

* * *

"Remember guys, the ghosts only gets stronger if you show them that you're afraid of them." Amy said.

"Says the hedgehog that got scared of a water droplet falling on her shoulder." Buttercup said.

Suddenly, they heard the eerie laughter of the ghosts again, and the small ghosts started rushing towards them from the other end of the hallway that they were going. This time, their faces had a creepier look to them, instead of the usual stitching that they have on their mouths. Their mouths opened up, showing their jagged teeth, in a huge grin that they have on their faces. Buttercup got ready to defend, while the others cowered in fear, with Bubbles grabbing the talisman in panic, and holding up in the air. Surprisingly, the ghosts stopped in their tracks, and only stared at the talisman in horror themselves. The ghosts then retreated to the other end of the hallway, leaving the others surprised, and confused.

"What's their deal?" Buttercup said.

"Are they afraid of this thing?" Bubbles said, staring at the talisman.

"Ah. Looks like we got our weapon against them!" Amy said. She then took Bubbles's hand, and they both rushed down the hallway. "Come on, Bubbles! Let's get out friends back!"

"Amy, wait!" Chris exclaimed, with him and Buttercup following. They kept running down the corridor, until they found themselves in another wide-open room.

"I wonder where this place leads to." Amy said.

"Blossom! Are you here!" Bubbles shouted.

"Hey, look!" Buttercup exclaimed, pointing to the ghosts retreating to a wooden door down a flight of stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom and Sonic groaned, and started to wake up. They both were next to each other, so they got up, and looked at their mysterious surroundings.

"Whoa…Where the heck are we?" Blossom said.

"I have no idea." Sonic said.

Then, they heard a deep laughter behind them, and saw the giant ghost, 5 times their size.

"Uh…Hey there, big fella." Blossom said, nervously.

* * *

The remaining group stands before the wooden door.

"I'm ready if you're ready." Chris said.

"Yup." Amy said, holding the talisman.

They slowly creaked the door open a little, with Amy holding the talisman out first for defense, to see that nothing is attacking them at the moment.

"All clear."

"All clear, and dead end." Buttercup said, looking at the room that they were in. There was barely anything here, and no other doors to go through. "There's nothing here." All that was illuminating the place was ominous looking blue glowing flames on the wall. There was a square opening in the wall ahead of them. The four of them then started looking around a bit. "Where would they be?"

"Sonic!" Amy called out. "Sonic!"

In the purple dimension that the victims were trapped in, Sonic and Blossom noticed an opening behind them. It leads straight back to where Chris and the others were, in the room that they were in.

"Look! There's our way out!" Blossom exclaimed. She then jumped up into the air, and then dive-bombed towards the opening, only to fall flat onto her face, as this wasn't a portal. It was more or less an image of what was happening down there right now. Groaning, she picked herself up, and shook her head, dazed for a little bit. "My bad. I should have known they would pull a sneaky one like that…"

"Can they hear us, though?" Sonic said, rushing towards her. "Hey! Amy! Chris! Girls! Up here!"

They started calling out to the others, and instantly, the others down there looked up, and saw the two trapped in the dimension that they were in.

"There they are!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Sonic! Blossom! Hold on! We're getting you out of there!" Buttercup exclaimed. The two girls then flew up, and started punching the ceiling to see if they would free them, however it wasn't working.

"That's not gonna work." Blossom said. "Listen to us, this is very important!"

" _I've always loved you Amy."_ Sonic started talking, however, these aren't the words that Sonic was speaking. Sonic and Blossom aren't even aware that Sonic's words aren't the correct ones that he was speaking. In fact, this voice was entirely different. It was more low pitched. The group down there looked at each other in confusion.

"Sonic, this isn't the time for that!" Buttercup exclaimed, while Amy was flattered.

"Wha?" Sonic blinked in confusion. "No, I think you misheard me. Listen!"

" _I think you are great and awesome Amy."_ Sonic once again spoke, but his words weren't correct again.

"Why, thank you, Sonic." Amy said, blushing.

"Something seems off." Bubbles said, as the two girls flew down to Chris and Amy.

" _You can free me if you put that stone to the wall."_

"Right Sonic." Amy said. "I'm sure glad that we brought this thing along." They then looked to the open space in the wall, and Amy started rushing over there.

"Amy, what are you doing!?" Blossom yelled. "We said _DON'T_ put that thing on the wall! That's how the ghosts get power!"

"Is this where it goes?" Amy said, looking up to Sonic and Blossom…But mostly Sonic.

" _Perfect Amy."_ The false Sonic voice said again. _"Now place that stone on the wall with the moon side facing upwards."_

"Moon side?" Amy said, looking at the talisman. She then turned it over, and saw the moon and star engraving on that side. "Ah, I see."

"Uh, I got a bad feeling about this." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, there's something odd going on with Sonic and Blossom." Buttercup said.

"It'll be fine." Amy said. "Sonic and Blossom knows what they're doing." She then was close to putting the talisman on the opening with the moon side facing up.

"Amy! Stop!" Sonic yelled.

" _I love you, Amy."_

"Oh Sonic!" Amy said, blushing. "Don't you feel embarrassed saying that in front of our friends?"

Suddenly, the pattern on the talisman started shining, and shot out a beam of light upwards. The group down below looked at it in astonishment, and was wondering what it was doing. Then, a portal appeared on the ceiling, and bright light shines out of it. When the light died down, the giant ghost, along with the other tiny ghosts appeared in the room before everyone, with Bubbles screaming in horror.

"Where did this guy come from!?" Buttercup exclaimed.

" _I loooove you Amy."_ The giant ghost apparently was posing for Sonic's voice the entire time, and it was mocking Amy for her foolish actions in setting them free.

"Hey! You were pretending to be Sonic's voice, weren't you!?" Amy shouted in anger.

"That thing pretended to be us!" Blossom shouted. "Listen, you guys don't stand a chance against that thing! Get out of there! That's an order!"

"No way!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles said, nervously.

"I'm not gonna let these idiots keep you trapped in there!"

"And no one makes a fool out of me!" Amy shouted. The two of them jumped forward, and attacked the giant ghost in rage; however, it simply disappeared in sight, with the two landing on the ground, confused. The two then avoided ghostly hands from grabbing them, until one was going to catch Buttercup off guard.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted. She was getting scared from all the ghosts that were around them; however, she knew that her sister was in danger. She then took a deep, shaky breath, and then flew forward, at fast speeds to Buttercup. "Watch out!" She exclaimed, pushing her sister out of the way, as the ghostly hands latched onto her.

"Bubbles! No!" Buttercup exclaimed, with everyone else gasping.

Trapped, Bubbles was brought up to the giant face of the giant ghost. She was trembling in fear, thinking that this thing was going to get ready to eat her.

"No! Please! Let me go! Let me go!" She continued to yell, while trying to get herself free, by hitting the ghostly hand multiple times, but it wouldn't let go of its grip. Then one of the little ghosts flew, and disappeared into her head, which also made her pass out. The ghosts then laughed, and then they gently set her down on the ground, with Buttercup flying over there, worried.

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Speak to me!" Buttercup yelled. "Please! Wake up!"

She kept on shaking Bubbles's body to see if she will wake up, but she wasn't moving. She had a fear of being attacked by spiritual beings, and she was right. They were attacked by them. Buttercup feared the worst, until she heard Bubbles moaning.

Then her eyes shot open, and she had the same creepy face as the ghosts did, with the maniac red and orange eyes with black pupils, and the large open mouth, with sharp teeth. It was even scarier on a face of a Powerpuff Girl. This face startled Buttercup, and she jumped back a little.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup said, freaked out.

"Ah! She's been possessed!" Blossom yelled.

" _I'm going to offer your lives as a sacrifice to King Boom Boo."_ Bubbles's possessed voice said. Her consciousness clearly was gone, and was replaced with the spirit of the ghost.

"You freak! Give me back my sisters!" Buttercup yelled, dashing forward, trying to hit the possessed Bubbles, however, she was fighting another Powerpuff Girl, and it's difficult for both ends to fight one another, considering that they are sisters, unless one of them have no control of their body and/or consciousness, in which they have no incentive to hold back. Memory loss is also another thing to note, and coincidentally, that happened to Bubbles once as well, in which she thought she was Mojo Jojo, which caused huge trouble for Blossom and Buttercup, since Bubbles forgot that she was their sister, making her go all out on the girls.

Nether the less, possessed Bubbles dodged, and retaliated, punching Buttercup square on the face, sending her flying back.

"Wake up, Bubbles!" Amy yelled, as she ran forward, swinging her hammer, to no avail as the possessed being simply dodges all the attacks. Threateningly, Possessed Bubbles grabbed Amy's hammer, and with no effort, she managed to snatch the hammer out of Amy's hand, leaving her defenseless.

"That's enough!" Buttercup snuck up behind her possessed sister, and grabbed onto her, trying to smack some sense into her, but Possessed Bubbles simply grabbed onto Buttercup by her throat, threatening to strangle her.

"Bubbles, stop!" Amy yelled. The possessed sister then faced Amy, and then used Amy's hammer to brutally hammer Buttercup towards Amy, and they both flew back towards Chris, who was watching all the action unfold.

"We need to get out of here!" Blossom exclaimed, punching the ground multiple times.

Possessed Bubbles slowly walks up to the three, dragging Amy's hammer behind her, like a slasher villain would do at a time like this.

"Buttercup, get up!" Amy exclaimed.

"She's coming!" Chris exclaimed.

"I knew her watching those horror movies was a bad idea!" Blossom grumbled under her breath.

Buttercup shakes her head, and then stares at her possessed sister, slowly walking up towards them, bloodthirsty for more. This really isn't something you would see every day in a horror movie. A 2 foot 4 inch possessed little girl, with the incentive to sacrifice, carrying around a hammer.

"Bubbles, wait!" Buttercup yelled, in fear surprisingly. "I'm- I'm sorry!" The sister continues to creep up towards everyone. "Listen! I-I was wrong! Please! I'm sorry for scaring you with those stupid horror movies! It was wrong! Just please snap out of it and come back!" The possessed Bubbles didn't listen, and raised the hammer over her head, and the three shielded themselves for the worst to come, however, Bubbles stopped, and had a scared face on her. The three opened their eyes, and looked at the expression at the possessed sister's face. "Huh?" Buttercup then looked behind them, and saw the talisman sitting on the opening of the wall behind them. "Wait, that's right! These things are afraid of this thing!" She then got up, with a little pain from the injuries Possessed Bubbles caused, and flew over to the hourglass talisman. Chris was thinking about this as well. He then refers back to what they read on the pedestal.

 _(Appears under the moon…Disappears under the sun…)_ He repeated in his mind. The ghosts, including the giant ghost that was now known as King Boom Boo started rushing towards them, not going to let them tinker around with the talisman. "That's it!" He and Buttercup grabbed the talisman.

"Appears under the moon, disappears under the sun!" Buttercup repeated, as they placed the talisman back onto the opening in the wall, with the sun side facing up. "Now I don't know about you ghosts, but I like my stuff sunny side up!"

A bright light then formed again, and a pattern of a sun showed up on the ceiling. A yellow light blinded the scene, making everyone turn their heads back. Coming out of the yellow light, was Sonic and Blossom, as they sprinted forward towards their friends in danger. Possessed Bubbles was caught off guard by the light, and let her guard down. Blossom then ran forward to her, and punched her, making the ghost possessing Bubbles to be released, and snapping her back to her normal self. Buttercup caught Bubbles, as she fell in her arms.

"Bubbles! Speak to me!" She exclaimed, as Bubbles started waking up.

"Are you okay, Bubbles?" Blossom said, going over there. Bubbles's eyes fluttered open, and saw that her sisters were surrounding her.

"Oooh…Blossom? Buttercup?" She moaned.

"You're back!" Buttercup yelled, hugging Bubbles very tightly, as she was gasping for air. "Oh Bubbles, you have no idea how worried I was about you! I was so scared that I was going to lose you!"

"Can't…Breathe…" She choked out.

"Oh…Uh sorry." Buttercup said, releasing her grip, as Bubbles sat there, dazed for a bit.

"Ugh, it's okay."

"Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, hugging Sonic tightly.

"Agh! Amy! This isn't the time for this!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to get out of Amy's grip.

The ghosts then flew forward, attacking them.

"I'll show you!" Sonic exclaimed, karate chopping one.

"Hey! We can hurt them now!" Blossom yelled.

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaimed, smacking her fist into one hand. "Time for some serious payback!" The Blossom and Buttercup then started attacking the ghosts, and one by one, they fell onto the ground knocked out.

"Bring it on you spook!" Blossom yelled at King Boom Boo.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Amy was attacking the smaller Boom ghosts. In revenge for taking her friends and sister, as well as possessing her, Bubbles decided to give no mercy for these ghosts, as she was facing her fear, like Chris had told Bubbles to do, and she was facing this hard. She charged forward, and they punched and hammered two ghosts in the wall. Then five Boom ghosts flew up behind them, and they glared at them as they did.

"You want a piece of me, ghosts!?" Bubbles yelled threateningly. The five ghosts look at each other, and then grinned. They then started morphing together in order to form into one giant Boom ghost. Though Bubbles seemed unfazed by this. "You do NOT want to mess with me when I'm HARDCORE!"

Amy then smirked, and handed Bubbles her hammer to use, and she gladly took it. Bubbles then readied herself, and then flew full speeds towards the ghosts, bringing the hammer back.

"Good Night!" She yelled, brutally hammering the giant Boom ghost back, sending it flying back towards the wall, getting it stuck in it. It stayed there, dazed from the hit. The heroes all looked at themselves awkwardly, from this act of violence Bubbles did.

"Geez, I didn't know Bubbles could get that angry." Sonic said.

"Yeah. We learned that the hard way…" Blossom said, scratching her head, awkwardly smiling.

"Wow Bubbles, that was great!" Amy said, congratulating Bubbles, who then smiled at Amy, sweetly.

"Thank you." She said. "I tend to not show that side of me too much. Y'know, just in case I get carried away with it…"

"Mom, wake up." Chris said, nudging his mother. Everyone else had escaped from the weird dimension that they were in, and watches as Lindsley wakes up.

"Chris?" She said. She then sat up. "How was I in that take?" Everyone then sweatdropped when she said that.

"Uh, this isn't a movie mom…" Chris said, awkwardly.

"Guys! Get going!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hang on, Sonic." Bubbles said. "We got this one, right?"

Blossom then nodded, and assured to Sonic that they will be okay.

"Here girls! A ring!" Tails exclaimed, throwing Bubbles a ring.

"Thanks Tails!" She thanked. "Hey Blossom, let's do that plan."

"Plan Taurus 21?" Blossom said. Bubbles nodded. "Got it!"

"You guys get going ahead." Chris said to Tails, as the others were starting to get out of there. "I need to get something first." Chris then runs back, towards the Talisman, and picked it up, as the power of the ring courses through Bubbles. Chris then rushed towards the stairs, and Bubbles curled up into a Spin Ball. Blossom then picked Bubbles up, as she was spinning, and Blossom started spinning. Blossom was giving Bubbles some momentum, and she finally then hurled Bubbles towards King Boom Boo, as she strikes square in the ghost's abdomen. The ghost yells in pain, and Bubbles finally sent the ghost flying back towards the wall, making the wall crack, and pile rubble onto it.

"And that's that!" Bubbles exclaimed, smirking. She and Blossom high fived each other, and they then sped their way towards the stairs, where Chris was trying to get Lindsey to run up faster.

"Hurry mom." Chris said. "We need to get out of here."

"Oh, if we're filming an action scene, wouldn't it be better if I have some running shoes on?" Lindsey said.

"Oh for Pete's sake…" Buttercup said, facepalming.

Blossom and Bubbles sped by, only to skid to a halt when they realized that everyone was still climbing up the stairs.

"What the…Why are you all still here?" Blossom said.

"So, did you take care of the big guy?" Sonic said.

"Yup." Bubbles said. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

Suddenly, back in the room, King Boom Boo emerged from the rubble, and was looking pretty angry. He then busts through the door, and gets to the spiral staircase.

"What!?" Blossom exclaimed.

King Boom Boo then started chomping on the stairs, as he was rushing to catch up to everybody.

"Okay! Maybe I Was Wrong!" Bubbles yelled, as she picked up Lindsey, and they were all sprinting out of there. King Boom Boo was catching up to everyone, but unfortunately, everybody got back up towards the surface where they were greeted by the sunlight. Chris was the last one out, and he dive-bombed onto the ground. Amy then swung her hammer, and closed the pedestal, just as King Boom Boo was about to reach everyone.

"Hurry Chris!" Blossom exclaimed. Chris then jumped forward, and he slammed the Talisman back onto its slot on the pedestal. In doing so, a bright light then shone from beneath the pedestal, and everyone covered their eyes. The light then subsided soon after.

"Which side did I put it on?" Chris asked. Bubbles checked the talisman, and it was the moon side.

"You put it on the moon side." She said.

"Uh…is that all right?" Chris said, reluctantly.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Sonic said, giving Chris a thumbs up.

"That was fun, but I didn't know this was a fantasy film." Lindsey said. "Those special effects were incredibly realistic."

The film crew and the policemen then rushed towards everyone relieved that they were okay.

"Lindsey, thank goodness that you're okay." The director said.

"Did something happen?" Lindsey said.

"Were you being chased by ghosts by any chance?" One of the policemen said.

"Yeah." Bubbles said.

"What about it?" Buttercup said.

"Do you know about those ghosts?" Blossom said.

"Yes." The policeman said. "My Grandpa told me about it. When he was a kid, he went with a friend into the forest to look for the supposed treasure rumored to be under this castle. They were wrong. When they were looking around the place, they heard the laughter of children, and they thought someone had gotten here at first. When they were looking around the place some more, they finally found that secret passageway that you all came out of. And in doing so, they took off the talisman, setting those ghosts running amok around the place. Grandpa and his friend looked down there, and then they saw the ghosts. They ran from it, and thankfully they got out of there alive, and left everything back to normal. However, Grandpa still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had with him for the rest of his life because of the ghosts down there."

Through the windows of the dark castle, some of the Boom ghosts looked out the window, and stares off towards the group down below. They then laughed, and disappeared, hinting that they will be back for some more.

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
**_ _ **For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	20. Episode 20

_**I Do NOT Own PPG, the Sonic franchise, or any song, what-so-ever**_

A bright and sunny day shines over the ocean. The waters were clear, and the sea life is looking pretty healthy down in the ocean. Though there's still the problem of the two villains in the Egg Fort down on the ocean floor.

"Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, the main engine has been repaired." Decoe said.

"Everything is in tip top shape." Bocoe said.

"Splendid." Eggman said. "Now why did it take you two slow bots so long?"

"Yes, it has been two weeks already, and we haven't made any attacks on the Powerpuff Girls and Sonic and friends." Mojo Jojo said.

"It is because the author had neglected us, and is staying true to the correct scenes in these episodes." Bocoe said.

"That is right!" Decoe exclaimed. "We need screen time! We're very important to this story!"

Eggman then threw an empty soda can at Decoe, hitting him on the head.

"Uh, and you too Dr. Eggman."

Then Mojo threw another can at Decoe.

"And you as well Mojo Jojo."

"That's better." Eggman said.

"You better watch what you say, big mouth." Bocoe said.

"I won't be surprised if we won't appear at all in the next episode of this show." Decoe said.

"Alright you tin cans! Start the engines, and let's get going!" Eggman said.

"Yes sir!" The robots exclaimed. They had turned on the main engines, and the main turbine was whirring up. In the engine room, the engine was shining a light blue light.

"Well, so far so good." Eggman said. "Now put this thing into full throttle!"

Just as he said that, the engine then abruptly stopped, and powered down again.

"Huh?"

"Uh, we have a problem sir." Decoe said. "We seem to have blown a fuse."

"Hmm, I may have overlooked that." Mojo said, checking out the systems. "It may have appeared that I, Mojo Jojo, have screwed up with the fuse box, in the main turbine engine room. Rgh, this hunk of junk is getting on my nerves anyway. It would appear that I, Mojo Jojo, simian extraordinaire-"

Then Eggman bashed Mojo on the head, annoyed by the rambling.

"Stop your rambling, and get to the point already!" He exclaimed.

"Ahem, I was getting to it." Mojo argued. "I have designed an upgraded version of the Egg Fort, one that will surly provide some challenge to our enemies."

"Really?" Eggman said, interested. "I'm interested."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a big yacht in the middle of the sea, the whole entire group of heroes was there, relaxing.

 _We were all pretty worn out from searching for the Chaos Emeralds, and battling Dr. Eggman and Mojo Jojo, so my dad had a great idea for us all. Since I had a long vacation from school coming up, my dad lent us all his big yacht to have a vacation on. Dad said it was a good time of the year to go look at the glaciers. We left a few days ago, so we only have around four more days to get to the glaciers._

"FOUR MORE DAYS!?" Sonic screamed.

"Gee. That's pretty far." Bubbles said. "We're only halfway there."

"These yachts are very slow moving." Cream said.

"Chris, hey! What did I ever do to you!?" Sonic exclaimed, looking pretty cowardly actually. "If there's anything that I did wrong, I'll change! I beg of you! I'm going crazy here! GET ME OFFA THIS THING!" Sonic was actually running all over the place, looking for some land he can at least stand on, as being out in the ocean for so long has taken its toll on Sonic.

* * *

 _Later that Night_

Everybody was relaxing in the den area of the yacht. This ship was pretty large, and this big ship was all to themselves. Professor Thorndyke was relaxing on the couch, albeit a bit red to the face.

"Ah, that's much better." Professor Thorndyke said.

"Did you take those sea sick pills the doctor prescribed to you, Professor?" Blossom said.

"I sure did. And now that ol Grandpa's feeling better, we're going to have a lot more fun."

"Yup." Everyone nodded.

"You bet!" Professor then started laughing hysterically, before immediately falling asleep.

"…The Professor over dosed, didn't he?" Buttercup said.

"I told him to take 1 pill, instead of 2." Bubbles said.

"Hey Chris, I know we're supposed to be relaxing and all, but what's there to do on the ship?" Tails asked, as a trail blue light speeds by.

"There's lots of stuff to do on the ship." Chris said. "How about taking a swim?"

"Tails is just being rude." Amy said. "Don't pay attention to him."

"That's right." Cream said. "Don't forget Tails, Chris's dad went through a lot of trouble to give us this wonderful cruise as a present."

"Well, Tails?" Amy said, sternly, glaring at Tails.

"Uh, heh heh, I'm grateful." Tails quickly said, nervously.

"Tails isn't the problem here." Chris said. "It's Sonic. I'm worried about him. I've never seen him like this. Though I guess I would go a little crazy if I were him."

Sonic then speeds by again.

"Geez, he's surpassing the speed of sound inside of a yacht." Buttercup said.

"That's incredible." Bubbles said, as Sonic ran by them again.

"He's harder to control than the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. Sonic sped by them one more time, until Blossom got up from the couch.

"Okay, that's it." Blossom said, floating to a certain spot in the middle of the room. "Stop." Sonic then stopped abruptly in front of her. "Okay Sonic. How old are you?"

"Uh. 16." He said.

"He's that old?" Buttercup said. "Wow. I thought he'd be younger."

"You hear that?" Blossom said. "You're older than any of us, except for Professor Thorndyke! Heck, you're almost an adult! Now I understand that the last decade was rough on you, but just think about it! What will your fans have to think when they see their favorite hero being a big baby? You've been letting them down for years, and 2017 could be your big comeback with the stuff that's being released towards the end of the year! But you won't get your big moment if you don't snap out of it, and be the hero that everybody wants! Think about it." As Blossom continues on, she was just bringing more anxiety to Sonic, as he freaks out about the possibility of failing again later this year in 2017. "Fans will respect you again, you could get awards, heck, maybe they'll bring Sonic X back on TV!" The others watch, as Blossom continues to scold Sonic, awkwardly.

"You think she's getting through to him?" Bubbles said. Chris shrugged.

"Now go, and be the hero that everybody wants!" Sonic then got up from the ground, and looked like he snapped out of being land-sick. He then was walking down the room, looking like he was going to face something dangerous, however Sonic then collapsed on the ground. Everyone then looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, I don't think that worked, Blossom." Bubbles said. "Sonic collapsed."

"Well what'dja expect?" Buttercup said. "I would do that too if I was stuck being lectured by Blossom about 4th wall stuff." Buttercup chuckled, as Blossom glared at her.

"Uh, I think he's sick!" Tails quickly said. "We got to do something!"

"I'll call dad." Chris said, smiling.

* * *

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!  
**_ _ **Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,  
**_ _ **Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's number one!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next,  
**_ _ **So watch out... For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!  
**_ _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
**_ _ **So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster!  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

* * *

 _EPISODE 20:  
_ Enter Egg Fort mk. II

A helicopter was lowering towards the helipad on the yacht, with an overjoyed Sonic waiting for it.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta roll!" Sonic exclaimed, happy to get off of the ship, and back to land. "It's been a real blast here! See ya!"

"Hey! He isn't sick, he's a fake!" Amy yelled.

"It's okay…" Chris sweatdropped. "I mean why keep him here, if he's gonna go bonkers by being here longer?"

The helicopter then landed, and the side doors opened up towards Sonic.

"Have fun on your trip, kids!" Sonic exclaimed. "See ya on the flip side!...GYAH!" To his surprise, the helicopter was filled with elderly people, and they pilled out to see Sonic himself.

"What's going on?" Buttercup said. Mr. Tanaka then leaned over to the kids.

"Good morning." Tanaka said. "Nice day."

"Tanaka!" Chris said. "What are you doing here? Who are these people?"

"These people are joining us from the Silver Star Retirement home. It is Mr. Thorndyke's hope where you and your friends will learn from them. They will be your coaches, see?"

"Learning?" Buttercup said. "Ugh. What a drag. I prefer no learning at all while we're here in this dimension."

"Oh come on, Buttercup!" Blossom said. "Don't be rude to them."

"Oh, and for some unrelated news, Mr. Thorndyke also had registered you three girls to Station Square Elementary." Tanaka said. "You will start going to school shortly after vacation."

"Are you serious!?" Blossom exclaimed, happy with this news.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Buttercup yelled at the same time, unhappy with this news, as she hates school, unlike Blossom, who loves school and learning. Bubbles was a little biased about this subject. "NO! Tanaka! Get me offa the roster immediately! I hate school! I will do anything, just please don't make me go to school!"

"A young lady like you should not avoid your learning." Tanaka said. "It is vital to learn."

"Yeah, and it is vital for me NOT to learn!" Buttercup whined.

"Aw come on, Buttercup." Blossom said. "It'll remind you of home a little bit."

"But it'll remind me of the bad parts of home…"

"Okay, getting back to subject, what will these people coach us about?"

"On how to relax." Tanaka said. "You see, they have worked hard for many years, and now the time has come for them to relax. They will teach you how to do it as well."

"Uh wait, as much as do I appreciate these people teaching us, we just called so Sonic can go back home and-" Blossom started, before Tanaka abruptly and sternly interrupted her.

"No!" He exclaimed sternly, with everyone looking at him awkwardly. "Even a great warrior needs his or her rest. Constant battle not only wears on the body, but it also wears on the mind. The warrior must relax, and be rejuvenated so next time he goes to battle, he is mightier than before!"

"Great. Not one minute after the news, and already we're learning…" Buttercup groaned.

The helicopter was whirring again, and was ready to take off.

"Hey wait! What about me!?" Sonic yelled, as a crowd of elderly people was all over him, wanting to see a world famous hero themselves. Sonic got out of the crowd, but he was too late. The helicopter flew up high into the air, and was making its way back to the Thorndyke mansion. Sonic then fell onto his knees. "No! Wait! COME BACK!" Sonic screamed, as his hope of going back to dry land has flown away without him.

* * *

 _And so from that afternoon on, our new friends all taught us how to relax._

Tails and a woman were watching the clouds fly by, as the yacht sails past them. She was discussing to him how she typically relaxes. She would read a book, or she would look up to the clouds, as she would normally do. She keeps on discussing this to Tails, as he sees clouds forming a shape of the X Tornado. Tails then started to have an anxiety attack, worried about how the X Tornado's doing back at home.

Cream and Bubbles were with another woman, under an umbrella, as they were sitting around a table, relaxing.

"Oh, so you're from another world." She said.

"Yup." Bubbles said. "I live in a city called Townsville."

"Yeah, and I live in a place called Green Hill Zone." Cream said. "That's the place where my friend Sonic had his very first adventure on fighting against Dr. Eggman."

"Really? How cool."

"What was your first adventure like?"

"Well, me and my sisters started trying living in Townsville, and fighting crime there, until we thought we were being the evil villains there. Lots of stuff happened, and Mojo Jojo tricked us into thinking he was nice. He grew into a giant monster, and me and the girls almost didn't beat him, but we did by dropping a skyscraper onto him, and he turned back to normal, and we were accepted into Townsville as actual superheroes, instead of super villains."

"Aw. Well it's a good thing that you're a hero now." Cream said, with Cheese chowing in agreement.

"Yeah. Who know how much havoc we would be doing if we were the villains."

"Ah, so I see." The woman said. "And what's your name dearie?"

"Oh, my name's Bubbles, and this is Cream and Cheese."

"What delightful names. And where are you from?"

"Uh…" Bubbles sweatdropped. "Oh, uh, we're from different worlds."

"And where might they be?"

"Uh, tee hee, uh…" Bubbles stuttered, as they were repeating the same question over and over again, but they didn't want to be rude, so they kept on talking.

* * *

 _Cream and Cheese and Bubbles kept on talking to a woman from morning to afternoon, and Sonic…Well…_

Sonic rushes from one end of the deck, and dashed right off of it, leaping high into the air, hoping to be able to get back to shore…from the middle of the sea.

 _Sonic kept on rushing off of the deck to try to get back to land, but he missed…15 times. Buttercup usually has to fly out there and fish Sonic out._

"Not bad. That was approximately 9.5 Kilometers." One of the crewmen said in the control room, looking how far Sonic usually goes before falling down into the sea.

"Little guy gets farther and farther within each try." The captain chuckled.

"Argh! He doesn't know when to give up." Amy grumbled.

"I know. What a baby." Buttercup said. Amy then sighs.

"Just when I thought I would get some relaxing time with Sonic…"

"Young girl, are you in love with that boy?" An elderly man said, overhearing their conversation.

"Oh, well how can you guess?" Amy said, blushing.

"One can tell from that face of yours." The elderly man chuckles.

"Is it that easy to see?"

"But it's quite a bother. He already has Old Granny Kinder falling for him."

"Who's this that you're talking about?" Amy said, getting jealous for a moment.

* * *

Buttercup had floated to another part of the ship, after getting Sonic out of the water again.

"Ugh, I swear, that hedgehog is going to drive me insane…" Buttercup groaned.

"It seems that you are very stressed." An elderly man spoke up, overhearing Buttercup's mumbling.

"Yeah. I'm always stressed. I mean, I don't know if you've ever been to a different world, with almost no way of getting back to home. Those dumb villains always get in out way, and it just agitates me so much! And it's not just that! I have to go back to boring school after this trip! And here I thought I was gonna avoid the boring stuff while I was here in this world!"

"Sounds like you could use a bit of relaxation."

"Huh? Well-"

"A young lady like you shouldn't be so stressed out this early on in your life."

"Mm…You know, you remind me of this guy back in my world. He taught me how to not be so mad all the time. You know, control my anger better. Obviously, I'm starting to forget what I learned from him."

"Ah, then perhaps I will help remind you of his teachings."

"Huh? You mean it?"

"Of course. Now, take a seat, and try to relax." Buttercup did what the man told him to. "Now, listen to the water as we ride past it. Listen to the sounds."

Being quiet makes the girl hear the waters better. The waves crashing against the yacht, the smell of the salt water in the air…A huge splash out far into the sea.

"Ahh…Yeah, that's much better…" Buttercup said, finally relaxing, sinking into her chair.

"HEY! HELP ME!" Sonic's voice yelled out, as he was out into sea again, for the 16th time, annoying Buttercup again.

"Oh, for the love of…" She grumbled, and flying out to sea again. "I just picked your dumb butt out of the water!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was playing chess with another man, albeit, a very slow moving game.

"Uh…Mister, it's your turn." Blossom spoke up.

"Young girl, in most battles, impatience is a taboo." The elderly man said. "Have you experienced something like this before?"

"Well…I guess. But, usually, I have to be quick moving, otherwise the enemies would-" She then hears snoring, and realized that the man was sleeping. "Uh, hello?" Blossom said, snapping her fingers in front of the person. "Oh, come on! Wake up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the island where Eggman's First Base used to be, they villains were finishing up building another version of the Egg Fort, underground.

"Hah! Those idiots thought they had destroyed everything in my original base, but they didn't destroy my Mecha Factory!"

"You have outdone yourselves Doctor and Mojo." Decoe said. "Very impressive."

"Yes, but even I didn't know there was a base underneath the original base." Bocoe said.

"That's the whole point of Secret Base." Mojo said. "It's supposed to be a secret. It's not the Secret Base that you would expect lying out in the open, or probably in the middle of a coffee shop, or-"

"Ahem." Eggman cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Yes. The newly constructed fortress has been completed, and we are ready to go!"

This new fortress is comprised of 3 components of the ship, one being code named Bang, which is controlled by Eggman and Mojo, being the most powerful out of the three components. The other ones are named Babang, which is controlled by Decoe, and Bababang, which is controlled by Bocoe. Each component has a cockpit for the two robots to control in; however, they didn't needed to be controlled all the time. It is more efficient if the two robots were controlling the separate components during a battle; however, it was just an option.

"Let's get started!" Decoe exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the look on Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls' faces when they see the newly constructed Decoe Bocoe XL Super Ultra-"

"Just a minute!" Mojo exclaimed. "Hold it you dome headed donkey! Just who gave you permission to name things around here!? We're the bosses! We do the naming!"

"You mean you have already came up with names for these separate components?" Bocoe asked.

"But of course." Mojo said. "There's Decoe II, Bocoe II, and the luxurious XL Super Ultra Eggman & Mojo Supreme!"

"I do not like those names!" Bocoe argued.

"Why do we get to have boring names, when yours is a super cool long name, including fancy names such as Super Ultra Supreme?" Decoe said.

"What is the deal with that? We should name our own sections!"

"Rgh, well excuse me, but we were doing you two a favor by naming them for you!" Eggman grumbled, getting out a book of names they wrote down.

"At least you should have asked us first."

"Alright, alright! Don't get snippy!" Eggman shouted. "We've written down some second, third, and 65 other choices. How about Ace, Jack, King?" The order of names Eggman and Mojo would say go in the order of Bocoe, Decoe, and then Eggman & Mojo.

"Nope." Decoe said.

"I don't even play cards." Bocoe said.

"Eh, Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Mojo said.

"You must be joking…" Decoe mumbled.

"Eh Eenie, Meanie, Miney?" Eggman said. "Er, X, Y, Z?"

"Or what about Eg Egg n Eggy?" Mojo said. "That's totally not a ripped off name from something familiar."

* * *

 _As time went by, while Eggman and Mojo were discussing about names, we learned more from our new friends on how to relax. Soon, everyone was starting to have a good time…Everyone except for Sonic, who started hatching up an escape plan, and this is what happened._

Sonic was lying on an anchor on the deck, and he smirked, as he had made up a pretty good plan to escape from the yacht. He then rushed off to get to work.

"Why would I be worried about the X Tornado?" Tails said, as they were lying on beach chairs near the pool.

"You see, we've been on this boat for several days, right?" Sonic said.

"Right."

"Well Tails, have you ever wondered to yourself that maybe, machines have actual feelings too? I bet the X Tornado must be awfully lonely ever since you've went away."

"Oh no! I never even thought of that!" Tails exclaimed, actually believing in a silly thing. "How could I have done this to you!? Oh, poor X Tornado! You must be so lonely!"

Sonic smirks, and continues on to executing his plan. Next he made his way to Bubbles, who was watching the sea, with her Octi toy sitting on a beach chair next to her, facing the sea.

"Hey, Bubbles." Sonic said, leaning on a wall.

"Yeah, Sonic?" She said.

"Have you ever considered that little Octi might be sea sick?"

"What?"

"Your little friend there may be sick of being at sea for so long, and might want to go back home. I mean, you are Octi's best friend…right?"

"Uh…I, uh…" Bubbles stuttered.

"Think about it." Sonic said, as he sped on over to his next target. Bubbles looked to her Octi, and disturbed to see it staring at her, instead of staring at the sea.

"Oh Octi! Y-You are feeling sea sick, aren't you!?"

Of course, since Octi's a toy, it didn't answer her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was talking to Amy about feelings.

"Y-You really mean that, Sonic?" Amy said, surprised, with her eyes glistening.

"Well sure I mean it Amy." Sonic said, leaning on a wall near Amy. "I think you're the cutest thing I've ever seen. But when you swing your hammer like that, you look the most beautiful. It beats my heart a million times a minute. I know. You could never care for somebody like me. I guess that's the way things have to be…Perhaps I could go on, if you could swing that hammer of yours once more.

"You want it, you got it!" Amy exclaimed, falling under Sonic's demands. She then begins swinging her hammer like crazy to try and impress Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, afterwards, Sonic lied to Blossom and Professor Thorndyke that Amy is going crazy, and started swinging her hammer all over the place for no reason.

"Amy's gone nuts?!" Blossom yelled.

"Uh-huh…" Sonic said, looking exhausted, and on his knees. "This whole boat is going to drive everybody bananas sooner or later…"

"What do you think, Professor?" Blossom said, as Sonic secretly smirked, thinking his plan is working. "Should I call Mr. Thorndyke again?"

"I think so too." Professor Thorndyke said. "At this rate, if something happens, it could be too late."

Then Amy and Cream walked through a door, discussing out loud what Sonic had said to Amy, with Amy looking perfectly fine.

"Did he really say that?" Cream said.

"Yeah, he really said that I look most beautiful when I'm swinging my hammer." Amy said. When she said that, Sonic flinched, and grumbled, annoyed that his plan has been spoiled, while Blossom and Professor Thorndyke sweatdropped. "He's so dreamy!" Sonic then started crawling away from everybody, sneaking out of there.

"Wow! That's so sweet!" Cream said, as Cheese "Chowed" in agreement.

"I have a feeling that one day soon, Sonic will ask me to be his girl!"

"Really?"

Then Buttercup came flying into the room, holding Bubbles, with her Octi.

"Blossom, Bubbles's complaining that Octi is sea sick." Buttercup groaned.

"He is! Sonic told me that he is!" Bubbles said. "Oh, you poor thing…"

"Bubbles, I'm sure that Octi isn't sea sick." Blossom said. "And did you say Sonic told you that Octi was sea sick?"

"Uh huh."

"But, I overheard Amy say that Sonic talked to her, saying how in love he was with her for swinging her hammer around…Which he also told me I should call Mr. Thorndyke to come because she was going bonkers and…" Then the three girls realized what Sonic was doing all this time.

...

 _ **"** **SONIC!"**_ Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles yelled, furiously.

* * *

A day later, back at the Thorndyke Manor, Bokkun, with his usual mischievous antics, comes flying to the front door, and opened it up, looking cheery.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Bokkun said. "Didja miss me? No big and important message this time. Just dropped by to say hi!"

Then he suddenly realized that no one was in the entrance. He's sure that they weren't hiding. He does a pretty good job of catching them at the worst time possible…Most of the time. He then looks around the mansion's rooms, and realized that they were empty. It also looks like that they haven't been touched for a while. "Hello? Anybody? Hello?" Still no answer anywhere. "Guess…nobody's…home…" Bokkun said, tearing up a bit, as he felt abandoned.

Then Bokkun heard the front door open again, and saw Ella there, with bags of groceries.

"Well, if it isn't my little robot friend." She said, no happy to see him here, as she always assumes that Bokkun is there to cause trouble for everybody. "Have you come to cause trouble again? Well too bad for you, there's no one here to mess around with, so you can just go."

Bokkun then felt his soft side coming to him, and then broke down crying, and hugged Ella's leg.

"What's the matter now?"

"I'm so lonesome." He said, in his tears. "Nobody's home! I just want someone to play with…"

"Aw…It's alright." Ella then knelt down, and patted Bokkun on the head. "There there, now don't cry sweetie. Why don't you stay here, and I'll make you a nice lunch for you."

"Ella, I'm sorry…" Bokkun said. "For all those times that I was being bad…Will you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"This is for you." Bokkun had apparently given Ella a gift in a box.

"For me?" Then an explosion happened. "GYAH!"

Bokkun then laughed deviously, and flew away, satisfied that he had fulfilled another prank after all.

* * *

Back at the boat, in the afternoon, the waters were starting to be filled with icebergs, as they were almost to the North Pole.

"Hey look guys!" Chris exclaimed, as he, Tails, and Blossom were watching the ice go by.

"An iceberg!" Tails exclaimed. "We're near the glaciers."

"Put this on." Chuck came by with some jackets for Chris and Blossom. "It's a bit chilly out here."

"Thanks grandpa." Chris said. "So, is Amy and Bubbles still mad at Sonic for lying to them?"

"Yes, well it wasn't very nice of him to lie to them like that."

"No it wasn't." Amy said, walking by.

"Oh, Amy, are you okay?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Still mad at Sonic?"

"Oh no."

"Really?"

"Yup. Instead, Bubbles is taking over for me, because she's furious at him for playing with Octi's feelings."

"Oh Sonic!" Bubbles called out, with her voice making them uneasy. "Come on! Don't you want to see what I can do with Amy's hammer?" Sonic was hiding from her at the top of a high pole. "It's pretty amazing, but you've gotta come down here first and see for yourself."

"Uh, no thanks!" Sonic yelled down, nervously. "I think I'll just stay up here; catch some rays! Maybe another time!"

"All right! That's it! You come down from there, right now!" Bubbles then started furiously hammering the pole Sonic was on, trying to get him down, with Cream and Cheese hugging each other, scared.

"We don't like it when Bubbles is mad!" Cream exclaimed, in fear.

"Ugh, I have a feeling we should stay out of this…" Blossom said.

"I agree." Chris said, a bit afraid.

"Oh! Hey look!" Tails exclaimed, paying attention to the waters. Something was surfacing. The top of the creature stuck out to the surface a little, and its blowhole spouted out water.

"It's a whale!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Wow!" Chuck said.

"That looks amazing!" Amy commented.

"Hey look!" Tails said, looking off to the right. "Another one!"

"That looks cool!" Chris said.

Though they were mistaken, as this wasn't another whale that was surfacing. In fact, it looked mechanical, and it was rising up out of the waters.

"That…doesn't look like a whale." Blossom said.

"You know, there's something about that that looks pretty suspicious…" Tails said.

Truth be told, it was the newly built components of the Egg Fort mk. II, with the villains inside looking for a fight, while also planning to ruin the heroes' vacation, as usual.

"Thought you could take a pleasure cruise without us, eh?" Mojo said. "Well think again!"

"Oh no! It's Mojo and Eggman!" Blossom yelled.

"Let's go get them!" Decoe exclaimed.

"We can beat those brats any day." Bocoe said. Sonic then chuckled; relieved to have some action finally, and to have an excuse to have Bubbles stop attacking him with Amy's hammer. She was sitting on top of Sonic, crossarmed, and facing the other way.

"I was wondering how long before you bozos showed up." Sonic said. "You two haven't rusted out yet?"

"We are incapable of corrosion." Bocoe said.

"You on the other hand will be crushed!" Decoe said.

"Ragh! Stop this yammering!" Eggman exclaimed. "You two tin heads are forgetting who's in charge here! I hope you've enjoyed yourself Sonic and Powerpuff Girls, because this vacation is about to end!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said. "Well I'm sure that the fun is about to start!"

"Don't be sure of yourself, warthog!"

The Egg Fort II continued flying slowly towards the yacht, though at the same time, the yacht was moving still, not stopping at all…until…

"Captain! There's a glacier ahead of us!" One of the workers said.

"Good! Let's stop here so our guests can have a look at its beauty." The captain said, as he pressed some buttons on the control panels, and the yacht had stopped dead in its tracks, before it was going to hit the glaciers.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Buttercup exclaimed. "Why did we stop!?"

"What's going on here?" Chuck said.

"It's the glacier Mr. Thorndyke." The captain said. "It sure is a beauty, isn't it sir?" The crew seemed oblivious to what danger was behind them all, as Blossom, Buttercup, Amy, Tails, Chris, and Chuck all froze in their place, and had beady eyes. "We can stay here as long as you like!"

"AGHHH!" They all then fell backwards, and fell onto the ground on their backs with their legs twitching, groaning.

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_ Buttercup yelled. "THIS IS NO TIME TO LOOK AT A GLACIER!"

Though this was pretty convenient for Sonic, as he finally was able to stand on something that wasn't on a boat. He then leapt off of the boat, and landed on the icy glacier.

"Okay, if you want a fight, you got a fight!" Sonic exclaimed. "Bring it on Egghead and Mojoke!"

"Rgh. The Powerpuff Girls have been teaching you the names they call me, eh?" Mojo grumbled upon hearing Sonic yelling 'Mojoke.' "Now, all in due time pesky hedgehog. Now let's mix things up a bit. Perhaps it is time for you simpletons to get a good look at our new weapon, the Egg Fort II! As you can see, there are three components to this weapon, but they are not there for show, oh no. This is where the magic happens! And not the type of magic you would expect from those kiddie girlly shows, or the type you would expect from a magician."

"Egg Fort II, combine!" Eggman exclaimed.

"I wanted to say that." Mojo said.

"Sorry, you went on rambling again."

"Rgh! Curses!"

"Now, one!"

"Two!" Decoe exclaimed, as his component had separated into two halves.

"Three!" Bocoe exclaimed, as his square component combined with the halves that Decoe's component had split up into. The square component then connected to the back of the villains' component, and the Egg Fort II was completely assembled.

"Egg Fort II, complete!" The two robots exclaimed.

"Hrm…Impressive, huh?" Mojo said. Then a phone suddenly rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?...No we're not gonna change the name!" Then another phone rang, and Mojo was forced to pick that up too. "What's that? You can't see the Egg Fort II on your screen? Look it up on the internet then!" Mojo then furiously hangs up the phones. "Those annoying Sonic fans are gonna get onto my nerves! How are evil geniuses supposed to concentrate if we're being hassled by our own fan base!?"

"Come on you two!" Sonic exclaimed, starting to run on the ice. "Come and try to catch me!"

"Uh…Sonic?" Blossom said, floating near him.

"Kinda busy here, Blossom." Sonic said.

"Uh…You're not going anywhere; you're running in place." Blossom said, pointing out that Sonic's just running in place on the ice, instead of running anywhere fast. The slippery ice was making it so that Sonic's running speed was virtually useless, no matter how fast he goes.

"Huh?" Sonic then realized, and stopped running. "Oh No!" The Egg Fort II then blasted both of them, and they were sent flying.

"Ah! Watch out!" Bubbles yelled.

The Egg Fort II continued blasting the two of them, each time they landed on the ice, and they were being juggled in the air.

"Hahahaha! We're having so much fun, it should be illegal!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Hey! You cut that out!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she and Bubbles flew towards the Egg Fort II, and was about to smack it, however, the laser beam on the Egg Fort II was faster, and shot the two out of the air, and they both landed on the icebergs. Their friends on the boat was shouting towards them, cautioning them all, and encouraging them all. Then the speaker on the yacht came to life.

[Aw, poor little things. You need help.] One of the elderly women actually picked up the intercoms, and started talking to the four heroes in trouble. The crewmen were a bit startled by how much the woman knew how to control the yacht's controls, but they didn't question it further. [I may be an old timer, but I think I know of a way to help out. Now, I want you four to breath in, and relax. Focus on your goal, relax, stay within the moment, and feel the ice beneath your feet.]

Sonic listened, and then when he landed, he slid to a stop, starting to get used to being on ice. He's got the feeling of being on ice down, now was the trouble of running on it.

"Not bad." He said. "Now if only I can keep my feet from slipping, this should be a piece of cake."

"Something's the matter." Decoe said.

"Why aren't they afraid?" Bocoe said. "I don't like it! A moment ago, we had them on the run!"

"Well, someone is trying to keep their cool." Eggman said. "Enough talk. Let's put the freeze on that hedgehog!"

Suddenly, they saw Bokkun flying full blast towards them, yelling in fear. He then slammed on the window, wanting in.

"What are you doing here!?" Mojo exclaimed.

"He looks upset." Decoe said.

"Please let me in!" Bokkun exclaimed.

"Why should we let you in?"

"Because I'm being chased!"

"By who?" Mojo said. They then see a twinkle in the distance, and they saw the X Tornado flying towards them, full speeds.

"Huh? The X Tornado?" Blossom said.

"Did Tails put an auto pilot feature in that thing?" Buttercup said.

"I don't recall him doing so." Sonic said.

"Then, who's piloting it?" Bubbles said.

They looked into the cockpit of the jetplane a little harder, until they saw who was piloting it. Surprisingly, it was Ella; no seriously, Ella, who was looking pretty furious, possibly because of being tricked by Bokkun again.

"I'll get you, you brat!" She grumbled.

"ELLA!?" Blossom yelled, surprised, having beady eyes, and jaw-dropped.

"She can fly that thing!?" Buttercup exclaimed, in shock. "…Best, housemaid, ever!"

"How does she know how to fly the X Tornado!?" Tails exclaimed, in shock with the rest of them.

"Well, I may have been teaching her how to control the thing when I had nothing to do…" Professor Thorndyke said, awkwardly, and then Chris frowned.

"Huh? AH! Hide me!" Bokkun yelled, looking behind him, seeing the X Tornado flying at full speeds.

"What are you bawling about, Bokkun?" Mojo said, trying to see what he was screaming about.

Ella even knows how to turn the X Tornado into X Cyclone mode, and it transformed in midair, hovering over the Egg Fort II.

"You see whose boss now!" Ella exclaimed. "Cyclone kick!" And yes, Ella even knows how to attack with the transformed jetplane, and the kick was aimed for Bokkun on the glass dome of the Egg Fort II. Bokkun then got out of the way quickly, and jumped to another part of the Egg Fort II, while the villains finally saw the attack coming.

"GAAAHHHH!" The villains screamed, as they saw the Cyclone kick going straight towards them. It made impact, and the Egg Fort II was sent hurtling towards the sky, and twinkle, as they were sent off blasting off. Ella was aiming for a fly, and she incidentally helped the heroes take out the villains with one fell swoop, hilariously. The trio of girls stood there, still surprised with what just happened.

"Guys…That was probably THE most incredible thing I've ever seen a housemaid do…" Buttercup said, amazed.

* * *

Later when everybody was back on the yacht, after that ordeal, after a little bit of relaxing and taking a glance at the glaciers, they were all set to go back home, and they turned course, headed back to home.

"So often we would rush our lives from day to day, not seeing what is really important." The same woman from earlier was talking to Buttercup, Bubbles, Chris and Amy. "Just think of it. The smell of the ocean, the rustling of leaves, the time we spend with our families and friends…"

"Hey Sonic." Blossom called out to Sonic, who was chilling on one of the legs of the X Cyclone. Her and Tails were getting the X Tornado ready to launch out, whenever they needed to. "The X Tornado's ready to go. We'll get you back to town in a jiffy."

"Uh…" Sonic then gave it a little bit of a thought. "Ah, what's the rush? Come on down!"

"Huh? Really? You don't mind?"

"Yeah. I changed my mind. I'll just take it easy. Just enjoy myself for a while…"

"I think you made the right choice, Sonic." The woman said. "Remember, there is always enough time to wile away the hours, and be happy. Now lets relax and enjoy ourselves!"

 _ **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster  
**_ _ **Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
**_ _ **Quickest hedgehog around  
**_ _ **Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's on the run!  
**_ _ **Sonic, he's comin' next, so watch out...  
**_ _ **For Sonic X!  
**_ _ **So- (Sonic) nic- (Sonic) X- (Gotta go faster!)  
**_ _ **Gotta go fast!  
**_ _ **Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster  
**_ _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
